


Dancing with fire.

by I_was_a_mistake



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 119,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_a_mistake/pseuds/I_was_a_mistake
Summary: Following the end of season 1.It has been exactly four months since the incident. Eve is trying to make things work between herself and Niko but once signs start pointing to the fact Oksana may still be alive, which road will she take.Oksana and Konstantin are both attending to their wounds, waiting for the right time to strike the Twelve. However, will they find them first?Will they all have to reunite to try and get the Assassin's and the Twelve before they get Oksana and Konstantin?





	1. The knife in the wound.

Chapter 1. 

She quickly reached out and swiftly pushed her hand against the glass door to her building and striding out as quickly as she could, clinging desperately to the handrail that led down the steep steps into her courtyard. Clutching her left hand on the side of her abdomen, she looked down momentarily, seeing the crimson blood exiting between her fingers and covering her pink sweater top. She placed her hand against the stone wall and led herself out from the alley as quick as she could. Allowing a soft moan to escape her slightly clammy lips as she immediately turned left onto the open pavement. She glanced over her shoulder, her legs travelling faster than she thought, since she made it halfway down the block already. Tiny stains of blood laid against parts of the wall, but there was no sign of Eve, yet. 

Oksana let another low grumble out as she turned around, mildly doubled over when the pain in her abdomen pulsated throughout much of her body. She looked up briefly, seeing the wooden gate beside the shop. She instantly headed towards it, turned to the right, straight past the French bread shop and ignored that she felt minuscule, wet raindrops touching her already cold body. She barged her shoulder into the small wooden gate beside the shop, that led to a murky, sealed alley. The door ricocheted off the wall and bounced to the halfway point. 

Turning around, she shoved her back against the stone wall and pushed her right foot up against the sturdy wooden gate, blasting it shut and allowing the bolt fall downwards into place, dooming her into further darkness of the roofed alleyway. She winced, closing her eyes as she fell down the wall, hitting the cold damp floor beneath, pressing the back of her head against the soggy wall and ignored the stench of rotting bread which filled the space she was in. 

Slowly she reopened her eyes, leaning forward and glancing through the gap of the wooden gate. She felt the agony disappearing as she saw the familiar curly-haired woman on the road, searching up and down the street with what Oksana assumed was a concerned and yet terrified expression. Eve’s hands were off by her side as she turned a full-circle and looked down each road until she reached her hand into the pocket of her denim jeans, removing her phone whilst walking back to the path. Oksana, held her breath, struggling to hold in her moans and gasps. Instead, she felt the sweat soon run down her cheeks. Eve quickly brought the phone to her ear, keeping her gaze out onto the roads and pavements looking where Oksana may have vanished. 

As soon as Oksana reached the bread shop, she felt as though luck rolled to her side, just for once, when the little rain flow that landed on her got heavier and rinsed away the stain she left against the walls. Now, as she sat on the floor, watching the woman who stabbed her raise her spare hand and place it in her hair, almost pulling at the curly strands, she could only clench her jaw, trying to hold her anger in as she narrowed her eyes and watched as Eve turned around in another circle, looking up and down the street.   
Whoever was on the phone must have told her to go back inside as Eve wondered back towards her flat. Oksana took this moment to reach to her right, holding onto the black bin and slowly pulling herself up, letting out a small whimper as she did. 

Once she was up, she reached for the lock of the door and pulled it up, pressing her shoulder against the wall as she slowly peered around the corner, looking up the road to see Eve vanishing into the alleyway towards her own apartment. She let out another moan as she quickly pushed herself forward, not wanting to waste time as she quickly turned the corner. It was lucky she knew these streets like the back of her hand, always wanted to find a quick, easy and yet silent route towards her Apartment. 

She looked up briefly, seeing the alleyway she always took not that far. It was where the homeless men and women went, if she could get there, she could hide for now. She tried to make her way there as fast as possible, looking over her shoulder every couple of seconds, ignoring the people who were staring at her from across the road. As soon as she took a right into the alley, she slowed down the pace, turning quickly to the left and then to the right. Coming to a quick stop, she pressed her shoulder against the alley wall as she looked down, seeing the old man fast asleep on some of the rubbish bags, a bottle of vodka beside him. She let out another moan, pushing herself towards the pillar that the rubbish and the man was leaning against. Once she reached the area, she quickly lent against the pillar and looked to the man laying amongst the rubbish bags, seeing him completely out of it. Either drunk or on drugs. 

She slowly reached down, clutching her stomach as she grabbed hold of the bottle and threw herself back up, hitting the pillar. Reaching the bottle up, she placed the lid into her mouth and biting down on the surface, turning it in her mouth until it popped open. She quickly spat the lid onto the floor and brought the bottle of Vodka up to her lips, taking a quick swig as the harsh warmth ran down her throat. Pulling the bottle back, she let out a heavy breath and pulled her t-shirt up with her spare hand. As she looked down, she could see the long, deep entry wound and without another pause, she brought the bottle back up, gritting her teeth as she quickly drained the contents over her stomach. Instantly shutting her eyes, biting down onto her lip as it felt like she was being stabbed all over again. A small tear left the corner of her eye, not from sadness or worry but of pure tiredness. All she wanted was to rest or sleep, maybe even eat. Then Eve had to go and make everything ten times worse than it should be.

A distant siren quickly brought her eyes back open as she heard the siren ricocheting off the buildings in the town. She quickly looked back to the homeless man, seeing the coat and trainers lying beside his sleeping body. She quickly bent down, placing the bottle down and picking up the dark green coat that had dust and slight rips in. She quickly placed her arms inside, folding the coat over at her front so her bloody top couldn’t be scene. She turned one step to her right and stopped, looking down to the man who slept in the bins and seeing his long beard full of what looked like puke. She quickly reached into the back of her trousers, taking out the gun and throwing it down onto the bins beside him. With that, she quickly reached into her pockets and felt the softness of the money she used when she took Konstantin’s daughter to the restaurant. 

She suddenly felt anger, hatred and a burning desire to get out of France like she did with Russia, leave as fast as possible and never return. With that, she started to hobble out of the alley, using the wall for support as she felt her vision slowly fading. 

Before she could push herself forward, towards the main road, she felt a strong arm around her waist, pulling her into a tall frame. She slowly looked up, seeing the blur of the white beard directly in front of her.

“I’ve got you.” His strong Russian accent instantly made her feel at ease as she lent into his side, holding onto her stomach as Konstantin raised his hand. “TAXI!” He shouted as Oksana placed the side of her head against his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I shot you.” She whispered as she watched the Taxi come to a stop in front of them. Konstantin kept one hand against her back as he leant forward, opening the door and guiding her inside before he made his way to the other side of the Taxi. She took in a deep breath as she reached to her right, wincing slightly as she pulled the knife out of the side of her trousers and looked down to it, seeing her own blood covering the steel blade. The door suddenly reopened as Oksana frowned and looked to her left, watching as Konstantin slowly moved to the middle of the seat as Oksana's eyes slowly widened. 

"Oh for fuck-"

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
4 Month’s Later. 

Eve nervously tapped her pen against the counter of the table, looking at the laptop in front of her and placed her chin against her kneecaps, quickly reading through the articles that were on the front page. A loud bang suddenly filled the house hold as she quickly turned her head and looked to the doorway of her study, keeping quiet for a moment. 

“Eve, are you home?” She let out a small sigh, quickly turning around and dropping her pen, placing her hand onto the mouse and clicking off the site, instantly opening a fresh page and typing in google as fast as she could. 

“Yeah, upstairs!” She called back before quickly straightening herself out and clearing her throat as she heard Niko walking up the stairs. She quickly typed a job search and clicked on the first link that showed up before turning around in her swivel chair and seeing Niko come into the light of her study. She placed on her best smile as he smiled politely back, before looking towards the computer. 

“Any luck?” Eve turned around and looked back to the screen, seeing the list of jobs in front of her. 

“Not really. I did find one for a Cherry Picker but once I completed the application, I realised it’s not what I thought it was.” She sighed out as Niko chuckled to himself.   
“Did you think it was for picking Cherries?” He asked as Eve turned around and faced him, shrugging her shoulders as she watched him remove his shoes. 

“They really should make it clearer. I didn’t know it was a crane.” She mumbled as she turned back around and looked at the screen. 

“I’m sure you will find something.” 

“Yeah, on my CV I will just put, got fired then joined secret service but don’t ask them as it’s a secret.” She sighed out as she sat back in her chair. 

“Don’t forget to add that you stabbed a serial killer.” The words felt like a punch to her stomach as she looked down to the floor, her smile instantly disappearing. “Still not the right time to joke about that?” He asked as Eve bite down on the corner of her lip. 

“I don’t think there will ever be a right time, Niko.” She mumbled before looking back to him. 

“I thought we talked about this.” He stated as Eve took in a deep breath. “We agreed when I moved back in that we would move past her, forget about what happened.”

“You brought her up!” Eve snapped as she looked back to him. 

“I was making a joke, Eve. If we can not joke about what has happened then we will argue which is where this is going, again. Let’s just forget about it.” He sighed out. “We agreed we wouldn’t bring her up and I’m sorry, I was just trying to make a joke.” Eve kept her eyes on the screen, looking to the tab beside the job search and seeing the word Murder… She took in a deep breath, turning and plastering on her best fake smile as she looked to Niko. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I ran you a bath.” She stated as he smiled and looked to her. “I’ve ordered Chinese as well.” She stated as he nodded. 

“Ooo, lovely jubbly.” He mumbled. “I’ll go get in the bath now.” She nodded and watched as he walked out of the room, turning right towards the bathroom. She took a deep breath in before quickly turning back around and moving the mouse to the tabs and clicking on the she was previously on. The page quickly loaded up and Eve took another deep breath in as she started to look through the photos of the recent bodies’ that had been found. She didn’t know what she was looking for. Maybe she was looking for Oksana… Or maybe she was looking for one of her victims. Either way, in the last four months, no one has heard anything from Oksana. Not even Konstantin, who by the way, faked his own death to try and throw the Twelve away from him. It seemed to work, considering no one’s tried to kill him yet. 

Letting out a sigh, she quickly closed the tab and sat back in her chair, leaning her head back and placing her hands into her hair, gently stroking out the curls that had attached to each other.

“You look tired.” She turned her head, seeing Niko standing in her pink bathrobe, his hairy legs sticking out at the bottom. 

“You look like a twat.” She chuckled out as she placed her hands onto her thighs. 

“Fancy joining me in the bath?” He asked as Eve took a deep breath in, watching as he raised his eyebrow, bringing his hands to the centre of the robe and slowly parting the top, revealing his hairy chest. Her nose twitched slightly before she slowly looked down to the floor. “I’m trying, Eve.” He stated as Eve looked back up, watching as Niko pulled the top of the robe back around his front, covering his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered before taking a deep breath in and lowering her legs, placing her bare feet against the floor.

“I’m trying to make this work… You haven’t even tried.” She pushed herself up and started to walk over to him. “I’ll pack my bags tomorrow.” He mumbled as he turned around, heading back down the hallway as Eve took in a deep breath and watched as he walked into the bathroom. Leaning back against the wall, she looked back to the laptop. Wondering which to go to. The husband who was walking away from her and her future or trying to find the woman who she almost killed, before she finds her. 

She looked down to the floor for a second before looking down the corridor to where Niko had disappeared to.

“Wait!” She snapped as Niko popped his head around the corner. “It better be warm.” She said as a small smile spread across his face before he disappeared around the corner, back into the bathroom. Her smile disappeared again as she looked back to the laptop, letting out a small sigh as she reached forward, grabbing a hold of the door handle and slowly shutting the darkened room. 

If Oksana wanted to be found, she would make herself known. 

 

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

 

The blood started to rush to her head. The sound of her blood pumped through her ears as she brought her arms to her chest, folding her arms as she winced slightly. She bent her upper body up, feeling her stitches slightly pulling under her tight, blue sports top. Letting out a small breath, she let her body slowly fall back down. Grimacing slightly, she closed her eyes and started to push herself back up, feeling the core of her body burning and the sweat starting to run down the side of her face. A loud smash coming from next door made her freeze as she dropped her body down, hanging her arms loosely as she dangled from the pull up bar, looking to the door on her right. Another smash suddenly filled the building as she quickly placed her hands against the floor, dropping her body from the pull up bar and quickly pushing herself up, walking to the side table and opening the draw, removing the small blade and placing it into the back of her trousers before turning around and making her way to the front door. 

Oksana quickly made her way to the door beside her own, placing her hand against the door knob and leaning in as she felt the sweat still running down her face. She heard the loud shout from the familiar voice and instantly turned the door handle but when she pushed, the door remained still. She let out a small groan as she pushed herself back, turning to her side and quickly pushing all her weight onto her left shoulder as she practically jumped onto the door, letting it break the lock as it swung back, making her stumble into the room. She quickly turned around, watching as the glass cup came straight towards her. Turning to her side, she watched as it smashed against the wall behind her before she frowned and turned back around, seeing Irina standing on the bed and Konstantin lifting his arms up. 

“What did you do that for!” He yelled as Oksana frowned, watching Irina look to him. 

“You won’t let me leave! I just want to go outside!” Oksana watched as Irina took a step back on the bed, bending to her right and picking up another glass cup before turning around and holding it into the air.

“If you go outside, people might see you!” He shouted as Oksana let her breathing slowly calm down. 

“She goes outside!” Oksana raised her eyebrows as Irina pointed the glass to her. 

“I’m obviously more mature than you are.” She watched as Irina quickly lifted her hand, throwing the glass straight towards her as Oksana quickly moved to the side, watching as the glass hit against the cupboard behind her. Instantly making her smile as she raised her eyebrows and looked back to the young girl.

“She can take care of herself.” He stated as Oksana looked up to her, watching as she slowly fell onto the bed, placing her head into her hands as Oksana slowly frowned, looking to Konstantin as he turned and looked to her. He raised his hand, pointing towards Irina as Oksana widened her eyes, shrugging her shoulders. 

“I don’t know what to do.” She whispered as Konstantin started to make his way over to her.

“Do you think she’s on her period?” 

“I don’t know, she’s your daughter.” They both looked to Irina, seeing her sat in the same position. 

“That doesn’t mean I know when she’s on her period.” He whispered as Oksana frowned and looked to him.

“And because I am a woman, that instantly makes me know when someone’s on their period?” She asked as Konstantin turned and looked to her.

“Do you think we should ring her mother?” He asked as they both nervously turned and looked in Irina. 

“Maybe?” Oksana whispered as the young girl fell back against the bed, placing her hands over her face. “Is she crying?” Oksana whispered as she grimaced slightly.

“I’m not crying!” Irina snapped as she sat up in the bed, making both Konstantin and Oksana take a step back from the sudden movement. “I want to go home!” She declared as Oksana looked down to the floor. 

“We can’t go home, Irina. I told you-”

“Mother’s at home, why couldn’t she come with us!”

“Because then you would have had to pay for two more seats.” Oksana smiled out as she looked up, watching as the glass came flying towards her. She quickly moved her hips to the side, watching as the glass smashed behind her. Anger started to rise inside her as she turned around and looked back to Irina, seeing her standing on the bed. She took a step towards the girl, clenching her fists as she took another step but was suddenly stopped as Konstantin stood in front of her. 

“You need to respect your elders!” She snapped as she pointed her finger towards Irina. 

“Like you did when you cut off that man’s penis.” Irina added as Oksana raised her eyebrows. 

“I was thinking of doing the same to you before I realised you were a girl!” She snapped as Konstantin started to push her back. 

“Still would have a bigger dick than you!” She heard Irina shout back as she turned around, feeling Konstantin pushing her towards the door. 

“At least I would know how to use it!” She snapped as Konstantin pushed her out of the room. She sighed and turned around, watching as Konstantin grabbed hold of the door, half shutting it as he looked at her. Her chest heaved as Konstantin slowly shook his head at her. “Why did you have to bring her!” She whispered in a harsh tone as Konstantin raised his eyebrows. 

“Because you had to kidnap her and tell her stuff that you shouldn’t have, that’s why.” He simply said as Oksana took in a deep breath. 

“You should have let me kill her.” She mumbled as Konstantin slowly smiled. 

“Then I wouldn’t have two of you to make me go grey.” Oksana slowly smiled as she looked down. “Go for a run.” It came out as more of an order as Oksana looked back up to him. “Keep your strength up.” He mumbled before he quickly shut the door. 

She slowly closed her eyes, letting her head drop back, pointing to the ceiling as she let a small breath out. A sudden noise from her right made her open her eyes as she turned her head, seeing the pair of bright blue eyes looking at her. She slowly frowned, straightening herself out as she watched the man turn back around, bending down and placing the parcel on the floor. A frown edged across her brow as she saw the light brown t-shirt with the white colour. The delivery logo on the back of his shirt made her think he was from a carrier but when she looked down, she saw the usual brown trousers, but her frown deepened as she saw the black high boots with his trousers tucked into them. He quickly stood back up and turned around, putting on his best smile as she slowly forced out a fake smile. 

“Kalimera.” (Good morning.) He stated in a very shitty Greek accent. She slowly looked down to the box before looking to the door. Her smile slowly disappearing as she looked back to him. “Nobody lives here, do they?” He asked as Oksana slowly reached her hand behind her back, placing it on the handle of the knife as he let out a small sigh. 

“No…” She whispered as she slowly shook her head. 

“Ah…” He quickly removed the gun, bringing it in front of him as he stood side on, pointing it straight towards her. “What gave it away?” He asked as Oksana slowly removed her hand from the knife. 

“Other than that door being a closet, your shoes.” She said as he looked down.

“I thought they went well with the outfit.” Her smile slowly went at the appalling fact he thought they went with the outfit.

“You like look a gay, military, delivery man.” She mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders, looking back up to her. 

“Well, you got the gay bit right.” He stated as she slowly showed a sideward smile. 

“I guess showing you my tits is out of the question then?” She asked as he tilted his head, looking down to her chest before looking back up, pulling the top of the gun back, loading the bullet into the gun. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She mumbled as she was about to push herself forward to at least try and dismantle the man but before she could, the door beside her opened and she watched the figure quickly run to the man, pushing their hands against his side as Oksana watched the assassin stumble before falling down the stairs.

She turned her head and saw Konstantin stood in the doorway, frowning at the stairs. She felt her chest heave slightly before she looked to the stairway, seeing Irina standing at the top, looking down the stairway. A small smile spread across Oksana’s face as Irina turned and looked to her, looking petrified as to what she had just done.

“Oksana, go!” Konstantin snapped as Oksana quickly pushed herself forward, running to the top of the stairs and standing beside Irina as she looked down, seeing the assassin lying flat on the floor, reaching his arm out towards the gun. She took in a deep breath as she quickly made her way down the stairs as he picked up the gun, pushing himself onto his knees. 

As soon as he looked up, he just couldn't react quickly enough as Oksana swiftly brought her knee up and struck it onto the centre of his face. His body fell back from the sudden impact, his head hitting against the concrete wall. She reached behind her back, rapidly removing the knife from her trousers as he lifted the firearm. She immediately brought her left arm up, shoving it against his armed hand until it hit the wall behind. She easily lurched her right arm forward, puncturing the centre of his wrist with her blade. The knife entered his wrist with such force that it entered the mildly mouldy wall behind. 

His howl filled the entire stairway as the firearm dropped to the ground. She removed the knife quickly, pulling her hand back before pushing it forward again, letting the knife pierce through the centre of his chest and pushed it as far as she could until she felt it puncture his heart. 

His eyes widened as they looked amongst her own. His bright blue eyes slowly shrunk as his pupils rapidly expanded, darkening his eyes. A tiny smile started to appear on her lips as she watched him take just a little breath. A relatively small gargle made her immediately look to his throat, knowing that the blood was in his lungs, making it impossible for him to inhale as every gargle flooded his throat. She started to look over his face for a second and witnessed his lower lip begin to shake and the sound of his arms echoed as they hit against the floor.

“Oksana?” She turned her head to the side, her smile slowly fading as she saw the scared look in Irina’s eyes as she backed herself against the wall. Oksana turned her head back around and looked down to her hand, seeing the blood slowly pouring out onto her fingers. Everything was telling her to remove it. However, it was the same knife that had been removed from herself, when both herself and Eve knew it shouldn’t be. 

She couldn’t seem to bring herself to remove it as she held tight to the knife, her hand starting to shake slightly as she looked back to his eyes, seeing them still wide as he looked between her's. She wondered if this is what she looked like when Eve had plunged the knife into her. Did she look this scared? This worried? Of course, she did. She didn’t want to die. 

A hand slowly came over her own and she turned her head to the side, seeing Irina looking down to their hands.

“Come on.” Irina whispered as her small hand slowly pulled Oksana’s off of the knife before she let go and quickly ran past her, heading up to the stairs.

Slowly pushing herself up, she looked down to the body as she watched him slowly release his final breath. Her smile slowly reappearing as the memory slowly disappeared. She peered down to the knife, smiling to herself before looking further down and noticing the postcard hanging out of the front of his pocket. Knowing either her or Konstantin’s name was most likely on it. She chuckled to herself before turning around and slowly walking up the stairs. She knew that the knife would still have her DNA on it from the last time it was used. She also knew that her DNA would have been taken when Eve had stabbed her. If they put two and two together… Then Eve would eventually find out she was still alive.

“Where do we go now?” Irina asked as Oksana reached the top of the stairs, looking to Konstantin as he let out a small sigh. 

“England.” He stated as Oksana frowned and looked to him, watching as he turned around and entered his room. She let out a small sigh before turning and looking down the stairs, seeing the knife embedded into the man’s corpse. 

“Don’t you want your knife back?”

“No…” She whispered before turning around and heading towards her room. “I’m making pancakes.” She stated as she pushed open the door and turned around, seeing Irina standing in the middle of the hallway, frowning at her as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “Did you want some or no?” She asked as Irina slowly smiled, pushing herself forward as she quickly walked into Oksana’s flat, letting her shut the door behind her. “Don’t touch anything, don’t look at anything.” She mumbled as she walked past Irina. “Sit in the lounge, don’t talk. Don’t breathe. If you break anything, I break you.” She stated before turning around and watching as Irina slowly sat down on the sofa. “Understand?” she asked as Irina looked to her, showing a slight smile as she nodded. Oksana slowly nodded before looking to the floor. “Thank you.” She mumbled before looking up and seeing Irina’s smile growing. Instantly making Oksana regret saying the words as she took a deep breath in.

“That was a bit gay wasn’t it.” Irina stated as Oksana sighed and turned around, heading towards the kitchen. 

“Shut up!” She snapped as she continued to walk. 

“Thank you!” She mimicked Oksana’s voice as she frowned and turned around, seeing the girl holding onto her chest. “You saved my life, Irina.” She sang out as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “I owe you my-” Before she even gathered what had happened, Irina felt the back of her jumper being lifted as she quickly stood up, feeling Oksana holding the back of her jumper as she walked towards the door, dragging Irina behind her. “HEY!” She yelled as Oksana quickly opened the door, pushing Irina out by the scruff as the young girl stumbled and turned around, watching as the door slammed in her face.


	2. Seahorse and Tutu's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oksana receives her first assignment since being injured.  
> Will Eve come closer to finding out where Oksana is? Or if she's even alive?

Chapter 2.  
Seahorse and Tutu's.

2 Day’s later. London.

Taking a sharp breath in, Oksana stood in the middle of her bedroom. Looking at the mirror straightforward, her eyes wondered right past the sports bra she donned and went straight to the centre of her stomach, seeing the solid line sliding downwards around three centimetres. Her jaw clenched as she saw the mild redness that prevailed. The stitches were still fresh upon the top, holding the two sides of skin together. Underneath the stitches had already healed nearly two months ago, but she realised if she pushed herself too damn hard, they would pop straight back open with little ease.

No, that would not happen. She was stronger, faster. She was a new person. A stronger person. She showed weaknesses that nobody had seen in years when Eve came to her bedroom that night. This will be the beginning of her new story. A story which would lead her to three options. Her imprisonment, death or disappearance. With whatever ending, it would be her big finale to her next chapter. It would never be the end. Not for her. She did her job well until Eve came to the picture. She realised her murders were becoming sloppy; she had become careless. She did not care much about her mistakes when Eve chased her and that’s what got her caught. She realised that this whole chapter would have to be different. Although she knew Eve would eventually come after her again, she would not underestimate her. She wanted her to come; she knew this time that things would play out differently. 

A heavy breath left her lips before she turned and stood her back to the mirror. The large bag hung from the ceiling, dangling ahead of her. Lifting her hands, she swung her right arm around, connecting it to the middle of the punch bag. She blew out a breath and swung her left arm, punching it against the left side of the bag, making it swing into the other direction. The sound of the chains holding the punch bag in place, rattled with the contact. “I think about you all the time.” She clenched her jaw when she chucked her arm back to throw it forward, smashing her knuckles against the hard surface as the bag swung in-front of her. “I think of what you're wearing.” Taking a step forward before the heavy load had time to get back, swinging her right arm across as it automatically connected to the bag and sended it swinging to the left. “I really liked you.” She retracted her arms and ducked her elbows to her waist, pulling her left fist up and instantly connecting it against the centre of the bag. She swiftly replayed the action again, handing many uppercuts into the bag and making it swing until she could no longer reach it. 

Moving away, she felt her chest heave as she watched as it swing profusely before gazing to her knuckles and saw small red scrapes against her skin.

“Villanelle?” She turned her head and looked towards the doorway, seeing Konstantin stood in the centre. He brought his hand out from behind his back, lifting the slip of paper. Just a little smile appeared against his lips as Oksana frowned, taking a step away from the bag. She turned and faced him, lifting her eyebrows as she glanced at the piece of paper. 

“Is that a love note?” She inquired as Konstantin shook his head, throwing the piece of paper towards her as Oksana quickly grabbed hold of it and looked up to him.

“Jenson William’s.” She frowned as she looked to the paper. “He’s thirty-four-years old. Has a tattoo on his right arm of… Of a seahorse wearing a tutu.” She raised her eyebrows and gazed back to him. “He’s the first assassin.” He stated as Oksana frowned. 

“Your contact?” She inquired as he nodded, placing his hands into his pockets as Oksana opened the section of paper, unfolding it. 

“They don’t know we are here yet, let’s keep it that way. His address is on there, get him tonight before they find out we are here.” 

“Is he the only one in England?” Oksana mumbled as she read the address written on the top of the page. 

“I don't know…” Oksana looked over the paper to him. “Make it look like an accident.” A small smile appeared against Oksana’s lips as Konstantin raised his hand, pointing his finger at her. “An accident, Oksana!” He glanced to the bag, looking it up and down for a moment. “You split your bag.” She frowned and looked back to the bag, seeing where she was punching had split, leaking the sand onto the floor. “An accident, Oksana!” He snapped again as Oksana turned and looked towards the doorway, a big grin on her face as she saw Konstantin was already gone.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Placing her fork down, she slowly chewed the food in her mouth before reaching forward and picking up the wineglass, bringing it to her lips and taking a small swig.  
“Do you like it?” She frowned and placed the cup down, swallowing the liquid in her mouth before clearing her throat and looking to Niko, seeing him wearing his brown suit with a white shirt and a grey tie. She licked her lips and looked around seeing the empty tables in the Chinese restaurant. The red light made the restaurant seem romantic. However, it was anything but. The red light instantly took her mind to the red light district and that just made her feel awkward and uncomfortable. She slowly nodded, picking her wine glass back up as she looked back around the room. 

“It’s nice. Romantic.” She spoke as she watched him smile before looking back down, picking up his knife and fork. 

“Did you get any luck with job searching?” She slowly nodded as she placed her hands onto her thighs. 

“I have an interview next week.” She said as she watched him place the fork into his mouth, the food getting slightly caught in his moustache as she slowly frowned and looked down. She didn’t understand why, but everything he seemed to do seemed to turn her stomach that bit more. She loved him, but she also couldn’t stand him.

“Anything good?” She frowned as he spoke with his mouth open, showing the food he was eating. 

“Waitress.” She stated as he nodded, swallowing the food in his mouth. 

“That’s good!” Was it? A sudden buzz caught her off guard as she reached into her pocket, removing the phone from her inside but keeping it under the table as she glanced down, seeing the name Kenny pop up on her screen. She frowned and swiped her phone, unlocking it. 

It had been two months since she had spoken to Kenny or Elena. Mainly because she didn’t want to risk damaging anymore of her marriage but as soon as his name flashed up, she couldn’t help the slight rush she felt. However, that quickly came with nervousness and anxiousness as she hesitated her finger over the open button. 

Another message popped up on her screen, the name Elena filling it. Her frown deepened as she quickly opened the message. Knowing something must have happened for them both to be messaging her. She quickly looked to Elena’s message seeing the words. 

Answer Kenny! 

She let out a small sigh, quickly pressing the back button and scrolling down, clicking onto Kenny’s message and letting it fill the screen. 

Ring me! 

She looked up to Niko, seeing him scoffing his face with the Squid that was on the side of his plate. Her phone quickly vibrated as she glanced down, seeing Kenny ringing her.  
“Sorry, are you all right if I take this?” She asked as Niko looked up to her. “It’s my mum.” She stated whilst rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” She smiled and nodded, quickly standing up and swiping the phone across, bringing the phone up to her ear. 

“Eve?”

“Hi mum.” She spoke as she looked over her shoulder, smiling to Niko as she walked to the door open, pushing it open as the cool air hit her.

“Mum?” She closed the door behind her and quickly dropped her smile. 

“Sorry-”

“Listen. Mum left two days ago. Don’t judge me but I put a tracker on her phone.” Eve frowned as she placed her left arm around her stomach, walking towards the picnic table on the right. “She’s gone to a place called G… Gl…” 

“Glyfada!” Elena called out as Eve frowned. 

“Is Elena there?” She asked as she looked around the open space. 

“We googled Glyfada and found a small group of flats’ in the area. Turns out someone’s been murdered there. The police got there first and made the images public.” Eve frowned as she crossed her arms, trying to suppress herself from shivering. “There was a man who got stabbed-” 

“Kenny…” She whispered as she glanced down. 

“Wait!” Elena snapped as she heard the phone being passed over. “The man dead in the stairway was an assassin.” Eve frowned as she slowly sat down onto the picnic table. 

“What?” She whispered as she heard Kenny quickly take the phone. 

“He was a wanted man in Greece, he disappeared off the radar around three years ago.” Kenny added as Eve frowned, looking at the bramble bush opposite the small walkway. “We think she’s gone rogue.” Elena shouted as Eve slowly shook her head. "We've been doing some research and-"

"On Oksana?" Eve asked as she heard silence on the other end. "You were researching her without me?"

"Turns out, you're not the only one with an obsessive personality." Kenny sighed out. 

"I don't have a job... What else am I supposed to do?" Elena snapped. 

"Find one!" He snapped back as Eve frowned, shaking her head. 

"I don-"

"I think she's gone rogue." Elena pointed out. "I think she killed this guy. Why else would his mum be there?" 

“She’s already rogue.” Eve stated as she pushed herself up. “She’s always been rogue. She killed Nadia and the other one…” She mumbled as she brought her hand up, placing it into her hair. “Maybe she had a reason-”

“She doesn’t need a reason, Eve. She’s insane.” Eve took in a deep breath as she heard Elena say the words. It was the words she had been thinking about for the last four months. Oksana was far from ordinary but, she couldn’t help wondering if Oksana wasn’t as fucked up as she thought. The words ran through her mind constantly, when she slept, ate, walked, hell, even when she went to the bathroom. The words I really liked you rang in her ears. The look of betrayal and the look of sadness in those cat-like eyes pierced up at her as if they were trying to tell her that there was more to her than what she showed. There was a side to her that Eve hadn’t seen before and she wanted to see more but she had to plunge that knife in before Oksana could open properly. However, would that mean she would have had to kiss her first? Did she want to? “Eve, you there?” She took a sharp breath in before looking back to the restaurant and seeing Niko still eating at the table. 

“Yeah… I’m here.” She whispered. 

“There’s one more thing.” Elena told Eve. 

“What!” Eve snapped. 

“Mum returned yesterday… With the tracker there’s a message alert and she got a message.”

“Kenny, stop be-”

“It’s a guy called Konstantin.” Elena said as Eve’s smile disappeared.

“Can you hack his phone, see where he is?” She asked as she quickly turned around, reaching into her pocket and taking the keys out from her pocket as she quickly sped up her pace. 

“Already done. He’s in London.” Kenny said as Eve nodded, nervously placing her key into the door. 

“Send me his last location.” 

"Wait!" Elena snapped. "We want to come with." She said as Eve slowly started to smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked as a silence came on the other end before Kenny replied. 

"I'll send you the location and then we will meet there. Don't go in without us." He stated as Eve nodded. 

"I'll ring you when I'm there." She said before pressing the red button, quickly placing her phone into her pocket as she let out a long breath. There was something that clicked inside her. As if she had a purpose again. She didn’t care if Oksana wanted to kill her. All she wanted was to find out who the Twelve are and why they were doing what they were doing. Her only way to that, was finding Oksana, and that was what scared her more than the Twelve. Finding the woman who wanted to rip her penis off if she had one. 

Hell, maybe she’ll pull an Anna and just shoot herself before Oksana does. 

She had been debating whether she would do the same as what Anna did. However, she didn't think she could look into those brown eyes and give her the satisfaction of letting her know she had won. 

Letting out a small sigh, she pulled the seatbelt and quickly plugged it in, ramming the keys into the ignition and putting her clutch down as she quickly changed into first and removed the handbrake, hearing the ping of her phone.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She had staked out the house for an hour before she saw Mr Jenson leave. He left the kitchen window open wide enough for her to sneak in without being seen. Once she was in, she made herself a quick sandwich before looking around the house, noting he had barely anything inside. Making her think he may not be from London or he was only just starting out and didn’t earn as much money as she did. 

She had been waiting for Mr Jenson to return home for over an hour. She was getting impatient and just as she was about to leave; he turned up. She soon realised maybe hiding under the bed wasn’t a great idea as her arse started to go numb from the position she was laying in and it was becoming uncomfortable. 

The light brown slates above her had been her view for thirty minutes. Her hands were upon her stomach, drumming softly as she bit down on the side of her cheek, trying to make patterns from the darkened patches above her. 

A sudden footstep caught her attention as she shifted her head to look to the foot of the bed. Only to see a pair of men’s feet strolling through the hallway. A small grimace came to her lips when she saw the long dark, hairy legs disappear behind the doorway into the bathroom. The sound of the tap being turned on flooded the hallway as she heard him splashing the water around the tub. She reached her hand to the right, placing it on the bed frame as she quickly dragged herself out from underneath the bed. She held on, pulling herself up as she quickly looked down, seeing her top had risen up slightly. Quickly pulling it back down to its original spot. A low rumble suddenly came from the bathroom. She frowned and leant her upper body back, looking down the hallway to only here Mr Jenson say-

“Pardon.” Perhaps it wasn’t her smartest move to do this in a confined room after what she has just heard, but she had not planned a kill in so long that she did not care if he had shat in the bath. This is what she had been gearing up for, what she had been so excited to do, and she couldn’t help the wicked smile upon her lips. She reached behind her back, placing her hand against the flat surface of the postcard. Gradually removing it, she wandered toward the foot of the bed. 

She held the card between both hands as she peered down to the big red bus on the front of the postcard, along with the words London below. She inhaled deeply and turned it in her hands, gazing at the words she had written upon the back. 

A loud voice blared throughout the hallway as Oksana peered up from the postcard and scowled at the headboard when she heard the man sing. Licking her lips and taking a step forward, she placed the card on the bed before she raised her hands and placed them on either side of her large, pink, fuzzy jumper. She removed it swiftly and chucked it onto the base of the bed, leaving her in the dark grey boots, skinny black jeans and white blouse tucked in the jeans. The buttons across the front were opened slightly at the top and revealed a small percentage of her chest. 

She reached her left hand to her right wrist, removing the hair band which was attached and held it up to her hair. Tying her hair in a messy bun before she turned around and wandered silently to the bathroom, sneaking to her prey. She stopped at the open door and glanced to the bath, seeing feet just below the water. The rest hidden by the open door. A grin surfaced on her lips as she raised her hand, gently knocking her knuckles against the door before she sauntered in. A sudden thrashing sound of the water made her look straight to the man, him quickly hold on to his genitals as she beamed a smile at him. As if this was an everyday occurrence that she had with him. His eyes widened as he sat up in the bath, frowning at her. 

“Oh, hello.” She sung out playfully as she walked over to the toilet, pulling the seat down and turning around, lifting her jeans slightly as she sat down onto the surface. She showed her best smile, showing her perfect white teeth to the guy, seeing him looking at her in confusion. She drew a deep breath in and looked him up and down, seeing his dark, hair running from his chest and down to beneath his hands, following through to his legs. “Have you ever thought of shaving?” She inquired as he hung onto his genitals, frowning at her as he remained in the water. She briefly looked to his arm, seeing the large tattoo that was on his wrist. She rolled her eyes as she saw the seahorse wearing a bright pink tutu. 

“What the hell is this?” He snapped as Oksana frowned. 

“There’s no need to yell.” She mumbled, looking down as if she was being shouted at by a parent.

“You’ve broken into my house, I think that means I can yell if I want too!” He snapped as Oksana sighed, leaning back against the toilet’s cistern. “Who are you?” 

“Oh… I’m Oksana.” She replied as she looked back up, watching as his facial expression changed from panicked to worry as he quickly reached out, grabbing hold of the borders of the bath ready to jump out. She quickly stood up, placing her hand out, making him stop in his sitting position. “Please… Don’t move.” She stated as he squinted up to her. She dropped her hand to her side, letting out a sigh as she looked down, frowning as she saw the man’s penis. “And please, cover up.” She stated as he quickly reached down, holding onto his genitals, sinking back into the bath as Oksana remained standing. “I’m guessing you know who I am?” She asked as he slowly nodded. “Good.” She stated with a proud smile.

“Pleas-”

“Have you ever killed anyone?” She asked as he parted his lips, shaking slightly. 

“Umm… Yeah.” He spoke as Oksana nodded. 

“How many?” 

“Four.” He mumbled as Oksana raised her furs, letting out a little laugh. 

“Is that all?” She asked as he peered to the bottom of the bath. “Do you know how many I have killed?” 

“Professionally? Or out of boredom?” He inquired as Oksana’s smile slowly went, her eyebrows still raised. “From...Uhh… From what I’ve heard in the past year… Around… sixteen?” Her smile slowly grew as she nodded her head and looked down. 

“Twenty-one.” She stated before looking back up to him. “Most aren’t documented.” She whispered as he washed down the lump in his throat. “Don’t worry though… I will make yours quick.” She watched as his eyes widened briefly before his pupils widened slightly. She noted it as something many people did before they strike, a sudden bolt of energy to try to save themselves and as soon as she watched his hand leave his penis, reaching up for her, she quickly grabbed hold of his right arm, bringing her left forward and punching a jab into his nose, sending his body down the bath as he brought his hands to his nose, cradling it as she instantly stood up. “Why would you do that?” She asked as she saw the red blood leaving his nose, turning the bath a slight pink. “We were having a nice conversation!”

“Fuck you!” He hissed as he kept his hands over his nose, cradling it. 

“Rude.” She mumbled as she moved to the side of the bath, sitting against the edge. She peeked down, seeing the man’s genitals on show again. She let out a groan, turning her rear to him as she faced the sink. “I heard someone assigned you to kill me?” she asked as she looked over her shoulder to him, watching as he removed one hand, seeing the large cut against the centre of his nose, blood oozing out of the sides. 

“Yes. Some of us.” He mumbled out, spitting out a mouthful of blood as he let out a small moan.

“Who’s some?” She asked as he frowned and opened his eyes, looking at Oksana as she raised her furs. “Names, give me names.” She said as he tightly shut his eyes again. “You will die anyway, you might as well say something.” 

“If I’m going to die, I’d rather die knowing you didn’t get what you want.” He mumbled in his Cornish accent as Oksana let out a deep sigh, looking down to the man’s penis.

“Did you hear what my favourite thing to do is?” She asked whilst looking back to him as he opened his eyes and looked to her, seeing her nodding her head towards his penis. He cleared his throat, nodding his head. “Right. Well, imagine having that done when you’re alive.” She said as his eyes widened. “Now, let’s try that again. Give me the name’s and I’ll make it quick.” He let go of his nose, lowering his hands to his genitals, covering them back up as Oksana raised her eyebrows, placing her hands onto her knee. 

“I don’t know all their names.” He asserted as Oksana swiftly reached out her hand, pinching his nose and forcing him under the water as she quickly rose up. His legs thrust into the water and tiny droplets splashed on her as she looked down, his eyes wide open as he looked at her. His hands were trying to grab her arm, but the water made it difficult for him to grip him firmly. Her nose flared as she kept her head underneath, pinching harder against the cut that had formed on her nose when the blood began to spread over the water, making it harder to see her face. She withdrew her hand quickly, and his head rose. He quickly breathed deeply when he grabbed the bath sides. 

Raising her eyebrows, she watched as he spat out mouthfuls of pink water as he glared up to her. “There’s a list!” He shouted. “My handler said there was a list with people’s names on it. The people he had to inform to look for you.” 

“Where’s your handler?” She asked sternly as he stared at her. The doubtful look in his eyes instantly made her push her hand forward, back towards his nose. 

“Okay!” He shouted as she stopped her hand inches from his face. “He lives in Cornwall.” Oksana nodded her head, waving her hand slightly as he nervously looked between her hand and her eyes. “His name is Peter Jackson.”

“Do you know who the Twelve are?” She asked as a small frown edged across his brow. 

“The Twelve?” He replied as Oksana nodded. He slowly shook his head as Oksana took a sharp breath in, looking down to the floor. “No.” 

“Okay… Try not to get me wet.” She asserted as she glanced to him, watching him frown. She immediately moved her hand forward, pinching his nose once again as she shoved him under. Standing up to keep her body rooted as she gazed down, witnessing as his eyes widened under the water. His arms and legs thrashed about the water as he attempted to grab her, but she kept a reasonable distance away. Just a little grin boarded her lips as she witnessed his eyes stare at her before his body halted its thrashing. Instead, it jolted just as his hands gripped the borders of the bath. His hips and chest jerking as he opened his mouth, taking multiple mouthfuls of the warm water. Her face lit up as she watched the bath water turn a shade of pink from the blood running from his nose. His hands finally let go of the side of the tub as his fingers scraped down the side, trying to catch on to something but he didn’t have the energy as the water flooded his lungs. It took a couple of seconds until his arms entered back in the water and his body no longer moved. His eyes were fixed on Oksana as she gradually tilted her head, watching when little bubbles left his mouth and reach the surface. For a moment, her thoughts turned to when she had held Eve in the bathroom, turned the tap on and watching as her dark brown eyes stared up to her in pure fear and panic. In that same moment, she realised that he had the same look as he glared at her. The oxygen deserting his body as his legs floated toward the surface. She pinched him tighter, pushing him down further without the man even trying to fight her off. After a few moments, she gradually let his nose go, watching his head floated to the water’s surface. His lips separated marginally as he surfaced. She remained quiet for a couple of minutes and listened to any other sign he was still breathing, but the only noise was the dripping of the water running from the edge of the bath, re-entering the water. With that, she turned and grabbed the hand towel, wiped her hands against the surface, then turned and threw the towel onto his genitals. 

Leaving the bathroom, she looked to her right and could see the postcard and jumper on top of the bed. It was just a simple gesture toward the Twelve. They knew she would be coming for them. However, leaving the jacket was a sentiment for Eve. Knowing Eve would remember the jumper. She had to. In Eve’s words, she thought about her all the time. Everything Eve said that evening was a distraction to her, and she also knew that whatever the woman had said, was also the truth. 

Just a little smile crept onto her lips as she remembered the words Konstantin used 'Make it look like an accident'. 

"Ooops." She whispered as she walked towards the front door. 

 

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! My microsoft word messed up and then i just got shitty and decided to post it anyway =/


	3. Mini me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oksana has to face Konstantin after the kill. Will she admit her kill didn't go the way he wanted it to? 
> 
> Eve, Elena and Kenny are all staking out the house but will they survive the evening?

                                                                                                                      Chapter 3.

  
                                                                                                                        _ **Mini me.**_  
                                                                                                                 

                                                                                                                    7 hours later.

 

She strummed her fingers on her midsection and skimmed her eyes over the ceiling above. It’s something she seemed to do a lot lately. She turned her head to one side, spotting the vast bookcase which enveloped most of the lounge. She let out a sigh and pushed herself up, peering over the back of the settee to the wide French doors behind, staring out onto the deck. Irina stood outside, tossing a ball into the air and hitting it against the wall of the house. Her eyes wandered past Irina and gazed over the vast forested territory, setting her chin against her arm on the back of the couch, she watched as the wind caught the top’s of the trees, blowing them to the right.

“You didn’t go home?” She twisted back around, facing the passage as she saw Konstantin staring at her.

“I got hungry.” She explained as she lifted herself, stretching her arms above her head briefly.

“So you came here?” Konstantin asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“Closer than my place.” She replied as she looked to him, beaming as he slowly crossed his arms, less than impressed that Irina must have let her in.

“Did you kill him?” He inquired as Oksana let out a heavy yawn, resting back down onto the settee.

“It all went swimmingly.” She declared whilst raising her eyebrows at him as he frowned. “He drowned.” She continued.

“Did it look like an accident?” He inquired as Oksana glanced over her left shoulder to Irina.

“Where’s your wife?” She inquired as she shifted and faced Konstantin, raising her eyebrows.

“She’s gone back to France. Did you make it look like an accident?” He urged again as Oksana let out a sigh and sat back in the chair.

“No.” She declared, studying the anger that swelled in his eyes. “But I found out-”

“Oksana, I told yo-”

“There’s a list.” She interrupted him as he scowled and narrowed his eyes at her. “A list of people that a handler has to notify to find us.” Oksana added as Konstantin frowned, looking down to the ground. “The man with the list is called Peter Jackson.” She explained as she watched Konstantin take a sharp breath in, parting his lips as he faced up to the ceiling. “He lives in Corn-”

“I know who he is.” He added as he walked into the area, strolling over to her as Oksana slowly pushed herself up, folding her arms. “He’s from Iran.”

“When can I go then?” Oksana asked as Konstantin stared at the ground.

“You’re not going.” He argued as Oksana dropped her arms to her side.

“Why not?” She pleaded as he lifted his head, staring straight at her.

“Because you can’t be trusted!” He roared as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“Say’s the man who hit me with a log.” She snapped as Konstantin tilted his head, showing his best disapproving look.

“You shot me!”

“And I would do it again!” She yelled as she took a stride forward, staring as Konstantin raised his eyebrows.

"You’ve put me, yourself and my daughter at risk… Again.” He hissed as Oksana looked over her left to Irina.

“She can take care of herself.” His palm suddenly came upon her shoulder. She immediately turned around, but could only watch as he lifted his fist, pushing it firmly into her abdomen and exerting pressure. She let out a loud groan, lifting her hands and placing them on his shoulders. She tightly grasped his shoulders as he added further pressure to  
her wound. She hung her head, moaning loudly when he came to her ear.

“If anyone lay’s a finger on her.” She gradually went down, struggling to pull out of his grasp but he followed her, continuing further pressure as she dropped to her knees, clenching his attire. “I will kill you. You have one last shot.” He spat before moving a stride back, letting Oksana place her palm on the centre of her abdomen and the other on the floor as she took a hard breath in, struggling to control her anger. “Find him, before he finds us!” He yelled as Oksana looked up, seeing him reach into his pocket and take out the wad of cash. “You have half.” He stated as he threw it onto the floor beside her before turning around and walking through the entrance. She calmly shook her head, forcing herself up onto her knee’s as she looked down, seeing the small volume of blood against her white top.

“Oksana?” She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Irina standing in the doorway, holding the basketball and frowning at her. She immediately reached out and grabbed the money, placing it into her back pocket before pushing herself up and stepping towards the doorway. “Hey!” Irina shouted as Oksana frowned and stared over her left shoulder.

“What?” She snapped as Irina looked her up and down.

“Is he paying you now?” Irina asked as Oksana held onto her stomach as she stood straight. “Is he your boss?” She inquired as Oksana frowned.

“No.” She spoke sternly as Irina nodded her head.

“So, he pays you for killing people… Not at all like your old boss?” She responded as Oksana turned around and confronted her.

“He’s paying me to do MY job.” Oksana stated loudly as Irina raised her furs.

“What is your job?” Irina asked as Oksana lifted her head somewhat. “Is he paying you to kill people or paying you to protect us?” She inquired as Oksana slowly developed a smile as she limited her eyes.

“I don’t care about you.” She declared as Irina raised her eyebrows, walking towards her. “I love killing people.” She stated whilst shrugging her shoulders. “You should try it.”

“No… No, I’m not stupid.” Irina stated as Oksana’s grin gradually dissolved. “We both know this isn’t just about a job or revenge.” She hastily added as she stayed in front of Oksana, watching as the tall woman clenched her mouth. “You care.” She continued as Oksana licked her lips and glanced around the room. “You do what you have to because you care about yourself and you care about us. If you don’t kill these people, they will come for us and they will kill us.” Oksana looked down to Irina and raised her eyebrows.

“I don’t care about you.” She sighed out as Irina slowly grinned.

“Then let them come.” Irina said, lifting her eyebrows and challenging Oksana. The room fell into a silence as Oksana looked between Irina’s eyes.

“Then I won’t get paid.” Oksana whispered, slowly showing a smile. “And I like to get paid.” She stated before turning around, letting the smile fade from her lips as she walked towards the front door.

“Oksana?” She let out a groan and turned around, facing Irina as the young girl placed the ball onto the settee.

“What?” Oksana asked whilst shrugging her shoulders.

“At least let me have a look at your stitches?” She suggested as Oksana stared down, noticing the slight red patch against her stomach. Irina may be a minor but Oksana knew she was a smart, annoying kid. When they were away for four months, she had taught Oksana more Mandarin and taught her some Math’s, something Oksana wasn’t strong at.  
Irina knew how to do stitches, make waffles, sow and how to drive. In return, Oksana showed her how to hot wire a car and defend herself. It was the only thing Oksana knew.

“You might get an infection.” She continued as Oksana drew a quick breath in and glanced up, seeing as Irina take the sowing kit out of the side cupboard.

“I don’t like infections…” She murmured, turning around as she started to wander over to Irina. “This doesn’t make us friends.” Oksana uttered as she walked to the settee, casually sitting down and wincing as she felt a part of her wound separate slightly.

“I can barely stand you anyway.” Irina uttered as she sat down beside her. Oksana turned her head to the side, waiting as Irina pulled the needle out of the kit and brought the cotton up, placing it through the needle. “I don’t want to die.” She casually peered up, looking at the concentration on the young girl’s face as she threaded the needle. Oksana studied over the youthful girl for a second before glancing down at her own lap. “I want a normal life.” Oksana tightly clenched her jaw, swallowing the lump in her throat as she stared at the floor. “Someone to watch movies with.” Oksana instantly twisted her head, studying Irina as she tied a knot in the thread.

“You will.” Oksana whispered as Irina frowned and shifted her head, looking to her as Oksana slowly produced a sad smile. “Now, hurry.” She breathed out, trying to shake off the minimal amount of emotion she showed. “I have things to do.” She expressed as she brought her hands to the bottom of her shirt, raising it up to her bra line.

“Can you stay here?” Irina asked as Oksana looked to the girl, seeing her avoiding any eye contact.

“I think I’m too old for you.” She stated as Irina slowly looked up, frowning as Oksana produced a real smile to the young girl.

“Gross.” She murmured as she glanced back down. Oksana watched as Irina brought the needle back towards her stomach. “I feel safer… With you here.” It was the first time anyone had ever told her that they felt safe with her close. I mean, she killed people. Anyone. Why would you feel safe with someone like that around you? “I know you won’t let anyone hurt us.” There it was. Oksana took a deep breath in as she peered down to the floor.

“I don’t have to stay in the same area as you, do I?” Oksana asked as Irina grimaced and glanced to her. “Your feet smell of cabbage.” She added as Irina started to smile.

“At least I don’t take an hour to shower.” Irina mumbled as she pinched the two sides of skin together.

“Maybe you should-” Oksana quickly grabbed hold of the sofa, pinching the side arm as she felt the needle push into the side of her skin. “Just for that, you can help me get my bags…” She hissed out as Irina smiled, pushing it through the next section as Oksana leant back against the sofa. 

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

  
Eve sighed as she sat back against the chair, shifting her bum slightly as she heard the leather underneath creak.

“We’ve been here for…” Eve looked to Elena, noticing her glance down to her watch. “Going on seven hours.” Elena yawned out as Eve sighed, looking to the driver’s seat and seeing Kenny resting his head against the side window, fast asleep. “I think it would have been better coming in daylight.” She nodded and peered back to Elena. “Do you think she’s there?” Elena asked as Eve looked to the building.

“I hope not.” She sighed out as Elena cocked her head.

“Why? If she’s there, she can help us find out who the Twelve are.”

“If she’s back, she’s back for a reason.” Eve added as she looked to Elena, shrugging her shoulders before she carried on. “If she’s going after the Twelve, then…” Eve let out a shaky breath, shaking her head. “They will kill her.”

“What if she’s back for you?” Elena asked as Eve stared at the seat in front of her.

“Then we are all fucked.” She nervously laughed out.

“What did it feel like?” Elena whispered as she rested the side of her head against the chair, staring at Eve.

“To stab someone?” Eve asked whilst glancing to Elena.

“To stab her.” She corrected.

“…. It felt… Good. She had caused so much mess and chaos in all our lives. She killed Bill, destroyed my marriage, my life and my job.” She grumbled as she stared down to her hand, seeing the wedding ring on her finger. “Then when I looked into her eyes… She looked lost.” She stated as she looked back up to Elena. “She didn’t look scared she… She looked sad.” She frowned and glanced down, remembering the bright brown eyes that looked up to her, showing her the first real emotion she had seen in those eyes before. “She tried to kiss me.” Eve blurted out as she stared up, watching as Elena frowned and shifted her head slightly. “God…” She laughed out as she looked down, shaking her head. “I almost let her.” Biting down on her bottom lip, Eve slowly shook her head.

“Did you want to?” Elena asked softly as Eve stared at her wedding ring, twirling it around her finger.

“I’m married.” Eve stated as she faced up, smiling softly at Elena as she frowned and looked Eve up and down.

“That doesn’t always mean you’re happy.”

“And Oksana could make me happy?” Eve laughed out as Elena smiled and rested her head back against the rest.

“I think she could make anyone in the bedroom happy but…” She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders at Eve. “I don’t think she knows what happiness is.” Elena pointed out as Eve frowned, listening as Elena took a deep breath in. “From what I’ve heard and what Kenny’s told me about her… I don’t think she knows what’s right from wrong. What love is or what friendship is. I don’t think she shows her emotions or even knows how to show them. She had an alcoholic dad and her mum died when she was young, so I doubt anyone really showed her how to deal with things.” Eve tilted her head as Elena looked up to her. “She’s probably never felt love by anyone.” Elena stated as Eve frowned, watching as Elena slowly smiled at her. “I’ve started a degree in therapy.” She added as Eve let out a small laugh.

“Ah.”

“I think it’s going really well.” Eve nodded and looked back up to her.

“Maybe Oksana could be your first case.” She laughed out as Elena scoffed.

“Fuck off… No one can penetrate that disaster.” Eve nodded as Elena looked back to her. “Apart from you.” She responded as Eve took a sharp breath in, looking out the window to her left. “If she comes for you, Eve… There’s no hope for any of us.” Elena added as Eve glanced back to her, seeing a look of fear in her eyes. “She won’t stop. She will never stop. How does that make you feel?” Eve let out a laugh as she watched Elena smile whilst turning back around and looking out the window.

“Really nailing this whole Therapy thing.” Eve stated as Elena shrugged her shoulders.

“I feel as if we should be on Jeremy Kyle.” Elena mumbled. “Could you imagine the title of the episode? I stabbed a serial killer, now she’s coming for me and my friends.” Eve chuckled and leant back into her seat.

“I don’t think it would ever be aired.” Eve mumbled as she stared back out the window towards the building, seeing a young man leaving the area.

“Just saying, if anyone could sort this shit out, it’s Jeremy Kyle.” Eve couldn’t help let another laugh out. “Maybe add Oprah into it.” Eve looked to her left as she saw someone walk past. A small frown came to her brow as she sat up and leaned forward, her smile instantly going as she looked out the front window as she saw the young girl walking towards the building. “What?” Elena asked as Eve looked the girl up and down, only being able to see the back of her. She quickly reached out to her left, clutching hold of the door handle and shoving open the door, taking a step out and standing up.

“Hey!” Eve called out as she watched the young girl turn around. Eve’s eye’s widened slightly as the familiar girl frowned, slowly turning around to look at her. “I know you.” Eve whispered as she watched the girl take a step back, swallowing the knot in her throat. “Your…” The realisation suddenly hit her as the young girl quickly turned around and started to run towards the building. “Hey, wait!” Eve shouted as she quickly shut the door, running after the girl as Elena quickly woke up Kenny, both of them instantly leaving the car and following behind Eve as they gave chase.

Eve immediately followed Irina, reopening the front door and turning left when she saw the girl disappear around the right - hand corner. She ran promptly to another corner and turned to look up a flight of stairs before quickly forcing herself up as quickly as she could, listening to the young girl’s shoes hitting the ground. The sound echoing throughout the stairway. Eve looked up when she grabbed the handrail and could see Irina vanish just around the corner, heading up the next set of stairs as Eve swiftly followed her, hearing Elena and Kenny catch her up.

“We just want to talk!” Eve called out as she heard a door being banged open. She quickly turned the corner and looked up, seeing the door at the top of the stairs rebound against the wall. She instantly pushed herself up, running up the second stairway and pushing open the door, running into the empty corridor. She frowned as she looked to her left, seeing the long corridor and two dark oak doors. She quickly looked to her right, seeing the same on the other side.

“East.” Kenny stated as he bent down, placing his hands onto his knees, bending over and trying to catch his breath. “Konstantin’s last location here, was to the east of the building.”

“Which ways east?” Eve raised her voice slightly as she glanced to Kenny, seeing him pointing to the left corridor. Eve let out a hesitant breath as she turned and faced the two doors.

“Eve… Are you sure about this?” Elena asked from her side as Eve felt her heart pounding against her chest as she studied the door to the left.

“I’m sure.” She whispered as she pushed herself forward but was suddenly stopped by an arm around her wrist. She turned around and looked to Kenny as he placed his hand behind his back and brought it forward, showing the small gun.

“Kenny!” Elena snapped quietly as Eve reached out, placing her hand onto the weapon.

“What? Mother has loads.” He mumbled as Eve held an uneasy breath in, holding the gun at her hip as she walked over to the door and brought her fist up, about to knock on the surface but froze as she heard a loud smash come from inside the apartment. She frowned and glanced to Kenny and Elena, seeing them looking at the apartment door in confusion.

“Eve…” Elena whispered. Eve turned back around, moving her hand forward and placing it onto the handle, slowly turning it until the door slowly creaked open. “Eve, I don’t like this.” Elena whispered as Eve slowly raised her hand, pointing her gun towards the darkness in front of her. She felt Elena and Kenny stand close to her back as she took a step forward, entering the apartment, keeping her eyes wide open as she quickly scanned the area, seeing no signs of the girl. She took another step forward into the darkness, squinting her eyes as she looked towards the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw the figure of the young girl in the kitchen, holding tight to a steel knife as she pointed it towards her. The only way she could see her was from the light in the corridor.

“We’re not going to hurt you.” Eve whispered as she watched the girl slowly look over Eve’s shoulder, her eyes widening slightly. Eve frowned and slowly started to turn around but before she could make it all the way around, the door suddenly slammed behind them, sending them into darkness as Eve quickly turned around, pointing the gun to where she thought the door was, but as soon as she did, her arm was instantly forced down as someone grasps the top of her arm and another at her wrist, bending her arm down and then up. A body forcefully hit against her own as she stumbled backwards, hitting her back against the wall as she suddenly felt the cold barrel of the gun press firmly against the bottom of her chin. She tightly shut her eyes as she tried to pull her hand down from the gun, but the other person was too strong, keeping their hand firmly on top of Eve’s. She leant her head back, placing it against the wall.

“Eve?” She heard Elena cry out.

“Find the lights!” Kenny shouted as Eve felt a warm body press against the front of her own as the gun pushed harder into her chin.

“Please?” Eve begged as she opened her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness as she scanned the area in front of her.

“Oksana?” Eve heard the girl ask in a Russian accent as a small frown came to Eve’s brow, her heart started to pound against her chest, feeling even more scared knowing that it could be Oksana.

“Oksana?” Eve whispered as she felt the barrel of the gun press further into her chin.

“I’ve got them!” She heard Kenny shout as a loud click filled the room. Eve kept her eyes open as the light instantly turned on, illuminating the entire Apartment as her eyes instantly locked with the bright brown ones in front of her.

“Eve!” She looked over Oksana’s shoulder, seeing Kenny start to run over.

“Don’t!” She yelled, but it was too late as he quickly reached out and grabbed Oksana’s shoulder, pulling her around as he quickly brought his fist up. Oksana’s hands quickly fell from Eve’s, letting the gun fall to the ground as Eve watched Oksana quickly bring her left arm up, blocking the punch as it hit against the side of her arm. She instantly brought her right fist up, swinging it straight into the side of Kenny’s face as his entire body suddenly became limp, falling to the floor. Eve tightly clenched her jaw as she quickly bent down, grabbing hold of the gun and quickly standing back up as Oksana turned around and looked to her, anger filling her eyes as Eve quickly brought the gun up, holding it in both hands as she kept it pointed at Oksana.

“Oksa-”

“Stay there!” Oksana snapped, interrupting Irina as she pointed her finger at her. Eve shuffled from one foot to the other as Oksana's eyes filled with anger as she slowly looked back up to Eve. “Eve…” She whispered whilst shaking her head. “Put the gun down.” She stated with a smile.

“No.” Eve whispered back as Oksana’s smile slowly faded. “We need to talk.” Oksana raised her eyebrows at the sternness of Eve’s voice.

“About the weather?” Oksana asked as Eve took a deep breath in. Knowing that this was going to be hard.

“About the Twelve.”

“Twelve seasons?” She asked as Eve clenched her jaw.

“Don’t play games.” She stated as Oksana sighed and slowly leant back, leaning against the table. “We’re here to help you.” She stated as Oksana slowly smiled, narrowing her eyes.

“She doesn’t need your help.” Eve looked over her shoulder, seeing the young girl reach over, placing the knife down onto the table. “We don’t need your help.” She stated as Eve frowned.

“Are you a mini assassin or something?” Eve asked as she watched the girl slowly frown at her.

“I may be a teenager, but I could still put you on your ass.” Eve heard Oksana let out a chuckle. She quickly turned around and looked to Oksana, seeing the amused look on her face.

“Hiring kids, now are you?” Eve asked as Oksana looked back up to her, tilting her head.

“Yes. Because I work so well with others.” The sarcasm instantly made Eve a tiny bit angrier.

“I’m not a kid!” Eve heard the girl shout from behind.

“Does it make you feel good? Knowing she’s going to end up like you?” Eve asked, feeling anger building inside her as she watched Oksana stare at her, her eyebrows slightly raised as she looked amused at the situation.

“Hey!” Irina shouted. “I’m smarter than she is, thank you.” Oksana slowly pouted, nodding her head.

“She has a point.” She said as Eve frowned.

“She has a point.” Eve mimicked her voice as she watched Oksana slowly raise her eyebrows, her lips parting slightly as she saw the bright white teeth.

“Oookayyy.” Elena stated as she took a step forward. “Hi, I’m Elena.” Eve looked up, watching as Elena brought her hand up, placing it against the barrel of the gun. She slowly guided it as Eve let her lead the barrel of the gun down, pointing to the floor. Eve took a big breath in as she retracted it to her hip. Elena took a step towards Oksana. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” She said as Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her frowning to the brunette. “Not that I’ve heard great stuff but it’s always polite to say.” She added as Eve took a step back, seeing Oksana raise her eyebrows. “Eve would like to apologies.” Eve frowned and looked to Elena, seeing her stand to the side and look to her.

“What?” Eve asked as Elena nodded her head to Oksana. Eve turned her head and looked to Oksana, seeing her smiling as she turned and looked to Eve.

“Say sorry to the assassin.” Elena said as Eve raised her eyebrows. “You did stab her.”

“We’re not here for a therapy session.” Eve snapped as Elena raised her eyebrows.

“I don’t know. I would really like to hear an apology.” Eve clenched her jaw as she looked to Oksana, seeing her smiling at her.

“See.” Elena stated.

“I would like to hear the apology.” Eve looked over her shoulder, seeing the young girl smiling at her. “You weren’t the one who had to clean her up.” She mumbled as Eve sighed and turned around, looking to the two women who were looking at her, waiting for an apology.

“Sorry.” Eve grunted as she looked to Oksana, seeing the smile slowly drop from her lips. Eve suddenly felt as if something had shifted off her shoulders as she said the word. She took a deep breath in, watching as Oksana slowly tilted her head, frowning at her. “I’m sorry.” She whispered as she raised her eyebrows, watching as Oksana took a deep breath in and slowly looked down.

“Okay, Oksana, do you forgive Eve?” Elena asked as she turned and looked to Oksana. Eve looked up, watching as Oksana kept her eyes on the ground.

“Why did you come here?” She asked as she looked back up. Elena took a step back re-joining Kenny.

“Those classes are really paying off.” Kenny whispered as he leant into Elena.

“I know… I’ve only been to one.” Elena whispered back as they both quickly turned and looked to the two woman who looked like they were almost sulking.

“We know about the Twelve.” She admitted as Oksana slowly frowned, lifting her head slightly. “We want to find out a bit more about them and the only way for us to do that is to keep you alive.”

“I don’t know if you have noticed Eve, but I’ve done fine so far.” Eve looked down to the small amount of blood on the centre of Oksana’s shirt.

“How long do you think that will last for?” Eve asked as Oksana tilted her head. “There’s only so much time before they find-”

“They’ve already found us.” Eve looked over her shoulder to Irina, seeing her place her hands into her pockets. “In Greece.” She stated as Eve frowned. “They’re sending assassin’s after us.” Eve turned her head and looked back to Oksana, seeing the bright brown eyes looking at her.

“Assassins?” Eve asked as Oksana nodded, raising her eyebrows.

“There’s a list.” Oksana sighed out. “A list of Assassin’s they are going to send after us.”

“Do you know who’s got the list?” Eve asked as Oksana looked up to her, keeping completely still.

“She does.” Irina added in as Oksana frowned and looked to her. “What? She helped my dad after you shot him.” Irina mumbled as Eve slowly smiled. “Doesn’t mean I like you.”

“Traitor.” Oksana mumbled. Eve quickly looked back to Oksana, seeing her staring down at the floor.

“We can help you get the list.” Eve said as Oksana frowned and looked up to her. “We can help you, if you help us.”

“It’s give and take.” Elena added as she took a step forward, nodding her head before taking a step back again. Eve frowned and looked to Elena, seeing her smiling pleasantly between them. “Carry on.” She said as Eve shook her head and looked back to Oksana.

“Do I have to give now or take?” Oksana asked as she looked to Elena.

“Oh, for god sake.” Eve sighed out as she dropped her shoulders slightly, watching as Elena looked to her and shrugged her shoulders.

“Which would you prefer?” She asked as Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to Oksana, seeing her take a deep breath in.

“I normally like to give but… I think I deserve to be taken.” She stated as she slowly smiled, looking back to Eve as Eve shook her head.

“Oh… Well…”

“Oksana!” Eve snapped as she looked to the woman, seeing her smiling playfully at Elena before looking back to Eve. “All we want is your help finding out who they are. We will help you with the list, you help us find out who the Twelve are.” Eve snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“I would like to hear the apology again.” Oksana sighed out as she looked back to Elena. Eve let out a frustrated sigh, quickly raising her hand as she pointed the gun to Oksana, watching as the woman slowly turned her head and looked back to her.

“You don’t have a choice!” Eve shouted.

“She kind of does.” Elena stated as Eve frowned and looked to her. “I mean… She can either not help us or help us… So… She has a choice.”

“I’m choosing it for her.” Eve stated as she looked back to Oksana, watching as the woman stared at the floor. “Oksana!” Eve snapped as the woman raised her eyebrows and looked to her. “Did you hear me?” She asked as Oksana frowned.

“Yeah but what I didn’t hear, was another apology.” She said as Eve parted her lips, feeling her shoulder’s dip that much further down.

“Me either.” Irina called out as Eve felt her emotions bubbling up. She just wanted to cry at this point. She looked to Oksana, watching as the woman smiled softly at her.  
“If she apologies’ again? Will you come with us?” Elena asked as Eve watched Oksana take a deep breath in, looking to the floor and pouting before her smile slowly disappeared as she looked back up.

“I get the list first.” She stated as Eve quickly nodded. “Then we will find the Twelve.” She said as she stood up. Eve sighed as she dropped her hand back down to her side. “But...” She quickly looked back up, seeing Oksana staring at her with a look that suddenly made her nervous. “If you ever, try to stab me ag-”

“I won’t.” Eve said as she watched Oksana clench her jaw. “If you die, I think we all do.” She said as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“Okay, now… Eve, apologies again.” Eve looked to Elena, shooting her daggers as the woman gave her a smile that resembled an apologetic one. She quickly looked back to Oksana, seeing the light brown eyes looking between her own.

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you, because you ruined my life.” Eve stated, plastering on her best fake smile as she watched Oksana slowly show off her perfectly white teeth.

“I’m sorry your life didn’t have meaning, until I came into it.” She chuckled out as Eve quickly started to raise the gun, but Elena quickly came to her side, placing her hand over the handgun and lowering it back down. Eve shook her head as she watched Oksana raise her eyebrows, smirking at her.

“When this is over…” Eve warned as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“Okay that’s enough now.” Irina mumbled as she walked past the group. “It’s like being back at school.” She sighed out as she walked through the front door.

“Where are you going?” Oksana called out.

“I figured we might as well head to my dad’s, he’ll probably make more sense of this than you will!” She called back as Eve slowly smiled, looking to Oksana, seeing her bright brown eyes look to her as her smile slowly faded.

She could tell that Oksana wasn’t overly impressed they had just agreed to work together, and there was no way that she trusted that Oksana was in this just for the list. However, when she looked to those brown eyes, she couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved that Oksana was going to be close to them. At least she could keep an eye on the woman. As much as she got on Eve’s nervous… There was still the mystery of who Oksana is that she wanted to solve.

“Okay, now… Oksana, apologies to Kenny for punching him in the face.” Eve looked up seeing Oksana look to Elena, slowly frowning as she looked the woman up and down.

“Fuck off.” She mumbled before turning around and walking towards the door. Eve raised her hands before dropping them, letting them slap against her thighs as Elena raised her eyebrows and looked at her.

“Why couldn’t I have said that?” Eve asked before she pushed herself forward, following behind Oksana as they all walked out of the apartment. 

 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sorry if there are any mistakes. It's 03:24 here and I'm at work... Obviously doing work stuff.... So, there might be some errors due to lack of sleep and RedBull.


	4. Go team!

**Chapter 4.**

**Go team!**

 

Keeping her eyes firmly shut and resting the back of her head against the arm of the chair. Her legs dangling over the other arm as she drummed her fingers against her abdomen.

“So… You want us, to help you locate the Twelve?” Flickering open her eyes, she looked across the room, seeing Konstantin, Kenny, Eve and Elena all sat around the table, talking to each other. “And you agreed to this?” Konstantin called out.

“They made it sound a lot better when we were at the apartment.” It came out more like a mumble as she glanced to Eve, seeing the woman frown at her before glancing back to Konstantin.

“Listen, all we want to do is find out what they are up to.” She let her eyes drift closed again as she heard Eve’s voice fill the room. 

“And you are willing to help us find the list?” Konstantin asked. “You do realise that helping us find this list, will result in more people dying.” Oksana turned her head, setting her eyes to the floor as she saw Irina sat on the hard surface, her back against the sofa and her head not that far from Oksana’s hip.

“But it will stop innocent people on that list, from dying.” A small smile came onto Oksana’s lips.

“Well... I wouldn’t say I was-”

“Not you.” Eve snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows as she looked across the room and saw Eve looking straight at her. “If your name and his wasn’t on it, someone who is innocent, will be.”

“Name one person who I have killed, that was innocent.” Oksana said as she remained flat against the sofa, drumming her fingers against her stomach as Eve instantly turned her head, raising her eyebrows at Oksana.

“Bill!” She shouted as Oksana’s smile slowly went.

“Oh yeah…” She mumbled.

“Nadia-”

“She was an assassin.” Oksana shrugged.

“Frank!” Eve snapped as Oksana frowned.

“Who?” She asked as Eve raised her eyebrows, letting out a shocked scoff.

“You don’t even know who you have killed!”

“There’s been a lot!” Oksana snapped back.

“You’re beyond help...” Eve mumbled as she shook her head.

“It’s not exactly like I keep count.” Oksana mumbled as Konstantin turned and faced her, raising his eyebrows as Oksana shrugged. “What?” She snapped as he sighed and stared down. “It’s not like I ever got a list.” She grumbled, looking to her stomach.

“Are you saying you would have preferred to have a list of people to kill?” Eve asked in slight shock as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“It would have saved on stamps.” Oksana mumbled as she observed Eve let out a scoff as her lips parted.

“Okay, this isn’t getting us anywhere.” Elena snapped as Oksana started to smirk, observing as Eve shook her head and turned back around, joining back into the conversation. “We want to help you find the list. If you don’t find it and they kill Oksana, then the Twelve will continue to do what they do. We won’t be able to find them. If we help you track the list down, then we can get closer to finding out who the Twelve-”

“Here.” Oksana looked down, seeing Irina handing her back a piece of gum. She brought her hand to the chewing gum, taking it out of Irina’s hand and looking down to the book in her hands.

“What are you reading?” Oksana asked, ignoring the conversation that was taking place at the table.

“A book.” She grumbled as Oksana took in a deep breath, looking back to the group.

“And why should we trust you?” Konstantin asked as Oksana looked to Elena, seeing her lean forward slightly.

“I don’t see anyone else trying to help you.” Konstantin let out a small sigh. “Plus, we don’t trust you either.” Elena stated as Konstantin raised his eyebrows.

“Far from it.” Eve added.

“Feeling’s mutual.” Oksana said whilst shrugging her shoulders.

“I didn’t mean you.” A small frown edged against Oksana’s brow as she looked to Eve. “There’s one thing you’re shit at, and that’s lying.” She mumbled as Oksana watched Eve look between her eyes, her eyebrows slowly raising as Oksana frowned.

“Oh… I still meant it. I don’t trust any of you.”

“That is enough!” Konstantin yelled as Oksana sighed, looking back down to her stomach.

“Now you’ve made him angry.” Oksana mumbled, slowly smiling as she looked back up to Eve, seeing her narrowing her eyes.

“Oksana…” Konstantin warned as she looked to him, watching as he raised his eyebrows before looking back to Eve. “Once we get the list, we will talk about the Twelve.”

“How do we get the list?” Eve asked as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“You don’t.” She stated as Eve frowned and looked to her. “You just find me the details of where he lives and I’ll-”

“Kill him?” Eve asked as Oksana slowly smiled.

“I’m going to bed.” Oksana looked to Konstantin as he pushed himself up, looking straight at her. “If anything happe-”

“I’ll shoot them myself.” Konstantin looked to the table, seeing the worried eyes looking to Oksana before he cleared his throat and looked to her.

“I was going to say, if anything happens then come and get me.” He stated as Oksana parted her lips, nodding her head.

“Oh… Awkward.” She laughed out as she looked to Eve, widening her eyes as Eve took a nervous breath in. “Sure.” She mumbled as Konstantin walked out into the hallway, walking back towards his room as Oksana fell back against the sofa, looking to Irina as the girl raised her eyebrows.

“You’re not going to shoot them, are you?” She whispered as Oksana started to slowly smile, watching as Irina copied her actions. “That was mean.” Turning her head back around, she looked to the table, seeing Eve looking straight at her. She took a moment to look between Eve’s eyes, her smile fading as she saw Eve looking at her stomach.

“Got it!” Elena and Eve quickly pushed themselves up, coming to stand behind Kenny as they looked down to the laptop. “He lives in a small town called Falmouth in a large house… Somewhere called Pendennis point.”

“A large house?” Elena asked as Oksana pushed herself up. “It’s more like a mansion!” She admitted as Oksana frowned and started to walk over. Quickly coming behind Eve, she looked down to the screen, seeing the image from Google maps. Narrowing her eyes, she leant forward, seeing the large house with a lot of ground. She reached her hand forward, pointing towards the gates at the bottom of the driveway.

“Is that the only entrance?” She asked as Kenny scanned the image.

“The grounds look covered with a large fence so yeah… I think that’s the only entrance.” Oksana narrowed her eyes, seeing the small shelter next to the gate.

“It looks guarded.” Elena stated as Oksana took a heavy breath in, looking back over the image as she saw multiple dots spread around the grounds. Some in the fields and a lot more near the house. “A lot of bloody guards.”

“Could you access the cameras?” Oksana took a small breath in, the smell instantly hitting her senses as she frowned and looked down. She slowly turned her head and looked to Eve, smelling the perfume she had once brought her.

“I think I could.” He mumbled. Oksana took a deep breath in before looking back down to the screen, feeling her shoulder brushing up against Eve’s, she quickly took a step to the right, not wanting to make contact with the woman.

“If he hacks the camera’s, we will be able to navigate you through the building.” Eve stated as she turned and looked to Oksana, seeing her slowly nod her head, facing the screen and pouting slightly. “You won’t be able to get through there without being seen.” Oksana turned and faced Eve, seeing the worried look in the older woman’s eyes.

“Are you worried about me?” Oksana asked as a small smile came to her lips as Eve looked between her eyes.

“You won’t be seen.” Oksana turned and faced the sofa, watching as Irina stood up, frowning at them. “There’s a thing called wireless.” She explained as Oksana’s frown deepened as Irina’s eyebrows raised. “Wireless headset?” She added as Oksana tilted her head. “Blue tooth. You can have an earpiece and he can tell you which way to go.” Oksana slowly straightened her back, crossing her arms. Getting slightly angry at the fact Irina wasn’t explaining it fully. “Oh my god...” She mumbled whilst turning around, opening a draw and reaching in, removing a small earpiece and turning it around, raising it into the air. “This?” She said as Oksana frowned and looked to Eve, seeing the woman smiling at Oksana’s clueless expression.

“When we call you, you can use that to speak to us.” Eve stated as Oksana narrowed her eyes. “We call you, you answer, and we can speak to you through that.” She stated as Oksana slowly acknowledged.

“Ah…You could have just said that.” Oksana said as she looked to Irina, watching as the girl shook her head in a disapproving manner.  “I don’t have a phone.”

“Just take mine.” Irina said whilst removing the phone from her pocket and throwing it towards the group. Oksana quickly reached up, catching the phone and bringing it in front of her, looking at the surface.

 “Got it!” Kenny shouted as Oksana stared down to the laptop, seeing a video of a hallway with a man standing inside, holding onto a large rifle. She drew a deep breath in, straightening her back as Kenny pressed a button, changing to another view as two guards standing at the entrance to the gate flashed up. She let out a frustrated groan as they all saw the two men holding onto heavy weapons, one with a dog beside them.

“Shit.” Elena whispered as Oksana licked her lips, looking at the footage as Kenny pressed another button, watching as the image changed again, showing a large swimming pool inside the building with a man in the water, two armed guards standing by the edge of the pool. She looked closer, seeing the tanned man turn around as he reached the end, starting to swim back to the other side.

“I’m guessing that’s him.” Oksana mumbled as she took a step back.

“Wait…” Oksana and Eve both turned and looked to Elena, seeing the woman staring down at her phone. “There’s a function there, tomorrow.” She mumbled as Oksana frowned, standing up straight. “Something to do with a benefit party. To raise money for children in need…. Aww, how sweet.” Elena cooed.

“He’s trying to kill people.” Eve stated as Elena’s smile slowly dropped.

“Ah, yeah… That’s not nice.” She mumbled whilst looking back down to the phone.

“Is it an open invite?” Oksana asked, watching Elena scroll down.

“Umm… Anyone is invited, has to be formal. There will be an auction and all proceedings will go to charity-”

“Doubt that.” Oksana mumbled as Eve nodded.

“Couple’s only.” Elena stated as Oksana took a sharp breath in, looking to Kenny as he stared down at the screen.

“He’ll know you’re coming. He probably knows your face and so do the guards, you won’t be able to get in.” Eve whispered as she shook her head.

“That’s why you’re going to sneak me in.” Eve quickly snapped her head around, frowning at Oksana as she turned and looked to Irina. “Can you get more ear thingy’s by tomorrow?” Irina nodded as she held her hand out. Oksana quickly threw the phone to her.

“Oksana-”

“All you have to do is go in there with Kenny-” She interrupted Eve but was quickly interrupted herself.

“Uhh, what?” Kenny mumbled as Oksana kept her eyes on Eve.

“Then distract the guards at the entrance so I can go in. Then all you have to do is stay at the party, Elena can guide me around the building. You can have a dance, have a drink, relax… Then distract the guards so I can get back out again. Really all you’re doing is talking to the guards then having a party, just make sure you don’t party as hard as you did in my apartment.” She shrugged out as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“What if we get caught?” Eve snapped as Oksana shrugged.

“Tell them you think about them, then stab them. I heard that’s very affective.” Oksana stated as she slowly looked back to Eve, watching as she narrowed her eyes.

“That’s not fair.” Eve hissed.

“Just, act normal.” Oksana stated with a smile.

“What do we wear?” She sighed out as Oksana turned and looked to Kenny.

“You have a suit?” She asked as Kenny nervously nodded his head. She quickly turned around and looked to Eve. “Maybe it’s time you put that dress I brought you to good use.” She stated as Eve sighed and looked to the floor. “All you have to do is act normal.”

“Why can’t Elena go with her? I’ll be better at doing the cameras.” Kenny stated as Oksana turned and looked to him. “She won’t know what to do if they go down.”

“Just turn it off and then back on again.” Elena said as Oksana smiled, nodding to Kenny.

“See.” Oksana said as Kenny grimaced.

“That’s not what you do!” He snapped.

“I think people will think I’m his mother.” Eve mumbled as Oksana sighed and looked to her.

“You’ll be fine.” Oksana stated as Eve slowly looked to her, looking between the brown eyes that pierced into her own. “You both will be.” She added as she looked down to Kenny. “I will be there-”

“That’s not very reassuring.” Eve said as Oksana looked to her.

“I won’t let anybody hurt you.” The room fell silent. Oksana clenched her jaw as Eve looked to her, frowning slightly. Oksana took a deep breath in and licked her lips, looking down to the floor.

“Is that… You won’t let anybody hurt Eve, or all of us?” Kenny asked as Oksana turned her head and looked to him, seeing him nervously biting on his lip.

“Depends how many more question’s you’re going to ask me.” She stated firmly as he nodded, looking to the laptop.

“What if you get caught?” Eve asked as Oksana kept her vision on the floor. “If you get caught, we won’t be able to find the Twelve, not without you.” Oksana slowly looked up to her, seeing the slight look of panic in Eve’s eyes.

“Do what you need to do tonight, we leave tomorrow morning.” Oksana ignored the question. “We meet back here at four.”

“In the morning?” Elena asked as Oksana walked past Eve, heading towards the hallway.

“Yes.”

“But… That’s so early…” Elena whispered as Eve turned and looked to Oksana, seeing her walking through the corridor.

“What if you get caught?” Eve snapped again as Oksana turned to the right, entering the bedroom and letting the door shut behind her. She let out another sigh, looking down to the floor and shaking her head.  

“Go team…” Irina mumbled as Eve pushed herself forward, stomping towards the bedroom. She quickly reached the door and grabbed hold of the door handle, pushing the door open and walking in, shutting the door behind her before turning around and seeing Oksana standing in the middle of the room, her eyebrows raised as she stared at her.

“Come on in.”

“Right, let’s get one thing straight.” Eve said as Oksana slowly folded her arms, smiling as Eve licked her lips. “I am sorry for what I did to you but it doesn’t compare to what you did to me.”

“Don’t you think we should leave the door open?” Eve frowned as Oksana raised her hand and brought it towards her stomach in a stabbing motion.

“I’m not going to stab you!” She snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “Again…” She mumbled. “I just… What if you die?” Eve asked as she watched Oksana push herself up and start to walk over to the cupboard, opening  the draw.

“Then you can go back to playing happy families.” Oksana mumbled as Eve sighed. “Maybe buy a dog.” She added as Eve looked down.

“Aren’t you scared?” Eve asked as she looked to Oksana’s back, seeing her freeze.

“This is my job.” She mumbled as Eve frowned, watching as Oksana looked over her shoulder to her. “This is what I do.” She stated before looking back down to the draw.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have to be scared.” Eve said as Oksana sighed and turned around, facing her.

“What do you want me to say Eve?”

“I want you to show a bit of emotion!” Eve snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“The last time I opened up to you, you gutted me. So, I don’t think that’s really going to work!” She snapped back.

“Are you going to bring that up every time? You tried to kiss me.” She stated as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“I didn’t know kissing someone would result in attempted murder.” Oksana whispered as Eve shook her head.

“You still don’t understand, do you? You ruined my life, Oksana.” She took a deep breath in hearing how soft Eve said her name. As if she had given up everything just by saying her name. “I got fired, I lost my husband, my best friend… I can’t find another job, I can’t afford to pay my mortgage, I can’t afford to go shopping. All because I saw you, at that hospital that day.” She stated as Oksana slowly looked down to the ground. “I get that you don’t care… Somehow I understand that you were…” She took a deep breath in as Oksana looked up to her. “Showing me what you were capable of. In a way, trying to impress me.” She stated as Oksana looked between her eyes. “I also get that, deep down, you’re lost and you’re just doing this to survive.” Eve said as Oksana took a deep breath in, slowly folding her arms. “You may be psychotic, Oksana… But deep down, you’re a troubled, lost, scared girl that for some reason, could never be shown.” Eve watched as tears started to brink at the bottom’s of Oksana’s eyes as her jaw tightly clenched before a small smile started to show on her lips as she leant forward.

 “Don’t you have a husband to go home to?” Oksana asked, her smile completely gone as Eve took a deep breath in, searching the eyes in front of her and she swear she saw a look that told her to stay, to stay and talk to her. But instead, her head slowly nodded as Oksana nodded in return. Eve turned around and reached out for the door handle, waiting to hear for Oksana to tell her to stop but nothing came. She took a deep breath in and pulled open the door, walking out into the hallway before turning around and seeing Oksana staring at her.

“I’ll be here at four.” Eve stated as Oksana took a step forward, reaching out and grabbing hold of the door as she looked up to her before pushing the door, instantly shutting the gap between them as Eve took in a deep breath, looking at the door in front of her. She let out a small sigh and looked down to the floor, debating whether or not she had pushed Oksana a bit too far.

“Eve?” She turned her head and looked down the hallway, seeing Elena and Kenny waiting for her at the end of the corridor. “You coming?” Eve nodded before briefly looking back to the door in front of her and taking a deep breath in.

“Yeah…” She mumbled as she looked down, turning around and making her way towards them.  


	5. Waltzing and heart attacks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to finding out who is on the list has begun.  
> Will they manage to retrieve it?  
> Will Oksana and Eve be able to be in the same room without one of them making a remark?

**Chapter 5**

Taking a deep breath in, Eve slowly looked to her left, seeing Oksana sat in the passenger seat. Eve quickly turned back around, holding tight to the steering wheel before looking into the mirror and seeing Elena and Kenny in the car behind.

“Have you got a plan?” Eve asked as she looked to Oksana, seeing the woman staring out the window, tapping her finger on the side of the door whilst pouting.

“Go in, get the list… Kill Peter, get out… go sleep.” She mumbled whilst shrugging her shoulders.

“Sounds like fun.” Eve said with a small smile as she looked to Oksana, seeing the woman slowly turn her head and look at her with a blank expression before taking in a deep breath and nodding, looking back out the window. Eve bit down on her bottom lip and turned back to the road. “Are you going to ignore me the whole way?”

“I’ve done three hours, I’m sure I can do another hour and a half.” Oksana mumbled as she sank in her chair slightly, placing her hands into her pockets as she looked back out the window. Eve quickly swerved to the right and then back, watching as Oksana quickly sat up, gripping the side of the door as she instantly looked to her.

“You could act like an adult for one second.”

“You could act like you know how to drive for one second!” Oksana snapped back as she let go of the door and looked out the front window as Eve quickly copied her actions. “Jeeze, Eve… Anyone would think you’re trying to kill me.” Eve quickly brought her arm around, swinging out to her side as she felt it hit against Oksana’s arm.

“Ow!” Oksana mumbled as Eve quickly brought her hand back and hit it against Oksana’s shoulder, feeling the hardness of the woman’s skin under her fingers. “Alright!” Oksana snapped loudly as Eve turned and looked to her, seeing slight anger in her eyes.

“Will you stop joking about that!” Eve snapped back whilst looking back to the road. The car fell silent as Eve’s hand loosened on the steering wheel. “Are you seriously not going to talk?”

“What’s there to talk about?” Oksana mumbled as Eve took a deep breath in.

“What did you do for four months?” Eve asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

“Run, hid... Slept... Oh wait…” Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to Oksana, seeing small smile on her lips as she kept her eyes closed. “I did meet this one woman who was crazy in bed. She tried to chain me up and everything.” Oksana mumbled as Eve frowned. “Well… She tried… I had to kill her though.” Eve instantly turned and looked to Oksana, seeing the smile growing on her lips. Eve couldn’t help but smile as she brought her arm across again, hitting it against Oksana’s chest.

“That’s not funny.” Eve mumbled as she looked back to the road, bringing her hand back onto the steering wheel. The ringing sound of her phone came through the speakers as Eve quickly looked to the centre panel, seeing Niko’s name on the large screen. She brought her finger to the screen, but Oksana’s beat her to it as she swiped across the screen. Eve’s eyes widened as she looked to Oksana, seeing her smiling at her before looking to the screen.

 _“Eve?”_ Eve looked back to the road, clenching her hands around the steering wheel.

“Hi.”

 _“Eve, where are you? I thought we were going to sort through things today?”_ Eve let out a small sigh whilst wincing.

“I’m sorry I just-”

 _“How many more times do I have to listen to another apology, Eve? Are you back working with your group?”_ Eve licked her lips and looked to Oksana, seeing her smiling at her, turned in her seat slightly as she watched. Eve quickly turned back around, looking back out the window.

“No-”

_“You’re, aren’t you? Eve! You were thrown off for a reason! She’s dangerous!”_

“I am...” Eve heard Oksana whisper.

 _“Thing’s will never be different, Eve! You will always be chasing her because you like it and so does, she!”_ Eve took a deep breath in and turned her head, seeing Oksana’s smile gone as she stared down at the floor. Eve watched as Oksana slowly looked up to her and she could swear she saw a tint of sadness in the woman’s eyes. She quickly turned back around, clearing her throat.

“Niko, I can’t really get into this right-”

 _“This has been the only time I’ve been able to get through to you, Eve. So, it’s either her or me!”_ Eve took a deep breath in as she tightened her hands around the steering wheel.

“Hello, Mrs Eve Polastri?” Eve frowned and turned to Oksana, hearing the woman speaking in her perfect English accent. “Are you ready for your interview?” Eve’s frown deepened as she looked back out the window, fidgeting slightly.

“Umm… Yeah?”

 _“You’ve got an interview?”_ Niko asked as Eve parted her lips.

“Yes….” Oksana whispered as Eve cleared her throat.

“Umm, yeah.”

_“Shit… Eve, I’m sorry. I thought-”_

“Mrs Polastri?” Oksana spoke up again as Eve turned and looked at her, seeing Oksana facing the window with her knee’s up, her feet on the chair as she stared down to her nails.

“I better go.” She mumbled as she looked back out the window.

 _“Yeah… Call me after, we can arrange a dinner or something, my treat.”_ Eve nodded her head as she concentrated on the road.

“Okay.” She quickly reached her hand over, hanging up the phone and quickly placing her hand back onto the steering wheel. “Thank you.” Eve whispered.

“Can we go back to ignoring each other now?” Oksana asked as Eve slowly smiled.

“Yeah… We can.”

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Eve slowly turned the steering wheel to the right, pulling up behind one of the cars and quickly pulling the handbrake up. She investigated the mirror, seeing no sign of Kenny or Elena. Turning her head, she looked to Oksana, seeing the woman looking straight past her. Eve turned her head and looked to the large house, taking a deep breath in.

“It’s a big house.” Eve whispered as she slowly followed the path from the house down, seeing the gate at the end, around nine cars in front. She looked to the small box beside the gate, seeing the armed guard standing in the small area, looking at everyone that entered.

“You look nice.” Eve turned her head and looked to Oksana, seeing the woman resting her elbow on the side of the door. The side of her temple leaning on her hand as her eyes slowly scanned her up and down. “The dress suits you.” Eve looked down, seeing the dark blue dress that hugged her body perfectly, leading just above her knee caps. She took a deep breath in and looked to Oksana, seeing her wearing the short shorts, covering just up to the middle of her thighs and the white blouse that was tucked into the shorts, her chest slightly on show and the leather jacket she had, was placed on the floor.

“You look like you’re ready for summer.” Eve stated whilst looking back up, watching Oksana roll her eyes.

“All the better to run in.” She mumbled.

“You think he’ll run?” Oksana smiled softly at her.

“They always try.” The back door opened, and Eve instantly turned her head, watching as Elena and Kenny quickly squeezed into the back, shutting the door behind them as Elena quickly reached her hand out, holding the four earpieces out as Eve and Oksana quickly took one, placing them into her ear.  

“Sorry, we were stuck behind a tractor.” Elena stated as Eve nodded and looked to Oksana, seeing her staring at the gates. “Make sure you keep them in, I’ll do a group phone call so you can all hear each other.” Eve placed the small earpiece into her ear, quickly looked to Oksana and seeing the woman doing the same thing. Everyone’s phone started to vibrate as Eve quickly leant forward, picking up hers from the centre panel and accepting the call. Looking to Oksana, she saw the woman staring down at the phone, bringing her finger to it and quickly sliding it across.

“And it’ll work in the house?” Oksana asked as she looked back to Elena.

“It has a long reach. It should be fine just don’t go on a walk about. What’s the plan then?” Elena quickly asked as Eve took a deep breath in.

“Kenny, you brought your laptop?” Oksana asked as she turned and looked to the two.

“Right here!”  

“Okay, Elena, get the camera’s up and running.” She added as Eve watched Oksana take a deep breath in. “Kenny and Eve, both of you need to distract the guard at the front so I can get in. Once I am in, you go, dance… Have a few drinks. Don’t act suspicious, don’t get cocky and don’t look for me.” She added as Eve looked to Kenny, seeing him slowly nodding his head.

“And… What about you?” Kenny asked as Eve turned back around and watched as Oksana looked up to the house.

“Elena’s going to guide me to Peter’s room, then I will have a look for the list. If it’s not there, it will be on him.”

“What about Peter?” Elena asked as Eve watched Oksana slowly frown.

“I’m going to kill him.” She simply added as Eve took a deep breath in, watching as Oksana quickly smiled. “Don’t look so shocked…” She mumbled as she looked down. “I’m here for two reasons, the list and to kill him. Don’t think I’m here to fill you with confidence, because I don’t know how to do that.” Oksana mumbled as she reached out and grabbed the door handle.

“It simple.” Eve said as Oksana looked over her shoulder, frowning at her as Eve turned and looked to Elena and Kenny. “It’s simple.” She stated again. “We go in, we dance, we watch the auction. All we need to do is get her in and out. Nothing else. Elena, you’re just looking at the camera’s, there’s nothing to worry about… No one will see you.” She quickly turned and looked to Kenny, seeing him nervously licking his lips. “Kenny… You’re just there to keep me company. That’s all. Maybe even have something to eat. It’ll be just like going to a social event.” She turned her head and looked back to Oksana, seeing her staring at the floor, her hand still on the door handle. “Oksana…” Eve said as her light brown eyes looked up, meeting with Eve’s. “You can do this.” She whispered as Oksana slowly frowned.

“I don’t need confidence.” Oksana stated as she slowly started to smile.

“Maybe I do.” Eve whispered as Oksana’s smile slowly went.

“You’ll be fine.” She mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders. “As you said, it’s just a social event.” Oksana added as she pulled the door handle and quickly stood up, showing off her long-tanned legs before bending down and staring straight ahead towards the gate, her eyes slowly lowering as she looked to the floor. “If I didn’t think you couldn’t do this… You wouldn’t be here.” She stated before turning her head and looking to Eve. Eve took a deep breath in, slowly nodding her head, acknowledging the small confidence that Oksana had given.

“Okay.”

“Now… Let’s go before we all get shot.” Oksana stated as she pushed herself up, quickly shutting the door.

“And confidence gone again.” Kenny added as Eve let out a sigh, turning around and seeing Elena on the laptop, sinking down in the seat slightly. She quickly looked to Kenny and nodded her head.

“We can do this…” She whispered as Kenny nodded.

“Let’s go before she get’s shitty.” He added as Eve nodded, quickly pushing open the door.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Eve and Kenny managed to distract the guard, talking to him about how many people were coming and how long this would go on for. Once Eve managed to turn the guard around, Oksana quickly scuttled by, making her way up to the grounds and around the side of the house.

Oksana quickly came to the edge of the house, stopping for a moment whilst peering around the corner, seeing no sign of any guards. Pushing herself forward again, she kept close to the wall as she came to a window. She stopped and slowly peered through, narrowing her eyes, seeing the crowd all drinking and dancing together in the large hall. Quickly looking back to the outside wall, her eyes looking up as she noticed the window upstairs was slightly ajar. Taking a step away from the wall and looking to the small drain pipe leading up to the side of the open window.

“Elena?” She whispered.

 _“Here.”_ Elena replied as Oksana nodded.

“Check what’s on the second floor. I need to know what’s in the room to the back of the house, above the hall.” She whispered whilst looking over her shoulder to the back garden, seeing no sign of any guards.

 _“Give me a sec.”_ Oksana let out a small sigh whilst peering back through the window, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked to the hallway, seeing Eve and Kenny both walking into the hall beside each other. _“Okay, got it. There’s two rooms.”_ Oksana looked above her, seeing another window not that far away. _“There’s no camera’s in the rooms but… From the hallway it looks like there’s a room with the door slightly open with the light on.”_ Oksana nodded, seeing the window above her with the light on. _“The other room has a guard standing outside.”_ Oksana instantly smiled as she looked to the pipe.

“Okay.” She mumbled whilst quickly moving to the pipe, grabbing hold of it as she started to pull herself up, quickly using her feet to grip tight as she moved one hand after the other, instantly making her way up until she was near the window.

 _“Oh shit…”_ Elena whispered as Oksana quickly reached out, taking a hold of the windowsill with her right hand and quickly letting her body drop, immediately bringing her other hand to the windowsill.

 _“What? What’s wrong?”_ Eve spat out as Oksana held her breath, pushing her feet against the wall whilst pushing the centre of her body outwards, quickly pulling herself up and grabbing hold of the side of the windowsill, pulling herself up into the room and straddling the hard-wooden surface as she investigated the darkened room.

 _“Oksana just climbed the building…”_ Elena whispered, shock in her voice as Oksana scanned the area, seeing no sign of anyone. Only a large desk in front and a bookcase to her right. Looking to the door, she saw the light leading underneath, showing off two shadows from the guard’s feet. She immediately pulled herself into the room. _“Like… Literally climbed up a wall… You’re going to have to teach me how to do that, I’m constantly locking myself out.”_ Oksana smiled as she quickly made her way to the desk, slowly pulling open one of the draws and looking in, seeing nothing but pencils and notepads. Quickly rummaging through it as quietly as she could before making her way to the next draw.

 _“Good evening everybody!”_ Oksana frowned and continued to look through the draw as she heard a voice bello through the earpiece. _“My name’s Peter as you all probably know… I’d like to thank you all for coming here today to give a bit to charity.”_ Oksana quickly made her way to the bookcase, looking in between all the books as she remained silent. _“The auction will start soon but before that, please… Grab the person you have come with and bring them to the dance floor. We would like to start the evening off by coupling up and doing the Waltz. Anyone who has been here before, will know that this is where the first Waltz started. As a tradition, we would like to continue this dance, so please may you all bring your partner’s up. As you all know, once the Waltz is complete, everybody who has sat out, has to put money into the charity box!”_

 _“Waltz? I don’t know how to Waltz!”_ Kenny snapped as Oksana smiled, quickly turning around and looking around the room, sighing as she placed her hands onto her hips.

 _“Just… Follow my lead.”_ Eve hissed. Oksana frowned as she noticed the small cabinet beside the bin in the corner. Slowly moving over to it and bending down, she reached her hand over and quickly opening the cabinet _._ She let out a frustrated groan as she saw the empty cabinet in front of her.

“It’s not here.” Oksana whispered as she pushed herself up.

 _“Didn’t Konstantin know him?”_ Eve asked as Oksana frowned. _“Didn’t he give you anything about where it might be?”_ Her frown disappeared as she slowly took a deep breath in.

“He said he keeps things close.” She whispered as she looked to the door. “He’s got it on him.” She sighed out.

 _“Can I go to the toilet? I get really nervous… Then I need to go to the toilet and I don’t think I will be able to hold it in.”_ Kenny asked.

“What are you, a child?” Oksana whispered as she quickly turned around, heading back towards the window.

 _“We’ve only just started dancing, Kenny.”_ Oksana could hear the nervousness in the woman’s voice.

 _“I’ll be back in a minute, I promise!”_ Oksana tightly clenched her jaw as she grabbed hold of the windowsill.  

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Eve sighed as Kenny quickly smiled at her apologetically. He quickly turned around and made his way towards the hallway as Eve slowly turned around, freezing as she saw the dancer’s start to dance around her with their couples. She quickly turned around, about to walk in the opposite direction but instantly bumped into a couple. She quickly apologised but her apologies went unheard as they carried on dancing. Eve looked between the couples, her eyes instantly locking with one of the guards. Taking a step back, she watched as the guard started to frown at her before turning and facing his body towards her.

“Oh shit…” She whispered as she watched him bring the radio up to his mouth, keeping eye contact. “I think they’ve noticed me.” Eve whispered.

 _“Eve, there’s another one to your right.”_ She slowly turned her head, seeing one of the guards slowly turn and look towards her.

“Oksana?” Eve whispered, hearing nothing in return. She let out small breaths, starting to feel anxious as she looked back to the other guard. “Oksana? What do I do?” She whispered.

 _“I don’t know where she is…”_ Elena whispered as Eve parted her lips, swallowing the lump in her throat. _“I can’t see her.”_ The worry in Elena’s voice instantly made her panic even more.

“Oksana?” Eve snapped as she took a step back, watching as the guard’s took a step into her direction. “I swear to god… If you’ve left… Oksana!” Eve snapped as she watched one of the men place his hand against one of the dancer’s moving them to the side. She suddenly felt a hand in her own, pulling her around as she quickly spun, her eyes widening as she felt the strong arm come around her waist and the hand being placed against the bottom of her back. Eve instantly looked up, seeing the light brown eyes peering into her own as Eve took a step back, seeing Oksana instantly copy her movement as they re-joined the dance. She suddenly felt relaxed whilst watching Oksana looking at their feet.

“What if they see you?” Eve whispered as she took a step forward, seeing Oksana quickly take a step back.

“Don’t worry.” Oksana whispered slowly shrugging her shoulders as she kept her eyes on the floor. “I’m not a great dancer…” Oksana mumbled as she watched Eve’s feet slowly move backwards as she quickly followed Eve.

“Just follow my steps.” Eve whispered as Oksana kept her eyes down, not wanting to look up and be so close to Eve’s face. “Thank you.” Oksana nodded her head, feeling Eve raise their hand’s out to the side. Her other hand reached up, placing against Oksana’s shoulder, instantly making Oksana frown from the sudden closeness.

 _“They’re walking away.”_ Oksana kept her head ducked, hearing Elena’s voice.

“You can look up now.” Eve said as Oksana slowly raised her head, looking between Eve’s eyes and seeing the woman smiling slightly. Eve took a step to the right as Oksana quickly followed, accidently standing onto Eve’s foot as she quickly took a step back.

“Sorry.” Oksana mumbled before looking over Eve’s shoulder, seeing the guards talking to Peter.

“What now?” Eve asked as Oksana twitched her finger’s, swallowing the lump in her throat as she felt Eve’s between her own.

 _“I’m coming! I’m so sorry!”_ Kenny whispered as Oksana looked to the hallway, seeing Kenny quickly making his way into the hall.

 _“Oksana, Peter’s on the move.”_ She quickly turned her attention to where Peter was, seeing him walking into the hallway with a guard following behind. She quickly let her arm drop from Eve’s back. She took a step to the side, about to follow him but felt Eve’s hand tighten in her own, instantly making her turn around and look down to their hands before looking back up to Eve.

“Be careful.” Eve stated as Oksana slowly smiled.

“I don’t need a confidence booth.” Oksana stated as she watched Eve look between her eyes, frowning slightly.

“I know… I’m just saying, be careful.” Oksana’s smile slowly went as she nodded her head, slowly letting go of Eve’s hand as she turned around, clenching her jaw as she quickly made her way to the hallway. She instantly got to the corner, peeking her head around. She noticed the guard stop at the bottom of the stairs as Peter made his way up by himself.

 _“Elena, can you see what room he’s going into?”_ Oksana whispered as she quickly turned back around, looking back into the hallway as she saw Eve and Kenny continuing to dance. Eve’s dark brown eyes instantly looking at hers with a slight hint of worry before Kenny quickly turned them around, following the other dancers.

 _“Umm… He’s taking a left turn, heading towards the set of double doors at the end of the corridor.”_ Oksana nodded and turned back around, seeing the guard standing at the bottom of the stairway, watching as everyone came and went. She quickly parted her lips, showing a worried expression as she pushed herself forward, walking as fast as she could towards the guard as he instantly turned and looked at her.

“Hi.” She said loudly in her perfect English accent. “I’m sorry to bother you but… I was just in there with my friend.” Oksana stated as she turned around, pointing towards the hallway. “And I saw this really creepy man at the window!” She snapped as she turned around and looked to the guard, seeing him looking into the hall. “It looked like he was masturbating!” Oksana whispered as she scrunched up her face, watching as the guard raised his eyebrows.

“Mam, are you sure you’re not drunk?” He sighed out as Oksana tilted her head.

“I saw him too!” Quickly looking over her shoulder, Eve and Kenny both walked into the hallway. Oksana slowly frowned as Eve quickly walked over, staring at the guard. “I thought maybe he was a guest, but I don’t remember seeing him when we came in.” Oksana slowly turned and looked to the guard, seeing a sudden look of panic on his face as he slowly nodded.

“Okay, I’ll go check it out.” He mumbled as he quickly made his way to the front door. Oksana raised her eyebrows and turned her head, looking to Eve as she watched the woman take a deep breath in.

“Go.” She said as Oksana slowly nodded, pushing herself forward as she immediately went up the stairs.

 _“Left.”_ Elena ordered as Oksana nodded, quickly turning to the left and walking down the long corridor, rubbing her fingers against her thumbs before clenching her fists. The sound of the party started to ease the further she walked, making the corridor suddenly become eerie. _“Take the next right and at the end of the corridor will be the double doors.”_ Oksana quickly came to the corner, peering around and seeing the large double doors before pushing herself forward, making her way down the corridor.

 _“There’s no camera’s in there.”_ Elena stated as Oksana took a deep breath in, walking to the end of the corridor and coming to a stop at the double doors. She reached out, placing her hand against the door handle and slowly pulling down, only opening it a few centimetre’s.

“Ah, John… Can you help me take down that box?” Oksana slowly walked in, seeing Peter with his back to her as he pointed his hand out to the right, towards the box. She quickly took a step in and closed the door behind her. “I think that’s the one with the knife set.” Oksana raised her eyebrows, seeing his back still to her as she slowly pouted and turned to the box, walking over and bringing her hand to the top, unfolding the top and looking back to Peter, seeing his back still to her. She slowly smirked whilst turning her attention back to the box, looking down and seeing the large antique knife sets. Reaching in, she picked up one of the knifes, bringing it out and holding it in front of her as she looked to the handle, seeing the metal swirls that ran upwards until it reached the small blade that looked sharp enough to pierce a plank of wood. “John?” She turned her head, raising her eyebrows as she watched Peter turn around. His eyes instantly widened as he saw her, his lips parting and she could swear she saw him go slightly pale as he took a step backwards, instantly turning and facing her as he reached to his right, picking up one of the lamps and throwing it towards her. She quickly moved to the side, bringing her hand up and hitting it against the lamp as it quickly flew to the opposite side, hitting the floor. She raised her eyebrows and looked back to him, seeing the book come flying towards her, hitting her against the side of her cheek as she stumbled to the right from the sudden blow. She faced the wall, licking her lip as she tasted a small amount of blood, instantly feeling another book hit against her back as she tightly clenched her jaw.

 _“Oksana?”_ Eve asked in panic as Oksana quickly turned around.

“That was not nice.” She stated as he started to breathe in heavy, wheezing slightly. Oksana tilted her head, watching as he stumbled backwards, reaching up and grabbing hold of his chest. She slowly raised her eyebrows, watching as he fell back against the wall, taking in short breaths as he gripped tight to his clothing. “Umm…” Oksana mumbled, watching as his breathing became even wheezier as he slowly fell down the wall, his face turning a shade of white as he grimaced and looked up to her. Oksana looked to the door before taking a step forward and looking down to him. “Are you okay?” She asked as his eyes widened, looking between her own.

 _“Oksana? What’s happening?”_ Eve snapped as Oksana parted her lips.

“I think he’s dying?” Oksana asked as she heard his breathing quicken as he tried to take in deep breaths but couldn’t.

 _“Why do you sound so shocked about that?”_ Eve asked as Oksana took a deep breath in, slowly bending down in front of him as tears started to form in his eyes.

“Because I didn’t do it.” Oksana stated as she tilted her head, catching his eyeline. “Do you know who I am?” She asked as he slowly nodded his head, his chest raising extremely fast. Oksana’s eyes slowly peered down, seeing the white piece of paper sticking out from under his jacket. She took a deep breath in and reached forward, grabbing hold of the piece of paper as she suddenly felt his arm around her wrist. Quickly snatching her arm back, she opened the piece of paper and saw the three names written on the inside. She quickly folded it back up, reaching behind and placing it into her back pocket whilst looking back up to the man, slowly frowning as she sat down and watched him struggle to breathe.

 _“What do you mean you didn’t do it?”_ Eve snapped as Oksana tilted her head, watching as he panickily looked between her eyes.

“Are you having a heart attack?” She asked as he quickly nodded. A small smile came to her lips before she let out a small laugh, placing one hand behind her as she leant back slightly. “Oh wow…” She chuckled out. “I never thought my face, or my name would scare someone this much.” She sighed out, slowly shaking her head. “This is a new low for me.” Oksana whispered whilst looking to him, seeing his lips turning a shade of blue as he struggled to breathe in. “I would have rather done it myself but… This is more entertaining.” She whispered as he tried to reach out for her but couldn’t make it as she leant back against her hand, taking in a deep breath. “Can you talk?” She asked as he shut his eyes, wincing as a small tear left down the corner of his eye before he slowly shook his head, making her smile grow.

 _“Oksana? There’s a guard coming straight for you!”_ Elena snapped as Oksana started to chuckle again, pushing herself up as she turned around, making her way to beside the door and looking to Peter, seeing his eyes widened as he looked to the door and then back to her.

“Shh…” She smiled out whilst pressing her back against the wall, hearing the footsteps coming down the hallway. Her smile went as the door opened, the guard quickly entered to her left, his eyes instantly looking to Peter as he quickly started to run over.

“Sir? Are you okay?” He asked in a hurry as Oksana looked to Peter, seeing his eyes on her, widening as Oksana slowly smiled. She outstretched her legs as she took one step after another whilst raising her finger, placing it against her lips.

“Uhh!” Peter yelled as Oksana’s smile instantly went, seeing the guard turn and look at her as she slowly let out a small sigh, looking at Peter.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” She whispered whilst instantly looking back to the guard as he quickly stood back up, reaching for his gun. She lurched forward, swinging her fist and instantly connecting it into his stomach as he bent over. She instantly brought the knife up and quickly back down, sending it into the back of his neck. Immediately she pulled it back out, watching as his body became limp, falling straight to the floor. Taking in a deep breath, she suddenly felt apart of her relax from the outburst. She slowly turned her head, looking down to Peter as she saw his chest tightening every time he breathed in a shallow breath.

 _“Oksana?”_ Eve called out as Oksana took a deep breath in, bringing her hand up and pressing it against the earpiece, turning it off. Turning around, she started to walk over to one of the boxes. She slowly peeled back the top and peeked her head in, seeing the small jewellery box. Reaching in, she removed the top and picked out the long pearl necklace and turned around, holding it in the air and looked to Peter. “Do you know Konstantin?” She asked as she slowly walked over, bending down beside the guard as she watched Peter slowly nod his head as he took in another gasp. “He told me off.” She mumbled as she raised her eyebrows, shrugging her shoulders. “I didn’t make the last one look like an accident.” She sighed out whilst folding the necklace in her hand and reaching to the guard’s hand, opening it and placing the pearl necklace inside. She licked her lips and turned her attention back to Peter, seeing him staring at the guard. “He get’s very angry with me.” She whispered as she shuffled forward, coming to his legs whilst Peter’s eyes widen even more. She slowly smiled as she looked between his eyes, hearing his breathing slow down. She reached out and picked up his hand that lay on the floor and brought it forward, reaching the knife out and placing it into his palm, letting it quickly drop down to the ground as she smiled and looked up to him. “Tut tut…” Oksana whispered as she pushed herself up, shaking her head as she looked down to the guard. “You caught him stealing.” She looked back to him, seeing his eyes turning a shade of red as his lips fell wider open.

“They…. Will… Find you…” He breathed out in small wheezes as Oksana slowly smiled.

“I won’t be hiding.” She replied whilst watching his face suddenly freeze, the last breath leaving his lips as her smile widened. She turned around and looked to the door, frowning as she saw the mirror attached to the wooden surface. Instantly noticing the split against her bottom lip, she brought her hand up, quickly wiping the blood from her chin until it disappeared into the surface of her skin. She quickly licked her lips, moistening the cut as she opened the door, taking a step out into the hallway and bringing her finger up to her ear, pressing against the earpiece.

 _“I see her!”_ Elena shouted as Oksana winced slightly, making her way down the corridor as she looked up to the camera.

“I’ve got the list.”

 _“Oksana? Is everything okay?”_ Eve asked in a hurry as Oksana quickly turned the corner, walking down the next hallway as quick as she could.

“All done. Told you not to panic.” Oksana mumbled whilst stopping at the corner and looking around, seeing no sign of the guard at the bottom. She quickly turned the corner and made her way down as fast as she could.

 _“And you got the list?”_ Eve asked as Oksana smiled.

“I’ve got the list.” She reached the bottom of the stairs, quickly walking to the corridor and looking to the left, seeing the group of people in the hall, all laughing and talking to each other.

“We’re outside.” Oksana turned her head, looking to her right and out the front door as she saw Eve and Kenny both standing outside, looking down towards the gates. Oksana turned and made her way out of the door, quickly walking over and coming to their side as Eve turned and looked to her, her eyes instantly looking to Oksana’s lip.

“Are you okay?” Eve asked as Oksana slowly smiled.

 “A little hungry.” She shrugged as Eve let out a small sigh. The three of them looked down to the gate, seeing the guard standing near the entrance.

“How do we do it this time?” Eve asked as she turned and looked to Oksana, seeing the woman frowning at the gate.

“Show him your tits.” She mumbled as Eve raised her eyebrows. “What? It would distract me.” Eve parted her lips in shock.

 _“He actually came off pretty gay.”_ Elena added as Oksana slowly turned and looked to Kenny, seeing him staring at the floor before slowly looking up and his eyes widening.

“What? No!” He snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “I’m not showing him my dick!” he snapped in a slight whisper.

“Just a tiny bit.” Oksana whispered as Kenny looked to her.

“No!”

“Is a tiny bit, most of it for you?” Kenny clenched his jaw. “Have you got a tiny penis?”

“Stop!” Oksana slowly smiled as she saw Kenny shake his head and look to Eve. “Right, Oksana… Just walk beside us and we will all walk out. If they didn’t notice you in the hall then he certainly won’t notice you.” Eve stated as Oksana took a deep breath in, watching as Kenny turned around, starting to stomp down the path as Oksana let out a small chuckle, following behind as Eve quickly walked by her side.

“Is he dead?” Eve asked as Oksana turned and looked to Eve, seeing the slight worry in the dark brown eyes. Oksana’s smile slowly went as she nodded her head. “Don’t you feel any remorse?” Eve asked as Oksana frowned. “You’re laughing and joking as if nothing has happened.” Eve whispered as Oksana turned her head and looked to Kenny’s back.

“Would you rather me describe in full detail what happened?” Oksana asked as Eve shook her head, looking down to the floor. “This is what I do, Eve. If you can’t-”

“You’re not just a scared, lost girl.” Eve stated as Oksana frowned and looked to her, seeing her staring towards the gate. “You’re also heartless.” Eve added as she pushed herself forward, walking beside Kenny and leaving Oksana behind.

Taking a deep breath in, she looked to the floor as they came to the gate, quickly walking past the guard. Oksana briefly looked towards him as he stared down to the newspaper. She turned to the left, following behind the couple whilst clenching her fists, feeling her nails digging into the palm of her hand as they quickly walked to the cars. Quickly walking past Eve, Oksana followed Kenny as he got to Elena’s car, opening the passenger door. Reaching out, she pushed her hand against the door, instantly slamming it shut. Kenny quickly turned and looked to her, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the anger in Oksana’s eyes.

“You’re with her.” Oksana stated as she nodded her head to Eve’s car.

“But-”

“Now!” He swallowed the lump in his throat quickly running around her and towards Eve’s car.

“Oksana!” Eve snapped as Oksana quickly opened the door and looked to Eve, seeing the woman staring at her.

“Go home, Eve.” It came out more as a hiss as Eve slowly frowned at her.

“I can take her back.” Elena shouted through the open driver’s seat window. Oksana tightened her jaw, watching as Eve stared at her.

“Oksana, get in the car!” The corners of her lips tugged upwards at Eve’s sudden demanding tone. Bringing her hand out, she slowly opened the door, raising her eyebrows as Eve’s eyes widened. “Oksana…” She warned as Oksana started to lean in. “Don’t even-” Oksana smirked as she started to bend, entering the car bum first. “Oksana!” Eve yelled as her bum hit down onto the seat, her hand quickly shutting the door. She looked through the windscreen as Eve’s jaw started to flex in anger. “Fine!” Eve shouted as she quickly got into the car, slamming the door. Oksana turned and looked to Kenny, watching as he nervously opened the door, quickly getting in. Almost as quick as she got in, Eve’s car instantly pulled away. They both watched as the car sped down the road, disappearing into the distance.

“Can you drop me off somewhere else?” Oksana asked as she turned and looked to Elena, seeing her slowly nod her head as she pushed the handbrake down, pulling out of the parking spot.

“Where?”

“A club.” Oksana stated as she leant back in the seat. “Any club.”

“Need a drink?” Elena nervously laughed out as Oksana looked out the window.

“A release.”  

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sorry for the longness! Was on another waking night and wanted to bang out a chapter. (Not literally.) This might be a slightly tedious one. Sorry for how long it is! I didn't want to drag it out into two chapters so had to narrow it down as much as i could so we could move onto the next section, hence why it might be slightly rushed. Hope you're enjoying it and again, sorry for any mistakes but... too tired to proof check through fourteen pages at the moment haha.


	6. No funny business.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny has managed to find a lead, but where will it end up sending Oksana?

**Chapter 6**

**1 day later.**

 

Her head started to bounce to the tune that was echoing throughout the kitchen. Quickly flipping the sausage’s, she reached out to the right, grabbing hold of two plates and placing them beside the saucepan.

“Who was your guest?” Oksana looked over her shoulder, seeing Irina shuffling from the sofa, coming to sit at the dining room table.

“You were listening?” She asked as she raised her eyebrows, watching as Irina frowned at her.

“What? No! Don’t be gross! I saw her leaving this morning.” Irina mumbled as she looked down to the table.

“Just a friend.” She stated whilst turning back around, grabbing hold of the loaf of bread and taking out four slices.

“Did you see where dad went this morning?” Shrugging her shoulders, Oksana placed two slices on each plate, starting to butter each side.

“I think he’s gone to speak to Eve.”

“And you didn’t go with?” Oksana smiled and looked over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows.

“I had a guest.” She said as Irina shook her head and looked down. Turning her attention back to the sausages, she removed two and cut them in half before placing them onto the piece of bread. She repeated the action again and placed the bread on top of the sausages, bringing the butter knife down the middle of each sandwich. Turning around, her smile slowly faded as she looked to where Irina was previously, but now seeing nothing but a completely darkened room. Her eyes slowly lowered as she looked to her hands, seeing nothing inside them. Ever so slowly, she started to look up, seeing the entire room had changed in that second. Small footsteps caught her attention as she quickly looked to her left, seeing the doorway to a small kitchen.

_“Mumma! Mumma!”_ Placing her hands back to her side, she slowly made her way into the kitchen, stopping for a second as she looked to the right. The dishes were piled up beside the sink and brown rings were starting to grow around the hobs of the oven. An old pot on the side that was full of used cigarette butts. “Mumma, look!” Turning her head back around, she reached out and grabbed the door handle, cautiously pushing the door open and taking a step out. Her eyes instantly looked to the centre of the backyard, seeing the young blonde standing in the centre of the nine by nine-foot garden. A small smile crept onto her lips as she watched from the top step, seeing the six-year-old girl swinging her hips as the hula-hoop swirled around.

_“Well done, Oksana!”_ Her smile slowly went whilst hearing the woman speak in a Russian accent. She took a step forward and turned, looking back into the kitchen as she slowly took in a deep breath. The woman stood only centimetre’s behind her, standing in the door frame as her smile beamed straight through her. Oksana frowned, swallowing the lump in her throat as she looked to the woman’s blonde hair. It was straight, as straight as her own as it went down to her shoulders, resting against her pink blouse. Narrowing her eyes, she looked to the woman’s right eye, seeing the small bruise against the surface. _“I think it’s going to rain, make sure you come in soon!”_ Oksana slowly turned her head, looking back to the small girl, seeing her eagerly nodding her head.

_“Oksana!”_ Her head instantly snapped around as she looked through the kitchen, seeing the tall, muscular figure pounding through the lounge.

_“Anato?”_ Her eyes narrowed as the woman quickly stepped into his way, pushing her hands against his chest. _“Don’t, she didn’t-”_

_“Shut up!”_ He quickly pushed her to the side as he made his way straight towards her, coming up to the doorway and leaning out, grabbing hold of the door as he looked straight through her. His body swayed slightly as he looked the girl up and down. _“Were you bad at school?”_ His voice echoed throughout the small enclosure as Oksana looked to his scruffy beard, grimacing as she saw bits of puke attached to the hairs.

_“No! They were picking on me, dad!”_ Oksana slowly turned her head, looking to the young girl who dropped the hula-hoop onto the floor, staring up to her father, Anatoljevna. _“I just-“_

_“I don’t want to hear it, Oksana!”_ He yelled as Oksana watched the girl’s bottom lip start to tremble. _“You can stay out here until you’ve learnt your lesson.”_ Oksana turned back around, watching as her father quickly slammed the door. Taking a deep breath, she looked through the panel in the door, watching as her father brought the lock across, locking her outside.

_“But it’s my birthday!”_ She looked past her father, seeing her mother quickly go over, grabbing his shoulder.

_“You can’t just leave her out there, Anato!”_ She screamed at him as she pointed her hand towards the door.

_“She needs to learn! She beat a kid up!”_

_“And where do you think she gets that from!”_ Oksana took in a deep breath as she watched her father turn around, swinging his hand back as it quickly met her mother’s face, sending her stumbling into the wall whilst he turned around and looked to her, clenching his fists.

_“If you let her in… She’ll be getting one of those as well.”_ She watched as her father turned around, quickly entering back into the lounge and throwing himself down onto the chair, picking up another can of beer. Her eyes slowly looked to her mother, seeing her turn around and looked straight at her.

_“I’m sorry…”_ She whispered as Oksana parted her lips, watching as she quickly turned around, making her way through the house and to the stairway. Taking in a deep breath, she turned around and looked to the blonde girl, watching as she slowly looked up as the first rain drop fell, hitting against her forehead before the downpour quickly engulfed her. She took a step down, watching as the younger girl’s bottom lip started to shake whilst she stared up to the sky. The rain drops softly landing against the top of her head, dampening her long hair as her body started to slowly shake.

She remembered that moment. That was the moment she decided that she wasn’t going to cry, not anymore. If her mother wasn’t going to care for her, she would do it herself. She wasn’t going to allow herself to rely on others. They weren’t going to help her, they never did. So, at that moment, she looked up to the sky, a small smile came to her lips as she raised her hands out to her side, slowly starting to turn in a circle.

Oksana smiled as she watched her younger self start to twirl around, showing that she wasn’t going to be affected from other’s actions. She wasn’t going to show them she cares.

“Oksana!” Her eyes started to flutter open as she looked up to the dark ceiling. “Oksana?” She slowly turned her head, frowning as she squinted towards the doorway, seeing Irina standing in the bit of light. “Are you awake?” Oksana let out a small sigh as she rolled over, facing the wall and putting her back to Irina.

“Go to sleep, Irina.” She mumbled as she closed her eyes.

“I can’t. I had a bad dream.”

“Go wake up your father then.”

“I don’t think an earthquake can wake him up.” Flickering open her eyes, she looked to the wall opposite. “I dreamt that they came here.” Oksana slowly turned her head, looking over her shoulder at Irina. “I dreamt they killed you and dad.”

“Don’t think you’re getting in bed with me.” Oksana sighed out as she saw a small smile growing on Irina’s lips. “Go get your duvet and pillow, you’re sleeping on the floor.”

“Okay.” Irina quickly walked back out as Oksana fell onto her back, keeping the duvet around her shoulders as she looked up to the ceiling.

So much for not caring… There was something about Irina that always reminded her of herself and having the young girl there, made her feel that bit more human.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Her hand kept going in a full circle as she stared at the wall opposite. Her mind was elsewhere as she constantly stirred the pot of stew. She kept thinking of that moment when Oksana had come to her. If she had left her, then the guards would have come and escorted her out. But she came and showed herself, not even bothered that they might recognize her. Not a hint of worry in her eyes.

“Eve?” Quickly looking over her shoulder, she saw Niko sitting at the table, holding a newspaper with his eyebrows raised at her. “You do realise it’s nine in the morning, right?” Eve slowly nodded as he started to smirk. “Then why are you making Stew?” She frowned and turned back around, looking down into the pot.

“Oh… Umm… I start my job today.” She mumbled.

“No way!” She looked over her shoulder, seeing the happy look on Niko’s face. How does she tell him, she’s back to her old job but isn’t getting paid, again. “That’s good, Eve. Where is it?”

“Umm… Other side of Town… I’m waitressing at an old pub, so… I don’t think my shift finishes till late.”

“That’s good. I was starting to worry. I’ve only just been able to cover the mortgage.” Eve stared down to the stew, biting down onto her lower lip. “Could I borrow the car today?”

“Yeah I’ll ask Elena to pick me up.”

“Bit far for her to drive, isn’t it?” Her eyes widened as she quickly cleared her throat.

“She’s asking for a job there as well.” Eve mumbled as she bent down, opening the cupboard and taking out a lunchbox, quickly placing it onto the counter. “Do you want some for your lunch?” She asked as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Niko nodding.

This is what she had been doing without a job. Making food constantly. That’s all she was seemingly good for. Well, until Oksana came back. Now she had something else in her life to concentrate on. Something to take her mind off how boring her life was suddenly becoming.

Her phone buzzed against her thigh. She quickly reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone and looking down to the text message from Kenny.

_I’ve found one of the people on the list. Elena is on her way to pick me up, then we’re coming for you. Kenny._

She smiled whilst quickly placing her phone into her pocket.

“She just text, she’s on her way.” Eve stated as she looked down to the pot, a smile on her lips from the text.

“Okay well I better shoot off, hope you have a good first day!”

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

 Oksana placed the glass onto the counter, pushing it towards Irina as she happily took the cup of orange juice.

“What’s going to happen now?” Irina asked as Oksana slowly sat down on the opposite side, picking up her own glass of juice as she looked down to the newspaper.

“Kenny has the names… I’m sure when they find something, they’ll bring it over.” Oksana shrugged out as she looked across the table, seeing Irina nodding.

“Can I ask you something?”

“No.” Oksana mumbled as she brought the drink up, taking a sip from the cup.

“Do you like Eve?” Oksana raised her eyebrows as she looked to Irina. “I mean… There’s a reason you aren’t killing her for what she did to you.” Oksana swallowed the mouthful of juice as Irina looked down to the table. “There’s a reason you didn’t kill me.”

“You’re a child.” Oksana mumbled as Irina looked back up to her. “I don’t kill, kids.”

“I’m more of an adult than you.” Oksana smirked as she raised her eyebrows.

“You were the one who wanted to get into my bed this morning.”

“I didn’t want to get into your bed!” Irina snapped as Oksana’s smile grew. “I just… I wanted some company.”

“You were scared.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Scaredy cat.” Oksana mumbled as she looked down.

“Oh, shut up.” Irina sighed out as Oksana smiled and looked up to her, seeing her staring down at the table. “Why, Eve?” She asked as Oksana licked her lips and looked down to the table. A soft knock came to the door and Oksana took a deep breath in, looking back up to Irina.

“Go get the door.” Oksana stated as Irina frowned.

“What if it’s one of the-”

“Scaredy cat.” Oksana sang out as she looked up, seeing Irina clenching her jaw.

“Fine… But if I die, I’m haunting your ass!” She snapped whilst pushing herself up, walking over to the hallway. Oksana turned her head, taking another sip of juice as she heard Irina open the door. “Morning.” Irina mumbled. Oksana smiled at the bluntness of Irina’s voice before her footsteps were heard walking back. She raised her eyebrows as Irina turned and looked to her. “Your girlfriends here.” She said as Oksana’s smile widened, watching as Irina stomped over to the sofa. Turning her head back around, she watched as Elena and Kenny walked through, followed by Eve. She took a moment to look the woman up and down, seeing the light blue jeans that hugged her legs and the long black coat that went down to her knees, covering everything that might be able to be seen. She looked up, seeing Eve looking straight at her with a small smile.

“Morning.” Oksana slowly nodded her head before looking back down to the table, twisting the glass between her hands.

“Good morning.” Konstantin’s voice echoed throughout the room. Turning her head and looking to the doorway, she watched whilst Konstantin walked past them, coming to her side and leaning into her ear. “Happy birthday.” He whispered as he gently patted her back. Oksana nodded and looked to Eve, seeing the woman taking off her coat and placing it against the seat, revealing the white turtle neck she had on underneath. Perfectly igniting her tanned skin. Taking in a deep breath, Oksana turned her head and looked to the sofa, seeing Irina staring at her with a playful grin.

“So, I think I found one of the names on the list.” Konstantin flicked the kettle on before coming to Oksana’s side and sitting down on the chair. She looked over to Kenny as he placed his laptop onto the counter. “His name is Ricardo Perriz.” Oksana nodded, leaning forward as she watched Kenny flip open his laptop.

“I haven’t heard of him.” Konstantin mumbled.

“I don’t think you would have.” Elena stated as Oksana turned and looked to her. “He’s been in Prison.” Oksana sighed and looked down.

“I’m not doing another Prison run.” Oksana stated before looking to Konstantin, seeing him slowly nodding.

“You won’t have to. He’s set for release tomorrow-”

“Coincidence.” Eve stated as Oksana nodded.

“It won’t be a coincidence.” Konstantin sighed out. “They will be releasing him to come and-”

“Kill us?” Oksana asked as Konstantin slowly nodded. “What a lovely man.” She mumbled before looking back to Elena. “What did he do?”

“Umm… This is where we realised, he could be the guy. He went missing when he was fourteen in Russia.” Oksana took a deep breath in, straightening her back. “This year in Rome they were doing blood tests on some of the inmates. One of the officer’s linked his DNA to the missing child. He was arrested last year for breaking into a shop… Drunk… Like, so drunk he slept in the shop until the police came.” Oksana raised her eyebrows as Elena nodded her head. "Apparently he had been wanted for an attempted murder a few days before. He got caught on CCTV." 

“There’s another thing.” Eve stated as Oksana turned and looked to her, seeing the dark brown eyes looking straight at her with worry. “There’s no way you’d be able to take him down.” Oksana tilted her head, licking her lips as Eve took a deep breath in. “He’s like… Proper body builder-”

“We’re talking built like a fucking brick house.” Elena added as Oksana looked to Kenny, seeing him nodding his head.

“So?” Oksana asked as she looked back to Eve.

“So, there’s no way you’ll be able to fight him.”

“This isn’t a wrestling match, Eve.”

“There are other ways Oksana can get to him.” Konstantin added as Oksana smiled at Eve.

“I don’t think he’s into perfume.” Eve said sarcastically as Oksana let out a small chuckle, shaking her head as she looked down. “Konstantin, if we are here to help you guys… We need to know that it is going to work. We don’t want to be a part of this if there’s no guarantee that Oksana will be safe.” Oksana turned her head and looked to Eve, her smile gone as she watched Eve stare at Konstantin.

“Oksana can take care of herself.” He stated firmly. “No offence Eve, but you do not know what she is capable of.”

“She doesn’t exactly have the greatest track record, Konstantin. I think It would be best if i came-”

“That is what this is about, isn’t it? You want to come?” She asked as Eve stood straight, parting her lips.

“You’ll need us-”

“I don’t need anyone.” Oksana mumbled as she shook her head, looking down to the table. “This isn’t like the last one. I do not need you to be a distraction.” She stated as she looked back to Eve, seeing the woman raising her eyebrows.

“A distraction? Is that what I am?” She asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes.

“Will you two stop!” Konstantin shouted as Oksana stared at Eve, seeing the woman doing the same to her. “Oksana, I will book you a flight to Rome tonight.”

“I’m coming.” Oksana turned her head and looked to Eve, seeing her nodding to herself.

“Eve-”

“No… I said we work as a team and that’s what we are going to do. I will find the money to pay fo-”

“I’ll buy it.” Oksana stated as Eve looked up to her. “Your ticket.” She said as Eve slowly smiled. “Doesn’t mean I want you there. I just know that you’ll find someway to creep along.” She mumbled as Eve smiled, looking down to the floor.

“Eve… What about Niko?” Oksana looked down to the table as she heard Elena ask Eve the question.

“I’ll figure something out.” Eve said as Oksana brought the drink to her mouth, taking a sip.

“Eve, what exactly do you plan on doing?” Kenny asked as Oksana placed the cup down and looked to him. “It’s not exactly like you both can take him down. You’re not exactly the best at being discreet.”

“She can sunbath.” Oksana mumbled as she looked up, seeing Kenny frowning at her. “Nice bikini… She’ll get a nice tan.”

“I’m not sunbathing.” Eve stated as Oksana turned and looked to her.

“Why not? Have a few drinks… Hot weather… When in Rome and all.” She stated as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“You’re not going there to have a holiday.” Konstantin stated as Oksana slowly pouted.

“You spoil everything.” She mumbled as he smiled, placing his hand against her back as he got up.

“I will book the tickets, make sure you don’t kill each other and make sure you don’t get in her way.” He stated as he looked to Eve. “Who knows… Maybe you’ll be good for her.” He sighed out as he started to walk towards the hallway.

“Come on then…” Oksana stated as she tapped the kitchen counter, looking to Kenny. “Laptop.” He quickly nodded, pushing the laptop to her. She turned it around and narrowed her eyes as she saw the man standing in the orange jumpsuit. His arms bulging out of the shirt as he held tight to the plaque with his name. Looking up, she saw the large beard on the man, covering up his strong jawline. His eyes almost black as they pierced into the camera. The small tear drop tattoo falling from his right eye and the bright light shining down onto his bold head. She slowly nodded as she stared at the screen in front of her.

“He looks like Tom Hardy crossed with a Rottweiler.” Eve said as Oksana took a deep breath in, looking between the man’s eyes. “So… How are we going to do this?”

“Me.” Oksana stated as she turned her head and looked to Eve, seeing her standing by her side. “Let’s get one thing straight, Eve. You won’t be doing anything.”

“What if something happ-”

“Then you’ll be by the beach in a skimpy yet sexy bikini.” Oksana shrugged out as Eve narrowed her eyes.

“I’m not wearing a Bikini.”

“I am.” Oksana mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention back to the man on the screen. “Kenny, can you find out where he’s going to be staying?” Oksana asked as she looked to him.

“I can try.”

“Don’t try. Do it.” She stated as she pushed the laptop towards him.

“What are you planning?” Eve asked as Oksana pushed herself up, turning her head and looking to Eve.

“Have you ever been on a motorbike?” Oksana asked as Eve frowned.

“What?”

“A motorbike, Eve. It’s not a hard question.”

“Umm… No.”

“Good.” Oksana mumbled as she nodded her head. “Go home, pack only the essentials. I will buy you some clothes when we’re out there.” Oksana stated as she pushed herself forward, walking towards the hallway.

“Wait, what’s wrong with my clothes?” Eve shouted as Oksana turned and looked at her.

“What’s right with them?” Oksana asked as Eve raised her eyebrows. “You’ve got to show some skin, Eve.” She said tilting her head.

“Oksana… Your going to kill someone, it’s not a holiday.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

“Why are you so happy today?” Eve asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m excited.” She stated as she turned back around, heading towards the bedroom. “Bring a bikini!”

“I’m not bringing a bikini!” Eve shouted as Oksana smiled, pushing her hand against the door.

“Kenny, when you find out where he lives, send the directions to Eve.” She stated before walking into the room.

“Are you seriously going to go by yourself?” Eve looked down, seeing Kenny and Elena both staring at her. “With her?” Elena added as Eve took a deep breath in and looked to the door Oksana had walked into.

“What could go wrong?” Eve asked as she looked back down.

“Umm… You could kill her, or she could kill you.”

“I don’t think she has the guts to kill Eve.” Kenny mumbled as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“That’s true… You could kill her Eve.”

“I’m not going to kill her. Why does everyone keep bringing it up and think I’m going to do it again?”

“Maybe because it was a surprise you did it the first time?”

“I…” She took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself down. “It’s not going to happen. Ever.” Eve clarified as she looked back up, seeing Elena slowly nodding her head. “I’m going to go home now.” Eve mumbled as she let out a nervous breath. “To try and tell my husband that I’m going on holiday with a pyscho to make sure she doesn’t get herself killed.”

“Just like that, huh?” Kenny asked as he picked up his laptop.

“I might just say Elena’s having man troubles. Are you okay to agree if he phones and asks?” Eve asked as she looked down to Elena, seeing her slowly stand up.

“Are you sure you want to keep lying to him?” She asked as Eve looked down.

“What else am I supposed to do?”

“Ask him to leave?” Eve frowned as Elena turned and looked to her. “You’ve hardly spent any time with him, you’re lying about where you are and to be honest Eve… You don’t sound like you’re in love with him.” Eve licked her lips as Elena slowly smiled before taking a step to the left, walking past her and to the door.

“I think she’s stopped taking her classes.” Kenny stated as Eve looked up to him. “She seems a bit more brutal than anything at the moment.”

“No… She has a point. I can’t keep lying to him.” Eve sighed out as she turned around, walking with Kenny towards the door.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Placing her duffel bag onto the floor, she stood straight, taking in a deep breath as she investigated the lounge, seeing Irina staring at her.

“What?” Oksana asked as Irina slowly shook her head, looking back down to her book.

“You do understand that your going to get your ass kicked, right?” She asked as Oksana slowly smiled.

“At least I don’t look like I’ve already been beaten the shit out of.” Oksana stated as she watched Irina quickly turn and throw the book towards her. She quickly moved to the side, hearing the book hit against the wall. She raised her eyebrows and turned around, looking back to Irina.

“Really?” She snapped as Irina slowly started to smile.

“Can you hand it back?” Irina laughed out as Oksana smiled.

“No, get it yourself.”

“It’s like, two feet from you.”

“I wasn’t the one who threw it.” Oksana countered as Irina huffed and threw herself back on the sofa as she looked towards the duffle bag.

“What’s in the bag?”

“A small child.” Oksana sighed out as she turned around, opening the fridge. A small frown edged across her brow as she saw the bottle of whine on the bottom shelf with a small ribbon attached to it. She bent down and picked it up, looking to the tag on the side as a smile started to form on her lips.

_Happy Birthday, Oksana. Konstantin._

It was short and simple and yet brought a warm feeling into her stomach as she quickly turned around and walked to the bag, undoing it and placing the bottle inside. Quickly doing the bag back up and returning to the fridge, picking up a bottle of water.  

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eve opened the door, taking a step in and turning around, shutting the door behind her as she slowly turned around, looking towards the kitchen and seeing the light on. She nervously took a heavy breath in, playing with the keys in her hands as she pushed herself forward, walking down the hallway.

Coming to a halt at the doorway, she watched as Niko sat at the table, typing on his laptop before looking up to her.

“Hey! I didn’t expect to see-”

“I haven’t got a job.” She stated as a small frown edged against his brow.

“What?”

“I haven’t got a job.” She said again as he took a deep breath in. “You were right… She’s back.” He leant back in his chair, looking down to the table. “But you don’t understand what has happened or what is happening. She’s not going to hurt me-”

“She a killer, Eve. Of course, she’s going to hurt you.”

“It's not like that.” Eve stated as she kept her eyes on the floor.

“She’s not a murderer then?” He snapped whilst standing up.

“She won’t hurt me!” Eve snapped whilst looking back to him. “You don’t understand what she’s-”

“And you understand her?” He shouted as Eve watched him take another step forward. “You think you understand what’s going through her head?”

“I'm not doing this... I’m leaving.” Eve stated harshly as he frowned. “Tonight.”

“What?”

“I can’t do this anymore, Niko! I thought it might have been because of Oks… Her.” Eve quickly said as he frowned. “But it isn’t. All we do is stay in or you go out. I don’t do anything anymore!”

“And chasing around a serial killer get’s you the thrill you want?”

“It’s better than being sat in here every-day.” Eve stated as she quickly turned around.

“She will kill you or get you killed, Eve!” Eve quickly turned the corner, making her way up the stairs.

“I’m taking my car, find your own way to work! You have two days to find somewhere else to stay!” She snapped as she quickly walked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Oksana looked to the other wall, nervously tapping her foot against the floor as she looked to the clock. It had been five hours since Eve had left, and it was only two hours until the gate’s closed.

“Maybe you should just go?” Oksana turned her head and looked to Irina, seeing her smiling softly at her. “She’s not coming, Oksana.” Irina said as she shrugged her shoulders. “She stabbed you, Oksana. Don’t think that she would just come with you, not after everything that has happened.” Oksana looked down to her bag, licking her lips. “Maybe it’s for the best.” Irina said as Oksana nodded her head, standing up and reaching for her bag.

“If she comes, tell her-”

“She’s a twat?” Irina asked as Oksana looked up to her. “I’ll tell her you’ve gone.” She added as Oksana smiled, bringing the bag up onto her shoulder. “Were you excited for her to come with you?” Irina asked as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“I’ve never had company.” Oksana mumbled as she leant over, picking up the water bottle. “It would have been nice to have a distraction.”

“A distraction from what?” Irina asked as Oksana looked to her.

“Dying.” She stated as Irina frowned. Oksana slowly nodded before turning around, heading towards the door.

“Is that why you’ve been different?” Irina asked as Oksana reached the doorway, turning around and looking to Irina. “Eve stabbing you, has made you worry about what’s going to happen to you?” She asked as Oksana held tighter to the bag.

“I’ll see you when I get back.” Oksana said as Irina took a heavy breath in, nodding her head.

“Good luck.” Oksana smiled and turned around, walking to the door and pulling it open. She instantly froze as she saw the person standing on the other side of the door, nervously looking up to her.

“No funny business.” She stated as Oksana slowly smiled.

“No funny business.” She replied as Eve nodded.

“We sleep in separate rooms.” Oksana quickly nodded again. “No surprises and no killing anyone that isn’t on that list!” She snapped as Oksana took a deep breath in, looking at the seriousness on Eve’s face.

“Okay.” She said softly as Eve slowly nodded.

“Okay.” Eve sighed out before turning around and making her way towards the Taxi that was on the main road. She turned around and looked back to Oksana, seeing her standing in the doorway.

“Come on then, we haven’t got all day!” She snapped as Oksana slowly smiled.

 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Enjoy! I think the next chapter will be a big one! I'll try and do longer chapters but it just means it might take me a day or so more. 

Thanks for the comment's on the last one! 


	7. Sheets and Bells.

**Chapter 7**

**Later that evening.**

The plane journey had been left in an awkward silence, neither one of them knowing what to say to the other. Oksana would occasionally turn her head to say something but would then stop and turn back around, leaving the awkward tension between them even more awkward.

Oksana placed the key into the hotel room, looking to her right as Eve was doing the same. She took in a deep breath before pushing open the door and walking into the hotel room, seeing the double bed in front of her and the bathroom to the right. Walking over to the bed, she shook off the duffel bag and placed it against the soft duvet before hearing Eve’s bedroom door shut. She let out a sigh as she looked to her door and sitting down on the bed. She heard something squeak to her left and instantly turned her head, a small smile coming to her lips as she saw Eve sitting against the bed in the same position, she was in. She looked straight at the door in front, sitting at the edge of the bed before falling backwards against the soft surface. Oksana slowly pushed herself up, being as quiet as she could as she walked to the parting of the room and slowly leant against the frame, crossing her arms as she looked down to Eve. She swallowed the lump in her throat, seeing Eve in the same position she was in when they were last left alone in a bedroom.

“Eve?” Eve immediately pushed herself up, stumbling slightly as she reached the other side of the room, pressing her back against the wall as she looked straight to Oksana, seeing the woman frowning at her.

“What…” Eve looked to the parting, letting out a frustrated sigh before looking down to the floor. “Did you book a room-”

“I didn’t know.” Oksana stated as Eve looked up to her, seeing Oksana look down to the floor. “Trust me, Eve. Being in the same bedroom as you does sound appealing, but after the last time, I don’t think it would be on my to do list.” She stated as she looked to her right, staring at the doorway. “Maybe we could use a sheet or something to cover it up… And some bells.”

“Bells?” Eve asked as Oksana turned and looked at her.

“I’m not having you sneak into my bedroom at night.”

“I think you’re the one who is more likely to sneak into someone’s bedroom.” Oksana narrowed her eyes, watching as Eve folded her arms, remaining on the other side of the room.

“Are you scared of me?” Oksana asked as Eve instantly looked to her.

“I’m scared that you might try and kill me in my sleep. I don’t know if you remember, Oksana… But you do like to seek revenge.” Oksana slowly smiled as Eve looked down.

“So, I’ve paid for your ticket… I’ve let you come out here, where all your friends know where you are… And where they know I am, just to kill you? Does that sound like something I would do?”

“I don’t know what you would do, Oksana!” Eve snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “You are fucking surprising me every time!”

“That’s a bit rich coming from you, don’t you think?” She asked as Eve scoffed, shaking her head and walking to the bed, picking up her bag. “What are you doing?” Oksana asked as Eve walked towards the door.

“Finding a room that’s as far away from yours as possible!” She snapped as she turned around, watching as the smile on Oksana’s lips grew.

“So, you came out here, to stay away from me?”

“I didn’t come here to stay in the same room as you!”

“Technically, we are not in the same room.”

“There’s a fucking hole in the wall, Oksana!”

“Maybe they didn’t know it was there.” Oksana chuckled out as Eve sighed, turning around and reaching for the door handle. “Okay, wait.” Oksana mumbled as Eve turned around, raising her eyebrows. “Can you ask for them to bring up some glasses?” Oksana asked as Eve sighed, turning around and pulling the door open as Oksana started to chuckle, watching Eve storm out of the room, slamming the door behind as Oksana let out a small sigh, walking back over to her bed and slowly sitting down on the surface.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Eve nervously tapped her fingers against the front desk, watching as one of the staff came over, smiling pleasantly at her.

“Hello, what c-”

“I’d like a different room please.” Eve sighed out as he frowned.

“Is there something wrong with your room?”

“You could say that.” Eve stated as he nodded his head, turning to view the computer.

“What is the room name under?” Eve tapped her fingers on the desk, trying to remember what Oksana had said her name was when she turned up.

“Umm… Lilly? Lilly Padstow.” She watched as he quickly entered the name, taking in a deep breath.

“Are you and your party wanting to move rooms?” He asked as Eve frowned.

“Umm… No, just me.”

“I’m sorry mam, you can’t just move out of the room without the other party. They’re designed for groups of people. If you want to move rooms, your party would have to join you.”

“Would it help if I told you she is Psychotic and insane?” She asked as his lips parted. “Forget it.” She mumbled as she turned around, gripping tight to her bag before turning around and looking at him. “Can we have some glasses delivered to the room please?” She asked as he nodded. “Make sure you spit in them.” She mumbled as she turned back around, making her way back to the elevator.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Oksana opened the cupboard door, seeing the bedding laying just inside. She reached her hand out and took out one of the bed sheets, turning around and heading to the parting in the bedroom.

The door on the other side opened, instantly making Oksana smile as she looked through the parting, seeing Eve walking timidly through, going straight to the bed and placing the bag down before looking to her.

“Do you snore?” Eve mumbled as Oksana smiled, leaning against the door frame.

“I guess you’ll find out.” Eve looked to her, watching as Oksana raised the bed sheet.

“Wait…” Eve sighed out as Oksana dropped her hands to her side, lowering the cover as she looked to Eve. “What’s that actually going to do?” Eve asked as Oksana slowly shrugged her shoulders.

“Stop you from perving at me.”

“Can you stop joking around, just for a bit? We’ve had a long fight and a drive and I’m too tired to do this with you Oksana.” Eve sighed out as she placed her hands onto her hips, watching as Oksana slowly nodded, turning around and disappearing into her room. “I didn’t mean you couldn’t talk to-” Oksana quickly came back in front, raising the bottle of Champaign in the air. Eve frowned and looked to it, seeing the red ribbon around the top. “Did the hotel leave that?” Eve asked as Oksana shook her head bringing her fingers to the cork and squeezing it slightly as a bang filled the air. Eve watched the cork hit the roof before landing on the ground. “Where did you get it from?” Eve asked as she looked back to Oksana, seeing her reach to the left and place the bottle down, shrugging her shoulders.

“Konstantin got it for me.” She mumbled. “Birthday present.” She quickly added as Eve frowned. Her lips parted as she took in a deep breath, seeing Oksana turn and look at her.

“It’s your birthday?” She asked as Oksana slowly nodded her head. “Oh...”

“Happy birthday?” Oksana asked, tilting her head slightly as Eve smiled and looked down.

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” Eve looked back up, seeing Oksana smiling at her as she leant against the doorframe.

“So, you celebrate your birthday?”

“I am human, Eve.” She said as Eve let out a small chuckle, sitting down onto her bed.

“I mean… It’s a good thing to you?” She asked as Oksana took a deep breath in, looking up to the roof.

“It’s the day I stopped caring… And that’s something I celebrate.” She said as she looked back to Eve.

“Why?” Eve asked as Oksana crossed her arms, shrugging her shoulders.

“Life is easier when you stop caring. Less emotions, stress… Once you stop caring, people stop trying.” She said as Eve frowned.

“Anna didn’t.” Oksana slowly showed a fake smile that Eve knew well. It was the smile that was slightly sarcastic and yet had so much anger inside it.

“Anna never cared. She did what she wanted. She didn’t care about what it would do to me. I didn’t care what I did to her.” Eve took a deep breath in as she watched Oksana roll her eyes and shrug her shoulders.

“You care about Irina.” Eve said as Oksana slowly stood straight, ducking her head slightly as she looked down, biting down on the side of her bottom lip. “You like her.”

“I liked you.” She stated as she looked back up. Eve quickly took a deep breath in, looking between Oksana’s penetrating eyes that looked at her. “It is my birthday!” Oksana declared, smiling brightly as she placed her hands behind her back. “I don’t want to talk about all this gooey stuff.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Eve asked as Oksana licked her lips, looking to the floor.

“I don’t want to talk. I want to drink.” She said with a smile as she looked back up to Eve. “Would you like to join me? I know how much you like to drink my wine.” Eve watched as a playful grin came to Oksana’s lips as she slowly raised her eyebrows. “No funny business.” She stated as Eve smiled, looking down to the floor.

“I’ve asked them to bring up glasses.” She stated as she looked back up, seeing Oksana’s smile widening.

“Is that a yes?” She asked as Eve sighed and pushed herself up.

“On one condition.” She stated as Oksana pouted, nodding her head. “You have to tell me three things about your past. I ask the question, you answer.” Eve said as Oksana took a deep breath in, narrowing her eyes as she thought over the question.

“As long as I can ask you three as well.” She stated as Eve nodded. “Done.” Eve smiled as a soft knock came at her door. “Ooo, glasses.” She stated before quickly turning around and then turning back around again and frowning at Eve. “Did you notice how big the windows are?” Eve looked over her shoulder, seeing the large window behind her bed. “Someone could fall out of them…” Eve raised her eyebrows and turned back around, seeing Oksana had walked to the door, instantly making Eve feel slightly nervous from the outburst.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

After the bottle of wine and very little said other than, this is nice? And a response of.. Yes. They decided to go down to the bar, wanting to get another drink and try to cut the atmosphere between them. It had become slightly awkward and strained.

Eve smiled as the waiter placed the drink against the bar, quickly doing the same for Oksana. Eve brought her hands to the glass of wine, taking a sip of the cold but sweet flavour.

“So…” Eve whispered as she turned her head and looked to Oksana, watching as the woman leant forward, picking up the glass. “The questions.” Eve said as Oksana nodded, turning in her seat slightly as she faced Eve.

“Okay. My turn first.” She stated as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“Why do you get to go first?”

“I know more about you than you know of me.”

“So why does that make you go first?”

“What were you like as a child?” Oksana asked as Eve sighed, hearing Oksana ignore the question.

“What was I like?” She asked as Oksana nodded.

“I got all A+’s and managed to get a job researching and hunting women serial killers. What do you think I was like?” Eve asked as Oksana smirked and looked down.

“Umm… I think you were quiet, good and you did exactly what your parent’s asked. A urgh… How do you say it…” She mumbled as she looked up, her smile widening as she looked back to Eve. “Goody two shoes.” Eve smiled and slowly nodded.

“Mmm… I did… try Weed.” Eve whispered as Oksana raised her eyebrows, smirking.

“Oh Eve, such a disappointment.” She chuckled out as Eve smiled, picking up the glass, taking a quick sip of the wine before placing the cup down and swallowing the liquid.

“Okay, my go.” She said as she looked to Oksana, watching as the woman nodded. “No lying!” She snapped as Oksana took a deep breath in. “What was your favourite thing to do when you were younger?” She asked as Oksana slowly frowned, looking down to the ground. After a few moments, Eve started to frown as she watched Oksana pout, trying to think of something. “Surely it can’t be that hard?” Eve asked with a small laugh as Oksana slowly looked up to her, a blank look in her eyes that made Eve take a deep breath in. “Oh…” She whispered as Oksana looked down.

“I liked the rain.” Oksana stated, sitting up in her seat as she looked to Eve.

“The rain?” Oksana nodded her head.

“It was cold…” Eve raised her eyebrows as Oksana slowly looked down. “My father would always say… Let the rain wash away, all the pain from yesterday.”

“What pain?”

“Ah, my turn.” She stated, suddenly smiling as she picked up her drink. “When did you know you were obsessed with me?” She asked whilst raising her eyebrows as Eve frowned. “No lying.” She added as Eve parted her lips, watching as Oksana’s lips parted, showing her bright white teeth as she smirked, looking between her eyes.

“When you killed Bill.” Oksana’s smile slowly went as Eve looked down. “I wanted to kill you. That’s what started my obsession. Then… I just wanted to find out why you were the way you are.” Oksana slowly nodded. “What happened to your mother?” She asked as Oksana’s smile slowly went, her eyes turning blank again. This time, going slightly darker. “Sorry, that was too much.” Eve mumbled as she looked down. “Umm… Did you do well at school?” She asked looking back up, seeing Oksana slowly look past her.

“I stabbed a kid in my year with a pencil... That was fun.” She stated whilst looking back to Eve, shrugging her shoulders. “He was a dick. Last question, why did you stab me?” Eve took a deep breath in, looking down to the ground.

“I thought you were lying like you did when we met at my house, well, when you broke into my house.” She said as Oksana frowned. “When I called Bullshit.” Oksana nodded, looking between her eyes. “I thought you were lying but when you admitted you really liked me… I realised that I got it wrong.” Oksana nodded, biting down on her bottom lip. “My go, why did you try and shoot me?”

“Because you stabbed me.” Oksana laughed out as Eve smiled and raised her eyebrows. “I got scared.” She whispered as Eve’s smile slowly went. “I didn’t think you would do it… Because Anna couldn’t do it.”

“Kill you?” Eve asked as Oksana nodded her head, looking down. “We’re not the same person, Oksana.”

“I know that… You’re more beautiful.” Eve raised her eyebrows as Oksana looked between her eyes, smirking before taking in a deep breath and looking off to the side. “What is your aim?” She asked as she slowly looked back to Eve, seeing the woman frowning at her as she held the glass in her hand.

“My aim?”

“What do you get for taking down the Twelve?” Eve looked down to the wine in her glass, swirling it around slightly.

“I want to know what they are doing. I want to know what they get out of it, what their goal is, what they achieve from doing it. I want to know why they chose people like you, to do their work. Why ruin someone’s life, to kill another person’s life-”

“Okay, I didn’t ask for an essay.” Oksana interrupted as Eve looked up to her, seeing her shifting in her seat before picking up her wine glass and taking a sip.

“What do you get?” Eve asked as Oksana looked down to the floor, swallowing the liquid and licking her lips.

“I don’t get anything.” She stated whilst looking back to Eve.

“Then why?” Eve asked as Oksana looked between her eyes. “Is it Konstantin? Are you doing it for him?” Oksana slowly smiled, looking back down to the floor. “Or is it Irin-”

“How’s Niko?” Oksana asked, looking back up and tilting her head. Eve licked her lips, looking between the bright brown eyes that pierced between her own.

“Fine.” Eve stated as Oksana’s smile widened.

“Liar.” Oksana whispered as Eve licked her lips, finding her eyes slowly wondering down to Oksana’s lushes pink lips. “So, has Kenny text you yet?” Oksana asked as she quickly drunk the rest of the drink, placing it down on the side as Eve took a deep breath in, reaching into her left pocket. A small frown edged across her brow as she moved onto her right pocket, tapping the surface and not feeling the object.

“I must have left it upstairs.” Eve mumbled as she looked to the bar, seeing no sign of it.

“I’ll grab it.” Oksana mumbled as she stood up. “I need to grab some money from my bag anyway.” Oksana shrugged as she turned around.

“Thanks.” Eve said as Oksana started to walk towards the door, raising her hand into the air and waving slightly as Eve smiled and looked down.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Oksana continued to walk through the corridor, reaching her hand into her pocket as she removed the keys and reached her door, turning to her left as she looked down to her keys. Her eyes suddenly got distracted as she slowly looked down, seeing her door slightly ajar. She quickly looked to her left, seeing the empty corridor before looking to her right, seeing the same thing. Delicately moving her hand forward, she pushed it against the door, watching as the large shape came into view. Oksana’s smile instantly went as she watched the tall figure slowly turn around and look to her. She immediately knew who he was, as he smirked at her.

“You really think I didn’t expect you to come and find me?” He asked as Oksana looked down to his hands, seeing the baseball bat in his palm. “They knew you would come.” She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked back up, placing on her best smile.

“So much for a surprise.” She whispered as his smile grew, making hers instantly go.

“I must admit though, they didn’t mention anything about someone coming with you.” She tightly clenched her jaw, watching as he looked to the left, looking into Eve’s room. “Friend?” He asked as he looked back to her.

“A pain in my ass.” She said as he let out a small chuckle.

“That’s what they say about you.”

“Hmm… Mostly right.” She said with a smile as he nodded, raising the bat and placing it against his shoulder. “Nice bat.” He nodded his head, looking to the bat before looking back at her.

“Are you going to come in?” He asked as Oksana smiled.

“I like it out here.” She whispered as his smile slowly went.

“Let me put it this way, you come in and I won’t wait for your friend. Instead, they can just find your body.”

“They’ve tried to kill me before… I doubt they would mind seeing me actually dead.” She laughed out.

“I’ll kill them.” He said as Oksana stood straight, taking in a deep breath. “That’s me putting it nicely, Oksana.” She let out a small sigh as she looked down to the floor.

“You do know, you have a slight advantage.” She mumbled as she took a step forward, closing the door behind her.

“What’s that then?”

“I am slightly drunk.” She chuckled out as he frowned. “And when I’m drunk…” Her smile slowly went as she looked up to him. “I fight like a girl.”

“Luckily I don’t have any hair.” Oksana nodded her head as she took a step forward.

“We don’t always go for the hair.” She quickly lurched forward, swinging her fist back and then forward, hitting it against his penis as he let out a loud cry, falling to the ground as Oksana stepped behind him, keeping her back to him as she tightly clenched her jaw and slowly turned around, seeing him quickly turn around, throwing the bat straight towards her as she immediately felt the wooden surface come in contact with her ribs , instantly making her stumble to the side as her head quickly came in contact with the cupboard before her body hit the floor. She let out a small moan, pushing herself up onto her knees as she widened her eyes, feeling her head pounding and her vision slightly impaired as she quickly looked around the room, her eyes immediately adjusting as she saw the tall body in front of her. She instantly looked up, seeing the bat raised above his head, swinging downwards towards her. She quickly fell back onto the floor, hearing it hit against the bed behind her before she quickly brought her leg back, smacking her foot into the middle of his knee cap. A loud crack and a scream filled the room as the bat fell to the floor. Immediately, she reached for it but he quickly reached out, grabbing the surface. Swinging her leg around, she contacted the side of his face before quickly reaching up to the counter and grabbing the glass. As she turned around, he quickly turned and faced her. She remained kneeling and he remained on all fours as Oksana jumped forward, swinging the glass in her hand as it instantly contacted the side of his head, making her fall to the ground from the leap as he fell to the side, his body hitting against the wall as he let out another cry. Her breathing had become slightly enraged as she rolled onto her back, looking up to the ceiling, trying to catch her breath in that moment. She turned her head, seeing him doing the same as he leant back against the wall, looking at her and panting slightly.

“Breather?” She asked as he slowly nodded, closing his eyes as Oksana looked up the ceiling, wincing slightly from the pain in her ribs. “Do you know who the Twelve are?” She mumbled as she placed her hand against her ribs, grimacing.

“No… You?” She slowly shook her head.

“How much are they paying you to kill me?” She asked as she closed her eyes.

“Twenty.”

“That’s only ten thousand more than usual?” She asked with a frown, turning to look at him as he nodded his head.

“Twenty for before, another twenty after proof.” Oksana slowly smiled, wincing from the cut against her temple that had started to drip down the side of her face.

“I’m worth forty?” She asked as he nodded his head. “Wow… They must realllllly hate me. What would you do with the money?” She asked as she looked back to him.

“I was thinking about a holiday… Maybe a cruise.”

“I get sea sick.” She mumbled as she looked back to the ceiling. “All that wish washing around makes me puke. Do you know who the keepers are?” She asked as she looked back to him, seeing him frowning.

“No?” Oksana nodded before slowly pushing herself up as he copied her action, both leaning against opposite walls.

“I like flying.” She admitted as he frowned. “Especially first class.” She chuckled out as she looked up to him. “Do you like flying?” She asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Are we done with the small talk?” He asked as Oksana let out a loud sigh, shaking her shoulders slightly.

“I was just trying to get to know you.” She mumbled as she let out a heavy breath, turning her back to the far wall and looking to him, slowly raising her right hand as she motioned him to come towards her. “Come on then, let’s get this over with.” She sighed out as he quickly pushed himself off the wall, running towards her as she clenched her jaw, stiffening her body as he came within two feet. She quickly took a step to the right, outstretching her foot as his collided against her own, making him stumble before the loud crash was heard behind her. She took in a deep breath, hearing the loud scream slowly start to disappear. She raised her eyebrows and looked over her shoulder, seeing the window shattered and the curtains blowing in the warm, night breeze.

“I guess you do like to fly.”

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

“Hi?” Eve turned her head and looked to the man who was smiling at her, showing off his crooked yet, white teeth.

“Hi.” She said as she quickly scanned over him, seeing the rich black suite and his small grey beard, covering his slightly tanned skin. His big blue eyes looking at in her in awe.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful y-”

“I’m with a friend.” She said as he frowned.

“A friend?” He asked as Eve nodded.

“I’m sure they won’t mind me talking to you.”

“Oh… She will.” Eve nervously laughed out as she looked towards the bar door.

“I’ve been watching you for over twenty minutes, I haven’t seen your friend.” Eve frowned and looked to him.

“Twenty minutes?” She asked as he slowly nodded. “You’ve got too much time on your hands then.” She mumbled as she pushed herself up, quickly walking to the door as she felt herself becoming anxious. As soon as she walked out into the reception, a loud bang from outside filled the area. She instantly turned her head and looked to the double doors, hearing what sounded like glass, falling onto the street. Taking a step forward, a loud scream filled the area, followed by a woman quickly pushing the door open, making her jump slightly as she saw the panic on the woman’s face.

“Ambulance! Call an ambulance! Someone’s jumped!” Eve’s eyes widened as she quickly turned and was about to walk towards the elevator but froze as she saw Oksana coming down the stairs holding both their bags. Her eyes widened as she saw the small amount of blood leaving a slice against her temple, her body leaning to one side slightly as she held one arm around her ribs.

“Oks-” Oksana quickly chucked the bag at her, immediately walking past as Eve frowned and turned around, seeing Oksana walking towards the exit. Placing the bag over her shoulder, she quickly caught up to Oksana, both walking out of the hotel as Oksana turned to the right, starting to walk down the road. Eve turned her head to the left, hearing small cries as her eyes widened, seeing the man laying on top of the car. The vehicle almost flattened in the centre. She narrowed her eyes, seeing the man’s face pressed against the side of the car looking straight to her. “Ricardo….” Eve whispered before quickly turning around and seeing Oksana walking over to a bike beside the hotel. Eve instantly pushed herself forward, walking over as Oksana bent down, doing something behind the bike. “What happened?” Eve snapped as Oksana kept her eyes on the engine, a small amount of blood trickling down her temple. “What are you doing?” Eve asked as Oksana ignored her again, pulling a wire through the small hole and then another. Eve frowned as she watched Oksana quickly pull the wire, braking it in half. Quickly doing the same with the next and putting the two different wire’s together, igniting the loud engine of the black, old triumph. She quickly pushed herself up, grabbing the helmet that was attached to the handle and throwing it to Eve, making her stumble backwards slightly as Eve frowned, watching Oksana raise her long leg into the air, quickly straddling the bike and sitting down, placing her hands onto the handles and looked up to Eve.

“Are you coming?” She asked as Eve frowned and looked to her right, seeing a crowd gathering around the man on the car. “EVE!” She snapped as Eve quickly turned back around, seeing Oksana widen her eyes. Eve took a deep breath in, bringing the helmet over her head as she quickly walked to the back of the bike, climbing on top and placing her hands onto the handles behind her as she turned her head, looking to the large crowd that had now formed as the bike quickly roared into action, making her jump from the sudden speed Oksana had taken off in.


	8. Vagina like a Wizards sleeve.

**Chapter 8.**

**3 hours later.**

Turning her head to the side, Eve saw Oksana sitting beside her, looking out the airplane window. Taking a deep breath in, she looked to the cut and the bruising against the woman’s temple. Luckily, Oksana had chosen to freshen up in the Airport bathroom before getting onto the plane. I could imagine them having a lot of question’s about why the side of her head was covered in blood. She kept her right arm around her ribs, laying her hand against her stomach and her other arm was stretched out, fiddling with the little catch that would turn all the way and allow the small table to fall. However, she wouldn’t let it turn that far, she would just turn it half way, then turn it back again. As if she was a child and becoming inpatient.

“What happened?” Eve asked for the sixth time, watching as Oksana kept her eyes out the window, looking to the land that was thousands of feet below. She couldn’t ignore Eve’s questions for long. I mean, where the fuck could she go? There was no chance of her disappearing on a plane and there was no chance of her trying to kill her in such a small place. If there was any place to ask her, this was it.

“What is your favourite film?” Eve frowned as she heard the softness of the woman’s voice, seeing her still looking through the window as if she didn’t even ask the question.

“Oksana, I don-”

“Do you really want to know what happened?” Oksana asked whilst turning around and raising her eyebrows. “Do you want to know how I killed someone, Eve?” She questioned as she licked her lips and shrugged her shoulders. “Didn’t think so.” She mumbled before looking back out the window. Eve let out a small sigh before turning around and looking to the isle beside her, seeing an older man frowning at her from the window seat. The seat closest empty.

“She’s very sarcastic.” Eve whispered as he slowly looked her up and down before nodding and looking back down to his newspaper. Letting out another sigh she turned back around and saw Oksana shifting slightly, grimacing as she held tighter to her ribs. “Are you hurt?” Eve whispered as Oksana stared out the window.

“Oh, hi!” Eve frowned and turned her head, looking towards the isle and seeing the man from the hotel standing in front of her, frowning with a gentle smile.

“Hi.” She whispered with a small nod before looking back down.

“You were at the hotel, right?” Eve nodded, looking back up as she watched him take a seat next to the older gentleman. “Did you see what happened to that guy?” Eve nervously cleared her throat, nodding her head.

“Yeah, shame.”

“Yeah! They said he jumped.” Eve kept nodding, unsure as to where to go with this conversation. “He must have been in a bad place to do something like that.” Eve kept nodding again as he smiled and tilted his head, looking to Oksana’s direction. “Hi!” He stated happily but his smile suddenly started to disappear. Eve turned her head and looked to Oksana, seeing the blank look on her face as she stared at him with a look that told her, she was not happy in the fucking slightest. “So, you’re from England?” Eve took a deep breath in and raised her eyebrows, watching as Oksana slowly looked to her, frowning.

“What?” She whispered as Eve shook her head and turned back around, smiling pleasantly at him.

“Yeah. London.”

“Ah, no way! Me too!”

“What a coincidence.” Oksana mumbled as Eve looked to the man, seeing him smiling between the both of them.

“My name’s John.” He stated as he outstretched his hand towards her. Eve reached out, placing her hand into his and shaking it gently. If Oksana wasn’t going to make conversation, she was going to talk to someone.

“Eve.”

“Who is your friend?” He asked as he tilted his head, looking back to Oksana as Eve took a nervous breath in.

“None of your business.” Eve raised her eyebrows turning around and looking to Oksana, seeing her looking straight at John with a slight scowl.

“Villanelle!” Eve whispered harshly as the woman slowly blinked and looked to her. Knowing that Eve would only call her that in front of people who didn’t know her real name. “Enough.” She whispered again as Oksana looked between her eyes. Slowly narrowing her own before nodding her head.

“Okay…” She mumbled before taking a deep breath in and turning to look at John. “Tell me John, what do you do?” She asked whilst squinting, a sign that Oksana was trying to look interested but didn’t care what the man was about to say.

“I’m a Lawyer.” Eve looked to him, seeing him smiling at Oksana.

“A Lawyer? Wow… That’s cool. Tell me, how long would someone get for stabbing someone?” Eve raised her eyebrows and turned around, seeing Oksana frowning at him.

“Stabbing someone?”

“Yeah… Like… Say they were laying in bed, about to kiss.” Eve licked her lips and looked down, shaking her head. “Then suddenly, the woman stabs the other woman in the chest, for no reason. How long would that woman get?”

“Umm…”

“Let’s just add the fact that the person she stabbed, was insane.” Eve stated as she looked to him. “And she had it coming.”

“I don’t think anyone has that coming.” He mumbled as he looked between the two.

“You don’t?” Oksana questioned. "Hmm... Interesting."

“What if the woman who was stabbed, had killed the other woman’s best friend and many more people. Would she deserve being stabbed then?”

“Um… Was the woman in a dangerous situation?” He asked as Eve took a deep breath in, frowning.

“Of course, she was laying in bed with a serial killer.”

“But she wasn’t in danger.” Oksana added as Eve frowned and looked down. “The woman had promised she wouldn’t kill her.”

“Is this for a book or something?”

“Yes.” Eve quickly answered as she looked up to him. “We’re writing a book.” She added as he smiled and nodded.

“A lesbian book.” Oksana said as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“No. Not a lesbian book…” She mumbled.

“Kind of gay.”

“One hundred percent straight.”

“Would she be straight if they almost kissed?” John added as Eve frowned.

“She was doing it to catch the other woman off guard.”

“She seemed to like it.” Eve turned her head around and looked to Oksana as she said the words. Oksana shrugged her shoulders, smirking as she looked between Eve’s eyes.

“She didn’t.” Oksana raised her eyebrows, parting her lips and showing her perfect white teeth before looking back to John.

“Maybe just a bit.” Oksana whispered as Eve shook her head, not being able to control the small smile that spread to her lips and she instantly regretted showing that simple movement as Oksana’s smile grew. “She did, didn’t she?” She asked as Eve took a deep breath in and turned around, looking back to John.

“Do you know how long we’ve got till we land?” She asked as he quickly looked down to his watch.

“Around thirty minutes.” He stated before looking back up. “Maybe after we could-”

“No.” Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to Oksana, seeing her giving him another blank expression. “She’s married.” She stated with a smile that was neither happy or genuine.

“Oh… I’m-”

“We’re not in a good patch.” Eve added as Oksana raised her eyebrows. Eve turned back around and looked to John, seeing a small smile coming back onto his lips.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He whispered as Eve smiled a sad smile whilst nodding her head.

“What happened?” Eve frowned, hearing the concern in Oksana’s voice. She turned her head and looked to her, seeing the slight look of concern on Oksana’s face as her eyes looked between her own.

“You know what happened.” Eve whispered as Oksana slowly looked down.

“Maybe we could go for a drink?” Turning her head back around, she looked to John.

“Yeah, Eve.” She quickly turned back around again, raising her eyebrows as Oksana smirked at her. “Give him your number.”

“You want me, to give him my number?” She asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes.

“You need to lose some of that tension in your-”

“I’m sorry.” Eve said quickly as she turned around and looked back to John. “I’m just not interested.” She said, wincing slightly from how pathetic that sounded.

“She is.” Eve turned her head, instantly stopping as Oksana leant forward, making her lean back against her chair as Oksana stared at the man, smiling softly. “She likes to play hard to get.” She whispered.

“I don’t!” Eve snapped as she looked to him, seeing the confused look on his face.

“She does.” Oksana whispered, screwing up her nose slightly. “She likes to play rough.”

“Villanelle!” Eve snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows, looking to her with a playful glint in her eye. Eve took a deep breath in, realising that Oksana was just trying to mess with her. “You know what…” She mumbled as she reached into her pocket, removing her phone. “I will give you my number.” Eve mumbled again as she scrolled through her phone.

“You will?” Oksana asked as Eve nodded her head.

“Umm… I don’t think I want it now.” He mumbled as Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to him, seeing him frowning between the pair.

“You don’t want it?” Eve asked as he took a deep breath in.

“Why not?” Oksana snapped.

“No offence but… It sounds like you two have issues.”

“We have issues?” Oksana snapped again as Eve frowned and placed her phone onto her lap.

“Excuse me?” Eve said as John looked between them.

“You’re the one who asked for her number.” Oksana added as Eve tilted her head.

“Yeah, no offence but you can’t exactly take that back.”

“Umm-”

“Give him your number.” Oksana stated firmly as Eve looked back down to her phone.

“I don’t want it.”

“Well, you’re having it.” Eve mumbled.

“I don’t want your number!” He snapped as he stood up.

“Are you gay?” Oksana asked in a slight whisper. “Or are you blind?”

“What?”

“She’s an attractive woman.” Eve smiled slightly as she looked to Oksana, seeing her eyebrows raised as she looked at John. “You would be lucky to spend a night with her.”

“I’m not spending a night with him.” Eve quickly protested.

“She’s not spending the night with me.”

“Alright!” Eve snapped as she looked at him. “No need to be a dick about it.”

“You just said you don’t want to spend the night with me!” He snapped.

“There’s no need to speak to her like that.” Oksana quickly replied as Eve turned and looked to him.

“What is wrong with you two?”

“What’s wrong with us? What’s wrong with you?” Eve asked as he looked between the two of them.

“I’m out…” He mumbled as he turned around and started to walk down the aisle, back towards his seat. Eve smiled to herself as she looked back down to her lap.

“It’s fun messing with people, isn’t it?” Oksana whispered as Eve turned and looked to her, seeing a small smile on her lips as she rested the back of her head against the chair, raising her eyebrows. Eve looked down, seeing the woman still cradling her ribs.

“How do you feel?” She asked as Oksana rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

“Nothing’s broken.” She sighed out before turning her head and looking back out the window. “Just a bump.”

“Do you want me to have a lo-”

“No.” Oksana quickly stated as she shook her head. “Irina will know what to do.” She whispered as Eve frowned.

“She’s just a kid.”

“She’s more than a kid.” Oksana answered as she turned and looked to Eve. “She’s smart, brilliant in fact.”

“You like her?” Oksana widened her eyes slightly.

“I’m not a paedophile.”

“No…” Eve laughed out as Oksana tilted her head. “You like her, as in… She’s your friend?” She asked as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“I don’t have friends, Eve.”

“Maybe you should.” Eve shrugged out as Oksana licked her lips.

“I don’t need people...” She whispered as Eve frowned. “They just slow me down.”

“Do I slow you down?”

_“Please may everyone fasten their seatbelts, we will be landing in England in a few moments. Thank you very much for flying with Thomas Cook.”_

“If that was me, would you have given me your number?” Oksana asked as Eve frowned and looked at her, seeing a small smile on her lips.

“Knowing what you do-”

“No, if I was… Normal.” She whispered as Eve frowned, looking between the bright brown eyes.

“I’m straight.” Eve said as Oksana smirked.

“I can change that.” Oksana stated as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“Trust me, you can’t handle this.” Eve whispered as Oksana’s smile widened and her eyes slightly dilated.

“Is that a challenge?” Oksana asked as Eve’s smile slowly went, knowing she was entering a territory she shouldn’t.

“No.” Eve stated as Oksana’s smile remained. “It’s not.”

“Alright…” Oksana mumbled as she turned her head and looked back through the window.

“Oksana?” She said as Oksana kept her eyes out the window. “That wasn’t a challenge.” She said firmly.

“Okay…”

“Oksana!”

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  


Eve let out a small sigh whilst looking to the old house, seeing the light on in the porch. Looking to her right, she watched Oksana reach into the back seat, pulling out the bag and lifting it over her shoulder, keeping her right arm around her stomach as she turned around and started to walk towards the house.

“I should…” Oksana turned around, frowning as she looked to Eve, seeing her pointing towards the Taxi. “You and Konstantin have a lot to talk about.” She added as Oksana took a deep breath in, pulling the bag up her shoulder.

“Don’t you want to be there to hear him insult me?” She asked as Eve smiled.

“I’m sure there will be other times.” Eve chuckled out as Oksana smiled and looked down. “I’ll pop by tomorrow.” Eve added as Oksana nodded and turned around. “Oksana?” She quickly turned back around, raising her eyebrows. “Is this what you do? Travel and then come back as if nothing has happened?” She asked as Oksana parted her lips, looking towards the taxi.

“Sometimes I get a Mc Donald’s.” She mumbled as she looked back to Eve. “A little treat.” Eve licked her lips, refraining herself from smiling before looking down. “Goodnight, Eve.” Eve looked back up, seeing Oksana give her a small smile before turning around and walking towards the house.

“Night.” Eve whispered as she quickly walked to the front door and opened it, turning her head one last time as she watched Oksana walk into the house before she got into the Taxi.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Oksana let out a small sigh as she walked down the corridor, quickly placing her bag down on the counter before placing her hands on her hips and looking around the area, seeing nothing but the darkened room in front of her. Letting out a small sigh, she looked down, feeling suddenly tired but not wanting to go to sleep.

“Hi?” Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked to the hallway, seeing Irina standing in her pyjama’s.

“Hi.” She said as Irina smiled softly at her.

“You okay?” Oksana nodded her head, not wanting to acknowledge the concern in Irina’s eyes as she looked to Oksana’s arm across her ribs.

“Fine.” She stated as Irina nodded, filling the room into an awkward silence.

“Did you want to watch a film?” She asked as Oksana frowned. “I’m not that tired and… Dad doesn’t really watch things with me.” She mumbled as Oksana took a deep breath in, seeing Irina look down to the floor.

“A film?” She asked as Irina nodded and looked back up to her, smiling softly. “Okay.” She stated whilst frowning. “Yes.” She whispered as Irina smiled. Irina quickly turned around, making her way back to her room as Oksana suddenly found herself smiling whilst pushing herself forward.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

**The next morning.**

Separating the eggs, Oksana quickly reached her right hand out, grabbing a hold of two plates and putting them beside the oven.

“Can I ask you something?” She heard Irina ask from behind. She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, seeing Irina sat in her pyjamas at the kitchen counter, drinking from her orange juice glass.

“If you must.” She mumbled before turning back around and reaching to her left, pulling down the toaster handle.

“Do you speak to your parents?” Oksana took a deep breath in, moving back to the eggs.

“No.” She stated firmly as she looked to the toaster, seeing the bread slowly cooking.

“Do you miss them?”

“No.” She quickly answered the question.

“Are they alive?” Oksana took another breath in, smiling as she looked over her shoulder to Irina.

“What’s with the questions?” Irina shrugged her shoulders and looked down to the glass. “One. My father.” She mumbled before looking back to the eggs.

“What happened to your mother?”

“I killed her.” She raised her eyebrows and smirked as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Irina frowning at her. “Kidding.” She mumbled before looking back to the eggs. “She got hit by a train. Well, jumped in front of a train.” The toast suddenly popped up. She reached over and grabbed the two pieces, placing one on each plate and quickly buttering them.

“Why?”

“Because she was an arsehole.” She mumbled as she quickly threw the knife into the sink and walked back to the eggs.

“What about your dad?”

“He was an arsehole.” She stated with a chuckle as she placed the spatula under the egg and lifted it up, turning and placing it on one of the pieces of toast.   

“Why did she kill herself?”

“Because she was weak, pathetic.” She mumbled whilst walking back to the oven, picking up the next egg and placing it down onto another piece of toast.

“And your dad? Do you have any brothers and sisters?” Oksana shook her head and turned around, picking up both the plates and placing them down onto the table.

“Why the sudden interest in my family?” She asked as she slowly sat down and picked up the knife and fork that was already laid out.

“Because you never talk about them.” Oksana nodded and cut the egg on toast, picking up a bit and placing it into her mouth. She looked over to Irina, frowning slightly.

“Where’s your father?”

“He said he would be back later, he was going to go meet with Eve.” Oksana frowned, quickly swallowing the toast and egg.

“Without me?”

“You were sleeping when she called.” Irina mumbled, shrugging her shoulders.

“Where are they?” She asked quickly, cutting another piece.

“I don’t know.” She mumbled as Oksana licked the bottom of her teeth, removing a crumb. Oksana slowly narrowed her eyes, licking her lips as she watched Irina continue to eat her lunch. “Call him and ask?”

“No. If they want to talk, they can talk.” She stated as she gripped her knife tighter, clenching her jaw slightly as Irina frowned.

“Are you jealous?” She asked as Oksana frowned.

“No.”

“Are you angry?”

“A little.” She mumbled as she looked down to the toast.

“Do you want to go out?” Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked up, seeing Irina smiling at her.

“With you?”

“No, with no one. I just wanted you to leave.” Oksana frowned as Irina smirked. “Yes, with me.”

“Why?”

“I haven’t been out in ages. I’m stuck in here all the time. You and dad can go out-”

“That’s because we are stronger than you.”

“I’m strong.”

“You’re annoying.”

“It’s a talent.” She stated as Oksana slowly smiled. “We could go shop-”

“I know where to go.” She stated as Irina raised her eyebrows as Oksana smirked. “It’s a surprise.” She said whilst widening her eyes as Irina’s smile slowly disappeared.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Eve blew out a heavy breath whilst turning her head and looking to Kenny and Elena.

“Why are we here?” Elena asked as Eve cleared her throat.

“Well, we need to know what the next steps are. We need to know if Oksana is going after the last person on the list. Considering the last one knew we were coming, everything’s changed.” Eve stated as Elena sighed.

“What happened anyway?” She asked as Eve shrugged.

“All I know, is that he was waiting in the room and Oksana killed him.”

“Oh god…” Elena exclaimed. “So, they knew?” Eve nodded. “Imagine if you went back to the room!” Elena snapped as Eve frowned and looked down, not realising what could have happened if Oksana hadn’t of said she would go.  

“Yeah…” Eve whispered.

“Was she hurt?” Eve sighed and looked to Elena.

“I don’t know.” She mumbled as Elena frowned. “She has a bruise on her head, and she kept holding her rib cage but… She wouldn’t let me look.” Eve mumbled again.

“Why?” Kenny asked as Eve shrugged her shoulders.

“Because she doesn’t want you seeing her stitches.” Eve frowned and turned her head, seeing Konstantin looking down to her.

“What?” She asked as Konstantin slowly sat down on the opposite side.

“She still hasn’t healed from where you stabbed her.”

“It’s been like… Five months?” Elena snapped as Eve watched Konstantin nod. “Did she go to the hospital?” Elena asked as Eve watched Konstantin frown and look to Elena.

“Why do you care?” He asked as Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to Elena, seeing the woman lean back slightly.

“I don’t.” She mumbled as Eve’s eyebrows raised more as Elena looked to her. “What? I don’t…” Eve slowly frowned, parting her lips as she saw Elena nervously look around the table. “Okay, maybe I do.” She mumbled. “Not to offend anyone or anything but… She didn’t get Eve killed and that’s a I like you, in my book.” Elena snapped as Eve looked down.

“Okay…” Konstantin mumbled. “Umm… I thought we were here to talk about what our next step is?” Eve sighed and looked up, looking to her left and seeing no sign of Oksana. Whilst frowning, she looked to the door, seeing no sign of the woman anywhere.

“Where’s Oksana?” Eve asked as she looked back to Konstantin.

“I thought it would be best she stayed behind.”

“But-”

“Did you find anything about the last person on the list?” Konstantin asked as he looked to Kenny.

“Wait, we’re still going after the last one, even though they know Oksana is coming for them? Surely they will be making a trap or something?” Eve asked as Konstantin slowly turned his head and looked to her.

“Oksana can handle herself.”

“Oksana isn’t doing this.” Eve said sternly as Konstantin tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at her. “I don’t care what you say, we’re doing this together now. Oksana isn’t alone.”

“She will always be alone, Eve.” He stated as Eve frowned.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Irina narrowed her eyes as she looked across the open field, looking to the house opposite and seeing the young children playing in the garden. She slowly turned her head and looked to the left, seeing Oksana sitting on the swing, gently swinging back and forth as she licked her ice cream.

“This was your idea of going out?” Irina asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked at her.

“This is fun.” She stated with a small smile as Irina narrowed her eyes at her.

“You are a child.” She mumbled as Oksana held the chain with her left hand, turning her head back around and looking to the garden opposite as Irina sighed and pushed her feet off the ground, pushing herself in the swing. Letting out a small sigh whilst looking back to the kids, chasing after each other. “What do you think it’s like, to be normal?” Irina asked as she watched the father run out, laughing as he chased after the kids.

“Boring.”

“I think it would be nice. To be able to go out whenever, to have friends. To grow up and be something you want to be, rather than have something thrown at you.” Irina said as the father ran over, picking up the small child as she let out a loud scream of laughter. “To have people love you and care for you like parents should.”

“Your father loves you, although I don’t really understand why.”  

“He loves you more.” Irina mumbled.

“Maybe you should stop being sooo annoying.” Oksana sighed out as Irina looked down.

“Do you think your parents are proud of you? Of the person you became?”

“I don’t know.” Oksana mumbled as she licked the ice cream. “My father is probably happy he got payment after I died.”

“Would your mother be happy with the person you’ve become?”

“She killed herself, I don’t think she would have been happy with anything.” Oksana chuckled whilst looking at the children playing.

“That’s not funny.” Irina said as she turned her head and watched Oksana raise her eyebrows as she looked at her. Oksana sighed before pushing herself on the swing and looking to the garden opposite.

“My father wouldn’t have cared for the person I became. He shipped me off to an Orphanage a year after my mother died. My mother…” She took a deep breath in, licking her lips before looking at the children in the garden. “She wouldn’t have liked it.” She stated before looking down to the ice cream.

“Don’t you care that it might upset her?”

“Do you think she cared if what she did, hurt me?” Oksana countered as she raised her eyebrows and looked to Irina.

“Did it?” Irina asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes, smiling softly.

“Are you trying to find stuff out about me?” She asked as Irina shrugged her shoulders.

“You’re the only person I can talk to. Maybe we can keep each other’s secrets.” She mumbled as Oksana let out a loud laugh.

“Aww… You want a friend?” She asked as Irina looked to her. “I’m sure there’s plenty of annoying kids out there that want to open up to you.” She laughed out as she looked back to her ice cream.

“Maybe I just want to talk to you…” Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked to Irina, seeing the girl looking at the floor with a sort of worried look in her eyes.

“What wrong with your face?” Oksana asked as Irina looked at her and took a deep breath in.

“I miss my mum.” She whispered as Oksana tightly clenched her jaw. “She would know what to say.”

“Say about what?” Oksana asked as Irina looked down to her own ice cream, seeing the small amount running down her fingers.

“When you were away… I kind of…. You know.”

“You’re pregnant!” Oksana snapped as Irina frowned and looked to her, seeing the anger in the woman’s eyes.

“What? No! I’m fifteen, Oksana!” She snapped as Oksana narrowed her eyes.

“You have an STI?” She asked as Irina sighed. “You had sex? Gambling problem? Have you taken drugs? If so, that’s fine. We all-”

“I started my period.” Irina mumbled as Oksana’s eyes widened, her lips parted slightly.

“Oh…” She mumbled as she stopped swinging. “Umm…”

“I found some stuff in your room… but… I don’t really… Know what to, you know… Do.” Irina said as she looked to Oksana, seeing the woman becoming slightly uncomfortable.

“Well… Uh, maybe you should talk to your dad-”

“I came to you, that’s how much I don’t think my dad will know about this stuff. Trust me, you were the last person I wanted to come to. I thought you would be all sarcastic and-”

“We will go shopping.” Oksana stated as Irina frowned and looked to her.

“What?” She asked as Oksana pushed herself off the swing and stood up, throwing her ice cream onto the floor and wiping her hands against her trousers.

“Do not tell this to anyone and don’t you dare ever bring this up again, otherwise I will kill you.” She stated as Irina slowly smiled. “Eat your ice cream. We’re leaving.” Oksana sighed as she turned around.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Eve smiled to the waitress as she placed the cup in front of her.

“Thanks.” She whispered as the woman nodded and turned around, walking back towards the bar. “So… What do we do now?” Eve asked as Konstantin looked between the group.

“Let’s get one thing straight, I'm not answering any questions you may have about Oksana. We talk only about finding them and that is it.” He added as Eve frowned.

“No.” Eve mumbled as Konstantin looked to her. “Finding out things about Oksana, has helped us find out a bit about the Twelve before. I think that’s our way in to finding out who they are.”

“She doesn’t care about you Eve, so why do you care about her? She doesn’t care about anyone but herself.” Konstantin stated as Eve took a deep breath in.

“Then why is she doing this, if she doesn’t care about you or Irina, why is she doing this?”

“Revenge… She cares for herself, that is all.” He stated as Eve frowned, watching him tuck back into his dinner.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Oksana picked up a pack of Tampons and turned them around in her hand, looking at the back.

“Would you say you’re heavy?”  Oksana asked as she looked to Irina, seeing her frowning at her.

“Oksana, this is my first time. I don’t know what is heavy or what isn’t heavy.” Irina whispered as Oksana nodded her head, looking to the box.

“Okay…” Oksana mumbled as she turned around and placed the box down into the basket that Irina was carrying before turning back around and looking back to the shelf, taking a deep breath in as she placed her hands onto her hips.

“What now?” Irina asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes, looking at the many boxes.

“We buy them all.” She stated as she reached out, taking one box of every kind and turning around, placing it into the basket.

“What, why?”

“Then you can know what feels better.” She stated as she picked up the box that said extra-large. She smiled to herself and turned around, widening her eyes as she showed the box to Irina.

“I haven’t got a vagina like a wizard’s sleeve.” Irina hissed as Oksana let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the store.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

“Why?” Eve asked as Konstantin picked up his cup of coffee, looking to Eve.

“Because she was trained not to care. I thought we were here to talk about the Twelve, not Oksana.”

“Understanding why she joined, will give me a better insight into what they want.” Eve stated as Konstantin sighed and looked down.  

“They want people dead, Eve. That’s not hard to understand. What you want, is to understand Oksana rather than find out what the Twelve want.” He stated as Eve took a deep breath in, narrowing her eyes to Konstantin.

“Finding out about Oksana, could lead us to the Twelve.”

“Even I don’t understand Oksana.” Konstantin snapped. “What you don’t understand Eve, is that no one understands her. No one knows why she’s the person she is. All we know is that she’s fucked up, she was fucked up before she came to us and she’s fucked up still. But she’s amazing. She’s good at her job, she doesn’t care, doesn’t feel. She’s unique because she doesn’t feel things that we do. She’s not scared, worried or panicked. She’s excited.” He stated as Eve frowned.

“Why?”

“Because this is what she likes. She likes to be hunted, she likes to be the hunter.”

“Maybe because she wants to be stopped?” Elena asked as Eve turned and looked to her. “Maybe she doesn’t care about the way she kills people because she wants to be caught?” Konstantin let out a loud laugh, making Eve turn around and frown at him.

“No…” He chuckled out whilst shaking his head. “If she’s caught, there will be more chaos. There’s one thing you shouldn’t do.” He stated as Eve sighed and looked down.

“Cage a wild animal.” She whispered before looking up, seeing Konstantin slowly nod. She took a deep breath in, narrowing her eyes as she watched him look to her briefly before looking back down. “Why are you lying?” Eve asked as Konstantin frowned and looked back up to her.

“Excuse me?”

“Oksana isn’t doing this for herself. Why are you lying?” She asked as Konstantin swallowed the food in his mouth, chewing on the remaining part as he placed his knife and fork down.

“She’s doing it for the money.”

“Bullshit.” Eve stated as Konstantin raised his eyebrows. “You two are more similar than you think.” Eve whispered as he slowly smiled. “You’re protecting her.” She stated as he narrowed his eyes. “You want us to think she doesn’t care, why?” She asked as he swallowed the rest of his food.

“She doesn’t.”

“Bullshit.” Eve stated as Konstantin took a deep breath in, leaning back.

“It’s easier.” Eve turned her head and looked to Kenny, seeing him frowning at Konstantin. “It’s easier for us to think she doesn’t care, so she can get the job done.” He stated as Eve looked back to Konstantin.

“If she thinks that we know she cares-”

“She will prove she doesn’t.” Eve added as Konstantin lifted his coffee, taking a sip before placing the cup down. “And if they find out she cares about something, then they will find that something she cares about.” Eve added as Konstantin sniffed in.

“Aren’t we here to talk about the Twelve?” Konstantin asked as he looked down to the cup. “There are these people, called the Keepers.” Konstantin said as Eve frowned and looked to him. “They know the names of the Twelve.”

“How do we find them?”

“They are more hidden than the Twelve are.” Konstantin stated as he placed his coffee down.

“So, what’s next then?” Eve asked as Konstantin looked to her.

“You want to know about the Twelve?” He asked as Eve slowly nodded. “Then Oksana needs to hand herself in and she won’t do that. Which is why we need to set her up.” He stated as Eve sat up straight, her lips parting slightly.

“What?”

“If we need to know anything more, then we have to let them take her. Once she is back in Russia… They will take her through some tests.” He stated as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“No.” She said sternly.

“The only chance we have for finding the Twelve, is going back to where it all started.”

“She doesn’t like Russia, right?” Elena asked as Eve nodded looking back to Konstantin.

“If this is going to happen, then she can find out about the Twelve. People there will know something.” He stated as Eve let out a nervous laugh, shaking her head.

“And you honestly think she would go after them after we betray her, again?” She asked as Konstantin sighed and looked down.

“There’s no other way.”

“We can wait!” Kenny snapped. “We can wait to see if the next person on the list knows anyth-”

“They won’t.” Konstantin snapped. “This is the only way.”

“Maybe she will agree-”

“She won’t.” Konstantin snapped again as Eve looked down to the table. “She won’t agree. She won’t go back there. The only way we can do this, is if she kills the last person on the list, then I can make a call.”

“To who?” Eve snapped as Konstantin took a deep breath in.

“One of the handlers.”

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Oksana folded her arms as she waited outside the bathroom, pressing her left foot against the wall behind her.

“Are you done yet?” She snapped.

“I think so.” Irina mumbled as Oksana nodded. The door slowly opened, and Oksana looked over her shoulder, seeing Irina looking slightly stiff.

“It will be uncomfortable, but you will get used to it.” Oksana mumbled as she reached around, slapping her hand against Irina’s back and turning around, heading back towards the lounge.

“Oksana?” She raised her eyebrows and looked over her shoulder. “Thank you.” Oksana slowly smiled, nodding her head. “Did you have someone talk you through it?” Irina asked as Oksana turned around and started to walk towards the kitchen counter, taking a seat and looking back to Irina.

“No…” She mumbled as Irina smiled sadly at her. “Don’t look at me like that.” Oksana stated as Irina raised her eyebrows.

“You can’t act like a arsehole after what you’ve done today.” Irina laughed out as Oksana frowned, watching as she walked past her. “I know you’re nice really.” She mumbled as Oksana clenched her jaw.

“I’m not nice.” She stated as she turned around and watched Irina sit down on the sofa, raising her eyebrows as she looked to Oksana.

“Really?”

“Really!” She snapped as Irina chuckled slightly.

“You like me then.” Irina stated as Oksana narrowed her eyes.

“I did.” She said as Irina’s smile widened.

“You do!” Oksana sighed and turned around. “You like me!”

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

“What would happen to her?” Eve asked as Konstantin looked down.

“They would retrain her.” He mumbled.

“Retrain?” Eve asked as Konstantin nodded.

“If you want to find out about the Twelve, this is how we are going to do it.” He quickly said as Eve slowly let her eyes wonder as she stared at the wall behind. “She will find out more from the inside.”

“What happens if she gets out?” Elena asked.

“We run.” Konstantin nervously laughed out as Eve looked down.

“We can’t out run her. Have you seen what she did to people who have tried?”

“They cut off their penis!” Kenny snapped as Elena nodded.

“Imagine what she would do to women!” Elena added.

“No…” Eve mumbled as she looked down.

“She won’t go in willingly which means they would probably drug her.” He stated as Eve shook her head. “Once she’s back there, she won’t be able to escape-”

“What is retraining?” Kenny asked as Eve’s eyes wandered down to the table.

“Making sure you forget… Everything.”

“No.” Eve mumbled again.

“Torture?!” Elena snapped.

“It’s not tortu-”

“No!” Eve snapped as she looked to Konstantin, seeing him instantly turn and look to her. “We’re not doing this to her.” She snapped as Konstantin took in a deep breath. “I’m not using her.”

“You already are.” He stated as Eve looked down.

“She’s been betrayed by both of us before, I’m not doing it again. She’s not going to forgive us next time.”

“She hasn’t forgiven us Eve, she’s using us as much as we’re using her.”

“No… She’s not.” Eve said as Konstantin frowned. “If we tell her-”

“She won’t go back there.” He interrupted.

“If we tell her the plan, she might agree.”

“She won’t.”

“Well, I’m going to tell her anyway.” Eve snapped as Konstantin narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m not going to give her more ammunition to kill me or my friends.”

“We work as a team.” Elena added as Eve nodded, sitting back in her seat as she watched Konstantin look her up and down.

“You think you could make her go?”

“I think being straight with her, would help.” Eve argued as Konstantin smirked.

“And you think you know what’s right for her?”

“She’s not a child!” Kenny snapped as Eve looked to him, seeing him looking between herself and Konstantin. “Eve’s right, if we do this to Oksana, a lot more people will die. _WE_ will die.” He corrected. “She has the right to make her own choices.”

“We can’t make them for her.” Elena added as Eve smiled and turned back around, watching as Konstantin’s nose started to flare.

“Oksana may be a dick, but she’s our dick now.” Eve said as Konstantin slowly frowned. “That came out wrong.” She mumbled.

“No…” Elena interrupted. “She’s our dick.” She stated as Eve took a deep breath in, looking up to Konstantin as he raised his eyebrows.

“Fine… Then she’s staying with you.” He stated as he stood up. Eve’s eyes instantly widened as she turned her head and looked to Elena, seeing her eyes widen as well.

“Wait, what?!” Eve snapped as she turned around and watched as Konstantin looked to her.

“As you said, she’s your dick now.” He said with a small smile as Eve frowned.

“Don’t you care about her?” She snapped as Konstantin took a deep breath in and looked to her.

“Of course.” He whispered as Eve looked between his eyes as he looked between the group then looked back to Eve. “If she agrees and goes… You’re going to need to be with her. She’s going to need someone to remind her why she is there.”

“Why?” Eve asked as Konstantin licked his lips and looked down.

“She might have given up caring before she was put through training, but she gave up so much more there. They all do. When she comes with you, it’s your choice what to do. Make sure you tell me if you're not going to tell her.” He added as he turned around and walked towards the door and pulled it open. He looked over his shoulder, frowning towards the table. “Are you coming then?” He snapped as Eve quickly pushed herself up, hearing Kenny and Elena doing the same thing.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

**One hour later.**

Oksana tapped her fingers against the side of the sofa as she looked to her right, seeing Irina looking down to the book in her hands. The sound of the front door unlocking instantly made her head snap around as she watched Konstantin push the door open and hold it open as Eve, Elena and Kenny all walked in. Oksana took a deep breath in as she watched Eve smile brightly at her as Oksana showed a small pleasant smile before looking to Elena and Kenny, seeing them both also smiling at her. Her own smile slowly faded from the sudden happy faces.

“Hey.” Eve said as Oksana nodded towards her before looking to Konstantin and narrowing her eyes as he shut the door and looked to her.

“Evening.” She stated as he nodded, smiling at her which instantly made her feel slightly uneasy.

“I’ve never seen all of you so happy.” Irina stated as Oksana nodded, looking between the people in the group.

“The kid has a point.” She added as Konstantin walked in front of the trio.

“We’ve had to make a new plan.” He stated as Oksana frowned and looked to Eve, seeing the woman looking to the ground.

“What’s that?” She asked as she slowly turned her head and looked to Konstantin.

“You’re moving in with Eve.” He stated as Oksana’s lips parted, and her eyebrows raised.

“Excuse me?” She stated before letting out a nervous laugh. “No.” She mumbled whilst shaking her head.

“I’m not that bad.” Eve grumbled under her breath as Oksana frowned at Konstantin.

“I can find my own place.” She stated as she pushed herself up.

“I want you to stay with me.” Eve stated as Oksana frowned and looked to her.

“You want me to?” Oksana asked with a smile as Eve looked up to her.

“Not like that. If there’s another assassin coming for you, the last thing they would expect, would be for you to come with me.”

 “So… You want me to come with you, to protect me?” Oksana asked as she let out a small chuckle. “I don’t need protection Eve.”

“No, but they do.” Eve said as she nodded towards Irina. “I think it’s best that you all separate, to make sure the assassin doesn’t find any of you.”

“Separating the both of you would be the better option.” Elena stated as she took a step beside Eve.

“Wait!” Irina snapped as Oksana turned around and frowned to the young girl. “Shouldn’t I go with Oksana?” She asked as Oksana tilted her head. “I mean, she’s stronger than my dad… Surely she would protect me-”

“Don’t you want to go see your mum?” Oksana asked as Irina took a deep breath in.

“Yeah but-”

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea.” Konstantin stated as Oksana turned and looked to him. “It gives me time to go speak to the people I need to speak to.”

“For what?” Oksana asked as Konstantin looked to her.

“To try and get another safe house after this is over.” He added as Oksana looked down. “Plus, it will give me time to go see Irina’s mother.”

“Then it’s sorted.” Elena stated as she clapped her hands together. “We’re all moving in with Eve.”

“All?” Oksana asked as Eve looked down.

“Yeah, Kenny, me and Eve, obviously.” Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked to Eve, watching as she looked straight to her.

“What about Niko?” She asked as Eve shrugged her shoulders.

“He won’t be back for a few days.” She stated. “Listen.” Eve said as she started to walk over, instantly making Oksana swallow the lump in her throat as she came and stood in front of her. “They won’t expect you to be with me. If they are coming, I will be the last person they would think you would be staying with. Trust me.” She whispered as Oksana narrowed her eyes, seeing Eve look between them. “Please.” She added as Oksana took a shaky breath in. “I want to help you.” Oksana slowly looked down to the floor. “I want us to work together and for that, I need you alive. With me.” Eve whispered as Oksana looked to her, seeing the concern in Eve’s eyes. “Come with me, please?” She asked as Oksana slowly looked her up and down.

“Okay…” She whispered as Eve took a deep breath in before smiling and nodding her head.

“Thank you.” Oksana clenched her jaw, slowly nodding before looking down.

“You should go pack, both of you.” Konstantin added as Oksana looked over her shoulder, seeing Irina come to her side.

“I have one rule.” She stated as she looked to Eve, seeing the woman nodding at her. “You’re looking after her.” Eve parted her lips, about to say something but Oksana beat her to it. “Okay? Good. Deal.” She mumbled as she quickly walked past Eve.

“Hey! Oksana!” Irina snapped as she quickly followed behind her.

Eve took a deep breath in as she watched the two walk into the same room before she looked to Konstantin, seeing him staring down the hallway.

“Irina will help.” He mumbled as Eve frowned, watching as he looked to her. “Eve, trust me. It’s better she doesn’t find out.” He stated as Eve watched him raise his eyebrows. “You’ll realise that.” He mumbled as Eve sighed, watching as he turned around.

"Wait, how will Irina help?" Eve asked as Konstantin kept walking.

“Eve, what do we do?” Elena asked as Eve turned and looked to her. “Are we going to tell her?” She asked as Eve took a deep breath in.

“Let’s find the last person on the list first.” She stated as Elena nodded. Eve turned around and looked to the door that Oksana had disappeared into. “Then we will decide whether it’s best to tell her.”  

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Oksana frowned as she shut the door and turned around, seeing Irina instantly turn and look to her, a worried expression on her face.

“Something’s not right.” Irina mumbled as Oksana narrowed her eyes, looking between Irina’s.

“Yeah…” She whispered before looking to the wall opposite. “Wait, why did you agree to come?” She asked as she looked back to Irina. “I thought you wanted to go spend time with your mummy.” She whispered whilst raising her eyebrows with a small smile as Irina shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the bed.

“Something didn’t seem right, I thought… If she tried to kill you again, I don’t think she could do it in front of a child.” She said as Oksana nodded.

“True…”

“Why does she have to look after me anyway?” Irina mumbled as Oksana smiled and reached forward, ruffling Irina’s hair.

“Because you’re annoying.” She laughed out as Irina quickly moved out from underneath Oksana’s hand.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Irina asked as she started to straighten out her hair.

“It will be funny, she gets annoyed easily.” Oksana shrugged as she looked over her shoulder, watching as Irina’s smile slowly grew. “It will be like having two Me’s running around the place.” Oksana chuckled out as she turned around and bent down, removing her duffle bag from underneath the bed and placing it on top.

“That could be fun.” Irina mumbled. “Plus, if they are planning something… You need me on your team.” Irina replied as she stood up and brought her hand back, slapping her hand against Oksana’s shoulder before turning around and walking over to the cupboard.

“Why?” Oksana asked as Irina looked over her shoulder.

“Because I’m smarter than you.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Do you speak mandarin?” Oksana rolled her eyes before turning around to Irina and raising her arms.

“When will that ever come into good use?” Oksana hissed as Irina smiled.

“You’re only jealous because I know it and you don’t.”

“The only thing I’m jealous about, is the fact you can wear small tampons.” Oksana mumbled as she heard Irina let out a loud laugh.


	9. Mickey the mouse?

**Chapter 9.**

Oksana took a deep breath, looking through the narrow hallway towards the kitchen. Her mind went back to the day she was last here, chasing Eve up the wide staircase.

“Umm…The Kitchen is there.” Oksana looked to Eve, seeing the woman standing in front of the group, beside the staircase. Pointing behind her, towards the kitchen. “Lounge.” She stated, pointing to her right as Oksana raised her eyebrows, watching as she pointed upstairs. “Two bedrooms upstairs, the bathroom-”

“I think we all know where things are, Eve.” Elena mumbled as she walked past her, heading towards the lounge as Oksana looked over her shoulder, watching as Kenny quickly followed her.

“Umm, I don’t?” Oksana turned and looked to Irina.

“Second door to the right.” Oksana said as Irina nodded her head. Looking back up, she saw Eve looking at her with a small smile. “I have to remember where you keep your toilet brush.” She stated as Eve let out a small chuckle, shaking her head before looking back to Irina.

“Umm, you can take the spare bedroom.” She stated as Oksana looked down to Irina. “There’s an airing cupboard in there if you want to take a shower or anything, there are towels in there.” She added as Irina nodded. “Elena and Kenny will stay with me… Uh, Oksana you can...” Eve sighed and bit down on her bottom lip, thinking as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“I can stay with Irina.” She stated as Eve looked to her.

“You sure?” She asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders, bringing her fist up and punching it against the young girl’s shoulder as she stumbled forward.

“You’re alright with that, right?” Oksana asked whilst raising her eyebrows, seeing Irina reach around and grab her shoulder, turning to look at her with a less than impressed look.

“Jesus!” She snapped as Oksana smirked. “No way, you can sleep in the car.” She mumbled as Oksana showed off her perfect white teeth as she looked back to Eve.

“She’s fine with it.” She added as Eve looked between them, slowly nodding.

“I’ll go put the kettle on.” She said softly whilst turning around and entering the lounge.

“Hey?” Oksana looked to Irina, instantly regretting she had punched the girl as Irina leant forward, sharply poking her finger into Oksana’s ribs as she let out a small grunt and dropped her bag to the floor, instantly leaning against the hallway wall whilst gripping the side of her ribs. Letting out a small grunt whilst looking back up, seeing Irina smirking at her. “You can’t hit me, I’m a child.” She stated as Oksana slowly stood up.

“Oh… Watch me.” She lurched forward but Irina quickly moved into the doorway of the lounge, making Oksana stop as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Elena looking at her, frowning slightly.

“You’re right, this is going to be fun.” Irina chuckled out as Oksana gritted her teeth together and looked to Irina, seeing her smiling playfully at her. “Eve?” She called out as Oksana bent down and picked up the bag, looking back to Irina. “Do you want a hand making tea’s?” Irina asked as she turned around, walking towards the kitchen as Oksana slowly shook her head.

“Suck up.” She mumbled as she kept her arm around her ribs, her eyes instantly looking to Kenny as she saw him looking towards her stomach. “What are you looking at?” She asked whilst nodding her head to him as Kenny instantly looked up to her, taking in a deep breath.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. Just, thinking, thinking is all. Wasn’t doing anything.” He mumbled as Oksana frowned, watching as he quickly turned around. She slowly looked to Elena, seeing her nervously smiling at her before looking to the ground.

“Why is everyone acting weird?” Oksana asked as she looked to the kitchen, seeing Eve turn and look at her, smiling softly.

“Maybe because they’ve never had to stay with an assassin before.” She stated as Oksana looked to Elena.

“Yep, that’s it.” Elena stated, unbelievably.

“Scary assassin.” Kenny added as Oksana looked to him.

“Very scary.”

“No match for Eve though!” Kenny nervously laughed out as Oksana narrowed her eyes and looked to him, watching as his jaw tightly clenched as he instantly looked to the floor.

“Too far.” Elena whispered.

“Yeah, I realised that as soon as I said it.”

“You better get on that laptop.” Oksana stated as Kenny looked up to her. “Before I shove it so far-”

“Oksana.” Slowly looking to the kitchen, Eve stared at her, shaking her head. “Not in my house.” Her words almost shaking as they left her mouth. Oksana clenched her jaw and looked back to Kenny.

“Fancy a walk?” She asked as Kenny instantly turned his head and looked to Eve.

“Eve…” He whispered nervously.

“Oksana!” Irina snapped as Oksana turned her head and looked to the young girl, seeing her shaking her head. “Leave it.” Her voice was stern and lacked the nervousness that Eve’s carried. Oksana slowly took in a deep breath before looking back to Kenny.

“You better find the last person by tomorrow.” She stated firmly as Kenny quickly nodded, reaching into his bag and grabbing a hold of his laptop. “I’m going to bed.” Oksana yawned out as she turned around, walking towards the doorway.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

**3 hours later.**

Eve could hear the whispering coming from the corner of the room, slowly looking up from her book, a frown edging across her brow. She watched Kenny and Elena both mumbling something to each other, walking to the side of the room, standing either side of the small chest of draws. Eve placed the book down on her lap, narrowing her eyes as she watched them place their hands on the ends of the cupboard, pushing it towards the door until it stood in front of the passageway. “What are you doing?” She laughed out as Elena sighed and stood up straight, looking to Eve.

“Well, we thought… Maybe this would slow her down, you know… If she comes after us.”

“Why would she come after us?” Eve chuckled out as Elena shrugged her shoulders.

“When we least expect it.” She mumbled.

“Safety first.” Kenny added as Eve raised her eyebrows, looking to the chest of draws.

“You do realise-” A small knock came at the door before it slowly opened. Eve looked towards the doorway, watching as it opened outwards, opposite to the cupboard. Oksana frowned and looked down to the chest of draws in front of her. Slowly raising her eyebrows, she looked up with an amused expression as she looked to Kenny and Elena. Eve let out a small chuckle, moving the book from her lap, to the side table.

“Ah… We were just-”

“Redecorating.” Elena interrupted Kenny.

“At eleven in the evening?” Oksana asked as Eve licked her lips, seeing Oksana smirking as she looked between the two.

“Eve’s house needs it.” Elena quickly mumbled.

“Here I was, thinking you were trying to keep me out.” Oksana sighed as she looked down to the cupboard, bringing her hand up and placing it onto the surface. “You do realise there are two doors, right?” Eve raised her eyebrows, seeing Elena and Kenny both turn to her as Eve raised her hand, pointing to the left where the other door lay.

“Oh… I thought that was like, a closet or something.” Elena mumbled as she shuffled backwards, putting her hands into her back pockets. Eve looked up to Oksana, seeing the woman smirking as she looked between the two before her eyes fell onto Eve.

“Would you like a drink?” She asked as Eve slowly took in a deep breath, nodding her head.

“Yeah.” Pushing the duvet back, she stood up and made her way over to the door. However, came to a stop as she watched Oksana placed her hand against the cupboard, pushing it with little ease as it instantly moved five feet into the room, sliding against the wooden floor until it hit against her bed. She slowly looked up to Oksana, seeing her smile gone as she looked between Kenny and Elena. “That won’t stop me from ripping your throats out of your arsehole’s.” She stated before showing a wide grin. “Okay?” She asked as Eve looked to Kenny, seeing his face almost turning white.

“She’s kidding.” Eve stated as she turned her head and looked to Elena, seeing her also looking slightly pale. “You’re kidding.” Eve stated as she looked back to Oksana. “Right?” She asked as Oksana let out a small chuckle, shrugging her shoulders.                                                            

“Who knows?” She asked whilst widening her eyes and turning around, making her way to the stairs as Eve sighed and looked to her friends.

“She’s kidding.” Eve added as Kenny sat down on the bed, letting out a nervous breath as Eve quickly pushed herself forward, following Oksana down the stairs. “She’s kidding.” She mumbled, more to herself.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Eve took a sip from the cup, watching as Oksana slowly sat down, placing her mug onto the counter as well.

“Is Irina asleep?” Eve asked as Oksana nodded, keeping her eyes down. “She’s very helpful.” Eve added as Oksana smiled, shaking her head.

“She’s just trying to annoy me.” She mumbled whilst looking to Eve. “She’s not normally this helpful.” Eve smiled, placing both hands around the cup.

“It’s about time someone annoys you.” Eve stated as Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked to her, showing off her bright brown eyes that bounced underneath the light. Eve took a deep breath in, looking down to the table as she tried to ignore Oksana’s piercing eyes. “What if the next person on the list, doesn’t know about the Twelve?” Eve asked as she looked to Oksana, seeing her look back down to her mug.

“I don’t know.” She mumbled as she also placed both hands around her mug, holding it tightly. “I’m sure we will find something.”

“You understand we have to do something before more people die.” Oksana kept her gaze on her mug. “I know you don’t care about that but… I do.” Eve said as Oksana slowly looked up to her. “Now we’re a team, you have to understand that.” Eve stated as Oksana leant back slightly, parting her lips. “We have to…” Eve stopped as she looked to the two brown eyes that were looking between her own in curiosity. “We have to do anything, to find them.” She added as Oksana looked back down to the table.

“I understand.” She mumbled as Eve frowned.

“Do you?”

“I understand that you don’t want more people to die. That doesn’t mean I care if they do, but I understand.” She clarified as Eve nodded. “But if people get in my way, I won’t hold back.” She whispered as Eve took a deep breath in.

“Yeah…” She whispered before looking down.

“Don’t look so worried, Eve.” Oksana laughed out as Eve looked up, seeing Oksana slowly shrug. “It’s not like you’re going to stab me again.” _Maybe in the back._ Eve slowly smiled, seeing Oksana grinning at her before she looked back down to the cup. “We are a team.” Oksana stated, more telling herself that as she looked up to the opposite wall. “I can try and work with that.” Eve took a shaky breath in. “You alright?” She looked to Oksana, seeing her frowning at her.

“Yeah.” Eve grunted out whilst placing on her best smile, nodding her head. “Tired.” She added as Oksana rolled her eyes and looked down.

“Who would have thought we would be in the same room again.” Oksana mumbled as Eve nodded, watching the woman stared down at the cup. “Without the other dead.” She laughed out as Eve licked her lips.

“What was it like?” Eve asked as Oksana frowned and looked to her.

“What?”

“Someone finally stopping you.” Oksana raised her eyebrows, a devilish grin on her lips.

“You haven’t stopped me, Eve.” She whispered as Eve nervously smiled back, watching as Oksana slowly looked down to her lips, making Eve suddenly feel her heart begin to race. She looked back up, leaning in slightly as Eve looked between the woman’s eyes. “What is it with everyone trying to find out how I feel?” Oksana asked as Eve frowned, parting her lips.

“Who-”

“You, Irina…” She mumbled as she looked down to her cup.

“Does Irina know stuff about you?” Eve asked as Oksana let out a small chuckle, shaking her head as she looked back to Eve.

 “If I won’t tell you, do you think I would tell her?” She asked whilst raising her eyebrows and folding her arms.

“She’s your friend.” Eve stated as Oksana’s smile slowly went, proving to her that her theory was right. Oksana liked Irina. She trusted her. Maybe that’s what Konstantin meant by Irina would help.

“She’s a pain.” Oksana corrected as she looked back down to the table.

“So, what would be your plan, if we can’t find anything out about the Twelve?” She asked as Oksana sighed and sat back in the chair.

“My plan?” She asked as Eve nodded, watching as Oksana narrowed her eyes and looked to the wall opposite. “Kill them from the bottom to the top.” She stated whilst shrugging her shoulders.

“You’re smarter than that.” Eve whispered as Oksana didn’t move her head, she blinked and slowly looked to Eve. “You must have a better plan.”

“What’s your plan?” She asked as Eve parted her lips, taking in a deep breath.

“I haven’t got one.” She whispered as Oksana frowned.

“You always have one.”

“I don’t now.” She added as Oksana looked her up and down before looking down to the table and taking a deep breath in.

“We wait for the next assassin to strike, and we ask them.”

“What if they don’t know?” Eve asked as Oksana looked to her.

“Then I will find more of them.”

“And kill them?”

“No, hug them.” Oksana sarcastically said as Eve sighed and looked down. “What is with the questions?”

“Why don’t you like Russia?” Eve asked as she kept her head down. After a long pause, she looked up, seeing Oksana sitting back in her chair, her eyes narrowed as she stared at her.

“What has that got to do with this?”

“What if you need to go there?”

“What for?” Oksana asked as Eve shrugged her shoulders.

“That’s where most of you come from, isn’t it?” She asked as Oksana smirked.

“I’m pretty sure that’s racist.”

“I mean, that’s where most of the assassins come from, Russia?” She asked as Oksana looked to her. “What if you need to go find one there?” She asked as Oksana sighed.

“Then it will be a quick trip.” She mumbled.

“But you won’t stay?” Eve asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows, looking down to the table.

“I would rather die.” She whispered before looking back to Eve, filling the room in awkward silence as Eve looked down to the table.

“Oksana, there’s somet-” A soft knock came at the door as they both looked towards the hallway. Eve frowned and looked to Oksana, seeing the woman raising her eyebrows as she sat back in her chair.

“It’s your house.” She stated as Eve frowned.

“Oh yeah, right.” She mumbled as she pushed herself up and looked back to Oksana, seeing her placing her right arm over the back of her chair, leaning back whilst trying to look to the door.

“Wait, what if it’s-”

“They don’t knock.” Oksana stated with a smile as she looked to Eve. “Don’t look so scared, Eve.”

“I’m not scared.” She said sternly as Oksana smirked at her, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“Do you want me to answer the door?” She asked as Eve sighed and pushed herself up.

“No… it’s fine.” Eve sighed out whilst walking to the entrance of the hallway, stopping as she looked to the door, seeing the big, shadowy frame behind the misty glass. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Oksana looking her up and down. Eve slowly showed a small smile as Oksana sighed and pushed herself up.

“Fine.” She mumbled whilst starting to walk over but came to a stop in front of Eve. Eve leant back against the doorframe, looking up into Oksana’s eyes as the scent of her perfume gently grazed her nostrils. Filling them with the warming smell that she could only describe as a winter breeze, that made her feel safe, yet warm. “By the way.” She whispered as Eve took a deep breath in, watching as Oksana tilted her head and slowly looked down. “Those pyjamas are…” Eve swallowed the lump in her throat as Oksana smirked and looked up to her. “Delightful.” She whispered as Eve frowned, watching as Oksana let out a small chuckle and walked past her. Eve quickly looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed as she saw the cartoon picture of Tom and Jerry. “Kind of reminds me of us!” Oksana said as Eve slowly smiled, turning her head as she looked to Oksana, watching as she walked over to the door and reached her hand out, placing it on the door handle. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wander down, seeing the black jeans hugging tightly to her behind, swaying arithmetically. She instantly looked up as Oksana turned the door handle and quickly opened the door as if to surprise the person behind. However, as soon as the door opened, Eve’s eyes widened as she saw Niko frowning at Oksana.

“Hello?” Niko said whilst slowly frowning. He tilted his head as he looked at Oksana. “Don’t I know-”

“Jess?” Eve nervously called out as Oksana looked over her shoulder, frowning at Eve as Eve placed on her best smile. “It’s okay, I’ve got it.” Eve mumbled as she pushed herself forward, watching as Oksana dropped her hand off the door.

“Jess?” Niko asked.

“Yes, hi.” She stated in her perfect British accent as Eve quickly came to her side.

“Sorry, who are-”

“Someone I used to work with.” Eve stated.

“Yes, we used to work together.” Oksana agreed as Eve watched Niko slowly look Oksana up and down. “I used to bring her coffee.” Oksana stated as she rolled her eyes.

“She doesn’t like coffee.” Niko stated as Eve cleared her throat and looked to Oksana, seeing her smile slowly going.

“That’s because you never see me at work.” Eve chuckled out as she looked to Niko. “I’m a coffee monster.” She nervously said as Niko kept his eyes on Oksana. “Need that caffeine.” She mumbled, suddenly feeling the awkward and uncomfortable atmosphere that was coming off both Niko and Oksana. 

“Haven’t i-”

“Jess, is staying here… For a bit.” Eve stated as Niko looked to her. “She was around when everything at work happened, she knows about it. We thought it’s better to be safe in num-”

“And you didn’t feel safe asking me?” He asked as Eve parted her lips.

“Umm…”

“I’m obviously a lot faster than you.” Oksana said as Eve instantly turned and looked at her, seeing the blank look on her face before suddenly a grin came to her lips. “Kidding. I was worried because we figured out that….” Oksana turned her head and raised her eyebrows at Eve as Eve cleared her throat.

“Villanelle.”

“Right, Villanelle was back.” She stated as she turned back around and looked to Niko.

“I hope you are telling her that she shouldn’t be going near the crazy fool.” He stated as Oksana let out a small laugh, reaching her hand over and placing it against Eve’s back as Eve instantly closed her eyes from the small contact, feeling the warmth of the woman’s hand against the bottom of her back.

“Oh… I have been telling her that for sure.” She stated as Niko started to smile. Oksana brought her hand back, licking her lips with a wide grin. “She sounds like a right nutter.” She said whilst leaning towards Niko slightly. “I was just telling her, wasn’t I Eve?” Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her eyebrows slightly raised and an amused look on her face. “I was just telling you that you should stay away from her.” Eve slowly nodded as she looked to Niko, seeing him relaxing.

“Yeah.”

“I mean, who would go near someone with so many issues?” Niko stated as Eve looked to Oksana, watching as her smile instantly went. “She must have been fucked up as a kid to become the person she is today. Imagine what her parents must think.” He stated as Eve looked down, frowning at the floor.

“She probably killed them.” Eve instantly looked to Oksana, watching as she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Being a maniac and all.”

“That’s true.” He stated with a small laugh as Eve frowned. “I hope this means that you aren’t going after her?” Niko asked as Eve looked to him, seeing him raising his eyebrows.

“Did you want something?” Eve asked as Niko’s smile slowly went.

“Umm… Yeah.” He mumbled as he placed his hands behind his back and looked down. Eve instantly looked to Oksana, watching as she folded her arms, staring at the man in front of her before turning her head and looking to Eve. Eve raised her eyebrows, nodding her head backwards in a secret hint for Oksana to go back in, to leave them to talk but Oksana only smiled, leaning her shoulder back against the doorframe before turning around and looking back to Niko. “I was wondering if I could grab some clothes?” He asked as Eve took a deep breath in.

“Umm, what do you need?” She asked as Niko frowned and looked to her.

“Can’t i-”

“Jess’s kid is sleeping upstairs.” Eve stated as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“My kid?” She asked as Eve nodded and looked to her.

“Your kid.” Oksana took a deep breath in.

“Right, yeah… Her…” Oksana let out a loud laugh, turning around and looking to Niko. “Almost forgot I had one.” Niko frowned with a smile.

“Imagine if you left her here by accident.” Niko said as Oksana smiled.

“It wouldn’t be an accident.” Oksana chuckled as Niko joined in.

“I’ll umm… Go get them.” Eve stated as she looked to Oksana, seeing the woman smiling at Niko.

“Okay.” Niko stated as Eve nervously turned around, hesitantly walking to the stairs before looking over her shoulder and seeing Oksana still looking at Niko.

Taking in a deep breath, Oksana watched as Niko looked to her.

“So, you’re Niko?” She asked as he smiled, nodding his head.

“She talked about me then?” He asked as Oksana smiled.

“Not in the slightest.” She stated as his smile slowly went. “I mean, you know Eve, all work, no play.”

“Yeah.” He mumbled as he looked down. “Sometimes I think that’s all she can talk about. I wish that Villanelle woman had never come into her life.” He stated as Oksana slowly looked him up and down.

“It’s her job.” Oksana stated bluntly.

“She doesn’t even work for them anymore, and she still wants to find her.” Oksana lifted her head slightly, narrowing her eyes.

“Maybe they have a connection.” Niko frowned and looked to her.

“Then they’re both as bad as each other.” He stated as Oksana clenched her jaw.

“Maybe you just don’t understand your wife as much as she does.” Silence filled the gap between them as Niko tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Here we go!” Oksana kept completely still, watching as Niko did the same, both staring at each other as Oksana felt Eve brush past her. “There’s a few pants, tops and some socks. You can come back for the rest in a couple of days.” She added as she reached forward, passing the basket to Niko and seeing him staring at Oksana. She suddenly felt the tension back again as she looked to Oksana, seeing her coldly staring at Niko. “Everything okay?” Eve nervously asked.

“Yeah, just talking.” Niko stated as Eve nodded and looked to Niko, seeing him take the basket. “Thanks.” He sighed out as Eve nodded, watching as he looked straight back to Oksana. “You look really familiar.” He stated as Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her still looking at him as if she wanted to kill him.

“Odd.” Eve stated as she turned and looked back to him. “Okay, thank you.” She stated as she reached for the door.

“Wait, I thought… Maybe we could talk?” He asked as Eve held tight to the door, looking to Oksana and seeing her still staring at him.

“Maybe another day.” Eve stated as she reached over, placing her hands against Oksana’s bare arm and pulling her back, feeling Oksana slowly take a step back.

“Eve!” He snapped as Eve sighed, looking to him. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked as Eve looked to Oksana who had turned around and was now walking through the corridor, back towards the kitchen.

“I’m tired. It’s late, Niko.” She stated as he nodded.

“I kn-”

“We’ve talked about this.” Eve snapped as Niko frowned at her. “I’m not ready.” She whispered as she started to close the door, watching as he nodded and turned around, heading down the path. Eve sighed, rested her forehead against the door and closing her eyes as she slowly shook her head. She pushed herself back and opened her eyes turning around and jumping slightly as she stumbled back against the door, seeing Oksana holding onto a glass of wine at her waist and taking a sip of one from her right hand, raising her eyebrows as she slowly swallowed the drink and lifted her hand up towards Eve.

“Is this a, I’m sorry?” Eve asked as she reached forward, taking the glass out of Oksana’s hand and walking past her.

“Why would I be sorry?” She asked as she followed behind Eve, walking towards the kitchen.

“For standing there like a tomato!” Eve snapped as Oksana frowned.

“Why tomato?”

“It’s a saying, Oksana.” Eve sighed out as she placed the glass onto the counter and turned around, watching as Oksana came and sat on the opposite side, placing the glass down. “You could have left and made it less awkward.” She added as Oksana slowly smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Eve couldn’t help but smile, watching as Oksana grinned at her.

“Do you plan on being sarcastic all the time?” Eve asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“Only when you wear pyjama’s like that.” Looking down, Eve instantly regretted her lame wardrobe.

“It was a present, from Niko.”

“Does he have a thing for kids?” She asked as Eve frowned and looked up to her. “I mean, the pedo stash and the pyjama set…” Oksana leant forward, narrowing her eyes slightly. “All you need now is a creepy basement.” She whispered as Eve frowned.

“I have a basement.” She stated as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “I’m Joking.” Eve said as Oksana slowly smiled. “You’re not the only one who can joke.”

“You should try it more often.” She said as Eve looked up to her. “Apparently it get's rid of some of those wrinkles.” Oksana whispered, wrinkling her nose up slightly before she smiled and looked down to her glass.

“You’re the one who adds more to my face.” She picked up the wine glass and raised an eyebrow, seeing Oksana smiling brightly at her.

“I could sit on your-”

“Oh my god!” Eve declared loudly, stopping Oksana from carrying on as she quickly placed the wine glass down, letting out a nervous laugh as she quickly stood up. “I’m going to bed.” She quickly added as she shook her head and started to walk around the table.

“Got the image to go to sleep with now, have you?” Oksana asked as Eve got to the doorway and turned around, pointing her finger to Oksana.

“Stop being a dick!” She snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“Just saying, you look all hot and sexy in that come to bed outfit.” Oksana laughed out whilst jiggling her shoulders and looking Eve up and down.

“Shut up.” She mumbled as she turned around.

“Oh, come on, Eve!” Oksana said loudly as she heard the woman reach the bottom of the stairs. “You can call me Tom!” She declared. Her smile slowly rose as she looked to the doorway, seeing Eve quickly poke her head around the corner.

“If anything, I’m Tom.” She mumbled as Oksana chuckled and looked down, hearing Eve disappear back around the corner. “You’re Jerry!” She snapped as she started to walk up the stairs. Oksana found her smile slowly going as she stared down to the wine glass, turning it between her fingers as the room fell into silence. She quickly picked the glass up, finishing the rest of the warm liquid and placed the glass onto the table, pushing herself up.

 “”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

**_The next day. (Please read this in the SpongeBob way… I always do.)_ **

 

Oksana stood behind Kenny, looking down to the screen as she brought the apple up and took a bite out of it, chewing on the surface as she watched the face’s pop up on the screen. Kenny turned his head and looked up to her as Oksana chewed on the apple and looked down to him.

“What?” She snapped as she continued to eat the apple, watching as Kenny shook his head and looked back to the screen.

“Nothing.” He mumbled.

“You’re making him nervous.” Oksana looked to her right, seeing Eve smiling between them.

“Am I?” She asked as she looked to the back of Kenny’s head, seeing him nervously tapping his fingers against the table. Oksana swallowed the piece of fruit and licked her lips before taking a step closer and leaning forward, coming to his ear as she kept her eyes on the screen. “Is this better?” She whispered as he jumped.

“Jesus!” He snapped as Oksana smiled and stood back up, taking another bite out of her apple as she watched Kenny’s body tremble slightly.

“Aww, you might want to check your underwear.” She added as she brought her hand up, slapping it against the centre of his back as he instantly fell forward, knocking the laptop slightly. She quickly turned around and looked to Eve, seeing the woman giving her a less than impressed look. “What?” She asked with a smile as Eve shook her head and looked back down to the newspaper.

“Are you trying to put everyone on edge?” Eve asked as Oksana walked around the table, sitting down in front of Eve whilst shrugging her shoulders.

“I’m bored.” She mumbled whilst chewing on another piece of apple. “Can’t we go out?” Oksana asked whilst tapping her foot against the floor.

“Not nice being cooped up, is it?” Irina asked as she walked over and sat at the end of the table.

“If they see you-”

“The won’t.” Oksana interrupted Eve.

“They might.”

“It will be the last thing they see.” Oksana mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders and looked down. “Can’t we go for a drive or something?”

“To be fair, this is going to take a few hours.” Kenny added as Eve sighed, sitting back in the chair as she looked to Oksana.

“Thank you, something useful has finally come out of your mouth today.” Oksana said before looking back to Eve.

“You expect me to take you out, when you talk to us like that?” Eve asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“I can talk to you however you want me to talk to you, Eve.” Oksana stated as she smiled and leant forward.

“Nicely.” Oksana sighed and dropped her head down onto her arms, letting out a frustrated groan. “Just enjoy the quiet for a bit.” Eve said as Oksana threw herself backwards in the chair, letting out an exaggerated sigh as she let her head roll back.

“I don’t like the quiet.” She mumbled as she looked up to the roof.

“What would you be doing now then? If you were by yourself?”

“Eating, killing, shopping, mastur-”

“Too much, Oksana.” Eve quickly stated as Oksana smirked and looked to her, seeing Eve nod her head to Irina.

“Oh, it’s fine… I walked in on her having a threesome once.” Irina mumbled as Oksana frowned, watching as the girl picked up the newspaper and opened it.

“What about a walk?” Eve asked as Oksana shook her head and looked to Eve.

“A walk?” She asked as Eve nodded. “I’m not forty.” She mumbled as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“Might clear your head.” Eve added.

“Clear anything else out of there and she will be brain dead.” Irina mumbled as Oksana let out a frustrated groan and looked to her, seeing the girl looking over the newspaper to her, one eyebrow raised.

“Don’t push it.” She whispered as Irina looked back down to the paper. “When did you walk in on me having a threesome?” Oksana asked as Irina looked back up to her.

“Let’s not get into that.” Eve stated as Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked to her.

“Why, does it make you jealous?” Oksana asked as Eve scoffed and looked up to her.

“No, it’s just, you don’t talk to kids about this stuff.”

“I’m not a kid!” Irina snapped.

“You’re fifteen. Of course you are just a kid.” Oksana stated as she looked to Irina.

“At least she isn’t cutting people’s dicks off at fifteen.” Eve mumbled as Oksana raised her eyebrows and turned around, seeing Eve looking down to the table.

“Oh!” Irina laughed out loudly. “And the boring old fart wins!”

“I’m not boring!” Eve snapped as she looked to Irina.

“Well, you won’t let us leave so… Yeah, you are pretty boring.”

“Are you scared?” Irina asked as Oksana smirked, watching as Eve frowned and looked between them. “Are you worried about Oksana?”

“Aww, are you worried about me?” Oksana asked as Eve clenched her jaw and looked to Oksana.

“I think she is.” Irina added as Oksana nodded her head.

“I know what you are both doing.” Oksana’s smile slowly went. “You aren’t going out.” She added firmly as Oksana sighed and slouched in her chair, folding her arms. “Don’t sulk.” She mumbled as Oksana bit down on the corner of her mouth, watching as Eve looked up to her and raised her eyebrows. “Don’t.” She stated firmly as Oksana sighed and turned her head, looking to Kenny and Elena who were both staring at the laptop in front of them.

“Are you two having sex?” She asked as Elena instantly looked up, frowning at her.

“Excuse me?” She asked as Oksana frowned.

“Sex. Are you two having it?”

“With each other?” Kenny asked as Oksana nodded.

“No, god no!” Elena quickly protested as Oksana looked to Kenny, seeing him instantly look to Elena and frown. “I mean… No, we’re not.” She mumbled as she looked back down to the screen.

“Are you gay?” Oksana asked as Elena looked up to her and raised her eyebrows.

“Me?” She asked as Oksana nodded her head. “No. Not that I don’t find women attractive, because they are. You are.” She stated as Oksana slowly smiled, hearing the nervousness in Elena’s voice. “Not that I want to have sex with you, I just think you are an attractive woman. You have soft skin and an amazing-”

“Found her!” Oksana instantly sat up straight, looking to Kenny as he quickly turned the screen around. “Jenna Taylor.” He stated as Oksana frowned, pushing herself up with a small smile as she walked over to the screen and looked down, seeing the familiar brunette standing in front of the camera, smiling with a slightly sadistic smile. Oksana swallowed the lump in her throat, bowing her head slightly as she looked between the dark brown eyes.

“That’s not Jenna.” Oksana whispered as she slowly shook her head.

“What?” Eve asked as she came and stood next to Oksana, looking down to the screen before looking back to Oksana.

“Her name is Tatiana Fischer.” She sighed out whilst taking a deep breath in and standing straight, seeing the older woman holding the plaque in front of her, smirking towards the camera.

“You know her?” Oksana slowly nodded her head, clenching her jaw. “Who is she?”

“My sister.” She whispered before turning her head and looking to Eve, seeing the woman frowning at her. “Joking.” She whispered again as Eve looked between her eyes.

“Oksana… Who is she?” She asked as Oksana slowly looked back to the laptop.

“We trained together.” She mumbled, taking in a deep breath as she looked over the picture on the screen. “We didn’t get along. She stole my shoes.” She whispered before looking at Eve and widening her eyes. “They were nice shoes.”

“What kind?” Elena asked as Oksana looked to her.

“Running ones, I spent my allowance on them.”

“That’s shit.” Elena whispered as Oksana nodded and looked back to the screen.

“So, you didn’t get along because she stole your shoes?”

“As I said, they were nice. Had those little air pockets at the bottom so when we trained, my feet could breathe.” Oksana grimaced slightly as she looked back to the photo. “I had blisters for weeks when I didn’t have them.”

“Ah, those were really hard to come across back then.” Elena added as Oksana nodded her head.

“You were bullied?” Eve asked as Oksana let out a loud laugh, raising her eyebrows as she looked to Eve.

“Oh.. No.” She mumbled as Eve frowned. “I killed her mouse.” She admitted as Eve raised her eyebrows. “Then she stole my shoes.”

“Why did you kill her mouse?” Kenny asked as Oksana looked to him.

“He was keeping me up at night.” She mumbled as she looked back to the screen. “Plus, it stunk and kept eating my food.” She stated as she narrowed her eyes.  

“How did you… Kill it?” Eve asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“Flushed it.”

“You flushed her mouse, down the toilet?”

“She stole my shoes!” Oksana declared as she looked up to Eve, seeing a less than impressed look on her face.

“After you killed her mouse!”

“It’s not like it’s a family heirloom or anything Eve, it’s a fucking mouse.” Oksana declared.

“Were your shoes a family heirloom?” Eve countered, her voice slightly raised.

“I would have shat in your shoes if that was my mouse.” Irina mumbled as Oksana turned around and looked to her.

“You smell like one so I wouldn’t have noticed the stench.” She snapped as Irina looked to her, smirking slightly.

“So, you flushed her mouse, down the toilet… Because it made too much noise and stunk?” Eve asked as Oksana turned around and looked to her. Oksana widened her eyes and nodded.

“Yeah.” She stated firmly as Eve frowned.

“So… She probably doesn’t like you?” Eve asked as Oksana sighed and looked to the photo.

“No… I guess not. I guess it doesn’t help that I killed her father as well.” She mumbled as Eve let out a gasp.

“Oh my god! And you didn’t think to come out with that instead of the mouse?” Eve shouted as Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked to her. “She’s probably going to torture you!”

“She’s not really into torture.” Oksana whispered as Eve scoffed and shook her head. “What?”

“So, you killed her mouse, then her dad?” She asked as Oksana nodded her head. “Why her dad?” Oksana shrugged her shoulders. “Did the Twelve send you after him?” She asked as Oksana nodded her head, allowing Eve to let out a frustrated groan before her eyes widened and looked to Oksana. “What if she’s going after your father? You guys like to do revenge, right?” She asked as Oksana shrugged and looked back to the screen.

“Saves me from doing it I suppose.” She mumbled as Eve let out another scoff.

“Oksana!” She snapped as Oksana turned her head and looked to her.

“What?” She asked as Eve shook her head, running her hands through her hair. “She won’t go after him.” She mumbled as Eve frowned. Oksana cleared her throat and looked back to the photo. “She knows we weren’t that close.”

“She knows stuff about you?” Eve asked as Oksana nodded her head, narrowing her eyes at the screen. “How?”

“We lived together for a year, the spaces were small. You hear a lot of things.” She mumbled.

“Like mice.” Irina added as Oksana turned her head and looked to her, widening her eyes as the young girl smirked and looked down.

“What was it called?” Oksana turned her head and looked to Elena, seeing her frowning at the screen. “The mouse?”

“Why does that even matter?” Eve asked as Oksana looked back to the screen.

“Mickey!” She declared whilst raising her eyebrows as Elena shook her head and looked to the photo.

“Oh god… I hate her already.” Elena sighed out as Oksana stood straight and pointed to Elena.

“Thank you!” She declared before looking back at Eve.

“That doesn’t mean I approve of you killing her dad…” Elena stated as Oksana watched Eve turn and look to her, shaking her head.

“Don’t you care?” Eve asked as Oksana frowned.

“About a mouse?” She asked as Eve sighed.

“That you killed her dad and that she’s probably, most likely, coming to kill you!” Eve snapped as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

 

“That mouse is probably out there somewhere, six feet tall and muscles all over, coming to seek revenge against you.” Irina laughed out as Oksana frowned and looked to her, seeing her smiling at the newspaper.

“Just as I think you might be different, just might be a bit human. You come out with this.” Eve stated as Oksana turned and looked to her, seeing Eve shaking her head. “Can’t you see that this is wrong? What you’ve done is wrong?”

“Was it the mouse?” Oksana asked as Eve frowned. “I did think I might have taken it a bit too far with that.” She whispered as Eve scoffed and shook her head.

“You’re unbelievable.” She sighed out as she turned around, walking towards the hallway.

“Thank you?” Oksana called out.

“Not a compliment, Oksana.” Elena whispered as Oksana looked to the doorway, seeing Eve stomping off, disappearing behind the wall. She took a deep breath in, frowning as she let out a small sigh.  

“You are a dick.” Irina mumbled as she walked past Oksana, walking after Eve. Oksana frowned as she looked to Elena.

“Was the mouse too much?” She asked as Elena smiled softly to her.

“How much were the shoes?”

“Five hundred.” Oksana whispered whilst scrunching up her nose.

“Oh Jesus… No, not too much.”

“It wasn’t as if it was her pet.” Oksana mumbled as she slowly sat down. “The place was fucking full of them.” She sighed out as she looked down to the table.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Irina walked over to the open door, looking through as she saw Eve sat down on the edge of the bed, untying her hair and letting it fall against her shoulders. She slowly looked up and started to frown as she saw Irina.

“Hi?” She asked as Irina slowly smiled, taking a step in as Eve looked her up and down for a second. Irina turned around and slowly shut the door, trying to make as little noise as possible before she turned back around and faced Eve. “Wha-”

“She’s a dick.” Irina stated as Eve raised her eyebrows. “She’s annoying, selfish, psychotic, manipulative, violent, remorseless, insane and apparently has a thing against mice. However, when I’ve needed her, she’s been there.” She added as Eve sighed.

“Being there for you isn’t enough to make up for what she has done.” Eve whispered as Irina looked down to the floor.

“You might not think that Eve, but if it wasn’t for Oksana, I would be dead, my dad would be dead. If you were investigating someone else who wasn’t Oksana, you’d be dead.” Eve tilted her head as Irina shrugged her shoulders. “If it wasn’t for Oksana, you would have no help taking down the Thirteen.”

“Twelve.”

“Whatever.” She mumbled as Eve smiled.

“You care about her?” Eve asked as Irina sighed and looked down.

“If you ever tell-”

“I won’t tell her.” Eve added as Irina looked up to her.

“Do you care about her?” Irina asked as Eve took a deep breath in, seeing Irina look between her eyes.

“Irin-”

“Do you?” She asked as Eve sighed and looked up to her, looking between the light brown eyes that reminded her so much of Oksana’s.

“Yes... But at the same time... She does my head in.”

 

 

 

 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 

Just want to say a massive thank you to the comments! You guys are amazing.


	10. Slap her again!

**Chapter 10.**

**_Slap her again!_ **

Her eyes slowly shut as she rested the back of her head against the sofa. She quickly reopened them, letting her head fall forwards as she looked to the opposite sofa, seeing Eve staring at her with an amused expression. Taking a deep breath in, Oksana widened her eyes and looked down before letting out a small huff. She found her eyelids becoming slightly heavy again as she slowly blinked, letting them close over her eyes.

“I can try and run her name through the database again but… I’m getting nothing.” Kenny mumbled as Oksana let his voice carry off, hearing him continue to talk. However, his voice got further away as she rested the back of her head against the sofa. A sudden punch to her shoulder woke up as she instantly raised her fist and turned to her left, raising her hand into the air as she looked to Irina, seeing the girl flinch and move backwards.

“Oksana!” Eve snapped as Oksana looked between Irina’s eyes, her fist slightly shaking in the air as she tightly clenched her jaw, letting out a loud grunt as she twitched her nose and lowered her fist, turning her head and seeing Eve staring at her, shaking her head. 

“How about we go find some toys to play with?” Oksana heard Elena say as she kept her eyes on Eve, watching as Eve looked between her eyes.

“I’m not six.” Irina mumbled as she pushed herself up.

“Okay, well there’s a chainsaw outside if you want to play with that?” Elena asked as Oksana rested the back of her head against the sofa.

“Okay!” Irina quickly got up, running towards the back door.

“Oh shit… I was joking!” Elena called out as she quickly got up and chased after her.

“I better….” Kenny mumbled as he pushed himself up and joined them, walking out the back door

“Why don’t you go upstairs?” Eve asked as Oksana sighed and closed her eyes, raising her eyebrows.

“I’m not tired.” She mumbled.

“You’ve been drifting in and out for over an hour. You even missed out on a conversation about Elena’s favourite sex position.” Oksana instantly opened her eyes and looked to Eve, seeing her slowly nodding her head.

“Oh… What was it?” Eve let out a small chuckle as she looked down to the floor.

“If you were awake, you would have heard it.” She stated as Oksana closed her eyes, letting out a yawn. “When was the last time you slept?” Eve asked as Oksana reopened her eyes, taking a deep breath in as she looked to Eve.

“Are you offering to join me?” Oksana feebly said as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“Yes.” Oksana frowned and watched as Eve kept a hard exterior.

“Really?” She asked as Eve nodded her head. Oksana kept completely still as she watched Eve smirk at her.

“Oksana…” Eve chuckled out as Oksana tilted her head. “I’m kidding. Considering you can barely come back with a witty comment, proves that you’re done for the night.” Eve stated as she pushed herself up. “Go to sleep.” She whispered as Oksana sighed and looked down.

“Did Kenny find anything?” She asked as she sat forward, leaning against the arm of the chair as she watched Eve pick up the cup from the coffee table.

“Nothing yet, I will wake you if we find anything.” She said softly as Oksana nodded, pushing herself up.

“Make sure Irina goes to bed before Ten.” She mumbled as she started to walk towards the door. After a moment of silence, Oksana placed her hand on the doorframe and looked over her shoulder, seeing Eve looking at her with a look of confusion. “What?” She asked as Eve smiled and shook her head, looking down.

“Nothing.” She mumbled before looking back up to Oksana. “It’s only six, I’ll make sure she’s in bed.” Oksana nodded her head and turned around, making her way towards the staircase.

**_“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””_ **

A loud smash instantly made Oksana’s eyes shoot open, taking a sharp breath in, looking up to the ceiling of the dark room. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she frowned as she looked to the door, blinking slowly whilst trying to allow her eyes to adjust. She slowly narrowed them, seeing the light underneath the door.

“Oksana?” Irina whispered as Oksana pushed back the blanket, pushing herself up from the floor as she looked to the bed, seeing Irina sat up, a worried look in her eyes.

“What time is it?” Oksana whispered as Irina quickly looked down to her watch.

“Three fifty.” Oksana frowned and looked back to the doorway, hearing a soft creak from downstairs. “Oksa-”

“Shh,” Oksana whispered as Irina nodded, looking back towards the door. Oksana took a deep breath in whilst turning around, hearing the small footsteps coming from downstairs. She let one foot follow the other as she made her way towards the door. Feeling the cold, hard, wooden surface against her feet as she slowly reached out for the door handle. A small creak instantly made her look over her shoulder, seeing the door slowly open and Eve’s head pop around the corner, looking to the bed and then the floor, before looking to Oksana. Her eyes are full of worry as they looked straight to her.

“Did you hear that?” She whispered as Oksana nodded her head, bringing her index finger up to her lips in a way to silence anymore talking. Eve nodded and took slow steps into the room, followed by Elena and Kenny. Oksana turned her head and looked back down to the door handle as she delicately lifted her hand up, placing it against the metal surface.

Eve raised her eyebrows as she looked to Oksana, seeing her stood by the door, her hand on the handle. Eve found herself becoming slightly warm and confused as she looked down, seeing the pair of three-quarter length, red trousers hanging loosely from her hips. Looking up, she could see the woman’s black bra hugging tightly around her breasts, but her eyes immediately looked to the woman’s rib-cage, seeing the bruising that was a slight purple colour. Her eyes slowly wondered as Oksana stood side on. Eve noticed the toned body. She didn’t think Oksana would look like that. From the tallness and the slight bulkiness of her, she thought the woman would have a bit more tissue or meat to her, but instead, there was only a tiny bit of meat and more muscle surrounding her stomach area. Maybe it was just Oksana’s height that made her think differently. Her eyes started to flicker slightly, and her heart almost fell to her stomach as the stitches against the centre of her stomach came into view. Eve swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked back up, seeing Oksana slowly turning the handle.

“Wait!” Eve whispered harshly as Oksana frowned and turned her head to the side, looking to Eve.

“What?” She asked whilst shaking her head slightly as Eve took a deep breath in. “Eve we don’t have-”

“Be careful.” She whispered as Oksana slowly frowned, tilting her head as she looked between Eve’s eyes. She slowly nodded her head, turning to look back to the handle.

“Wait!” Eve frowned and looked to Elena, seeing her take one step forward as Oksana sighed and let go of the handle, raising her eyebrows as she looked to Elena. “Don’t forget to ask her about the Twelve.”

“Oh yeah… and that.” Eve whispered as she looked back to Oksana, seeing her looking between the two.

“That all?” She whispered as Elena and Eve both nodded their heads. “Okay…” Oksana mumbled as she reached back to the door handle.

“Wait!” Eve frowned and looked to her right, seeing Irina looking at Oksana.

“For god sake, what!” She snapped in a hushed tone as she looked to Irina.

“Can you get me a cup of milk?” She mumbled as Eve looked to Oksana, seeing the anger building in her eyes as she turned back around and grabbed the handle, slowly turning it.

“Uhh… Oksana?” Eve let out a small sigh as all of them turned and looked to Kenny, seeing him holding onto a T-shirt. He smiled softly as he threw the T-shirt towards Oksana.

“That’s really going to protect her.” Irina mumbled sarcastically as Eve looked to Oksana, watching as she quickly pulled it over her head, pulling it down before reaching for the door handle. She froze for a moment, turning her head and looking back to the group.

“What?” Eve whispered as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“Just waiting to see if anyone else had anything to say.”

“I think we’re good.” Eve whispered as Oksana nodded.

“Okay...” Eve nodded as Oksana slowly pulled the door open, stepping to her side as she slowly walked through the door, pulling it shut behind her as Eve let out a nervous sigh.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

She slowly shut the door behind her, letting out soft breaths through her nose, making her way towards the staircase as silently as she could. Reaching out, she grabbed hold of the bannister and lowered her foot onto the staircase, wincing slightly as it made the faintest creak but not enough to draw attention. She slowly took another step down before lowering her body. She peeked through the staircase, narrowing her eyes as she looked to the back door, seeing it wide open. Taking another step down, she held tight to the bannister, making her way down the rest of the stairs and looking down the hallway. Taking in a deep breath, she could smell the scent of cut grass and the winter breeze. Stepping to the side, she made her way down the hallway, stopping at the lounge doorway and peeking her head around the corner, seeing nothing but the darkness. Quickly passing the doorway, she made her way to the kitchen and investigated the area. She frowned as she looked the area up and down, looking into every corner she could see but seeing nothing other than the bin knocked over and trash leading to the back door. Letting out a small sigh, her body instantly relaxed as she took a step into the kitchen, making her way to the back door and quickly shutting it, bringing the lock across.

“It’s fine!” She shouted as she pulled the door handle, making sure it was now locked. Bringing her hand to the left, she switched the light on and turned around, walking back to the hallway and seeing Eve making her way down the stairs, followed by the line of people. She let out a small sigh as she rested her shoulder against the kitchen doorway, seeing Eve turn and look at her. “Someone left the back door open.” She added as Eve frowned and looked to Kenny, Irina and Elena.

“Sorry…” Kenny mumbled as he looked down. Oksana shook her head as Eve looked back to her, her eyes slowly widening as Oksana frowned.

“Wha-” Something hard hit her against the back of her head as she instantly felt her body fall forward, halfway down, her eyes succumbed to the darkness before her body hit the floor.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Eve felt Elena’s leg trembling against her own as they all remained on the sofa, looking straight ahead as she saw Oksana sitting on the sofa. Her arms tied behind her back and her feet tied together. She slowly looked to the right, seeing Tatjana standing beside the fireplace, looking down to the handgun she had in both her hands.

“Please-”

“No.” She stated firmly. Her Russian accent-less noticeable than Oksana’s. She looked up, looking straight to Eve as Eve let out a nervous breath.

“Just let me-”

“No.” She stated as she leant back against the fireplace, smirking to her.

“She’s going to kick your arse.” Irina mumbled as Eve turned and looked to her, seeing her sat between Kenny and Elena, staring down at the floor. “She’s going to kill you.” She mumbled again.

“Irina!” Eve whispered as the girl frowned and looked to her.

“What? She is!” She snapped as Eve sighed and looked down.

“I doubt that.” Tatjana stated as Eve looked up to her, seeing her raise her foot and put it against the wall behind her, staring towards Oksana. “It’s been ten minutes…” Tatjana sighed out as Eve turned her head and looked to Oksana, seeing her sat in the same position, her chest slowly rising and falling.

“Slap her.” Irina mumbled as Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to Irina, seeing her frown and look to her. “What? Would we rather she’s awake or unconscious?” She hissed as Eve narrowed her eyes before looking up to Tatjana and seeing her walking towards Oksana.

“No, wait!” Eve snapped as Tatjana raised her hand into the air, standing in front of Oksana. “Slapping or moving someone, can’t wake them up if they’re unconscious!” Eve snapped as Tatjana’s hand froze as she slowly looked Eve up and down. “She needs to wake up by herself!” Eve added quickly as she looked to Oksana, seeing the woman still sitting in the same position. “She’s been tired and is probably just too weak to recover that fast.” Eve said as Tatjana raised her eyebrows, keeping her hand in the air, her fingers outstretched as she slowly looked back to Oksana. Eve flinched and felt Elena jump from the sudden loud smack that hit against the side of Oksana’s face. She felt her heart drop to her stomach as she watched Oksana slowly drag against the back of the sofa, her head hitting against the arm of the sofa.

“Oh… Maybe you’re right.” Tatjana mumbled as Eve watched Oksana remain completely still against the arm of the sofa as Tatjana let out a small sigh.

“Slap her again.” Irina stated as Eve turned her head and looked to her.

“Do you want her to have a concussion?” Eve hissed as Irina shrugged her shoulders.

“She will be fine.” Irina stated as Eve sighed and turned back around, watching as Tatjana sat down on the other side of the sofa.

“Well, this is going to be boring.” She mumbled as Eve tightly clenched her jaw, looking to the woman who placed one leg over the other, placing the gun on top as she dropped her chin into the palm of her hand, resting her elbow onto the arm of the sofa.

“What do you want?” Eve hissed out, keeping her jaw tightly clenched as Tatjana raised her eyebrows and looked to her.  

“Which one of you, is Anna?” She asked as Eve frowned, narrowing her eyes.

“Anna?” She asked as Tatjana nodded her head against the palm of her hand. “Why?” She asked as Tatjana raised her eyebrows.

“Well, I wanted to kill her.” She mumbled as she lifted her head, slowly leaning back against the sofa.

“She’s dead.” Eve said as Tatjana frowned and sat forward.

“What?”

“I watched her shoot herself.” Irina mumbled as Eve turned and looked to the young girl, seeing her staring down to the floor.

“She shot herself? Why?” Eve watched as Irina slowly looked back up to her. She’d never actually heard why Anna had shot herself. She just knew she did.

“I don’t know…” She mumbled as she looked down. “Oksana was pointing a gun at her and…” Irina shook her head as Eve frowned. “Anna had a gun pointed at her, the next minute, she brought it to her chin and shot herself.”

“Wow…” Tatjana mumbled. “Why were they pointing a gun at each other?” She asked as Eve kept her eyes on Irina.

“Well, Anna raised hers first.” Eve raised her eyebrows, watching as Irina looked back down to the floor.

“So… Who are you four to her?” Eve took a deep breath in and looked back to Oksana, seeing her head still against the arm of the chair.

“Umm…” Eve turned her head and looked to Elena, as she slowly turned and looked to her. Eve cleared her throat and looked to Tatjana.

“Friends?” She asked as Tatjana frowned and looked to her as Eve winced. “Sort of? I guess.” She mumbled as she looked back to the group, seeing them slowly nod their heads.

“Distant friends.” Elena stated.

“More… Colleagues.” Kenny added as everyone nodded.

“Right…” Tatjana mumbled as she looked between them.

“Mmm.” Eve quickly turned her head and looked to Oksana, seeing her wincing and tightly closing her eyes. She slowly re-opened them and looking straight to her as Eve quickly looked to Tatjana and nodded her head to her, before looking back to Oksana. She watched as Oksana slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and turned her head, letting out a small sigh as she looked to Tatjana, seeing her smiling at her.

“Morning.” She said as Oksana sighed and looked down, moving her arm and then shaking her head as she felt her arms tied behind her back. Eve watched as Oksana looked straight to her, before looking to the three people sitting beside her as she rested the back of her head against the sofa. She turned her head and looked to Tatjana and slowly looking her up and down.

“You’ve put on weight.” She mumbled as Eve looked to Tatjana, seeing her also look Oksana up and down.

“Your tits have grown.”

“You should see the rest of me.” She whispered as Eve frowned and looked to Tatjana, seeing her slowly smile at Oksana.

“You two?” Eve asked as Oksana and Tatjana turned and looked to her.

“Five times in one night.” Tatjana stated as Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to Oksana, seeing her shifting slightly as she looked down to the floor. “Was a very long time ago.”

“She looked a lot younger then.” Oksana replied.

“She didn’t have standards.” Tatjana retorted as Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her take a deep breath in.

“So… What now?” Eve asked as she looked to Tatjana, seeing her look to Oksana.

“Well… My main thing killing Anna.” She stated as Eve frowned.

“What about Oksana? We thought that’s what you were coming for?” She asked as Tatjana shrugged her shoulders.

“She killed the one person I loved, I wanted to kill the person she loved. We have a system.” She stated as Eve frowned. “We seek revenge and try to hurt each other in different ways.” She said as Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her turn her head and look to Tatjana.

“It works.” She mumbled as Tatjana nodded and looked to Eve.

“I beat the crap out of her on her first day.”

“I killed her mouse.”

“I stole her shoes.”

“I put hair removal cream in her shampoo.”

“That was you?” Eve raised her eyebrows as Tatjana and Oksana both turned and looked to each other as Oksana slowly frowned.

“Yeah?” She mumbled as Tatjana frowned.

“Hmm…”

“Then you got me sent to the pit for a week?” Oksana asked as Tatjana shrugged her shoulders.

“I did that because I was bored. I thought you gave up.” She mumbled as Eve watched Oksana slowly smile.

“Oh… Really?” She asked as Tatjana nodded.

“Then she killed my dad.” Tatjana added as Oksana nodded and looked back to Eve. “My plan was to kill Anna… but… She’s already dead, so… I’m in a bit of a predicament.” She mumbled as she looked down to her gun. Eve looked between the two, watching as they kept a safe, yet awkward distance.

“Are you going to kill us?” Kenny whispered as Eve looked to Tatjana, seeing her frowning at Kenny.

“You? No.” She mumbled.

“Tatjana has a conscious.” Oksana whispered as Eve frowned and looked to her.

“Well… Kind of.” Tatjana agreed. “I don’t believe in killing people who don’t deserve it. However, give me a reason and I will kill you.”

“So… Are you going to kill any of us?” Elena asked as Eve looked to Tatjana, seeing her take a deep breath in.

“Depends if you piss me off.” She said as Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her gaze to the wall to the right. “Still not sure on whether to kill her yet.” Tatjana sighed out. “I kind of enjoy our little routine. Although, I still can’t think of anything that would beat my dad.” She mumbled as Eve frowned, seeing them both look to each other again. “It’s not like you care about your dad.” She sighed out as Oksana nodded her head. “Your mum walked in-front of a train-”

“She more skipped.” Oksana stated as Eve frowned and looked to her. “She didn’t want to be late. She was a very considerate woman.” Oksana stated with a smile that instantly made Eve frown. It wasn’t her sarcastic one or her happy one. It was one she hadn’t seen before. One she couldn’t work out.

“You have no family, no one you care for anymore… You’re pretty much alone.” Tatjana stated as Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her nod her head. “I would go for Konstantin, but… He’s old and frail, there’s no fun there.” She sighed out as Oksana nodded again. “Plus, you’ve already tried to kill him.”

“True.” Oksana mumbled as she looked down.

“And as I said, I only kill those who deserve it. Considering you all look like you’re going to shit yourselves, I’m guessing all of you are out of the question as well.” She mumbled as she placed her head back onto the palm of her hand, looking between them. “Have any of you even hurt anyone before?” Eve looked straight to Oksana, seeing her staring straight at her.

“No…” Kenny whispered.

“No.” Elena added.

“No.” Irina also added. Eve looked to Tatjana, seeing the woman staring at her, a small frown coming to her brow.

“I-”

“Do they look like they could hurt anyone?” Eve looked straight at Oksana, seeing her rest the side of her face against the back of the sofa, turning and looking to Tatjana. “I bet none of them have even picked up a cigarette.” Eve watched as Oksana winced, pushing her middle section up slightly and shuffling before sitting back down. “Can’t you untie me? I have an itch I can’t reach, either that or I'm sweating and it's going down my bum." She mumbled as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“Suck it up.” Tatjana mumbled as Eve watched Oksana sigh and drop her head back, closing her eyes. “You’re tied up for a reason.” She mumbled as Eve frowned and looked to Oksana, seeing her narrow her eyes towards Tatjana. “My main plan was to tie you up and kill Anna in front of you.”

“Anna wasn’t a bad person.” Eve said as Tatjana looked straight to her.

“She had sex with a student.” Eve frowned and looked to Oksana, seeing her looking down to the floor.

“No… She told me she never had sex with Oksana.” Eve whispered as she looked between the two. Her eyes fell on Oksana, seeing her raising her eyebrows with an amused expression on her face.

“You were part of the FBI, Eve. Of course she wouldn’t have told you.” She whispered as Eve frowned, shaking her head.

“She admitted it.” Eve turned her head and looked to Irina, seeing her looking straight to her. “They were talking about it when…” Irina looked to Oksana, seeing her slowly shaking her head, her eyes wide. “They were on the phone… Remember dad?” She asked as she turned and looked to Kenny.

“Umm… What?” He mumbled as Oksana sighed and sat back, raising her eyebrows as she looked to the floor.

“Remember when you were tracking Oksana and she phoned Anna and you heard them talking about having sex?” She asked as Oksana looked to Kenny, widening her eyes as he looked to her.

“Oh, yeah… Right.” He mumbled. “It’s true. That’s true.” He admitted. Eve instantly gathered that they were trying to hide the fact that Irina was Konstantin’s daughter.

“Anna was as infatuated with Oksana as she was with her. Actually, maybe Anna a bit more.” Eve frowned and looked to Tatjana. “That’s what my dad said, anyway.” Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her staring down at the floor.

“Your dad also said he was the lead singer to the Beatles.” Oksana chuckled out.

“Yeah… Towards the end, his memory wasn’t that great.” Tatjana mumbled as Eve looked between the two.

“I might be completely wrong… But you two seem more like friends, than rivals.” Eve whispered as Oksana and Tatjana turned and looked to each other before they both looked back to Eve.

“I actually don’t mind her.” Tatjana stated as Eve frowned. “She’s the one who came in all cocky… Hated me from the start, didn’t you?” Tatjana asked as Oksana nodded her head.

“Why?” Eve whispered as Oksana kept her eyes on Tatjana.

“I got better treatment because my dad was a handler. The ones who didn’t, got very little…” Tatjana turned and looked to Oksana. “Care.” She added as Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her nod her head as she looked to the wall.

“Special treatment.” Oksana added.

“Right…” Tatjana mumbled as she slapped one hand down onto her leg and looked to the group on the opposite sofa, slowly smiling. “You can all leave.” She stated as Eve frowned and looked to Oksana, seeing her looking down to the ground. “Me and Oksana have a lot to catch up on and then… Well, you know...” She mumbled as Eve shook her head, looking to Tatjana.

“You can’t.” She stated as Tatjana frowned. “We uh… We need her.” She stated as Tatjana raised her eyebrows.

“You need her?” Eve nodded her head as Tatjana slowly frowned. “Why?”

“It wasn’t Oksana who killed your dad.” She said as Tatjana tilted her head.

“It was.” Oksana mumbled as Eve turned and raised her eyebrows at her.

“I mean…” Eve mumbled as she looked back to Tatjana. “The company, that you work for?” She asked as Tatjana nodded her head. “They sent her after your dad. It wasn’t revenge, or whatever you guys have going… It was because of the com-”

“They sent you after him?” Tatjana turned and looked to Oksana. “Why?”  

“She doesn’t know but she’s going after them.” Eve said as Tatjana frowned and looked to her. “We’re going after them.”

“What are you, like a really shitty girl band trying to find justice?” She asked as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“No… I just-”

“You like her.” Eve stopped talking as she watched Tatjana smirk at her. “She’s got under your skin, hasn’t she?” Eve slowly looked down to the floor.

“Excuse me?” Eve turned her head and looked to Irina, seeing her lean forward slightly. “Can I get a glass of water?” She asked as Eve looked to Tatjana, seeing her nod as she kept her eyes on Eve.

“What is so intriguing about her?” Tatjana asked as Eve turned her head and looked to Oksana, seeing her looking straight at her.

“I’m amazing.” Oksana stated as she turned her head and looked to Tatjana. “And I have great skin.” She whispered with a smile.

“Are you here to find out about the Twelve, or Oksana?” She asked as Eve instantly looked up to Tatjana.

“The Twelve.” She declared quickly.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t sound so sure.” Tatjana whispered with a smile as Eve nervously swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked behind the sofa, watching as Irina held the glass of water as she slowly walked to the edge of the sofa. Eve felt her breathing stop as she watched the girl drop a knife downwards, against the side of Oksana’s body. Eve instantly looked to Oksana, seeing her hand moving behind her as she quickly grabbed the blade and moved it behind her back.

“Eve?” Eve looked up, seeing Irina raising her eyebrows. She quickly leant back, moving her legs to the side as Irina squeezed by, making her way past Elena and coming to sit back down in the middle, taking a sip of her water.

“So… What’s going to happen now?” Kenny asked as Eve slowly looked back to Oksana, seeing her staring at the floor as her hand slowly moved behind her back.

“Do you know anything about the Twelve?” Eve asked in a hurry as she looked back to Tatjana. “Anything that could lead us to them? Anything that could lead us to someone who might know who they are?” She asked quickly as Tatjana frowned and slowly shook her head.

“They are a secret for a reason. Because they don’t want to be found.” Eve took a deep breath in, looking to Oksana and seeing her slowly look up to her. There was a darkness in her eyes that put Eve on edge.

“Have you got a family?” Eve asked as Tatjana smiled, shaking her head.

“What-” Eve jumped slightly as Oksana swung her arm around, swinging the knife towards Tatjana’s chest but Tatjana quickly raised her arm, pressing it against Oksana’s and halting the knife. Eve’s eyes widen, seeing the vein rising against Tatjana’s forehead as she looked down to the knife, sucking in her lips as Oksana quickly brought her other arm up, pushing it against her arm and forcing the knife forward. As soon as the tip hit against Tatjana’s chest, she also brought her spare hand up, pushing it against her own arm as she let out a loud grunt. Eve quickly pushed herself up and ran to the edge of the sofa, picking up the gun that Tatjana had abandoned against the arm of the sofa, quickly turning around, she pointed it towards Oksana.

“Oksana, stop!” Eve snapped, watching as Oksana pushed more weight into the knife, forcing it inwards as Tatjana quickly lurched forward, letting the knife entire her skin a tiny bit as she smacked her forehead against Oksana’s, making her fall back onto the sofa. Letting out a loud frustrated groan, Oksana brought her leg up, pushing her foot outwards as it hit against Tatjana’s shoulder. “STOP!” Eve shouted as she watched Tatjana quickly push Oksana’s leg to the side, shuffling up the sofa as she grabbed Oksana’s collar, raising her fist into the air.

“AHHH!” Eve raised her eyebrows as she saw Irina quickly jump onto Tatjana’s back, wrapping her arms around Tatjana’s neck as Eve pointed the gun between Oksana and Tatjana.

"Eve, shoot her!" Elena shouted as Eve frowned, moving her hand between the two.

"Which one!" She snapped before she heard Oksana’s knife hit against the floor. She instantly looked to her, seeing her clenching her jaw as she quickly brought her arm around, hitting her fist against Tatjana’s face and sending her back against the sofa. Oksana instantly pushed herself up, standing straight as Tatjana immediately pushed Irina back and propelled herself forward, wrapping her arms around Oksana’s stomach and throwing them both against the opposite sofa. Elena and Kenny quickly shot up, stumbling behind Eve as Eve pointed the gun between them.

“I SAID ENOUGH!” Eve shouted as Tatjana quickly placed her hand against Oksana’s shoulder, raising her fist into the air. Turning slightly to her right, she fired the gun. The loud noise instantly deafening everyone in the room but Tatjana and Oksana as her fist quickly came down, hitting against the side of Oksana’s face.

“Really got their attention there, Eve!” Irina shouted as she came to her side, holding her hands against her ears. Eve raised her eyebrows and looked down to Irina before quickly looking back to the two. Oksana lifted her leg, pushing it against Tatjana’s stomach as the woman fell backwards, landing on the floor. Oksana instantly jumped up, crouching down to the floor and grabbing hold of Tatjana’s jumper, raising her fist into the air.

“Eve, do something!” Elena snapped as Eve pointed the gun between the two, letting out uneven breaths before she looked to Oksana and saw the feral look in her eyes.

“I’m naked!” Eve shouted as she watched Oksana instantly look up to her. “Really?” She snapped whilst tilting her head, frowning at Oksana. “That got your attention!” She snapped as Oksana frowned at her. She quickly pointed the gun towards her, watching as Oksana slowly narrowed her eyes. “Oksana, get back!” She snapped as Oksana kept in the same position. “Now!" She snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows. "Please…” She mumbled as Oksana sighed and looked down to Tatjana, seeing her staring at Eve. She pushed her hand against Tatjana's chest, pushing herself up and taking a few steps back. “Thank you.” Eve whispered before quickly pointing the gun down to Tatjana. “Don’t move!” She snapped as Tatjana pushed her back against the sofa, bringing the back of her hand to her bottom lip and wiping away the small amount of blood.

“She started it.” Tatjana mumbled as she brought her left hand up, placing it against the small cut from where the knife had pierced her chest.

“I don’t care who started it, I'm finishing it!” She snapped as Tatjana slowly looked up to her, narrowing her eyes as she looked to the gun and then back to Eve.

“You won’t.” She whispered as Eve frowned, seeing the smile on her lips. “You don’t have the guts.”

“You’re surprisingly wrong.” Oksana mumbled as Eve looked to her, seeing her place her hands onto her hips. “She will.”

“I will.” Eve agreed as she looked down to Tatjana.

“My children would pull the trigger before you would.” Eve frowned as she watched Tatjana shake her head and look down.

“You have children?” Eve asked as Tatjana looked to the back of her hand. Eve let out a shaky breath, feeling her hand trembling against the gun.

“Eve…” Elena whispered as Eve licked her lips, watching as the woman slid her hand behind her back.

“Hands where I can see them!” She snapped as Tatjana raised her eyebrows and looked back to her.

“I don’t think you will kill me.” She mumbled as she slowly pushed herself up, making Eve take a step back as she reached forward, holding the gun with both hands. “No… You won’t.” She whispered with a smile as Eve frowned. She quickly withdrew the knife behind her back and took a step forward as Eve stumbled backwards, seeing her lurch towards her. The knife lunged inches away from her stomach and was suddenly stopped. She quickly looked to her left, seeing the anger in Oksana’s face as she grabbed hold of Tatjana’s arm. In one swift and extremely fast move, Oksana twisted Tatjana’s arm, quickly taking a step forward and standing in front of Eve. Her arm bent back slightly, making Tatjana let out a small cry as she quickly brought her arm down and pushed it forward.

“Urgh...” She heard the loud gasp from Tatjana. She looked over Oksana’s shoulder, seeing the woman looking into Oksana’s eyes, her lips slowly parting. Oksana took another step forward, pushing the knife in deeper as Tatjana reached up, grabbing hold of Oksana’s shoulder. Eve slowly lowered the gun, watching as Tatjana leant forward, bowing her head and resting it against Oksana’s shoulder. Oksana quickly pulled the knife out as she took a step back, watching as Tatjana almost glided down her front before falling to the floor. Eve looked to Oksana’s back, seeing her take a deep breath in, looking down to Tatjana as she held tight to the knife.

“She… She had a family…” Eve whispered as Oksana looked over her shoulder, frowning at her.

“She called her two dogs her children.” She mumbled as Eve frowned, watching as Oksana threw the knife onto the sofa, turning around and looking to them. Eve instantly looked to the centre of her stomach, seeing the blood stain that ran down the centre. “She couldn’t have kids.” She mumbled as Eve raised her eyebrows, watching as Oksana wiped her hands against her top, leaving small amounts of blood against the side of her t-shirt.

“Umm… What now?” Elena asked as Oksana looked over her shoulder, towards Tatjana. She slowly shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Eve.

“I’m going for a shower.” She mumbled as she turned around, stepping over Tatjana.

“What about her?” Eve asked as Oksana stopped at the doorway and turned around, raising her eyebrows.

“Another problem dealt with." She mumbled whilst shrugging her shoulders.

"I mean... What do we do with her?"

"Phone Konstantin.” Eve sighed, watching as Oksana turned around and made her way out of the room, walking up the stairs.

“Eve?” Eve turned her head and looked to Kenny, seeing him staring down at Tatjana. “I think I’m going-” He instantly turned around, leaning over slightly as Eve grimaced and turned around, hearing him throw up.

“Oh god…” Elena cried out as Eve sighed and looked to Irina, seeing her staring at Elena and Kenny.

“And you call me the child.” She mumbled before turning around and stepping over the body, following Oksana up the stairs.

Letting out a sigh, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. That was the last hope of finding anything out about the Twelve and now it was gone. However, she could have just died.

A small frown came to her brow as she looked back towards the stairway to where Oksana and Irina walked up. Oksana could have let Tatjana stab her, but she didn’t. That told her two things. Oksana didn’t want someone to hurt her and that Oksana would kill someone she knew for years, with no remorse.

“What about the Twelve?” Elena asked as Eve looked down to Tatjana, seeing the blood slowly running over her hard-wooden floors.

“I don’t know…” She mumbled whilst shaking her head and looking to her phone, scrolling through the contacts. 

"You need to tell her." Elena stated as Eve frowned and looked to her, seeing her staring at Tatjana. "Otherwise that's going to be us." She added as she looked back to Eve. "Tell her, or i will." She said as Eve took a deep breath in.

 

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

 

Eve hesitantly brought her hand up, slowly knocking her knuckles against the door before bringing her hand up and slowly pushing it open. She peaked her head through the gap and looked to the bed, seeing Oksana sitting on the edge, putting her shoes on. She was full dressed, however, her hair was still slightly wet. Oksana looked up, raising her eyebrows as Eve noticed the small cut against the side of Oksana's chin. 

"You okay?" She asked as Oksana nodded her head, looking down as she continued to tie her shoes. 

"Did you phone Konstantin?" She asked as Eve nodded her head. 

"He said John's coming over to get the body?" Oksana nodded her head. "Who's John?" She asked as Oksana quickly moved onto the next shoe. 

"Some guy who used to be a handler but went rogue. Has a thing for burning bodies." She mumbled as Eve raised her eyebrows. Oksana looked up, slowly frowning at her. "What?" 

"He's just going to burn her?" She asked as Oksana nodded, looking back down to her shoes. 

"Better dead ones than alive ones." She mumbled as Eve took a deep breath in. 

"So... You just phone him and he collects?" 

"Pretty much. Konstantin pays him." She added as Eve rolled her eyes and looked down. 

"Because that makes this sound so much better." She mumbled as Oksana sighed and sat up straight, looking to Eve. 

"Did you want something? If not, get your clothes off." She stated with a smile as Eve raised her eyebrows. "What? You said you were naked, I think you should fulfill what you said." 

"I knew it would distract you." She mumbled as she looked down. 

"It did." Oksana laughed out as Eve smiled and looked up, watching as Oksana placed her hands onto her thighs, pushing herself up. "There was no need to point the gun at me though." SHe stated with a smile as she placed her hands onto her hips.

"We need to talk." Eve said as Oksana smile slowly went. 


	11. I'm ready.

**Chapter 11.**

**_I’m ready._ **

 

****

**O** ksana brought the glass to her lips, taking a small sip as she let the warm liquid run down her throat, wincing as it hit the center of her stomach. She placed the glass down, holding in both hands as she looked straight ahead, seeing the bartender mixing a set of drinks behind the counter. Taking in a deep breath, she looked to her left, seeing a group of people talking amongst themselves, all of them bursting out into laughter that filled the pub. She licked her lips and looked back down to her drink, bringing it back to her lips and taking a small swig before placing it down onto the table. She quickly swallowed the Whiskey and looked to her right, seeing a woman smiling softly at her. She slowly straightened her back, showing a small smile as the woman instantly looked down, her cheeks flushing a shade of red.  She narrowed her eyes, licking her lips as she pushed herself off the chair, starting to walk over. 

* * *

 

Eve placed her hands into her hair, letting out a shaky breath as she tapped her foot against the floor, watching as Irina hung up the phone and placed it down onto the side.

“Anything?” She asked as Irina shook her head.

“Dad said he hasn’t heard from her.” She sighed out as Eve shook her head and looked down. “What the hell did you say to her?” She snapped as Eve quickly looked up.

“Maybe she’s just gone to get some air.” Elena butted in as Eve turned to her, seeing the concern in her eyes.

“Oksana isn’t the t-”

“I’m just trying to help.”

“What happened?” Irina asked as Eve looked to her.

“Nothing.” She mumbled as she looked down.

“Something must have happened for her to storm out without saying anything!” Eve looked back up to her, seeing Irina raise her eyebrows. “If you hurt-”

“I didn’t hurt her.” Eve mumbled as Irina narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t!” She snapped.

“Your father suggested that Oksana goes back to Russia.” Kenny stated as Eve looked down to the floor.

“What? Why?” Irina snapped, almost shouting as Eve looked to her, seeing Irina looking around the group.

“Because we aren’t getting any closer to finding out who the Twelve are.” He mumbled.

“He thought if she went back to Russia, back into training… She might be able to find some stuff out.” Elena added.

“How long have you known?” Eve looked back to Irina, seeing her raising her eyebrows.

“Only a few days.”

“And you’ve only decided to tell her now?” Irina snapped. “She’s come here to help you and you’ve stabbed her in the back?”

“We had the choice whether to tell her or not and I told her.” Eve snapped as she looked up to Irina. “I didn’t let your father bring someone in and take her, did I?” She snapped as Irina slowly shook her head.

“That’s not the point. You’ve known about it for days…” Irina said before turning around, walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Eve asked as Irina turned around and looked to her, raising her hands into the air.

“To find my friend!” She snapped as Eve parted her lips, watching as Irina shook her head and looked her up and down. “Someone who you, supposedly cared about.” Eve’s shoulders slumped forward, watching as Irina turned around, leaving the room.

“I’ll go with her.” Kenny stated as he quickly walked towards the door.

“FUCK OFF!” Irina shouted as Eve flinched, watching as Kenny stopped at the door and turned around, looking to both Eve and Elena.

“I’ll go.” Elena stated as Eve nodded, watching as she quickly went to the door, stepping past Kenny and quickly making her way down the stairs. Eve sighed and closed her eyes, falling back against the bed.

“So, what exactly happened?” Kenny asked as Eve opened her eyes, looking up to the ceiling.

“I told her… Everything.” She mumbled.

“And?”

“And… She just… Looked at me.” Eve whispered, slowly shaking her head. “Then she left. Just turned around, took Irina’s phone and walked out.”

“Better than her shooting you.” Kenny said as Eve slowly smiled, turning her head and watched him walk over, sitting on the bed beside her as she slowly pushed herself up.

“But… She didn’t say anything… Didn’t do anything… Just, looked at me.” Eve whispered as she looked to the door opposite.

“At least you told her.” He stated as Eve slowly looked down. “At least she knows.” He whispered as Eve nodded her head, slowly turning and looking to Kenny.

“I don’t think that’s what we should worry about.” She said as Kenny frowned and looked to her. “I think we need to worry about what she’s doing… Or what she’s going to do.” She sighed out as Kenny took a deep breath in.

“Do you think she’s going to do something stupid?” He asked as Eve showed a small sad smile.

“Doesn’t she always?” Eve asked as Kenny swallowed the lump in his throat. “We have to find her.” She said as Kenny raised his eyebrows and looked to her. “Before she does do something stupid.” She whispered as he nodded his head.

* * *

 

“What happened next?” The brunette asked as Oksana sighed, sitting back in her chair.

“Then she told me that my father and her were planning to send me away.” She mumbled as she looked down.

“What, why?” She asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“They think it will help other people.”

“Will it?” She asked as Oksana looked to her, seeing her taking a sip of her drink through the straw. “If it helps others, why don’t you do it?” She asked as Oksana smirked.

“I’m not exactly the caring type.” Oksana mumbled as she looked down to her drink. “She knew for a while that my…” She looked up to the woman, seeing her raising her eyebrows. “Father was planning to send me away.” She said as the woman let go of her straw.

“It’s obvious she cares about you. She wanted to wait and think things through before she said anything.” Oksana frowned, sitting back in the chair.

“We agreed to be a team.” She mumbled as she looked down to her drink. "I hate working with others."

“Sometimes, we have to protect the people we care about, by lying to them.” Oksana frowned and looked up to her, seeing her smiling softly at her.

“Why?”

“Why do we lie?” She asked as Oksana shook her head.

“Why do you protect the people you care about?” She asked as the brunette sat up slightly, taking in a deep breath as she frowned at Oksana.

“I don’t know… I guess… We do it because we also know they are our weakness.” She stated as Oksana parted her lips. “In a way, we’re hiding and protecting the one person who can hurt us.” She stated as Oksana slowly looked down to the table. “Or they are our strength, our reason to carry on doing what we are doing.” She added as Oksana sighed and slowly pouted as she looked to the brunette.

“I hate people.” She stated as the brunette slowly smiled. “You all suck.” She mumbled as she sank into her chair. 

* * *

 

Eve turned the steering wheel to the right, going around the corner as she looked out the window, looking at the dark path that led down a narrow alleyway.

“She couldn’t have got far.” Kenny stated as Eve bit down on her bottom lip.

“This is Oksana, we’re talking about.” Eve mumbled as she quickly looked out the front window. “She could be on the moon by now.” She sighed out.

“Do you think she’s going to kill someone?” Kenn nervously asked as Eve let out a small nervous breath.

“I don’t know.” She whispered.

“Do you think she’s going to kill us?” He asked as Eve changed down a gear, slowly making her way down the street.

“I think if she wanted to kill us, we would be dead by now.” Eve mumbled as she looked to the right, scanning the area.

“But you think she could?” Kenny asked as Eve turned and looked to him, seeing the worry in his eyes. She slowly looked back to the road, tightening her grip around the steering wheel.

“Oksana is capable of anything, Kenny” She mumbled with a small sigh.

“Maybe we should look for Irina and Elena, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to split up.” He stated as Eve frowned and looked towards him.

“She wouldn’t hurt Irina.”

“Exactly.” He stated as Eve frowned and back to the road. “Surely we’re safer with her.” He nervously laughed out as Eve smiled, looking out the right-side window.

“I think if she had the opportunity, she would kill us as well.” Eve mumbled as she turned the steering wheel, turning with the corner.

“I think I’m more scared of her, than Oksana.” He sighed out as Eve looked to him, seeing him sinking into his chair slightly.

“You’re scared of everyone.” Eve nervously laughed out as Kenny folded his arms.

* * *

 

Irina let out a nervous sigh as she walked through the park. She placed her hands into her pockets, lifting her shoulders as she tried to keep herself warm.

“Irina-”

“She likes parks.” Irina mumbled as she looked to the right, seeing the toilets in the far corner of the park. She quickly looked straight ahead, sighing as she saw the set of swings completely empty.

“Irina-”

“She’s out here…” She mumbled as Elena walked to her side, looking towards the swings. “She wouldn’t just leave me.” She added as Elena looked down to her, seeing her scanning the area.

“She just needs some time.”

“You don’t know her.” She snapped as she turned and looked up to Elena. “None of you do.” She mumbled as she looked back towards the park.

“It’s getting late.” Elena whispered as she reached over, placing her hand onto Irina’s shoulder. “We’ve been gone for two hours. Maybe we should head home, see if she’s back?” Elena asked as Irina shrugged her shoulder, letting Elena’s hand fall from it.

“No.” She mumbled as Elena sighed. “My dad’s not here… My mums not here… She's the only one that ever is...” Elena watched as Irina slowly looked down to the floor.

“We can call your dad.” Elena said as Irina kept her eyes down. “See if he could come and get you-”

“No.” She mumbled whilst shaking her head. “She wouldn’t leave me.” She mumbled.

“Okay…” Elena whispered as Irina nodded, looking down to the floor. “There’s another park down the road.” Elena sighed out as Irina looked back up to her. “Let’s go check there.” Irina nodded as Elena turned around, pressing her hand against Irina’s back and leading her towards the exit.

* * *

 

Oksana quickly removed her leather jacket, throwing it down onto the floor as she kicked the door shut behind her. She quickly reached forward, pulling away from the kiss as she looked down and took hold of the bottom of the brunette’s top, slowly pulling it up and over her head, throwing it down onto the floor. She felt the woman quickly bring her hands to the bottom of Oksana’s top and she quickly raised her arms, letting the brunette remove her top, chucking it onto the floor. She leaned forward, about to connect her lips against the brunettes, but she pulled back. Oksana frowned and opened her eyes, seeing the bright blue ones looking down to her stomach. Looking down, she looked straight to the stitches, her smile instantly going.

“How did you do that?” She felt the woman’s breath against her cheek as she slowly blinked, looking at the stitches. The warmth radiating off the brunette, made her instantly look back up, looking between the bright blue eyes that looked between her own. She slowly frowned, tilting her head as she saw the sadness in the woman’s eyes.

“Are you sad?” She asked as the brunette slowly smiled.

“No?” She asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes. “Just… It looks sore.” She whispered as Oksana slowly looked back down, turning her head as she saw the bruising around her ribs. “I’ll be gentle.” Oksana slowly looked back up, looking between the bright blue eyes that looked down to her own lips. She stayed completely still as the woman slowly leaned in, tilting her head and closing her eyes as Oksana slowly closed her own, feeling the woman’s nose brush against her own before her lips connected against her bottom lips, kissing it softly as Oksana slowly frowned, feeling her lips react, shaking slightly from the softness of the kiss. She quickly pulled back, licking her lips as she looked down to the floor, frowning. “Sorry… Did i-”

“No…” Oksana mumbled as she slowly shook her head. “No… it wasn’t you.” She mumbled as she quickly bent down, picking up her jumper and standing back up, quickly pulling it over her head.

“Are…. Are you going?” Oksana quickly turned around, grabbing the leather jacket and placing her arm inside.

“Sorry.” She mumbled as she reached out and grabbed the handle, quickly opening it.

* * *

 

 “What if she’s gone after Niko?” Eve quickly turned her head and looked to him, seeing his eyes wide open.

“No… No…” She mumbled as she shook her head. “I don’t think she will. Plus, she doesn’t know where he is. I don’t know where he is.” She mumbled as she turned back around, looking out the window.

“Wait, there’s Irina and Elena!” Eve looked to the right, seeing the two women walking on the footpath. She took a deep breath in as she put the indicator on and slowly turned to the right. Eve came to a halt as she pulled up beside Elena and Irina, watching as they both turned and looked to her. Eve slowly rolled down the window and looked to Irina, seeing her frowning at her.

“I’m sorry.” She said as Irina looked down. “I should have told her sooner, you’re right.” She added as Irina looked back up to her.

“And you’re wrong.” She stated as Eve took a deep breath in, watching as Irina raised her eyebrows.

“I’m wrong.”

“And she likes me more than you.” Irina added as Eve sighed.

“And she likes you more than me.” She said as Irina slowly nodded.

“And you’re an arsehole.”

“Hey!” Eve snapped as Irina raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms. “And I’m an asshole.” Eve stated as Irina nodded her head. “And I care about her.” Eve admitted as Irina looked up to her. “I did it for her.” She whispered as Irina tilted her head back. “Now let’s go find her, together.” She stated as Irina slowly nodded her head.

“What if we don’t?”

“Eve always finds her.” Elena stated as Eve nodded and looked to her, smiling softly before looking back to Irina and seeing her staring at the floor.

“Eve is always the cause for her running.” Irina mumbled as Eve sighed, resting the side of her head against the headrest as she watched Irina keep her head slightly bowed.

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Eve asked as Irina looked up to her. Irina slowly nodded her head as Eve smiled, looking between the girl’s eyes. 

* * *

 

Oksana let out a small sigh as she removed her key from the door, letting it shut behind her as she slowly turned around, looking into the lounge.

“Konstantin?” She called out as she slowly started to walk into the room. “Are you home?” She asked as she looked towards the double doors, seeing the darkness that surrounding the garden.

“Villanelle?” Quickly looked to her left, she took a deep breath in, letting a frown cross her brow as Konstantin came out of the bedroom, frowning at her as he pulled the dressing gown tighter around his waist. “What are-”

“You look… fabulous.” She stated with a smile as she turned around and faced him, watching as he slowly looked down himself. “Loving the crocs.” She widened her eyes and looked down, seeing the black crocks on his feet, the white socks underneath. “At least the socks hold in the last bit of dignity you have, before they slip through those hideous holes.” She whispered as she looked back up, placing on her best smile. “Have you ever considered modeling?” She asked whilst placing both her hands onto the table, pushing herself up and sitting down on the side, smiling pleasantly at Konstantin.

“Irina called and Eve text.” He said as Oksana’s smile slowly went. “Aren’t you upset with me?” He asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders, looking down. “Would you like a drink?” He asked as Oksana slowly smiled, looking back up and slowly nodding her head as Konstantin nodded his, walking past her. “Are we going to talk about it?” He asked as Oksana tapped her fingers against the table.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She mumbled as she looked down.

“Russi-”

“Is a shit hole.” Oksana continued as she pushed herself off the table and turned around, placing her elbows down onto the table and resting her chin into her hands. Konstantin turned around, placing the drinks onto the counter.

“Do you want to talk abou-”

“Since when did you want to talk about it?” Oksana asked, raising her eyebrows as she pushed herself up.

“You know it’s our only choice.”

“Your only choice. I could happily run off to Berlin or Rome… Kind of want to go to Canada.” She added whilst nodding her head.

“What about us?” Konstantin asked as he pushed the drink towards Oksana. “What about Irina?” He asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes, watching as he looked down.

“What about Irina?” She asked as he slowly looked up to her.

“I didn’t tell Eve-”

“What about Irina?” She asked as Konstantin took a deep breath in, looking towards the garden.

“There’s another reason why you should go to Russia.” He stated as Oksana picked the drink up, raising it to her lips and slowly taking a sip. “If I take you back, they will see that I am loyal.” He said as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“You want to re-join?” She asked as he looked down.

“I have no choice.” He mumbled as Oksana tilted her head. “The handler’s children…” He mumbled as Oksana swallowed the warm contents, placing the cup back down onto the table. “They are brought up, trained by handlers. Irina already knows more languages than you.” He stated as Oksana rolled her eyes and looked down. “The other reason why I came to see you the day that Eve stabbed you, was because I knew they were going to come for Irina eventually.” Oksana instantly looked up, narrowing her eyes at Konstantin. “You’re the best bet in keeping her safe and she’s your best bet, at keeping the tiny bit of humanity you have.” He said as Oksana slowly smiled.

“I don’t-”

“You do. Otherwise we wouldn’t be alive. Me, Irina, Eve, Kenny or Elena.”

“I’m still debating whether or not to kill Kenny.” She whispered with a smile as Konstantin sighed, looking back to her.

“If you go to Russia, Irina will go with you.” He said as Oksana slowly smiled.

“No.” She mumbled whilst shaking her head. “Do you know what it’s like there?” She snapped as he looked down.

“You will be with her-”

“No… I won’t. I’m not a babysi-”

“Villanelle….” He whispered as Oksana stopped, watching as he looked to her, tears brimming in his eyes as Oksana slowly frowned. “If you and her go in, I know you will protect her. I know she will protect you-”

“I don’t nee-”

“Not from people.” He stated as Oksana looked down. “From yourself.” He whispered. “I know you don’t want to go back, and I know you don’t want Irina to go there but if we want the Twelve, it’s our only way.” He whispered as Oksana bit down on the side of her lip. “And if I hand you both in, I can come back and try and find some way to get you both out when this is over.” He stated as Oksana slowly looked up, seeing him slowly smiling towards her.

“How do we know they won’t just kill us?” Oksana asked as Konstantin brought his drink up, taking a quick sip before placing the glass back down.

“We don’t…” He mumbled as Oksana looked down. “But if we don’t find out who they are, at least Irina will be safe.” He stated as Oksana looked up to him. “They won’t kill a kid that has done nothing wrong.”

“Unlike us.” She sighed out as Konstantin nodded. “If they kill us, you know she will end up like me, right?” She asked as Konstantin smiled, looking down.

“I wouldn’t be prouder.” He whispered as Oksana watched him suck his bottom lip in, nodding his head. “You’re so much more than what you think you are.” He said as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“Are you going to hit me with a log again?” She asked as he let out a small chuckle, looking down and shaking his head.

“No… Because I know you will make the right choice.” He stated as he looked back up. Oksana licked her lips, looking between his eyes.

“We have to tell, Eve.” She stated as he sighed, looking back up to her.

“Do we have to?” He asked as Oksana smiled.

“We’re a team.” She whispered with a side wink as he raised his eyebrows.

“A team?” He asked as Oksana nodded, allowing him to let out a loud laugh as Oksana smiled, sitting down into the seat. “Since when were you a part of a team?” He asked as Oksana smirked, filling the glass in front of her. “Did you and Eve have sex?” He asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows, slowly shaking her head. “Wow.” He mumbled whilst chuckling.

“How are we going to do this?” She asked as he looked down, licking his lips.

“I’ll text them.” He mumbled as Oksana slowly nodded, watching as he reached over the counter, grabbing hold of his phone and sitting back. “And Eve.” He stated as Oksana nodded her head, looking down to the glass. 

* * *

 

“Turn left.” Kenny said softly as Eve came to a stop at the junction.

“Turn right!” Irina snapped as Eve sighed, looking through the darkness as she tried to figure out which way to go.

“Why right? We haven’t been left?”

“Left brings us back to Eve’s house.”

“What? No, it doesn’t.”

“It does, you take the left, then right for a mile, then go to the left, take the fourth turning and then take a right.” Irina stated as Kenny raised his eyebrows and turned to look at her.

“She’s right…” Eve mumbled. “You remember a lot of stuff.” Eve whispered as she flicked the indicator up.

“It’s surprising for your age…” Kenny mumbled.

“It’s surprising I know your country more than you do.” Irina mumbled as Eve smiled, turning the steering wheel to the right. A sudden buzzing filled the car as Eve looked down to the center, seeing her phone laying in the middle. Konstantin’s name flashed against the screen before going back off.

“Ele-”

“Got it.” She interrupted as Elena reached out, taking a hold of the phone and lifting it up. Eve looked back out the window, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the area.

“She’s at Konstantin’s!” Eve instantly turned her head, looking to Elena.

“What?” Elena nodded her head.

“He said for us to come.” She mumbled as Eve nodded her head.

“Okay…” 

* * *

 

 Tucking his shirt into his trousers, he reached over and grabbed his long coat, pulling it up his arms. Clearing his throat, he straightened his collar and walked into the middle of the kitchen, letting out a shaky breath as he reached forward, picking up his glass and quickly downing the contents. The sudden bang from the front door made him swallow his drink as he watched Eve quickly come into view, looking around the area until her eyes fell onto him. He slowly frowned and looked behind her, watching as Kenny and Elena quickly came to her side.

“Where’s-” He stopped talking as a smile graced his lips, seeing Irina walk out from behind Eve, smiling at him. “Villanelle’s in the bedroom.” He said as he looked up to Eve.

“I thought you were heading to Russia?” Eve asked as Konstantin brought the drink to his lips, taking a small sip before placing the glass back down.

“I knew she would come around.” He stated as Eve slowly frowned.

“You used me?” She asked as Konstantin slowly smiled.

“Not nice, is it?” He asked as Eve swallowed the lump in her throat, watching as he raised his eyebrows. He slowly pushed himself up, looking to Irina. “Go pack your bag, we’re heading to Russia.” He stated as Irina frowned.

“What-”

“Go.” He said as Irina quickly nodded, turning around and heading towards her room. Taking a deep breath in, he turned his head and looked to Eve, seeing her staring towards the floor. “She’s waiting for you in the bedroom.” He stated as Eve narrowed her eyes, looking back to him.

“She’s not going.” She stated firmly as Konstantin licked his lips, raising his eyebrows.

“As I said… She’s waiting.” He said as Eve took a deep breath in, turning around.

* * *

 

Oksana placed her top into her bag, stopping as she heard the soft knocking against her door. Looking over her shoulder, she looked to the door, taking a deep breath in as she watched it open. She slowly turned around, parting her lips as Eve looked straight to her, taking a step in and closing the door behind her, never breaking eye contact.

“Hi.” Oksana said softly as Eve looked between her eyes before Eve slowly looked down to the bag on the bed.

“You're going?” She asked with a frown as she looked back up to Oksana.

“Are you going to give me a goodbye kiss?” She asked as Eve sighed, watching as Oksana slowly smirked at her.

“I didn’t think you liked Russia?”

“I don’t mind it...” She mumbled as she slowly sat down on the bed. Eve took a deep breath in, watching as Oksana ducked her head, looking down to the floor. “It stinks of Irina and they don’t have decent shops... But...” She whispered as Eve walked over to the bed, turning around and slowly sitting down, feeling her leg brush against Oksana’s as she looked to the wall opposite. "Russia is fine..." Oksana mumbled. Eve turned and looked to her, seeing her smiling softly at her. "I actually like it-" "You're lying to me." Eve whispered as Oksana's smile slowly went as she looked between Eve's eyes before slowly smiling again. “Are you going to miss me?” Oksana asked she turned towards the opposite wall. Eve could instantly tell that Oksana’s smile wasn’t a pleasant one. It was one that was hiding a painful look.

“Did something happen to you there?” Eve whispered as Oksana’s smile went as she slowly turned her head and looked at her. Her faces inches away as Eve looked between her eyes.

“Yes.” She whispered as Eve nodded. “Something happened every day, Eve.” She stated as Eve frowned. “I lived there for-”

“Stop being a dick.” She stated as Oksana smiled and looked down. “You don’t have to-”

“I do.” She stated as she slowly looked back up. “Otherwise I won’t be able to find out who they are.” Oksana added as Eve looked between her bright brown eyes. “And Irina’s coming.” She said as Eve’s eyes widen.

“No!” She snapped as she shook her head. “She’s a kid, Oksana!”

“The only way Konstantin can get me in, is if Irina goes in as well. Otherwise they’ll become suspicious-”

“Why Irina?”

“Because handler’s children are trained like us, she knows different languages, she’s smart, brave and-”

“Extremely annoying, like you?” She asked as Oksana slowly smiled.

“Exactly.” She whispered as Eve sighed.

“What about us?” Eve asked as Oksana frowned and looked up. “We’re a team. We have to help you somehow.” She said as Oksana shrugged her shoulders. “What if you change, what if you come back and actually try and kill us-”

“I won’t.”

“Why? You’re being put through your training agai… Oh… What if Irina tries to kill us?” Eve asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “What if it comes down to you and her?!” Eve snapped as Oksana slowly smirked. “Oh god… She will kill yo-”

“You think too much.” Oksana stated as Eve sighed and looked down. “Who knows, maybe you will get your marriage back on track, find another job-”

“I don’t want any of that.” Eve mumbled as she turned her head, seeing Oksana frowning at her. "I want to help." Eve felt her body instantly becoming warmer as she watched Oksana’s eyes slowly look down, looking to her lips.

“Do you like me?” She asked softly as Eve felt the heat rising up her neck as she looked between the bright brown eyes that slowly looked up, burning into her own. Oksana took a moment to look over Eve, seeing her hair running over her shoulders like an obsidian waterfall tumbling down soft rocks.

“Oksa-”

“Do you like me?” She whispered, the corners of her lips curling upwards slightly as Eve found herself frozen to the spot.

“Oks-”

“Just…” Oksana slowly shook her head as Eve looked between her eyes, seeing her looking towards her lips. “Shut up, Eve.” She whispered as Eve took a deep breath in, watched as Oksana slowly leaned forward. She felt her body completely stiffened as she closed her eyes, holding her breath as she slowly parted her lips. She felt the softness and delicateness of Oksana’s lips as they slowly Eve’s bottom lip. She couldn’t stop herself, it was like a sudden, uncontrollable reaction. A small frown edged across her brow as she felt her lips slowly responding, capturing Oksana’s top lip as she felt the sudden vulnerability and tenderness that Oksana was giving. She reached her hand up, placing it against Oksana’s side as she slowly tilted her head. Their lips parting for only a second before Eve rested her forehead against Oksana’s, letting out the breath she was holding and hearing the shakiness of the release. She swallowed the lump in her throat, keeping her eyes shut as she leaned forward, reconnected their lips in a kiss that Eve could only explain as… The only emotion Oksana had ever showed. The softness was as if she feared she would break, Eve. The tenderness made her think that Oksana was as scared of what was happening, as she was. The delicateness proved that Oksana could be caring, and the vulnerability proved that this was a rare occasion for her. Eve felt Oksana slowly pull away as she kept her hands against her side, flickering open her eyes and feeling them slightly heavier than they have ever been as she watched Oksana look between her eyes, a small smile coming to her lips. She hadn’t felt a kiss so soft and sensitive. It was as if Oksana was showing her true colors through that was kiss. Normally when Niko kissed her, she felt the bristles of his mustache tickling her upper lip, causing her wanting to slightly sneeze. The smell of food and smoke always lingered in the long hairs. However, kissing Oksana was like kissing a baby. It was soft, tender and the smell of her shampoo and perfume filled her nostrils with what smelt like, a winter’s breeze with a hint of bluebells blowing in the wind. It was surreal, and yet totally wrong. “You liked me.” She whispered as Eve watched her smile widen as she slowly looked down. A soft knock came at the door as Eve instantly turned back around, clearing her throat as she looked to the door, seeing Konstantin poke his head around the corner, looking straight to Oksana.

“They’re here. Are you ready?” He asked as Eve looked to Oksana, watching as she turned around, looking to Konstantin as she slowly nodded her head. “Okay…” He whispered as Eve watched him bring the handcuffs from around his back. Eve frowned and looked to Oksana, seeing her push herself up, taking a deep breath in as she reached her hands towards Konstantin. Eve felt completely frozen to the bed as she watched Oksana keep her head bowed, turning around as Konstantin brought her arms behind her back, placing the other handcuff over her other wrist, tightening them. Eve slowly looked down, feeling her stomach dropping as the realization hit her. “Okay…” Konstantin sighed as Eve looked up, watching as Konstantin slowly turned her around and reached forward, placing his hands onto her shoulders. “They’ll take you back to where you trained.” He whispered as Eve watched Oksana look between his eyes. “You have to find Irina first.” Oksana nodded her head. “Make sure she’s okay and that’s she’s safe. After that, try and find out anything you can, I’ll try to get in and see you.” He stated as Oksana nodded. “Anything you find out, try and tell us.”

“I can get Kenny to try and access the camera's.” Eve stated as Konstantin looked down to her. “At least then we can make sure everything is okay.” She whispered as Konstantin slowly looked her up and down. “If we go to Russia with Konstantin, he can tell us where you ar-”

“I don’t know where they will be.” Konstantin stated as Eve frowned and looked to him.

“What?” She asked as Konstantin nodded his head.

“We’re blindfolded.” Oksana stated as Eve frowned and looked down.

“Phones?” Eve asked as she looked back up. “Can she carry a phone?” She asked as Konstantin frowned. “You can say you’ve searched her.” Eve said as Konstantin looked her up and down. “If we put a phone on her, Kenny can track it to where they remove it. At least then we will know where about she might be.” Eve stated as Konstantin slowly looked back to Oksana.

“Can he do that?” He whispered as Oksana nodded.

"He's annoying but... He's smart."

“Here…” Eve mumbled as she quickly stood up, reaching into her back pocket and removing her phone, quickly looking to the battery. “It’s got ninety percent.” Eve stated as she walked over, raising the phone and looking to Oksana’s pockets.

“Not the pockets.” Oksana mumbled as she ducked her head, looking down herself.

“Umm… Where shall I put it?” Eve asked as she looked up, watching as Oksana gradually looked up, raising her eyebrows as Eve’s eyes widened. “No.” She whispered as Oksana slowly smiled. “Oksan-”

“Oh, for god sake.” Konstantin mumbled as he reached forward, removing the mobile phone from Eve’s hand and stepping to her side, reaching out and pulling Oksana’s top forward slightly as he leaned in, looking down her top as he quickly reached in, placing the phone into her bra and instantly removing his hand as Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her jiggle slightly before looking to Konstantin. “I thought women were supposed to be fine with this sort of thing.” Konstantin sighed out as he looked between the two. “I mean, it’s not like you two like each other.” He stated as Eve looked to Oksana, watching as she looked down to the floor. “Okay… Let’s go.” He mumbled as he placed his hand against Oksana’s arm, turning her around.

“Oksana?” Eve asked quickly as they got to the door. Oksana looked over her shoulder, a look of fear in her eyes as Eve took a nervous breath in. “Don’t let anything happen to her.” She whispered as Oksana slowly nodded her head. “And… If anything is wrong or anything happens... Get out of there with Irina.” She added as Oksana slowly smiled, nodding her head.

“Okay… Let’s go.” Konstantin sighed out as Eve took a deep breath in, following them out into the corridor. She quickly looked to the kitchen, seeing Irina standing beside two burly men in old scatty clothes. Eve took a nervous breath in as she stopped at the hallway entrance, watching as Konstantin walked over to the men, slowly pushing Oksana in front as the two men turned her around, taking a hold of each arm.

“Ready?” One of them asked as Eve looked to Oksana, watching as she bowed her head, slowly nodding. “Good, let’s go.” The one to the right stated as he turned around, bringing Oksana with him as they headed towards the door. Eve took a deep breath in, looking to Konstantin and seeing him placing his hand onto Irina’s back, leaning down and whispering something into her ear. “Are you ready?” Eve looked up to the next guard, seeing him looking down to Irina.

“What’s happening?” Elena whispered as she came to Eve’s side.

“They're being taken to Russia.” She whispered back as she watched the man place his hand onto Irina’s shoulder, leading her towards the door. She looked down, seeing Irina frown and look to her. “It’s okay.” Eve said as Irina slowly nodded her head. She watched them walk towards the door before turning her head and looking to Konstantin, seeing him let out a small sigh before he looked to her.

“Goodbye, Eve.” He stated as Eve slowly nodded her head. “And Eve?”

“Yeah?” She asked as Konstantin took a deep breath in.

“You’re the reason she is going. I am grateful for your help.” He stated as Eve slowly frowned. “Her father lives in a small town called Karabash. It’s not a hard place to find someone.” He stated as Eve slowly nodded, watching as he turned around.

“Why are you telling me this?” Eve asked as Konstantin walked to the hallway, stopping and slowly looking over his shoulder.

“Because she won’t be the same. For that, you need to understand why she is the way she is.”

“Can’t you just tell me?” Eve asked as Konstantin slowly shook his head.

“Goodbye, Eve.” He said as Eve slowly looked over his shoulder, seeing one of the men ducking Oksana’s head, placing her into the back seat, Irina quickly beside her. The door shutting instantly cut off their view as Eve slowly looked down.

“What now?” Kenny asked as Eve slowly looked back up to the door, narrowing her eyes.

“Now we track her.” She stated as she looked to Kenny, seeing him nod his head as they both took a deep breath in, narrowing their eyes as they turned and looked towards the front door.

“Don’t you think… We should… You know…” Elena whispered as Eve frowned and looked to her, seeing her pouting and pointing towards the door.

“What?” She asked as Elena raised her eyebrows.

“This isn’t our house…” Elena whispered as Eve widened her eyes.

“Oh… No... No, it isn’t.” She mumbled as they pushed themselves forward, quickly making their way towards the front door.

 

* * *

 

Sorry for any mistakes! I'm too lazy to re-read it all again. =/ 


	12. I fancied a party.

**Chapter 12.**

** When the writing is in _italics_ , this means they are speaking in Russian. It’s either that or I copy and paste from Google and we all know that doesn’t always go to plan. =/ **

Sorry for any mistakes! It's hard to re read it when there's a lot to read haha.

 

* * *

 

**7 hours later.**

The blindfold around her eyes had started to cause certain areas to itch. They had put it on since entering Russia, just after they told Konstantin he was no longer allowed with us. He had to go a different way, in a different car. However, Irina’s blindfold was looser than Oksana’s was. Maybe it was because Oksana decided to put up a fight for the first ten minutes then thought better of it. She didn’t know why she was fighting them, maybe just instinct. I mean, they were taking her to where she wanted to go. Well, not where she wanted to go but where she had to go.

Another bump in the road instantly made her wince. Her nose screwed upwards slightly, and her shoulder bumped into the one that was slightly lower down than her own.

“Can you try to avoid the bumps?” Oksana asked as she felt Irina bump her shoulder into her own. “What? I really need to pee, and it’s been like... Two or three hours in this stinky van.” She whispered as she turned her head to the side, looking to where she assumed Irina was.

“Then pee.” Irina hissed as Oksana sighed, rested her head back against the metal wall behind her.

“I’m not pissing myself.” She whispered as she narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the blindfold but only being able to see the smallest amount of light. “Are we almost there?” She asked as she turned her head to the left, using her better ear to see if she could hear anything or hear where one of the people were sitting.

“We’re in Russia. You speak Russian.” Her smile instantly went as she bowed her head, tightening her jaw as she heard the voice come from in front of her.

“I don’t know how to speak Russian.” She stated calmly.

“Your accent says otherwise.” The guard’s voice was firm, yet she could just make out the nervousness in his strong, Russian accent.

“I have amnesia.” She stated as she smiled, turning and looking to where she thought he was.

“From what?” He asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“She was dropped as a kid.” Irina mumbled as Oksana pushed her shoulder against Irina’s.

“None of that!” He snapped as Oksana instantly looked down, hearing the small clank of metal against metal. She could instantly work out that he had a gun that was resting beside him. The sound of it scrapping before it raised, the clanking sound was extremely familiar.

_“We’re almost there.”_ A small frown crossed against her brow as she tilted her head, not wanting to look shocked if she turned and looked to her left, hearing the woman’s voice coming from only a few feet away. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly tilted her head a bit more, turning it slightly to the left as she took a deep breath in. The smell of the woman’s perfume was faint, but she could smell what smelt like peaches and vanilla. Lowering her head, she turned back around. She couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh as she let her shoulders drop back, hitting against the van as she slowly closed her eyes, remembering for a split moment, about Eve’s lips against her own. She found the darkness taking over as her head started to lull forward. She quickly re-opened her eyes, lifting her head and resting the back of it against the van. However, as soon as that happened, she found her eyes closing again, entering the darkness until the soft vibration against her boob shot her eyes open. She instantly found herself wide awake as she clenched her jaw, hoping that Eve didn’t have an extremely loud ring tone if someone tried to ring her. _“We’re here.”_ She took a deep breath in, hearing someone get up and move towards the left of the van, pulling on something metal that made a loud creak. She gathered it was the doors opening as she felt the sudden, freezing breeze push against her own body. _“Once you are inside, your blindfolds will be removed. If you take a step out of line, you will be tasered. If you don’t do what I say, you will be tasered. If you do-”_

“I think we get it.” Oksana mumbled as she rested the back of her head against the van. “Do anything I don’t say, and you’ll be tasered.” She mimicked his voice.

_“Get on my nerves, and you’ll be tasered.”_ He added as Oksana smirked. _“Lean forward.”_ Oksana slowly leaned forward, feeling her hands pull back from the handcuffs chained to the wall. She felt the seat dipped slightly and heard the sound of keys shaking as she felt the chains undo, letting her hands fall back against her back.

* * *

 

Eve took a deep breath in, narrowing her eyes as she tapped her fingers against the table, staring at the laptop in front of her, biting down onto her bottom lip.

“Anything?” Kenny asked as Eve looked to the laptop in front of her, letting out a heavy breath.

“I would know if I knew what I was looking for…” Eve mumbled.

“Okay, see that blue dot?” Kenny raised his arm over her shoulder, pointing down to the screen.

“Mhm.”

“That’s where the last tracking for the phone was.”

“But it hasn’t moved in over an hour.” She mumbled.

“Either your phone has no signal, it’s dead or they’ve stopped.”

“Or she’s dead.” Eve turned her head and looked to the end of the table, seeing Elena looking down to the table before slowly looking back up. “What? We’re all thinking she’s going to be alive, but she’s killed so many of them and their people, what makes you think that they won’t just kill her?” She asked as Eve swallowed the lump in her throat.

“They won’t kill her.” She whispered as Elena frowned.

“How do you-”

“They won’t…” She mumbled before looking back to the laptop.

“What makes you so sure?” Elena asked as Eve looked back to her. “I’m not trying-”

“I know.” Eve mumbled before looking back to the laptop. “We can’t think anything bad has happened.”

“How are we going to pay for tickets to Russia?” Kenny asked as Eve sighed and looked to the blue dot.

“However we can.” She mumbled.

“Eve, you can’t afford to pay your mortgage and-”

“I know!” Eve snapped as she looked back to Elena. “But that’s the last thing on my mind right now.”

“What about Niko?” She asked as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“Really? You want me to ask Niko if I could borrow money for us all to go t-”

“Well, what else are we supposed to do, Eve?” Elena shouted as Eve raised her eyebrows. “We can’t go to Russia, we can’t help Oksana or Irina and we’re-”

“Enough!” Kenny shouted as Eve looked over her shoulder, seeing him looking between them. “Jesus…” He sighed out as Eve looked down. “Who would have thought that without the serial killer and the annoying girl, we’d be at each other’s throats!” He snapped as Eve looked to Elena, seeing her let out a soft sigh as she looked down. “We’re meant to be helping them, not making the situation worse!”

“What do you think we should do then?” Eve asked as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Kenny take a deep breath in as he looked between the two.

“I think we should bring in the one person who might actually know something-”

“No.” Eve stated as Kenny frowned and looked to her.

“What else do you suggest?” He asked as Eve sighed, bowing her head.

* * *

 

Looking straight ahead, Oksana smiled a wide smile, seeing the guard in front of her reaching into her bra with a frown on her brow.

“What’s this?” The woman asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders, looking to the phone she pulled out.

“I must have forgotten about it.” She mumbled as the guard frowned at her. “There’s not a lot of room in there, it’s hard to figure out what’s a part of me and what’s not.” She stated as she looked back up to the guard. “Feel free to put your hand in there again to feel around.” Oksana stated whilst slowly smirking, looking the blonde up and down and seeing the less than impressed look on her face. “I’m sure you’ll like what you find.” She whispered with a wink as she watched the woman raise her eyebrows.

“Take your pants down.” She stated as Oksana slowly smirked. Her smirk instantly went as the woman lifted her hand, pulling the blue glove down to her wrist. “Now!” Oksana slowly clenched her jaw, as she turned around, looking to the door and seeing Irina walk out of the room to the right.

* * *

 

Eve let out a heavy breath as she nervously tapped her fingers against the table, looking to the front door of the pub, seeing an old man enter.

“She’ll come.” Elena stated as Eve looked down.

“I still don’t understand why we had to ask h-”

“What the hell have you done!” Eve looked to her right, seeing an angry Carolyn looking between the group.

* * *

 

“This is your room.” Oksana stopped as she heard a door open. She tilted her head to the side, feeling the man’s grip tighten against her arm. Her blindfold was reattached once they left the pat down section.

“Oksan-”

“It’s okay.” Oksana mumbled as she heard Irina walk off into the room.

“ _Move.”_ She took a deep breath in, letting out a sigh.

“How am I supposed to know where to move?” Oksana asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

_“Keep going and I’ll tell you!”_ He snapped as Oksana sighed, taking a step forward as she started the counting of her steps. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. _“Left.”_ She turned to her left, closing her eyes. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. _“Right.”_ She stopped and turned to her right. _“Wait here a second.”_ She felt his arm disappear from hers and heard some sort of door creaking in front of her. _“Carry on.”_ One, two, three, four, five. She felt her foot collide with something and her knee came down sharply against the concrete step. She let out a frustrated groan, feeling the pain running through her knee. His hand quickly came to her arm, pulling her up as she stumbled backward slightly.

“Sam!” She frowned as she heard the same female voice from before, coming from behind them. “I’ll take her from here.” She stated as Oksana frowned.

“ _I’ve got it._ ”

“ _I don’t care if you’ve got it. I’m her handler._ ” Oksana sighed and parted her lips, letting out a frustrated groan.

“ _Fine, she’s your problem._ ” He snapped as Oksana tilted her head to the left, hearing him stomp off. She slowly smiled as she heard the door shut.

“There’s steps.” She stated as Oksana nodded her head.

“I felt them.” She mumbled as she heard the woman softly chuckle. “I hope you know what I did to my last handler.” She stated as she felt the woman loosely grab hold of her arm.

“Which one?” Oksana smirked and looked down. “There are ten steps, left corner then another ten steps.” Oksana nodded her head, lifting her foot and making her way up.

“They’ve never sent a woman to handle me.” Oksana mumbled as she counted in her head.

“Well, we thought maybe it might change your mind when you go to kill them.”

“You should know that doesn’t bother me.” She stated softly.

“I know a lot about you, Oksana.” She stated as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“Then you should know I like to be called, Villanelle.”

 “Left.” Oksana took a left, allowing the woman to hold onto her right arm, leading her towards the steps. “Why Villanelle?” She asked as Oksana took one step at a time.

“Because no one calls me Oksana.”

“Konstantin did.” She replied as Oksana licked her lips.

“Only people I trust.” She mumbled.

“Look how that ended out. He sent you here.”

“He’s a devious man.” She mumbled.

“Stop.” Oksana stopped at the top of the steps, feeling the woman lean into her slightly, her arm grazing her side as she heard the door in front of her open. “Carry on.” Oksana nodded as she carried on walking, counting her steps in her head until she reached the top.

“What sector am I in?” She asked as a door in front buzzed open as they slowly walked in.

“Woah! Fresh meat!” She heard someone from the left scream behind some sort of wall.

“You’re in sector F.” She mumbled as Oksana frowned.

“The fuck up sector?” She asked as Jess chuckled.

“Yep.”

“Great.” She sighed out.

“Here we are.” Oksana felt the woman pull her to a stop, turning her slightly to the left. Oksana let out a sigh as she felt the woman’s hand disappear from her arm. The door in front opened and Oksana heard the woman take a few steps back placing her hand onto the middle of Oksana’s back, pushing her into the doorway. “Keep your hands behind your back.” Oksana nodded her head as she felt the woman grab hold of her wrists, undoing the handcuffs. “Okay…” Oksana kept completely still as she heard the woman take a few steps back. “I’ll be back in a few hours to start your training.” Oksana nodded her head. “Walk forward.” Oksana sighed and took two steps forward, letting her hands rest against her side. “My name is Sofia, by the way.” With that, the door behind slammed shut. Oksana quickly raised her hands bringing them to her blindfold and slowly removing them. She let it fall to the floor as she slowly flickered her eyes open. She took a deep breath in, looking straight ahead as she saw the painted white wall in front of her, the paintwork peeling off in the corners and yellow stains filling most of the wall. She scrunched up her face as she slowly looked to her right, seeing the single mattress on the floor with one pillow on top. Her eyes slowly looked back in front of her, seeing the sink in front of her, the sound of tiny water droplets hitting the ceramic surface. Oksana slowly blinked, turning her head and looking to the left, seeing the small empty space with a tiny toilet in the corner. Letting out a sigh, she looked down to the floor, seeing the small puddle a few inches away.

“For the amount they pay us, you’d think they’d be able to afford a plumber.” She mumbled as she walked over to the mattress on the floor, standing onto it and slowly sitting down, resting her back against the wall as she looked down to herself. The blue jumpsuit wasn’t exactly the best look for any of them but at least it was warm… ish…

* * *

 

Eve ran her fingers around the glass, looking across the table and seeing Carolyn sitting on the opposite side, frowning down at the table. Eve took a deep breath in as Carolyn parted her lips, ready to talk.

“…” However, nothing came out and she slowly closed her lips again.

“Mum?” Kenny asked as Eve watched her stare at the table for a moment.

“Just… Give me a second.” She stated as Eve looked to her right, seeing Kenny and Elena nervously looking at her. “You, stabbed her?” Eve turned back around, seeing Carolyn frowning at her.

“Yes.”

“And she didn’t kill you?” She asked as Eve smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

“She had the opportunity, I mean… It’s not like she couldn’t have. She could have killed us at any time. She could have kil-”

“You're rambling.” Elena whispered as Eve nodded taking a deep breath in.

“And now she’s in Russia?” She asked as Eve nodded again, watching as Carolyn looked down to the table. “You do realize we’ve been trying to find her, right?” She snapped as Eve nodded. “Why didn’t any of you come to me and tell me where she was!”

“We didn’t know who to trust.” Eve stated as she sat back in her chair, watching as Carolyn narrowed her eyes and looked to her. “We saw a video of you visiting her in prison. We want to know where-”

“You saw that?” She interrupted as Eve nodded, watching as Carolyn slowly smiled, shaking her head. “And you thought you couldn’t trust me?”

“We’d been trying to find her for so long and then we see you visiting her, yeah… We didn’t know who to trust.”

“Not that it’s any of your concern, Eve. However, the reason why I knew she was there, was because Konstantin told me. He asked me to go and see h-”

“It looked like you two knew each-”

“I didn’t know, Villanelle. I knew Oksana.” Eve frowned, narrowing her eyes as she watched Carolyn take a deep breath in. “I worked as an officer in Russia around ten years ago. I spoke to her a few times when we got called to her house.” Eve raised her eyebrows as Carolyn looked up. “I didn’t know that Villanelle, was Oksana. When you said her real name, I thought maybe it could have been her but… I didn’t know. Not until I saw her.”

“How did you know she would be there?” Eve asked as Carolyn looked down.

“Because I knew Konstantin was into some stuff back in the day, he told me he was but… I didn’t believe him. Not until I saw him again. I had to act natural, act like nothing was wrong because if I didn’t, we wouldn’t have been able to get close to Villanelle. I didn’t want you guys part of the team, because I know what she’s capable of. I know what she’s like-”

“You don’t know anything about her.” Eve stated as she watched Carolyn look back up to her.

“I may not know Villanelle, but I know Oksana.” She added as Eve frowned. “So… I used Kenny’s software and found where Konstantin was, that’s how I got there before you did.”

“Why did you go and see her?” She asked as Carolyn took a deep breath in.

“Because I was hoping to change her mind, hoping that a familiar face might be able to change her mind from doing what she was about to do.”

“You could have told us, we could have-”

“Arrested her in a prison?” Carolyn asked as Eve sighed and looked down. “I don’t think that would have really worked.”

“What did she say?” Eve asked as she looked back up, seeing Carolyn shrug her shoulders.

“You saw the tape… She didn’t say a word. Just walked back and forth, demanding to go back to her cell. She wouldn’t even let me talk.”

“You want to help her?” Elena asked as Carolyn sighed, looking down to the table.

“I wanted to stop her.” She added as Eve looked down. “Until I found out who she was.” Eve frowned and looked back up, seeing Carolyn looking around the table. “It’s our job to catch her.” She added as Eve shook her head. “But it was also my job to look after her.” Eve leaned back, watching as Carolyn looked down to the table. “And I failed her, like everyone else.” She mumbled as Eve frowned.

“What do you mean?” Eve asked as Carolyn looked up to her.

“Her family were well known to cause trouble and… We were all told to ignore it, it’s just what it’s like in the town. If I knew what she would have grown up like, I wouldn’t have listened.” She added as Eve took a deep breath in.

“You could have stopped her.” Eve whispered.

“Something tells me, she was beyond stopping.” Carolyn added as she looked back up. “She was determined to become the person she was, there was no stopping that.”

“Why?” She asked as Carolyn shrugged her shoulders. “Konstantin said he doesn’t think she will come back the same person, he told me to go to see her father, to try and understand why she is the way she is. So, you’re going to tell us what you know about her.” She added as Carolyn looked up to her. “But first, we need to find her.” She stated as Carolyn took a deep breath in, nodding her head. “After that, you’re fired.” Eve added as Carolyn frowned and looked up to her. “You do things our way this time.”

* * *

 

Reaching above the sink, she grabbed hold of the window ledge and lifted her leg, placing it onto the sink as she pulled herself up. She took a deep breath in as she looked through the bars, seeing the stupid number of trees covering the entire view. The snow covering the tips and sides of every tree and covering at least a foot off the ground. She narrowed her eyes, looking into the distance and seeing the small clearing against one of the hilltops, a small amount of smoke rising above the trees that surrounded the area.

“Hello?” Oksana quickly turned her head to the side, looking to the top left corner and seeing the small air vent.

“Hello?” She called back as she dropped down from the sink, walking over to the wall and looking up to the vent.

“Are you new?” Her voice was shaky as if she was scared. Oksana slowly nodded her head, placing her hands onto her hips.

“Not really.” She mumbled as she turned around, leaning her back against the wall and faced the opposite side.

“What’s your name?”

“How long have you been down here?” Oksana asked as she sunk down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest.

“How long? Around… Ten years.” Oksana instantly tilted her head, frowning as she looked down to the floor.

“Ten years?” She asked softly.

“Yeah.”

“Wow… You must be fucked up.” Oksana chuckled to herself as she looked down.

“They give me Lorazepam and Xanax.” She added as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “Whenever I get… Agitated.” She mumbled as Oksana nodded her head. “What are you on?” She asked as Oksana smiled to herself.

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I have issues.” She mumbled.

“Must be bad to send you here. When was the last time you were here?”

“Four years ago.” She answered as she closed her eyes.

“Oksana?” She instantly frowned, turning her head to the side. “Is that you?” She slowly turned around, looking up to the vent. “It’s me… Frankie?” She stated as Oksana pushed herself up, turning around and facing the wall. “You used to call me Wednesday?” She asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “From the Adam’s family-” Oksana started to chuckle, shaking her head as she showed her pearly whites. “You remember?” She asked as Oksana nodded her head against the wall.

“I remember…” She mumbled before looking down. “The last time I saw you-”

“I know… Been in here ever since!” She stated with a chuckle as Oksana smiled, looking down. “I killed him.” She added as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “You still owe me for that. For saving your arse.” Oksana nodded her head, staring at the wall opposite. “But from what I remember, you weren’t great at keeping your promises.” She said as Oksana took a deep breath in, looking to the wall opposite.

“I never promised I would repay you.” Oksana added as Wednesday let out a small chuckle.

“You’re the reason I am here.” She mumbled as Oksana looked down to the ground. “You’re the reason I can’t leave.” She added as Oksana licked her lips. “But you will never change, you will always be what you are. A killer, selfish, manipulative arsehole.” She said harshly as Oksana let out a sigh, closing her eyes as she rested the back of her head against the wall. “Now that’s out of the way, how are you?” She asked nicely as Oksana, smiled, looking to the wall opposite.

* * *

 

Eve placed her bag down onto the side table, watching as Kenny and Elena walked towards the kitchen.

“Is Niko in?” Carolyn asked as Eve took a deep breath in, removing her coat and turning around, placing it onto the hook.

“No.” She mumbled.

“I thought that might have been a bit difficult, you guys all living together.” Eve sighed and turned around, seeing Carolyn taking off her own coat, looking around the house. “Nice house you have.” She added as Eve nodded her head.

“Thanks.” Her reply was almost a whisper as she watched Carolyn bring the coat to the hook. “Why should we trust you?” Eve asked as Carolyn turned and looked to her, raising her eyebrows.

“Who else is going to pay for all the plane tickets?” She asked as Eve sighed, turning around and walking to where Elena and Kenny went.

“We’ve tried to track her.” Kenny stated as Eve walked into the kitchen, standing to the side as Carolyn entered, walking over to Kenny and looking over his shoulder. “Eve gave her her phone. We’ve been tracking it but… it’s come to a halt in this area.” Eve watched Carolyn frown and lean in closer.

“That’s Ural Mountains… It’s a Taiga forest.” Carolyn said as Eve frowned, taking a step closer as she looked down to the map. “It’s known as the boreal forest or… The snow forest.” She added as Eve looked to her, seeing her frowning at the laptop in confusion. “If she’s there… We have no chance.” She added as Eve looked to her.

“Why?”

“Because it’s nearly two thousand miles long.” She whispered as Eve looked back to the small dot on the map. “She’s probably gone out of signal, which means they could be anywhere.” Eve felt her stomach drop as she stared at the screen. “That mountains run from the Arctic Ocean , through Russia.” She sighed out as Eve looked down to the floor.  

“So… They could be anywhere?” Kenny asked as Eve looked to Carolyn, seeing her narrow her eyes at the map.

“Where does the road lead to that the phone stopped working on.” Carolyn stated as Kenny quickly started to zoom in on the map.

“Somewhere called Yugyd Va National park.” Kenny added.

“Okay, I don’t think they are going to a national park…” Carolyn mumbled. “Check that road, see if there is any turning’s or tracks that could lead anywhere else.” She stated as she stood back up. “Elena, can you get on the phone and book us a flight to Russia.” She mumbled as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a card. “Here. Book it for the next flight.” She added as she passed it to Elena.

“Okay…” She said as she grabbed the card, walking into the lounge. Eve looked back to the laptop, seeing Kenny going onto google maps as he scanned the image.

“Do you really think they are going to allow their building or whatever it is, to be on google maps?” She asked as Kenny looked over his shoulder at her.

“Did you think you’d be helping a serial killer?” Carolyn countered as Eve sighed and looked to her.

* * *

 

“I saw Tatjana the other day.” Oksana stated as she picked up the mattress, pulling it to the other side of the room, placing it under the vent and walking onto it, sitting down onto the far end and leaning her back against the wall.

“Oh, really? How is she?”

“Killed her.” Oksana mumbled as she brought her knees up to her chest.

“She was always up her own arse.” She mumbled as Oksana nodded her head.

“Do you remember the mouse?” She asked with a smile.

“Oh god… The fucking thing stunk the section out. If it wasn’t for her dad being there, she would have been treated like the rest of us.” She mumbled.

“It’s different here, now.” She added as Oksana looked down. “Things are changing.” She added as Oksana nodded, looking to the wall opposite. “They want to train us harder, faster. They are bringing more people every month.” She stated as Oksana looked down. “You should see them, they are better than us.”

“Nobody is better than us.” She mumbled. “Well, me.” She stated with a smile.

“Now Tatjana’s out of the picture.” She added. “But, Oksana… You should see them-” Her head instantly turned as she heard her door open. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the door swing open, two burly men walking in and looking down to her.

“ _Get up._ ” Oksana narrowed her eyes as she watched the two men walk over to her bag and look down to her.

“Ask nicely.” She stated as both men turned and looked to each other before looking back down to her.

“Get… The fuck up.” He hissed as Oksana pouted, nodding her head and raising her eyebrows.

“I didn’t know swearing was-” She stopped talking as she watched one of the guards reach to his pocket, removing a baton and swinging it out to his side, extending the pole. Oksana slowly smiled and looked up to him, narrowing her eyes. “Touch me with that, and I will break your nose.” She slowly turned her head, looking to the other guard. “Then shove it so far up your ars-”

“Villanelle!” Oksana looked to the doorway, frowning as she heard the familiar voice. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the blonde standing in the doorway, looking at her. Her eyes a dark brown, her lips a right pink and her blonde locks falling against her shoulders, curling slightly at the bottom as it lay against her bomber jacket. Fur aligned the outskirts of her coat, bringing out the color of her skin. Her body was thin, yet curvy as she stood facing the two guards. “ _I can take it from here._ ” She stated as Oksana slowly looked back up to the guards, seeing them turn and look to Sofia.

“ _We were under strict instrus-”_

_“I am her handler. You take orders from me when it comes to Villanelle. Just like you take orders from the other handlers.”_ Oksana raised her eyebrows, slowly smirking as she looked up to the guards.

_“Do you know what she did?”_ One of them snapped as Oksana looked down. _“She killed Ted and his daughter, Tatjana.”_

_“Under the company’s orders.”_ Sofia snapped as she took a step forward, looking between them. _“Your duty is to stand guard, now stand down… And do your job, not mine.”_ Oksana looked to the right guard, seeing him slowly turn and look down to her.

_“Next time…”_ He whispered as Oksana widened her eyes.

“So scared…” She whispered whilst shaking her shoulders with a smile.

“Villanelle, can you come with me please?” Oksana slowly pushed herself up, straightening herself out as she looked between the two guards before looking over her shoulder towards the vent. “Villanelle?” She quickly turned around, pushing herself forward as she walked in-between the two guards, walking over to Sofia and stopping in front of her. She reached out her hands, ready to be handcuffed but Sofia just smiled at her. “You’re locked in here now. There’s no escape. No need for handcuffs anymore.” She added as Oksana slowly dropped her hands, watching as Sofia turned around, walking to the right. “Come on, you’re having an evaluation!”

* * *

 

**1 hour later.**

Oksana remained against the metal chair, turning her head as she looked towards the door, seeing Sofia talking to a scrawny man, whispering so that she couldn’t hear. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Sofia hand him a piece of paper that he quickly placed into his tweed jacket. She quickly turned her head back around, looking down as she heard them turn around, starting to walk over. They both took their seats, the man placing a small folder down onto the table. Slowly looking back up, she looked across the table and saw the young man sitting down and opening the folder in front of him, bringing the pen out from behind his ear and bringing it to the folder.

“Oksana Astankova?”

“Villanelle.” She stated as he looked up to her, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He turned and looked to Sofia as the woman slowly nodded.

“Villanelle… When was the last time you were here?” He asked as Oksana sighed, looking to Sofia and seeing her nod her head.

“He has it all on file, why do I hav-”

“Processionary measures.” She added as Oksana sighed and looked to him.

“Four years ago.” She stated as he nodded his head.

“How old are you?”

“Fifty-six.” She stated as he looked up to her, a small amount of sweat against his forehead. “Is this your first time?” She asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat, looking down to the folder.

“Everyone has heard about you.” Sofia stated as Oksana turned and looked to her. “You can understand we’re a bit… Stressed when you’re nearby.” She added as Oksana sighed and looked back to him.

“I’m twenty-five.” She stated as he nodded. “Can we get to the real questions now?” She asked whilst raising her eyebrows as he nodded his head.

“Okay… Oksa-”

“Villanelle.” She stated as he looked back up to her, taking a deep breath in.

“Let’s start with how many people you have killed?” He asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“In the last year, or…” She mumbled as he looked down to the sheet.

“How many people have you killed in total. I want you to tell me the numbers of how many people you killed for us, and how many people you killed for fun.” He added as Oksana smirked and looked down.

“I don’t know.” She mumbled.

“A rough number?” He asked as Oksana sighed and looked up to him.

“Around ten for fun… Around twenty-five for the company.” She stated as he nodded bringing the pen down to the paper.

“When you kill someone for fun, how does that make you feel?” He asked as he looked back up, raising his eyebrows as Oksana frowned.

“Fun.” She stated whilst shrugging her shoulders.

“Did you have any pets when you were little?” He asked as Oksana tilted her head, looking to the roof.

“I had a cat.” She stated before looking back to him and widening her eyes. “He was killed.” He frowned at her, tilting his head.

“By you?” He asked as Oksana looked to Sofia, seeing her looking between her eyes. Oksana took a deep breath in, leaning back against the chair as she looked back to him.

“My father.” She stated as she watched him slowly nod, bringing the pen down to the paper.

“How did that make you feel?” He asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“Confused.” She mumbled as he frowned and looked up to her as Oksana widened her eyes. “They’re supposed to have nine lives.” She whispered as he took a deep breath in, bringing the pen back to the piece of paper.

“When was the first time you experienced sexual contact?” He asked as he looked back up. Oksana slowly smirked, tilting her head.

“Do you get off on these questions?” She whispered as he nervously cleared his throat, looking down to the paper.

“The sooner you answer, the sooner you can leave.” Sofia stated as Oksana took a deep breath in, looking back to him.

“When I was four…” She whispered as she looked down.

“Was it a man or a woman?”

“A horse….” She whispered before slowly smiling and looking up to him as he sighed and looked to her. “I was fourteen.” She stated as she folded her arms. “It was consensual, and it was a woman.” She added as he nodded.

“How old was she?”

“Seventeen.” She added as he nodded, bringing his pen to the paper.

“When did you first realize you were different?” He asked as Oksana sighed and looked up to the ceiling, raising her eyebrows.

“I barely remember my first orgasm.” She stated as she looked back to him, slowly smiling.

“Describe yourself to me.” He stated as Oksana frowned, watching as he looked between her eyes.

“How would you describe me?” She asked as he took a deep breath in. “Then I will tell you.”

“I think that you’re hiding.” He stated as Oksana tilted her head. “Hiding who you really are.” He added as Oksana licked her lips. “You’re sarcastic and a killer. You are rude, funny, conniving, manipulative, dangerous and you think a lot of yourself. You’re very self-absorbed.” Oksana nodded her head, agreeing. “But I think that is all a visage. Something to trick people into making them think you don’t care, you don’t feel things.” He added as Oksana’s smile slowly went. “I think a part of you hides from the truth because you can’t take it. You can’t deal with what you have done, so you push it all away and kill the next person, trying to forget all the others.” He stated as Oksana raised her eyebrow.

“That’s what you got?” She asked as he nodded. “Wow.” She mumbled with a smile. “You’re a lot dumber than you look.” She chuckled out as he frowned.

“Describe yourself then.” He stated as Oksana sighed.

“I like what I do. I like my job, my life. I do what I have to do and I like it.” She stated whilst shrugging her shoulders. “If I had the chance, I’d do it again.”

“Even to your first kill?” He asked as Oksana’s smile slowly went. She frowned as he looked down to the folder. “Explain it to me.” He mumbled as Oksana sighed and tilted her head.

“Anna’s husband-”

“I’m not talking about him.” Oksana clenched her jaw, looking to him as he looked down to the sheet. “It says here that you were put into the juvenile delinquent center at the age of eight…” He stated whilst looking back up. “For stabbing one of your school friends. You were eight years old.” He stated as Oksana shrugged her shoulders. “He died.” He added as Oksana tilted her head. “Because of your actions, a mother and father lost their son-”

“They had five other kids, I was doing them a favor.” She mumbled whilst shrugging her shoulders. He placed his pen down, leaning back into his chair.

“How does it make you feel, knowing you took a child away from their family?” He asked as Oksana licked her lips.

“How does it make you feel?” Oksana countered as he frowned. “You’re doing the same.” She stated before looking to Sofia and seeing her staring down to the floor. “You all are.” She mumbled before looking back to him. “What is so different from me killing him, to you, taking kids away from their family?” She asked as he took a deep breath in.

“We’re taking kids who have no life, people like you, an outcast. Someone who has no family, no friends.” He stated as Oksana slowly smirked.

“I have.” She stated as he raised his eyebrows.

“Your father?” He asked as Oksana tilted her head, sitting back into her seat as he looked back down to the folder, turning the pages. “A drunk who used to hit your mother. A drunk who used to hit you?” He asked as he looked back up to her. “Or your mother?” He asked as Oksana clenched her jaw.

“You think I care about her?” She asked as he brought his hand up, removing the pair of glasses and placing them down onto the table.

“She took you to the train tracks, to kill the both of you. However, when the train came, she jumped in front and you fell backward. You went with her because you trusted her.” He added as Oksana started to tap her fingers against her thigh. “You trusted she would keep you safe and take you away from your father, but she just wanted to kill the both of you. She knew you were turning out like your him…” He added as Oksana slowly smiled. “Are you scared of dying, Oksana? Is that why you fell backward?” He asked as Oksana’s smile slowly went as she looked between his eyes.

“Let’s get back on point.” Sofia stated as Oksana sucked in her bottom lip, biting down onto it as she stared at the man in front of her.

“Are you?” He asked as Oksana took a deep breath in, looking back to the folder and seeing the pen resting against the top.

“Why did you kill the boy?” Sofia asked as Oksana kept her eyes on the therapist. “Villanelle?” She slowly turned her head and looked to Sofia, seeing her raising her eyebrows.

“You want to know why?” She asked as Sofia nodded. She took a deep breath in and slowly leaned forward, placing her hands onto the table as she looked to Sofia. “Because I can.” She whispered as Sofia frowned. She quickly lurched forward, grabbing the pen off the top of the paperwork and in one swift movement, moved around the table, quickly bringing the pen up as fast as she could and pushing it into the side of his neck, feeling the pen instantly enter the center of the neck. She pushed them both backwards as he reached up, grabbing hold of her as he stumbled backward, the chair instantly falling back and hitting against the floor as she quickly followed him, pushing the pen further in as she looked into his eyes, seeing the fear and pain as a small smile crept upon her lips.

“OKSANA!” She felt Sofia grabbing at her scruff, but she leaned closer into him, looking between his eyes.

“I did it because he mentioned my mother, said how lovely she was and how she didn’t deserve to die...” She whispered as she looked between his eyes. “That arsehole doesn’t deserve to be called a mother. She got what she deserved.” She hissed as she jabbed the pen in further. A sudden siren filled the air as Oksana quickly looked over her shoulder, seeing Sofia pressing a blue button beside the door. She quickly turned back around, looking back down to the man who was now coughing up blood, gripping tight to her jacket. “As for my father, I am worse than he is.” She hissed as his eyes widened.

“Villanelle!” She quickly turned her head around, looking to her left as she saw Sofia lurch forward, pushing the metal rod into the side of her stomach as she instantly felt the volts running through her body. Her back arched and her body dropped, going into spasm as she heard the zapping from the cattle prod.

* * *

 

Eve looked to her right, seeing Carolyn sitting beside her. Taking a deep breath in, she looked to her left, seeing the aisle separating her from Kenny and Elena.

“Thanks…” Eve whispered as she turned back around and looked to Carolyn, seeing her turn and look to her.

“For what?”

“Paying for our tickets.” She said as Carolyn shrugged her shoulders, looking back out the window. “Maybe now you can tell me about Oksana.” She said as Carolyn looked back to her. “From the beginning.” She added as Carolyn took a deep breath in.

“You like her… Don’t you?” She asked as Eve swallowed the lump in her throat, seeing Carolyn raise her eyebrows. “Did something happen between you two?” She asked as Eve licked her lips, looking down. “Oh my god… Something did!” She whispered harshly. “Is that why you are doing thi-”

“I love Niko.” She snapped as she turned and faced Carolyn.

“Then where is he?” She asked as Eve licked her lips, narrowing her eyes as she looked between Carolyn’s. “The first time we got called to Oksana’s house, was when the neighbors called in a domestic dispute.” She stated as Eve tilted her head. “We found Oksana locked outside in the back garden, soaking wet and it was snowing.” She said as Eve’s lips parted. “Her father was blacked out on the sofa and her mother had a busted lip. Once her father came around, he told us that it was an accident, that he had fallen asleep and that her mother had just come home.” She said as Eve looked down. “When we went to ask the neighbors, they said they heard shouting and screaming coming from the house and that the little girl was outside, pissing in a bush, wearing nothing but a small, strapped dress.” Eve looked back to Carolyn, seeing her let out a small sigh as she looked back out the window. “We couldn’t do anything because the mother agreed she had just come home and Oksana…” Carolyn shook her head and turned around, looking back to Eve. “Oksana didn’t say a thing, just went upstairs to her room.” She added as Eve leaned her head back against the chair’s headrest. “We got a few call-outs to that address over the next few weeks but because there was only a few of us, we couldn’t make it. The next time I saw her, was when her mother died.” Eve watched as Carolyn shook her head and looked down. “She was seven and her mother had taken them to a old train line.” She stated as Eve watched Carolyn look out the window. “She had told Oksana that they were going to get away, get away from her father, from everything. Oksana hadn’t been doing well at school and was showing signs of aggression, so… Oksana thought she was being taken away from it. However, her mother was taken them there, to kill them both.” Eve frowned as Carolyn looked to her. “They argued on the tracks, her mother saw the train and grabbed hold of Oksana, pulling her onto the tracks and Oksana slipped.”

“Slipped?” Eve asked as Carolyn nodded. “She was being pulled by her mother but Oksana was pulling backward and she slipped, falling backward and then…” Carolyn slowly shook her head. “She died instantly.”

“Oksana saw?” Eve asked as Carolyn nodded and looked to her.

“We had to take her back to the deputies house to clean her up.” She mumbled as Eve frowned. “She was covered in blood.” She sighed out as Eve raised her eyebrows, her lips parting as she looked down to the floor. “The worst thing about that day…” Carolyn sighed out as Eve watched her turn and look at her. “I had never seen a child look so happy.” Eve took a deep breath in as Carolyn turned and looked to her. “I can’t tell you why Oksana is the way she is… But I know where her dad lives. I’ll go with you and Kenny and Elena can continue to look for Oksana and Irina.” Eve slowly nodded her head. “And Eve?” She asked as Eve nodded. “Don’t ever say you’ll fire me.” She stated as Eve slowly smiled, watching as Carolyn shrugged her shoulders. “I’m unfireable.” Carolyn said with a smile as Eve nodded her head. “Oh, by the way… I forgot to say, they have an amazing wine shop-”

“Shops!” Eve declared as Carolyn frowned. “Oksana said something…” She mumbled as she looked down, her eyes darting around the floor. “She said she didn’t like Russia…” Eve said as she looked back up to Carolyn. “Because it stank or Irina and had shitty shops.” She said as Carolyn frowned.

“Okay?”

“Well… We all know Oksana likes to spend money in good shops, when did she have money to do that?” She asked as Carolyn narrowed her eyes.

“She could have had jobs before-”

“What if it’s when she was with the organization?” She asked as Carolyn frowned.

“If that’s the case, wouldn’t she have told you whereabouts she went?” She asked as Eve shrugged her shoulders.

“Not if she didn’t know. She said Russia, she didn’t say a town or a village… She just said Russia.” Eve stated loudly.

“So…. You think we can find a village or town in Russia, that has shit shops?” Carolyn asked as Eve frowned and looked down.

“Rust.” Eve turned her head, looking to Kenny as he looked between them.

“What?” Eve asked as Kenny widened his eyes.

“Rust and mining.” He stated as Eve narrowed her eyes.

“Kenny, you can’t just say words… Explain.” Carolyn said as Eve watched him look between them.

“Rust and mining, that’s what Irina sometimes smells like. It’s a musty smell.” Eve frowned and looked down.

“Yeah… She kind of does.” Eve mumbled.

“So, Irina smells of rust and… mining…” Carolyn mumbled. “And we’re looking for a place that has shit shops?”

“If Oksana said it smells like Irina, it must be a constant smell, not that Irina smells constantly-”

“Get to it.” Carolyn stated.

“The place where she went, must have some sort of mining station or something to make that entire place smell. I think we’re looking for a small village, with a big mining facility.” He stated as Eve took a deep breath in.

“So we look to where there’s mining facilities?” Eve asked as Kenny nodded.

“Mining facilities near to the road where your phone stopped moving, then we are a bit closer.” He stated as Eve nodded, letting out a heavy breath as she gripped tight to the chair.

“I think after we’ve found her whereabouts and you guys have talking to her dad, we need a drink.” Elena stated as Eve nodded her head, leaning it back against the chair.

“A big one.” Eve declared. “I’m talking about four bottles of wine.”

“We can always just find another one of Oksana’s houses and ransack it.” Elena stated as Eve smiled, shaking her head.

“Funny.” Eve mumbled.

“As long as she doesn’t smash all the wine on the floor.” Elena laughed out.

“Or stab one of us!” Kenny laughed out as Eve’s smile slowly went. She turned and looked to him, seeing him smiling and shaking his head. She looked to Elena, seeing a less than impressed look on her face as she stared at Kenny.

“Too far.” Elena whispered as Kenny instantly turned and looked to Eve.

“Oh shit… I’m sorry.” He quickly replied as Eve shook her head.

“You trashed her room as well?” Eve turned her head and looked to Carolyn.

“I fancied a party.” She mumbled whilst wiggling her shoulders. She instantly stopped, a small frown coming to her brow as she remembered Oksana doing the exact same movement when she had asked her if she had a party. Her smile instantly went as she started to imagine what Oksana was going through, whether it was good or bad. If she was dead or alive.


	13. Damp, shit…With a hint of Brown sauce

**Chapter 13**

 

* * *

 

“I saw her a few times after that.” Carolyn stated as Eve took a sip out of the straw. “A couple of suspected arsons, burglary, battery, and some other stuff. We didn’t take it seriously, thought maybe this was her reacting to her mother’s death.” She stated as Eve nodded her head.

“But it wasn’t?” She asked as Carolyn turned and looked at her.

“No. The next time we got called, was to her school.” Eve frowned, tilting her head as Carolyn took a quick swig of her drink before placing it down onto the table in front of her. “When she was eight.” She added as Eve narrowed her eyes, watching as Carolyn turned and looked to her. “She stabbed a kid in the eye with a pen.” Eve raised her eyebrows, her lips parting as Carolyn nodded. “She was done with manslaughter and sent to Juvie.” She added as Eve looked down.

“Why did she do it?” She asked as she looked back up. Carolyn shrugged her shoulders, looking down to her cup.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” She mumbled.

“So… If you acted sooner-”

“I know.” Carolyn mumbled as she looked back up to her. “I didn’t see her again after that.” She sighed out as Eve looked down. “The last I heard, was that she left Juvie when she was thirteen.”

“Where did she go?” Eve asked as Carolyn shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

 

Oksana let out a small sigh as she reached into her pocket, removing the white piece of paper she had taken from the Therapist. She had managed to sneak her hand in, just as she punctured his neck with the pen and had only just decided to remove it, hoping that the guards had now decided to leave her door after hours of watching her. Licking her lips, she brought it above her face and slowly unfolded it, frowning as she looked to the small sentence in Russian.

“Meet me around back after.” Oksana raised her eyebrows, slowly smirking and letting out a soft chuckle. “Saucy minx.” She whispered as she shook her head and placed the paper back into her pocket, letting out a small sigh as she looked back up to the roof, feeling the metal springs digging into her back. Pushing herself up, she let out a frustrated groan as she walked over to the door. Oksana placed either hand beside the wall, looking through the small peephole, seeing nothing but the empty corridor.

“Food should be ready soon.” Oksana heard Wednesday call out.

“I’m not hungry.” She mumbled.

“You were always hungry.” She added as Oksana took a deep breath in through her nose, narrowing her eyes.

“What’s downstairs?” She asked as she tilted her head, trying to look to the right.

“Infirmary and the younger children in training.” Oksana frowned, looking down to the ground.

“Infirmary? That used to be upstairs?” She asked as she pushed herself back, walking over to the sink and turning the tap on.

“They changed it two years ago. Two much water damage to keep the sick up there.” She added as Oksana raised her eyebrows, turning the tap on and placing her hands under the freezing water. “Why do you want to get downstairs?” Oksana looked straight ahead to the mirror, seeing her reflection. Her hair tied back in a messy bun and her eyes had small rings from lack of sleep.

“There’s someone down there. Someone I need to talk to.” She mumbled as she looked back down to the water.

“Who?” Wednesday asked as Oksana turned the tap off, shaking her hands. She lifted her head, turning around as a loud buzzer filled the room. She instantly looked to the door, seeing it automatically pop open. She narrowed her eyes, looking to the empty hallway in front of her. However, she slowly frowned, tilting her head as she saw the slim woman come to stand in her doorway. She took a deep breath in as she looked to the woman’s chopped, black hair. Her pale skin and baggy clothes. “Hey.” She said as Oksana slowly looked the woman up and down.

“You look like shit.” She whispered as Wednesday slowly smiled.

“You need to eat, come on.” Oksana watched as Wednesday turned around, walking down the hallway. She took a deep breath in, taking one step at a time as she came to the door and looked to the left, seeing the small corridor that led into a wide-open space. All the doors were open, and a few people started to walk out, walking towards the large hallway. Oksana looked to her right, seeing the large metal fencing with the metal door, blocking her way out. She looked to the guard standing on the other side, seeing him holding onto a large gun, looking straight at her. She slowly smiled, showing him her signature smile as he started to snarl. Her smile instantly went as she widened her eyes and sighed, turning and walking to the left. As soon as she reached the hallway, she looked to the nailed down tables before looking to the left, seeing the large metal fencing that broke them away from the people who were supplying lunch. “Here.” Oksana looked to her right, seeing Wednesday hand her a tray. Oksana smiled, reaching out and taking the tray.

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

Dipping the bread into the brown mush, Oksana brought it up to her mouth, taking a small bite as she looked to the opposite side, seeing Wednesday doing the same.

“What happened to your hair?” She asked as Wednesday picked up the small Apple Juice cartoon, bringing it to her lips.

“They cut it off.” She mumbled as she took a sip. Oksana frowned, tilting her head.

“Why?”

“I used it to strangle someone.” She stated as Oksana slowly smiled, watching as Wednesday chuckled and looked up to her. “After that, they cut it off.” Oksana nodded, looking back down to the tray of what looked like, brown diarrhea. “So, who are you looking for?” She asked as Oksana took a deep breath in, swallowing the food in her mouth as she looked to her left, seeing the bunch of people starting to take their seats on other tables, none of them daring to look towards them.

“Why is no one talking to you?” She asked as she looked back to Wednesday, seeing her scanning the area.

“As I said, I have outbursts.” She stated as Oksana licked her lips. “Everyone has their own little click. There are the murderers.” Wednesday looked over her shoulder, pointing towards the table to the far right. Oksana looked over there, seeing the group of six people all talking to each other. “The insane.” Oksana looked to the next table, seeing a bunch of scruffy women, some talking to themselves and the others rocking back and forth. “The people who think they are normal.” Oksana looked to the next table, seeing two women sat straight, talking to each other and letting out a loud laugh. “Then there are the newbies.” Oksana saw the group of young woman, all looking around the area, looking petrified.

“What are we?” Oksana asked as she looked to Wednesday, seeing her bite into her bread, quickly swallowing the contents.

“We are the ones that they know not to mess with.” She stated as Oksana slowly smirked. “We’re the ones who have been here the longest and are still alive.” She said as Oksana sat back in her chair, crossing her arms as she looked around the room. She slowly looked up, seeing the high ceiling.

“Do you know who the Twelve are?” Oksana asked as she looked back to Wednesday. Seeing the woman frown and look up to her.

“The Twelve?” She asked as Oksana nodded. “I’ve heard that before.” She mumbled as she looked down, frowning at the food.

“From who?”

“I don’t know.”

“What did you hear?” She asked as Wednesday let out a heavy breath, looking to the right and shaking her head.

“I think it was one of the handlers, talking to another. They were saying something about them coming to visit. To see the facility.” She mumbled as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“Did you see them?” She asked as Wednesday looked to her, slowly shaking her head.

“This was two years ago.” She mumbled as Oksana sighed, looking down to the plate. “Who are they?” She asked as Oksana looked to the left, seeing Two guards standing near the canteen, staring at her.

“Dead people walking…” She mumbled. “All Twelve of them.” She mumbled.

“Twelve?” Wednesday asked as Oksana turned and looked to her, slowly nodding. “How do you know there’s Twelve?” She asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes.

“What?”

“You said the Twelve, not Twelve people.”

“I assumed The Twelve, meant Twelve people.” She added as Wednesday slowly smiled.

“Do you know the specialty of the number?” She asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “There was Twelve gods in Greek. Twelve gods that people worshipped. There are Twelve months of the year. The Twelve Tarot card is a man hanging.” She stated as Oksana narrowed her eyes. “It symbolizes self-sacrifice.” She added as Oksana looked down to the table. “There are Twelve Days of Christmas, twelve people have walked on the moon… Maybe they just like to be called the twelve because the number is significant. Maybe there are fewer people… Or more.” She stated as Oksana slowly frowned.

“You are full of useless information.” She stated as Wednesday slowly smiled, looking up to her.

“What else are we supposed to do here.” She mumbled as Oksana nodded, looking back around the room. “So, who is downstairs?” She asked as Oksana looked back to Wednesday, seeing her sit back into her chair.

“A friend.” She mumbled as Wednesday raised her eyebrows.

“A friend? I didn’t know you could have one of them.” She chuckled out as Oksana smiled and looked down. “I used to be your friend.” She added as Oksana looked back up to her, seeing her shrug her shoulders. “Until you stabbed me in the back.” She added as Oksana licked her lips.

“We were never friends.” She said as Wednesday looked up to her.

“You never hurt me.” She added as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“That’s because I felt sorry for you. You had been here a loooooong time.” She stated whilst widening her eyes. “I wasn’t going to mess with someone who-”

“You messed with Tatiana.” She said as Oksana licked her lips. “And her father worked here. Somehow, I doubt that because I had been here longer, that means you wouldn’t mess with me. I think you knew we were the same.” She stated as Oksana started to lick her teeth, taking out the bread. “And I was the only person who wouldn’t have sex with you.” She chuckled out as Oksana smiled, shaking her head.

“Yeah, with that hair… I don’t think I’ll be asking you any time soon.” She chuckled out as Wednesday smiled, looking over Oksana’s shoulder.

“So, who is this friend?” She asked as she looked back to Oksana.

“Her name is Irina. We came here together.” She added as Wednesday nodded. “She’s just a kid.”

“Aren’t they all?” Wednesday asked as Oksana looked down. “Who is she to you?” She asked as Oksana looked up to her.

“A friend.” She stated again as Wednesday nodded.

“You’re going to have to give me a bit more than that.” She added as Oksana frowned.

“Why?” She asked as Wednesday slowly stood up.

“Because you owe me that.” Oksana sighed and looked across the room, seeing the two guards turn and looked to each other.

“Her name is Irina, she’s a handler’s daughter.” She mumbled as she looked back to Wednesday. “She doesn’t belong here.” She whispered as Wednesday frowned at her.

“Since when did you care about-”

“Because she’s annoying, stinks and drives me crazy.” She said as Wednesday raised her eyebrows. “But she also reminds me of us. What we were, I don’t want her to become like us.” She said as Wednesday licked her lips, narrowing her eyes.

“Because we turned out so bad?” She asked as Oksana smiled and looked down.

“No. But she has a family.” She stated as she looked back up. “I know you once had one.” She mumbled as Wednesday nodded. “Then they made you forget. I don’t want that happening to her. Plus, if it does, I have a funny feeling she will be worse than we are.” She sighed out as she brought another bit of bread up to her mouth, taking a bite.

“She’s that annoying?” She asked as Oksana widened her eyes, nodding her head.

“The worst.”

“Jesus…”

 

* * *

 

“That is the shower room.” Wednesday stated as she pointed to the far right of the hallway. “They will call you in when it’s your time.” Oksana nodded, looking over her shoulder as she saw the guards still watching her as they both walked back to their cells. Oksana got to her cell and looked to the left, seeing the guard standing opposite, looking straight at her. Oksana raised her eyebrows, looking the short man up and down.

“Like what you see?” She asked as the man slowly frowned at her. “How old are you?” She asked as she placed her hands onto her hips.

“Get in your cell, Oksana.” He stated as Oksana raised her eyebrows, looking to Wednesday as she came to her side.

“Do children now stand guard?” She asked as Wednesday smiled, nodding her head at the guard.

“In your cell, Oksana!” He snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows, looking to him.

“Or what?” She asked as she nodded her head at him, looking him up and down. “Are you going to throw your toys out the pram, little boy?” She asked as she watched him swallow the lump in his throat.

“Oksana?” Oksana turned her head and looked to Wednesday, seeing her nod her head towards the gate. Oksana slowly looked into the direction, her smile going as she saw Sofia and two male guards standing there, looking straight at her. Oksana took a deep breath in, pushing past the guard and Wednesday as she slowly walked over.

“Stand back.” One of the guards said as Oksana stopped walking, looking to him on the opposite side of the fence. She took a deep breath in, narrowing her eyes as she took another step forward, looking to Sofia and raising her hands, placing them onto the fence as she gripped the wire, looking Sofia up and down.

“How’s your playmate?” She asked as she slowly smiled, looking up and seeing Sofia looking between her eyes.

“He’ll live.” She stated as Oksana’s smile slowly went. “The next time you pull something like that, you’ll go to the pit.” She stated as Oksana tilted her head, looking to the guards standing either side of her. “Your training starts today.” She added as Oksana narrowed her eyes, looking back to Sofia.

“What training?” She asked as Sofia reached into her pocket, removing the set of handcuffs.

“We want to see if you are up to date physically.” She added as Oksana took a deep breath in, tilting her head.

“You could just come into my room?” She asked as Sofia frowned, looking up to her. “I can show you how physical I really am.” She whispered whilst wiggling her eyebrows.

“Turn around.” Oksana sighed, licking her lips as she looked between the two guards. Pushing herself off the fence, she turned around, placing her hands behind her back as Sofia reached her hands through the small hole, letting her attach the handcuffs to her wrists as she looked straight ahead, watching as Wednesday nodded at her before entering her cell, letting the guard shut the door behind her.

* * *

 

Eve took a deep breath in, placing her hands into her pockets as she looked to the old, run-down house in front of her. The front garden had rubbish bags thrown around the area. Most of them were ripped open, spreading crap throughout the brown grass. Looking back to the house, she tilted her head whilst looking at the paint that was peeling off the walls. The window’s a murky brown color and the front door has something spray-painted against its surface.

“That’s the house?” Eve whispered as she looked to the size, seeing it was only maybe… The length of a pickup truck.

“Yes.” Carolyn whispered as Eve licked her lips, tilting her head. Carolyn took the first few steps towards the path.

 “I know you.” Eve frowned and looked to her right, seeing an older woman crouching next to a bunch of flowers, looking towards Carolyn.

“Yes, I came here a few times when-”

“You came here to see Oksana.” She stated as Eve looked back to the woman, watching as she wiped her hands against her trousers and stood up. “Why… Why are you here?”

“We just need some more information, maybe we can come over later and ask you some questions?” Eve asked as the woman nodded.

“Yeah… Where are you going?” She asked as Eve smiled and pointed towards the house.

“We just want to talk to her father, see if we can get any informa-”

“He’s dead.” Eve frowned, dropping her arm to her side as she watched the woman start to walk over, removing the gloves off her hands. “He died a couple of days ago.”

“What? How?” Eve asked as the woman raised her eyebrows and looked down.

“It’s tragic really…” She whispered whilst shaking her head. “They found him three days ago.” Eve looked to Carolyn, seeing her staring at the floor. “Someone had broken in and stabbed him, they still haven’t found the person.” She turned around, pointing towards her own house. “We’ve put up camera’s yesterday, in case something happens. I mean, living next door-”

“Where was he stabbed?” Eve asked as the woman turned back around and looked to her, slowly frowning.

“I thought you were police officers?” She asked as Eve looked to Carolyn, seeing her smile and step forwards.

“We both used to work in the FBI. I made a promise to myself that I would try and help Oksana when she came out of prison, but she died.” She stated as the woman nodded and looked down. “Now we want to try and help her. Find out what actually happened in the house.” She stated as the woman rolled her eyes, looking down to the ground.

“Bit too late for that, isn’t it?” She asked as she looked back up. “Maybe you should come in, for a drink.” She added as Eve looked over her shoulder to the house.

“That would be lovely.” Carolyn added as Eve stared at the house, narrowing her eyes.

“Do they know who did it?” Eve asked as she looked back to the woman, seeing her shake her head.

“They think it was a drug deal gone wrong or… Just an argument that got out of hand. It’s weird though… I heard one of the officers say that it was a professional hit.” Eve took a deep breath in, looking to Carolyn as she turned and looked to her.

“A cup of tea would be lovely.” Eve whispered as she turned and looked to the woman.

* * *

 

Oksana took a deep breath in as she was guided by the two guards into a large hall. She came to a halt in the middle as the guards kept hold of either side of her arm. She narrowed her eyes as she looked to the line of women and men in front of her. All twenty of them stared at her as Oksana narrowed her eyes, looking from one end to the other as they all stood with their hands behind their back.

“This is your training.” Sofia stated as Oksana looked to her right, seeing Sofia walk over and stand beside her. “This is also their training.” She added as Oksana looked back to the line of people. “You’re going to fight each of them, individually.” Oksana raised her eyebrows as she looked through the line, her eyes narrowing as she saw the young kid standing at the end of the line, looking nervously at her. Oksana looked back to Sofia, seeing her walking to the start of the line, coming to the back of the first person and placing her hand onto the woman’s shoulder. “State your name.”

“Eve Polastri.” Oksana parted her lips, taking in a deep breath as Sofia slowly smiled, moving to the next person and placing her hand against the man’s shoulder.

“State your name.”

“Konstantin Vasiliev.” Oksana looked down to the floor, clenching her jaw.

“You get it right?” Oksana looked back up, seeing Sofia walking down the line until she came to the end, placing both her hands against the young girls’ shoulders. “Name.”

“Irina Vasiliev.” Oksana clenched her fists, looking to Sofia as the woman nodded, her head, coming in front of the group and walking over, standing in front of her. Oksana took a deep breath in, straightening her back as she looked between Sofia’s eyes.

“You don’t think we know anything?” She asked as Oksana looked between her eyes. “Now… Just imagine their faces, every one of them.” She stated as she turned around, looking to the line as Oksana slowly looked them up and down. “Eve, Irina and Konstantin… Every time you attack them?” She asked as she pointed to the line. “You are hurting who they represent. They will state their name every time they hit you, until you hit them back.” Oksana clenched her jaw, straightening her shoulders.

“You think I care?” Oksana asked as she slowly turned and looked to Sofia, seeing the woman turn and look at her.

“This is training for you and for them. They’ve never got to fight one of their own before.”

“I’m not one of them.” Oksana stated as Sofia slowly smiled.

“You will be.” Oksana clenched her jaw as she looked back to the line of people.

* * *

 

Eve placed her hand over her nose as she looked into the house, seeing the bags of rubbish piled up to the right, flies swarming the area.

“Oh, Jesus.” She mumbled as she looked to her right, seeing the table in the middle of the hallway, the large ashtray on top full of used cigarettes.

“What is that smell…” Carolyn whispered as Eve looked to the walls, seeing the wallpaper peeling off, revealing the mold underneath.

“A cross between damp and shit…With a hint of Brown sauce.” She mumbled as Carolyn nodded. “You look downstairs, I’ll look up.” Eve mumbled as she made her way to the stairs, making sure not to touch anything as she slowly made her way upstairs. She stopped at the landing, looking to the duty photo frame on the wall in front, seeing a picture of Oksana’s mother and father on their wedding day. She let out a small sigh as she looked to the left, seeing the door slightly open, revealing the dirty brown bathtub. “Jesus…” She whispered as she shook her head. She looked to the door beside it, seeing it also partially open, revealing a large bed that had no covered on but a large brown stain against the mattress. She felt herself begin to gag and turned to her right, stopping as she looked to the door at the end of the hallway, seeing it firmly shut with a lock on the outside, pulled across. She slowly made her way over, stopping at the door and bringing her hand up, pulling the lock across and turning the handle, pushing open the door. Her hand slowly dropped from the handle as the light filled the room. Her lips parted as she saw the small bed in the corner of the room, the bed perfectly made, and the pillow placed on top. Eve took a step in, looking to the right and seeing the chest of draws. As her eyes wondered, she couldn’t help but notice the occasional hole in the wall. She took another step in, feeling slightly fresher in the room as she looked down, only seeing the small amount of dust that covered the floor, other than that, the bedroom was immaculate. “No wonder you like the money…” Eve sighed out as she looked to the window, seeing part of it boarded up. She turned her head, looking back to the chest of draws, seeing no sign of any toys or books in the room. It was lacking any sort of child or teenager items. Walking over to the chest of draws, she reached her hand up to the first draw, pulling it open and looking in. She let out a small sigh as she saw nothing but socks and underwear. Moving to the next one, she quickly pulled it open and looked inside, seeing the t-shirts that were stacked neatly. She hesitantly brought her hands forward, picking up a t-shirt and lifting it up. She tilted her head as she looked to the perfect white t-shirt before bringing it closer to her and slowly breathing in. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she smelt the soft vanilla aroma that Oksana gave off. She let out a sigh, reopening her eyes and looking back into the cupboard. She slowly frowned as she saw the picture laying underneath where the t-shirt was. She dropped the t-shirt onto the floor and reached in, picking out the photo and bringing it up. She took in a deep breath, narrowing her eyes as she saw the four-year-old being carried by an older woman. She could instantly see it was Oksana from the wide smile she sported, holding her arms in the air with nothing but love in her eyes as she looked to the older woman who was smiling lovingly at her. She took a deep breath in and turned it around, looking to the back as she saw the neat handwriting on the back.

_Me and nanna in Manchester._

She took a deep breath in, turning around and looking back down to the picture.

“Anything?” She looked over her shoulder, quickly hiding the photo to her side as she saw Carolyn walk into the room, looking around the area.

“Nothing.” She mumbled as she quickly shoved the photo into her pocket. “You?” She asked as Carolyn shook her head.

“Other than rat shit and a load of beer cans, nothing.” She mumbled as Eve sighed, looking back around the room. “Looking at this place, you kind of have to think maybe becoming the person she has, was her only option.” Carolyn stated as Eve nodded her head. “I mean, not a murderer but Psychotic at the least.” Eve nodded her head again, looking to Oksana’s bed. Her eyes slowly looked down, catching something underneath her bed. She quickly walked over, bending down and reaching underneath, pulling out the box that lay underneath the bed. She quickly brought it into the middle and removed the lid off the cardboard box and looked down. She tilted her head, frowning as she saw the stupid number of letters inside the box. She slowly sat down onto the floor, picking one out as Carolyn walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Eve quickly opened one letter, removing the piece of paper inside and looking down.

“I can’t… It’s in Russian.” She mumbled as she handed it to Carolyn. She cleared her throat as Eve continued to look through the box. “Dear Oksana, I hope you are getting these letters. I read your last letter to your grandfather and he's not happy with your father. We think it’ll be in your best interest that we come and get you and you can come and live with us.” Eve frowned and looked up to Carolyn, seeing her narrowing her eyes at the piece of paper. “We should be down in the next couple of weeks when we have everything organized. Please be safe, we love you. Nana and Grandad.” Eve let out a sigh as Carolyn folded the letter back up, handing it back to Eve. “Grab the box.” Carolyn stated as Eve nodded her head, placing the lid back onto it. “We need to read all of them.” Eve nodded her head again, picking up the box and looking to Carolyn as she stood up, straightening her clothes.

* * *

 

The guard quickly removed Oksana’s handcuffs, taking a few steps back as he re-joined Sofia and the other guard. Oksana brought her hands in front of her, rubbing her wrist as she slowly took a step to the right, watching as the first person stepped forward, looking straight at her.

“Name!” Sofia shouted as Oksana looked between the woman’s eyes.

“Eve Polastri.” She stated as Oksana took a step back, watching as the woman took a step forward, raising her fists in front of her face as Oksana narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t.” Oksana whispered as the woman slowly smiled. She quickly swung her fist around, connecting her fist against the side of Oksana’s cheek as she stumbled to the right. She brought her hand up, placing it against her cheek as she regained her footing and slowly turned her head back around, seeing the woman looking at her nervously.

“Eve Polastri.” She said as Oksana slowly stood up straight, licking her lip and tasting the small amount of blood.

“I thought you didn’t care?” Oksana looked to her left, watching as Sofia started to walk around them, keeping her arms crossed as she looked at her. “And yet you won’t hit someone, because of a name. That doesn’t sound like someone who doesn’t care.” She added as Oksana took a deep breath in, looking back to the woman as she quickly swung her fist around. Oksana quickly brought her arm up, shielding the block and quickly pushing her hands against the woman’s chest, pushing her backward before looking to Sofia.

“I get it.” Oksana stated as Sofia stopped and tilted her head. “I get what you’re doing.”

“Then fight back.” She stated as Oksana turned her head. “Your name isn’t Villanelle.” She stated as Oksana took a step back as the fist miss her face by centimeters. She moved to the side as the woman’s foot lurched towards her. She quickly reached over, grabbing the woman’s leg and pushed it back towards the woman as she fell backward, landing on the floor. “You’re Oksana.” She stated as Oksana watched the woman turn onto her side, quickly pushing herself up. “Not Villanelle.”

“I am who I want to be.” Oksana stated as she turned and looked to Sofia.

“You are who we make you!” She snapped as Oksana clenched her jaw. “Villanelle made friends, became someone who she shouldn’t have. You’re Oksana.” She added as Oksana tilted her head back, clenching her jaw as she looked Sofia up and down. “Someone who doesn’t care, someone who would fight back when they were punched.” Oksana clenched her jaw, looking back to the woman who quickly turned around, looking at her. “Name!”

“Eve Polastri.” She quickly threw her fist towards Oksana, but she quickly ducked to the side, turned around and pushed her hands against the woman’s back, pushing her forward as she fell into one of the other people in the line. Oksana quickly turned around, looking at Sofia.

“Villanelle is someone who you need to forget. This is how we do it.”

“By making me hit people that have the same name as people I know?” She snapped as Sofia smiled.

“By taking away the things that made you feel.”

“I don’t feel.” She said as Sofia raised her eyebrows.

“Then hit her.” She stated as Oksana turned and looked back at the woman, seeing her turn around and look at her. “If you don’t feel anything, then hit her. Hit Eve.” She said as Oksana clenched her jaw, looking at the woman in front of her.

“Her name doesn’t represent the real Eve.” Oksana hissed as she looked over her shoulder to Sofia.

“Then hit her.” She said again as Oksana narrowed her eyes. “She’s going to keep doing it.” Oksana turned back around, her face instantly swinging to the side from the impact of the punch. She stumbled to the right, grimacing as she let out a small groan and turned back around, looking to the woman.

“Stop.” She hissed as she raised her eyebrows at the woman.

“Name.”

“Eve Polastri.” She said as Oksana clenched her jaw, looking the woman up and down.

“Do it.” Oksana looked over her shoulder to Sofia, seeing her nod her head at the woman. Oksana quickly turned back around, looking to the woman as she quickly swung her fist. Oksana took a step back, watching as it swung past her face before her other fist raised, swinging towards her other cheek as Oksana brought her hand up, hitting it against the woman’s arm.

“Villanelle will become someone in your memory.” Oksana quickly moved to the left at the foot that tried to kick her in the center of her stomach. “She will be pushed back, and you will be Oksana again. The Russian woman who became the best assassin we ever had.” Oksana ducked under the next fist, stumbling behind the woman as she quickly turned around, swinging her fist towards Oksana’s face as she quickly took a step back, pushing her hands forward as she pushed the woman backward. “You’ll become the best again.”

“I am the best!” Oksana snapped as she looked to Sofia, seeing the woman raise her eyebrows.

“Are you?” She asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes. “Prove it.” She snapped as Oksana looked back to the woman in front of her, seeing her turn and look at her.  “Prove to us that you are loyal!” She snapped as Oksana clenched her jaw. “Prove to us that you can get the job done!” Oksana dodged another punch, quickly standing to the side as she looked the woman up and down.

“Eve Polastri.” She said as Oksana titled her head.

“She will never be able to show you who she is.” Sofia stated as Oksana clenched her jaw. “She will never care for you, never help you. You aren’t worth it.” Sofia added as Oksana narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore Sofia. “She has a husband, someone who can give her what she wants. Someone she can love and be loved from. You will never be able to do that. She will never be able to like you for who you are, look at Anna.” Oksana clenched her jaw as she looked over her shoulder to Sofia. “She would rather shoot herself than be near you. No one will ever love you as we do. She will probably kill you if she had the chance.” Oksana quickly turned back around, stepping to the side as the fist came towards her face. “Eve Polastri would rather stab you than love you!” She snapped as Oksana felt the anger build inside her as she lurched forward, jabbing her fist towards the woman and seeing it instantly connected against her face. The woman’s feet slipped out from underneath her as she flew backward, landing onto her back as Oksana let out heavy breathe, looking down to the woman who was now lying unconscious on the floor.

“Good! Next one.” Oksana clenched her jaw as she looked to the man stepping forward.

“Konstantin Vasiliev.”

* * *

 

Eve sighed as she shut the door, sitting in the passenger seat.

“Well…” Carolyn sighed out as Eve looked down.

“It was the Twelve.” Eve mumbled as she turned her head and looked to Carolyn, seeing her turn and look to her. “They killed him. They know that we’re trying to-”

“I know.” Carolyn sighed out. “If they know we’re trying to find something…”

“Then they know we’re trying to help her.” Eve added. “… Which means they want to make sure that no one can tell us why she is the way she is, so we can't help her.” She added as Carolyn nodded.

“Either that or they want to get rid of anything to do with Oksana.” Carolyn stated as Eve sighed and looked out the window, slowly frowning.

 “Sometimes I wish I never agreed to come with you when I brought that milk.” Eve stated as she sunk into her chair.

“Then we would all probably be dead.” Carolyn stated as Eve nodded her head, looking down.

“That would have been a slight issue.” Eve mumbled. “We have to find her.” Eve stated as she turned and looked to Carolyn, seeing her take a deep breath in.

“She needs to find something on the Twelve first.” Carolyn stated as Eve frowned, looking down to the ground.

“No… I think we need to get her out.” She added as she looked to Carolyn, seeing the woman frown and look at her. “I have a really bad feeling.” She whispered as Carolyn, took a deep breath in.

* * *

 

Looking down to her fist, she saw it shaking slightly as she watched the blood dripping down her arm. The scraps and bruising she knew that lay underneath the blood ridden knuckles.

“Next!” Oksana looked up, leaning to her side slightly as she felt the pain in her ribs growing from where one of them connecting their foot against the already bruised area. Oksana tilted her head back, looking to the small girl who was left in the line. She took a deep breath in, watching as the girl nervously stepped towards her, fiddling with her sleeve. Oksana slowly looked her up and down, seeing her bottom lip start to tremble.

“Name.” Sofia snapped as Oksana tilted her head, watching as the girl looked up to her.

“Irina…” She whispered as Oksana licked her lips, looking over the young girl who only looked thirteen.

“Irina?”

“Vasiliev.” Her voice was full of fear as Oksana saw the small tear come out of the side of her eye, falling down her cheek.

“No. You’re not.” Sofia stated as Oksana frowned, turning around and looking to Sofia as she turned and nodded to the guard at the door. Oksana narrowed her eyes as she looked to the door, watching as the guard pulled it open. Oksana parted her lips, taking a deep breath in as she saw Irina standing between two guards. “You can go.” Oksana looked down, bowing her head as she heard the guards bringing Irina in and removing the younger girl. “This is going to be interesting.” Oksana clenched her jaw and looked up to Sofia, seeing her remove the knife from the back of her trousers and throw it onto the ground. Oksana looked to Irina, seeing the young girl looking her up and down nervously.

Thank you all so much for the lovely comments! They are all so lovely! =)


	14. I think we need to break up!

_**Chapter 14.** _

 

* * *

I hope all this is in the right order, i did three different sections at once so i'm hoping i put all the parts into the right order. =/ 

* * *

 

   
 

Irina felt her heart pounding against her chest as she looked at Oksana, seeing her dark eyes peering at her. Her face splattered in blood as her jaw slowly clenched and unclenched. It was like she was seeing a wild animal being placed in an arena with a lamb. That’s exactly what she was right now, a lamb going to slaughter but the Wolf had already eaten so much, that right now, she was just a play toy.

Irina looked down, seeing her hands covered in blood as she held tight to the knife in her hand.

“Oksana…” Irina whispered as she slowly looked back up, seeing Oksana looking at her, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

 

Oksana clenched her jaw as she slowly walked over to the knife, watching as Irina’s eyes widened as Oksana bent down and picked up the knife, holding it tight in her hand as she watched Irina take a step back. Oksana slowly took a step forward as Irina took another step back.

“Just like Eve, she will never be your friend.” Sofia whispered as she came to Oksana’s side. “She’s just using you, just like the others. Using you to keep themselves safe.” Oksana licked her lips as she watched Irina look between her eyes, a sad look in the younger girl’s eyes that made Oksana slowly frown as she saw the sadness, worry, and fear. “That’s all you will ever be.”

“No, you won’t.” Irina said as Oksana felt her hand start to shake as she held tighter to the knife. “You won’t.” Irina stated as Oksana narrowed her eyes.

“She’s holding you back.” Oksana tightly clenched her jaw. “She’s holding you back from your full potential. If she wasn’t here, where would you be?” Sofia asked as Oksana slowly looked down. “You would be doing your job-”

“You’d be dead.” Irina interrupted as Oksana looked up, seeing Irina raising her eyebrows at her. “Now we’re family… And family stick together.” Irina whispered as Oksana slowly tilted her head.

“Remember what your last family did, Oksana?” Oksana looked down as she heard Sofia start to circle both of them. “Your father beat you, your mother would rather kill you than be near you.”

“She’s wrong.” Irina said quickly.

“The only people who cared about you were your grandparents.” Oksana instantly looked up to Sofia, seeing her coming to stand behind Irina. “And you killed them.” Oksana clenched her jaw as Sofia placed her hands against Irina’s shoulders, smiling as she looked to Oksana.

“I didn’t kill them.” Oksana mumbled as Sofia raised her eyebrows.

“Didn’t you? You told them that your father was hitting you and your mother.” Oksana licked her lips, looking down. “So, they were going to come down and get you, take you back with them. Then their car got hit by a lorry…” Oksana slowly looked to Irina, seeing her trying to shake out of Sofia’s grip. “A few days later, your mother found out… And she took you to the train tracks because she was so mad at you, she thought it would be easier to kill the both of you, because she was hoping that they would take her too. But they didn’t want to take someone who let their only grandchild be-”

“Enough…” Oksana mumbled as she looked down.

“Instead, she died because you were too weak to go through with it.”

“You think this is going to change me?” Oksana asked as she looked back up, seeing Sofia smiling at her.

“Your entire family have died, because of you.”

“Not all.” Oksana whispered as Sofia slowly smiled, tilting her head.

“Yes… All.” Oksana frowned as Sofia tapped her hands against Irina’s shoulders. “One of the assassins was sent to kill your father. To make sure there was nothing left for you.”

“They aren’t my family.” Oksana hissed. “They’re a bunch of worms that deserve to be in the ground.”

“Including your grandparents?” Sofia asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes.

“We are her family.” Irina spoke up as Oksana looked to her.

“Is that right?” Oksana looked up to Sofia, seeing her raising her eyebrows at Oksana. “Is she your family?” Oksana looked down to Sofia’s hand, watching as it slowly ventured from Irina’s shoulder, making her way to the side of Irina’s neck.

“No.” She mumbled as she looked back to Sofia, seeing her raising her eyebrows as she halted her hand. “She’s nothing.” Oksana mumbled as Sofia nodded her head.

“Oksana?” Oksana avoided looking at Irina as she looked down to the floor.

“Good.” Sofia said as Oksana watched her hands move back to Irina’s shoulders. “Put the knife down.” Oksana looked to Sofia, seeing her nod her head towards the floor. Oksana slowly bent down, placing the knife onto the floor before standing back up. “Now we’re starting to understand each other, Oksana.” She said as Oksana looked down, seeing the rectangular shape in Sofia’s trousers.

“I’m glad we’re on the same level.” She said in a monotone voice as Sofia let go of Irina and started to walk over to Oksana.

“Me too… Hopefully-” Oksana quickly lurched forward, smacking her forehead into Sofia’s as she quickly moved her hand to the woman’s pocket, removing the phone as quickly as she could as she watched Sofia stumble backward, placing both hands against her nose. Oksana quickly turned and looked to Irina, seeing the girl's eyes widened as Oksana quickly pushed herself forward, running over and grabbing Irina by the scruff as she quickly pushed her up against the wall.

“Wait!” Oksana looked over her shoulder, seeing the two guards coming to a halt not so far away, holding their batons up as Oksana quickly looked back to Irina, seeing the scared look in her eyes.

“You think I care about you?” She asked as Irina’s lips parted. “I don’t. You’re nothing.” She whispered as she gripped the parting to Irina’s jumpsuit, quickly sliding the phone in and widening her eyes as she saw Irina start to frown at her. “ _You need to tell Kenny where we are, so he can get into the cameras.”_  She snapped in Italian so the others couldn’t understand as she pressed Irina closer to the wall. “You are worthless.” Oksana hissed as Irina slowly looked between her eyes.  _“Tell him everything you can about where we are!”_ She snapped aggressively as Irina nodded her head, trying to pull her best pissed off expression.

 _“What happened to you?”_ She shouted, trying to sound as aggressive as Oksana had sounded.

 _“Keep the phone on you.”_ She hissed out, ignoring Irina’s question.

 _“What about you?”_ Irina asked as Oksana took a deep breath in. _“Why can’t you do it?”_  

 _“Because they search me... Now, hit me.”_ She hissed as Irina frowned.

_“What?”_

_“Hit me!”_ She snapped as Irina nodded, quickly swung her arm around, hitting her fist against the side of Oksana’s cheek as she stumbled to the right, reaching up and grabbing her jaw as she let out a small groan, feeling the punch hit against the bruising she had already got there.  _“Really!”_ She snapped as she turned around and looked to Irina, seeing her nervously raise her eyebrows.

_“Sorry-”_

_“You couldn’t have hit me anywhere else!”_ She snapped as she took a step forward.

_“You kind of deserved it.”_

“Hold her back!” Sofia snapped as Oksana felt the guards come to her side as Oksana looked at Irina, seeing her nervously looking at her as Oksana kicked her foot out, deliberately missing Irina and hitting the wall beside her.

“Next time I see you, I’ll kill you!” She snapped as Irina looked to Sofia, seeing her quickly come over.

“Take her back to her cell.” She said to the guards as Irina reached her hand up, feeling her right breast as she felt the hard surface in-between her chest and her bra.

“Not if I see you first!” Irina called out as she watched them leading Oksana towards the door.  _“I’ll phone them!”_ Irina called out as she watched Oksana turn her head and look to her before she was pushed through the door. Irina let out a sigh as she pressed her back against the wall.  

“What did you say?” Irina turned and looked to Sofia, seeing the woman pull her hand away, the small amount of blood leaving the centre of her nose.

“That she deserves what she’s going to get.” Irina said as Sofia slowly smiled, nodding her head as she reached out, placing her hand against Irina’s shoulder.

“I like you.” She whispered.

* * *

 

Irina turned around, watching as the door shut, locking her in. Taking in a deep breath she looked around the clean room, seeing her bed against the side of the wall, fresh covers against her mattress. The fresh white walls, making the area seem cleaner. She looked to her right, reaching out and pulling out the chair as she slowly sat down, reaching into her bra and quickly pulled out the phone, placing it down onto the desk in front of her as she nervously looked down to the phone. She slowly closed her eyes, trying to remember what Elena’s number was. She would phone Eve but… Well, Oksana had her phone. She would phone Kenny, but he annoys the shit out of her. She would call her dad, but if he’s back in the organization, then a phone call from her would not go down so well. Letting out a sigh as she flicked the screen up.

“No password… Very secure.” She mumbled to herself as she brought up the dial screen and nervously hovered her finger over the buttons, closing her eyes as she tried to remember the pattern.

* * *

 

She licked her lips as she looked through the metal fencing towards her section, seeing her room only two doors away behind the fence. Her eyes slowly narrowed as she looked to the far end, seeing who she could only gather, was a handler. She watched him walk over, swiping his card down the key section as it buzzed open. Oksana slowly frowned, watching as he walked in, two guards remaining outside as they scanned the area. She took a deep breath in as she heard the door in front open. Her body being pushed forward as she stumbled slightly before being gripped by her arm and led to her room, quickly being shoved in as she turned around, slowly smiling as she watched the door quickly slammed shut. She let out a small sigh as her smile disappeared. Turning around, she walked over to the sink, bringing her hands to the tap and turning it on as she watched the slightly brown water leaving the tap.

“Oksana?” She licked her lips as she brought her hands underneath the water, watching as the blood starts to wash off her hands, turning the sink into a pinkish colour as she started to rub her hands.

“Yeah?” She mumbled as she looked up, swallowing the lump in her throat as she saw the small splatters of blood that covered her face. A small cut against her bottom lip and her top right brow. Along with the small amount of bruising forming underneath her right eye.

“You okay?” Oksana nodded her head, looking down to her hands and quickly scrubbing them.

“Yeah.” She mumbled. “I saw a door…” She said as she turned her head, looking towards the vent.

“This place is full of them.” Wednesday laughed out.

“In the hall. It can only be opened by a card?” She asked as she looked back down to her hands.

“Only Handlers and guards are allowed in there.” Oksana frowned, nodding her head.

“Why?”

“Don’t know, the handlers go in there with paperwork about who they are handling and then come back out. I’m guessing it’s like a storage unit for us.”

“So… All of our backgrounds are in those files?” She asked.

“I guess so.” Wednesday mumbled. “They only ever go in there after they’ve been with someone or...” Oksana nodded her head again. “Wait… I remember!” She declared as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “Yeah… It was then… I remember now! Someone came just after you left, and I remember someone saying to another guard that they needed to add something to your file… Because the handler hadn’t put it down that you had left.” Oksana parted her lips, taking in a deep breath.

 “What?”

“The Twelve.” She said as Oksana stood straight, frowning towards the mirror.

“The Twelve?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t a group… it was one… One person came that day to add it to the folder. He said that the handler died and couldn’t add it in that you left and for official business, someone needed to log it in your folder!” She snapped as Oksana looked down. “I fucking knew I remembered something!” She snapped as Oksana heard her slap something.

“He wrote in my folder?” She asked herself as she looked down to the floor.

“He said the others were too lazy to do it…. That’s all I heard… They walked off talking about something else but that’s all I could make out.” She said as Oksana kept on nodding. “Where have you been anyway?”

“Training.”

“What sort?”

“The training kind.” She mumbled as she pulled her hands back, seeing the blood nearly all gone. Straightening her fingers, she looked to her knuckles, seeing the scrapes and skin that was damaged against her knuckles. “I found Irina.” She mumbled as she turned around, walking over to the mattress and slowly sitting down, feeling every part of her body aching.

“Is she okay?”

“She’s fine.” She mumbled as she slowly laid back against the bed, letting out a small groan as she slowly closed her eyes, letting her body rest against the spring filled mattress. “Be quiet… I need to sleep.” She mumbled.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Wednesday asked as Oksana slowly opened her eyes, looking up to the roof.

“I’m fine.” She mumbled.

“Have you got a stone in there?” Oksana sighed as she looked up to the vent, hearing Wednesday ask the question.

“A stone?” She asked as she looked to the floor, scanning the area until she saw a small pebble. “I have a pebble?” She asked as she reached over, picking up the pebble and looking up to it.

“Here.” Oksana frowned and looked to the vent, seeing something bang against the metal fence. She pushed herself up, looking over her shoulder to the door, seeing the guards back against it. She quickly turned back around reached down, grabbing hold of the mattress and pulling it over to the vent, placing it beneath as she quickly stood onto the soaking surface and leaned up, placing the pebble against the screw as she slowly turned it, seeing the screw undoing. “Me and my last roommate used to swap items through the vent.” She whispered as Oksana nodded, placing one of the screws into her hand as she quickly moved onto the next one. “Maybe this time when you leave, you can take me with you.” Wednesday said as Oksana licked her lips, removing the screw.

“Don’t you like it here?” Oksana whispered with a smile as she quickly looked over her shoulder, seeing the guard still with her back to the door.

“Oh no… I’m having the time of my life. I just don’t think I can stand one more moment of this excitement.” Oksana raised her eyebrows, slowly nodding, moving onto the last screw. Oksana quickly removed the grate and held it in her hand before reaching up and grabbing the item in the vent, quickly removing it and looking down. She slowly smiled to herself as she saw the apple.

“Thank you…” She whispered as she brought it up to her nose, taking in a small smell of the apple. She quickly reopened her eyes, placing the apple down onto the bed before bringing the grate backup.

“That’s okay.” Wednesday mumbled. “We have to stick together, right?” She asked as Oksana tilted her head, placing the screw into the hole.

“That didn’t work out so well last time.” She said as she quickly moved onto the next one.

“No… But we’re both as fucked as each other right now.” Oksana nodded her head, taking another bite of the apple as she placed the next screw in.

* * *

 

Irina nervously tapped her right hand against the table, trying to remember the last two digits of the phone number.

“Five, four…” She sighed and slowly shook her head. “No… Five three?” She asked as she shook her head again. Her eyes instantly widened as she quickly brought her fingers to the digits, tapping the last two numbers and quickly bringing the phone to her ear as she turned her head and looked to the door, seeing no sign of anyone behind it. The dial tone kept ringing as Irina felt her nerves becoming worse with each ring tone.

“Hello?” She took a deep breath in, quickly standing up as she walked over to the window, looking out over the area.

“Snow, trees… There are tons of trees. I see two mountains and what looks to be a large chimney or incinerator poking out from behind the mountain.” Irina quickly said before looking over her shoulder towards the door.

“Irina? Oh my god… It’s Irina!” Elena snapped as Irina kept her eyes on the door.

“Give me the phone.” She heard Eve snap as Irina quickly looked back out the window. “Irina? Are you okay?” She asked as Irina let out a heavy breath, looking over the scenery.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes, yeah we heard.” Kenny shouted.

“Irina, can you see anything else?” She heard an unfamiliar voice.

“Who’s that?” Irina asked.

“It’s a long story.” Eve mumbled. “Are you okay?” She quickly asked as Irina slowly shook her head, looking back towards the door.

“I don’t know how long I’ve got.”

“Why?” Kenny asked.

“Has Oksana found the Twelve?” Eve asked as Irina frowned, looking down.

“I don’t know, we didn’t have time to talk.” Irina mumbled.

“Is she okay?” Eve asked as Irina sighed, looking down to the floor.

“No…” She mumbled as silence filled the phone.

“Are you okay?” Elena asked as Irina looked to the wall opposite.

“I don’t know…” She mumbled before looking to the door, seeing the light above ping from red to green. “I have to go.” She mumbled as she heard her door buzz open. She quickly turned the phone off, placing it back into her bra as she looked up, seeing the guard walk in with a tray full of sugary snacks. She placed on her best smile as the guard looked to her.

* * *

 

Eve tapped her fingers against the table, looking over Kenny’s shoulder as Elena stood behind her, Carolyn standing by her side.

“Irina said that the chimney thing, was behind the two mountains. We just have to keep an eye out on those two mountains and the chimney.” Eve said as she searched the map.

“At least we can determine what direction they are in.” Carolyn said as Eve nodded.  

“As long as there’s not more than one.” Elena said as Eve sighed.

“And that.” She mumbled.

“What about Oksana?” Elena asked as Eve looked to her, seeing her frowning at her. “Irina said-”

“I don’t care what Irina said.” Eve snapped as Elena frowned. “She’s still helping us, which means she’s still herself. She got Irina that phone, she’s helping us find her. She wants to be found.”

“Eve’s right.” Carolyn said as Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to Carolyn. “If Oksana is trying to make contact, there’s a reason.” She said as Eve slowly smiled, seeing Carolyn slowly frown at her. “What?” She asked as Eve shook her head looking down.

“Nothing… Just never thought you would agree with me is all.”

“Someone has to.” She said as Eve raised her eyebrows, looking up to Carolyn and seeing her shrug her shoulders. “Besides, if Oksana gave the phone to Irina, we now know that Oksana, can’t phone us.” She said as Eve frowned. “Which either a, mean’s she’s in trouble… Or b-”

“She doesn’t think she’s going to get out.” Elena mumbled as Eve turned and looked to her.

“She’s getting out.” Eve stated as Elena looked to her. “We’re going to get them both out…” She said as Elena slowly nodded.

“Then what?” Carolyn asked as Eve looked to her. “She won’t exactly go to prison.” She said as Eve sighed and looked down. “And she won’t change.”

“All she wants is a normal life.” Eve said as she looked to Carolyn.

“What if someone pisses her off?”

“She will come with me.” Eve frowned and looked over her shoulder, seeing Konstantin standing by the door.

“Wha-”

“I called him.” Carolyn said as Eve frowned and looked between them.

“I thought you were-”

“I left.” Konstantin stated as he started to walk over, looking down to the screen. “Turns out, all they wanted was Oksana.” He mumbled as he narrowed his eyes. “Now they have my daughter as well.”

“How… How did you get out?” Eve asked as Konstantin shrugged his shoulders.

“I walked.” He mumbled as Eve raised his eyebrows, watching as Konstantin turned and looked to her, frowning as he looked her up and down. “I told them that I was getting too old and I wanted to retire.” He said as Eve narrowed her eyes, seeing him look back to the screen.

“And they just accepted that?” Elena asked as Konstantin frowned, turning around and looking to her.

“They have Oksana and my daughter. I don’t think they care what I do.” He said as Eve looked down, taking in a deep breath.

“Elena do you mind coming with me?” Carolyn asked as Eve looked up, seeing Elena slowly nod. “There’s some letter’s we need to read through.”

“Exciting.” She mumbled as Eve smiled and looked to Konstantin, seeing him narrowing his eyes at the screen.

“You don’t even know what you are looking for.” Eve said as Konstantin raised his eyebrows and looked to her.

“And you do?” He asked as Eve looked back to the screen, slowly frowning as she saw a small square dot on the map.

“Wait….” Eve said as she pushed in front of Konstantin, looking to the screen as she saw the two mountains beside it. She slowly looked to the right, knowing that if Irina saw the chimney behind the mountains, she must be to the right, of the map. She slowly frowned, seeing the blurred-out part of the map. “What’s that?” Eve asked as she pointed to the blur.

“I… I don’t know…” Kenny mumbled.

* * *

 

“So, what is the outside life like?” Oksana looked over the woman’s shoulder in front of her, hearing Wednesday ask the question from behind.

“Boring.” She mumbled as she watched the front of the line being led into a room at the end of the corridor. “What are we doing?” She asked as she looked over her shoulder to Wednesday.

“Eye’s forward.” Oksana sighed and faced front.

“We’re going outside.”

“They let you go outside now?” Oksana asked as she moved forward.

“Only for half an hour, as long as nothing kicks off.” She said as Oksana nodded. She took another step forward, seeing there were only two people left. The line quickly dropped as Oksana outstretched her arms towards the guard, watching as he brought the key forward, placing it into the handcuffs as they immediately loosened.

“Next.” Oksana turned to her left, taking a step out as she looked down, letting her boots sink into the thick snow before looking straight ahead and seeing the large metal fence that surrounded the small area. Looking to her right, she saw a few people standing in the corner, holding onto the fence as they looked towards the woods.

“Monster!” Oksana frowned and looked to her left, seeing a blonde run up to her, stopping inches away. Under her eyes were slightly black, her skin extremely pale and her teeth a bright yellow. “There’s a monster out there you know!” She said as the woman pointed towards the woods. Oksana raised her eyebrows as the woman started to laugh. “A big one... It has six legs, two mouth-”

“Enough.” Oksana looked to her right, seeing Wednesday come to her side. “Go away.” She said as Oksana turned her head and looked to the blonde, seeing her nervously nod her head, quickly running to the next group of people and pointing towards the woods. “That’s Jess. She sees things.” She said as Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked to her.

“You don’t say.” She said as Wednesday smiled.

“Come on.” Oksana watched as Wednesday walked to the right, starting to make her way around the outskirt of the fence. Looking over her shoulder, she looked to the left, seeing the large outhouse to the left of the door. She quickly turned back around, catching up with Wednesday.

“What’s in there?” Oksana asked, nodding her head towards the outhouse as she folded her arms, trying to keep in the little warmth.

“Why don’t we go have a look?” Wednesday asked as Oksana turned and looked to her, seeing her slowly smile as Oksana nodded as they both came to a halt. “Jess?” Wednesday called out as Oksana looked over her shoulder, watching as the scraggly young girl quickly ran over.

“Yes, Frankie?” She nervously asked as Oksana looked to Wednesday, seeing her nod her head towards the guard.

“I don’t think he knows about the monster. He’s terrified of them, you should go tell him.” She said as Oksana nodded, looking to her.

“Yeah, I heard him say once, that he saw it too.” Oksana said as the blonde’s eyes widened.

“Really?” She asked as Oksana nodded her head.

“Yeah, he was terrified.”

“Cried and everything.” Wednesday added as Oksana watched the blonde look over her shoulder towards the guard.

“I should talk to him.”

“Definitely.” Wednesday said.

“You should. He will deny it at first, but you have to make sure he knows that you have seen it.” Oksana said as Jess turned back around and looked at her. “Keep telling him until he admits it.” She said as the blonde nodded, quickly turning around and making her way over. Oksana stood straight as she heard Wednesday take a step forward. “Let’s go.” She whispered as she quickly made her way across the snow. She came to the door, quickly opening it as she watched the guard frown at Jess. She pulled it open, watching as Wednesday quickly walked in as she followed behind, closing the door behind her. Turning around, she tilted her head as she saw the almost empty shed. It had a small table to the right with a number of tools scattered across the table. There was a tiny spade handle, missing the spade. A large bowl, a cup, torch and… Oksana frowned as she narrowed her eyes, seeing the large bottle laying on the shelf above the table. “Rubbing alcohol.” She said as Wednesday walked over, looking to it.

“For your wounds?” She asked as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“No...” Oksana whispered as she shook her head. “I have an idea.” She said as she turned her head and looked to Wednesday, seeing the woman sigh and look down.

“Fuck sake.”

* * *

 

Eve nervously tapped her hand against the table, looking over her shoulder as she saw Konstantin standing near Carolyn, looking down at the letters. He slowly looked up to her, narrowing his eyes as Eve stared at him.

“Why do you keep looking at me?” He asked as Eve looked between his eyes, slowly narrowing her own.

“I don’t trust you.” She said as Konstantin raised his eyebrows, letting out a small laugh.

“You don’t trust me?” He asked as Eve nodded her head.

“Yeah.”

“You? The person who stabbed Oksana?” He said as Eve took a deep breath in. “I was there for her after that, not you!” He snapped as Eve looked between his eyes, seeing the sudden panic. “And…” He looked down as Eve frowned. “Oksana… She’s… Oksana.” He said whilst looking up as Eve sighed.

“I stabbed her once.” Eve snapped as Konstantin raised his eyebrows. “You’re the one that hit her with a log.” She mumbled as she looked down.

“Because that is so much better than stabbing her?” Konstantin asked as Eve looked up to him.

“Depends on how big the log was…” She mumbled again as Konstantin slowly smirked.

“How big was the knife?”

“Okay, guys… This isn’t how big is my dick competition!” They both turned their head, looking to the floor as they saw Elena looking up to them, holding onto some letters. “You're both extremely brave and stupid for hurting her but let’s not forget that she’s got a bigger dick than all of you, because she’s killed people.” Eve slowly nodded, looking down. “A fact everyone seems to be forgetting…” Elena sighed out.

“I’ve cleared the image!” Eve quickly walked past Konstantin, coming to stand behind Kenny as she looked down to the screen, seeing the large building in the middle of the woods. She narrowed her eyes, seeing the small fencing to the right of the building. Looking to the front, she leaned in, seeing two people standing next to, what she thought, might be the door. She quickly looked around the area, spotting a few other people dotted around the wooded area. Her eyes slowly drifted over to the road that lay around five hundred yards away.

“Get into the security cameras.” Eve said as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Konstantin start to walk over, looking down to the image.

* * *

 

Poking her head out through the door, she noticed Jess was still at the guard, waving her arms around like a maniac. She quickly took a step out, holding the door open as Wednesday followed behind. She immediately shut the door, taking a step back.

“I KNOW, YOU KNOW!” Oksana turned and looked to the guard, watching as he brought his hand back, hitting the back of his hand against Jess’s face as she fell to the floor. Wednesday took a step forward but Oksana quickly reached forward, grabbing hold of her arm as Wednesday turned around frowning at her. Oksana shook her head as she looked to her right, seeing the small branch that lay near the fence. She nodded her head to it and released Wednesday’s arm as she looked back to her, seeing Wednesday nod and start to walk over.

“Get up!” He snapped as Oksana watched the guard pull out his baton. Oksana kept completely still as they watched two other assassins run over, quickly helping Jess onto her feet. “Everyone in, now!” He shouted as Oksana pushed herself forward, walking towards the guard as Wednesday quickly joined her.

* * *

 

Konstantin looked to his right as he watched Eve stare out the window, looking down onto the buildings. He slowly looked her up and down before bringing the bottle of Vodka up to his lips and taking a sip, immediately placing the lid back on as he tightened his lips from the strength.

“Why do you care so much about her?” He asked as Eve frowned and looked to him. “Oksana?” He asked as Eve took a deep breath in, looking back out the window.

“Why do you?” She asked as Konstantin let out a small chuckle, pointing the bottle towards her.

“I asked you first.” He said whilst laughing as Eve turned and looked to him, quickly reaching forward and taking the bottle as she quickly removed the lid, throwing it to the side and bringing the drink up, emptying it into her mouth and quickly shaking her head as she looked into the room, seeing Kenny still on the laptop on the other side of the room. Elena and Carolyn moved into the next room, emptying all the letter’s into date. She threw the bottle to the side, letting out a small groan as she looked back to Konstantin.

“Her dad’s dead.” Konstantin frowned, tilting his head as Eve glanced at him before looked to him. “The Twelve must have got to him.” Konstantin sighed, looking back into the room. “What don’t they want us to know?” She asked as Konstantin shrugged his shoulders. “You must know something about her.” She chuckled out.

“I don’t.” He mumbled.

“How long have you been training her?”

“Four years.”

“And you don’t know anything about her?”

“I know her favourite drink is wine, she likes to eat, a lot. She has incredible taste in clothing, doesn’t like being told what not to do… But…” He licked his lips and looked out the right window, seeing a large amount of snow falling down against the buildings around them. “She’s also smart… Did you know she can name every state? All one hundred and ninety-five of them.” He said as Eve raised her eyebrows. “She knows science more than I know my child.” He chuckled out. “And although we all think she’s heartless, there’s something in there… Something that is hid-”

“She kissed me.” Eve blurted out as Konstantin raised his eyebrows, slowly smiling before he let out a loud laugh. “What’s so funny?” She asked as he slowly shook his head.

“Did you kiss her?” He asked as Eve licked her lips, shifting against the sofa. “You did!” He said as Eve sighed and looked to him.

“I know you love her in your own weird way.” She said as Konstantin’s smile slowly went. “Like a daughter or something.”

“I won’t accept you as my daughter in law.” He laughed out as he looked back out the window.

“What? No! It’s not like that!” Eve snapped as Konstantin looked back to her, seeing her frowning at him. “… Why not?” She asked as he raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I’m just asking.” She sighed out as Konstantin tilted his head. “I’m fantastic.” She said whilst shaking her head. “You would love me as a daughter in law.”

“You’re old enough to be my wife.” He said as Eve grimaced, looking to him and slowly looking him up and down. “I’m not asking you to be my wife, Eve. I’m just saying.” He mumbled as he looked back out the window. “Oksana will always be who-”

“She told me all she wanted was a fun job, cool place… And someone to watch movies with.” Eve said as she tilted her head, looking at the long road ahead. Konstantin took a deep breath in, knowing Eve was telling the truth as Oksana had asked him so many times. “I think she wants to be normal.” She added as Konstantin nodded.

“I agree.” He mumbled as he looked back out of the window.

“Plus, I can’t imagine her being sixty and still trying to do what she does now.” Eve nervously laughed out.

* * *

 

Oksana looked over her shoulder as she saw Wednesday following behind her. She turned back around, walking over to the small water canteen as she picked out a cup, placing it under the cold water tap as she filled the plastic cup. She quickly removed it and turned around, walking back towards her room. Looking over her shoulder once more, she saw Wednesday filling her own cup and following a few feet behind. Oksana came to a halt in front of the guard outside her room, seeing him look her up and down before opening the door and quickly turning around.

“Spread them.” He said as Oksana took a deep breath in through her nose, standing to the side and placing her hand against the wall as she spread her legs, holding her other arm out to the right, holding tight to the glass of water. She slowly shook her head, grimacing slightly as felt his hands start to wander up the inside and outside of her leg. She looked to her left, seeing Wednesday doing the same, looking down to the floor. She felt his hands move to her stomach, forcefully pushing as she winced and closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh through her nose. She turned her head to the right, looking down the hallway as she narrowed her eyes, seeing one of the handler’s being guided to a door. A guard buzzed him in as Oksana quickly looked down to the floor. “Okay, you’re good.” He said as Oksana stood up straight, turning and facing him, slowly smiling as he narrowed his eyes at her. He leaned forward, looking down into her drink as Oksana frowned, watching as he parted his lips, spitting into her drink as she instantly clenched her jaw, watching as he smirked and looked back to her. “Clear.” He said as Oksana slowly smiled before turning around and taking a step in as the door quickly closed behind her. She looked over her shoulder, watching for a moment whilst the guard turn around, walking away. She immediately turned around, walking over to the sink and emptying the water into the bowl before quickly bringing it up to her mouth and opening her lips, letting the liquid quickly fill half the cup. She quickly placed the cup onto the side, stepping to the right as she tasted the horrible burning sensation at the back of her throat. She quickly bent down, feeling herself start to urge as she quickly grabbed her sides, feeling the vomit quickly rise, hitting against the toilet. She let out a sigh, placing her hand against the wall as she heard Wednesday doing the same. She slowly started to smile, looking at the cup of rubbing alcohol.  She quickly leaned down, taking off her boot and bringing it up, reaching in and removing the battery she had taken from the torch in the shed. She quickly walked over to the vent, reaching up and pulling the vent down, knowing she hadn’t put the screws in properly. She looked straight ahead, seeing Wednesday reaching her hand through, handing over her own cup. Oksana quickly reached forward, taking it out of her hand and pulling it out as she quickly turned around, bringing the cup to the other and emptying the contents into the same cup she had put hers in. She quickly picked up the cup and moved to the corner, beside the door, placing the cup down with the battery and turned back around, making her way back to the vent. Standing on top of the mattress again, she saw the small number of twigs Wednesday had collected and shoved into her own shoe. Oksana quickly brought her hand in, removing the twigs and turning around, quickly walking back to the corner and placing them down before making her way back to the vent, quickly putting it back together. Quickly dropping down onto the mattress, she made a small incision with her hands and reached into the mattress. She removed one of the tiny springs and quickly moved towards the corner of the room, throwing herself against the wall as she quickly sunk down, sitting in the corner and placing her legs either side of the cup, battery and twigs. She let out a small breath as she placed the spring onto the floor and placed her hand over the twigs, spreading them out on the floor before slowly building them up into a small tepee.

“Are you sure about this?” She heard Wednesday whisper through the vent.

“Worth a shot, right?” She mumbled as she built the twigs up. “Do you remember the plan?”

“Yeah.” She said as Oksana nodded.

“Good.” She said as rubbed her hands together, seeing the small building between her legs. Bringing her hand to her sleeve, she quickly ripped part of it, tearing it upwards until it reached her armpit and tearing it to the side. Immediately ripping the sleeve off and wrapping it into a ball, placing it down onto the floor. “Never thought I’d see the day that you’re working with someone else though.” Wednesday nervously laughed out as Oksana slowly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in as she tilted her head from side to side.

“Trust me, me either.” Oksana mumbled as she gradually reopening her eyes, reaching down and picked up the battery and spring. She let out another nervous breath, as she looked up to the roof. “You better be watching, Eve.” Oksana whispered as she brought the spring to each end of the battery, pressing them firmly against each other as she rested the back of her head against the wall, waiting for the warmth to start spreading through the small spring.

* * *

 

Eve watched as Kenny tapped away at the laptop, his fingers dancing around the keyboard.

“Anything?” Eve asked as Kenny ignored the question.

“Eve, you only asked five minutes ago.”

“I’m in!” Eve quickly looked back down to the screen. “There’s twenty cameras in total. I’m sure if I just…” Eve narrowed her eyes, watching as Kenny started to tap on his keyboard “Hang on….” He mumbled as Eve leaned backward, watching as twenty different video links spread across the screen. "I am a genius." He said as Eve nodded her head, placing her hand onto Kenny's shoulder. 

"Yes, you are." Eve whispered as she kept her eyes on the screen.

“Okay, there’s Twenty cameras. Looks like most of them are labelled. The top half five look like the top floor.” Eve quickly scanned the area, seeing a group of people practising their fighting. Eve took a deep breath in, looking at the others but only seeing empty hallways. She moved to the third row, seeing the corridors and what looked like a hallway, guards walking up and down.

“They look heavily armed.” Konstantin mumbled.

“You sound surprised?” Eve asked as she looked over her shoulder, watching as Konstantin narrowed his eyes at the screen, folding his arms.

“I am.”

“It looks like it’s going by ground levels. Bottom row of camera’s looks like first floor, second row is for-”

“I think they get it, Kenny.” Elena whispered as Eve scanned the first floor, seeing two guards standing beside a big metal door.

“We have to find Oksana and Irina.” Eve said as Kenny nodded.

“I’m trying.” He mumbled as he moved his hand to the mouse, turning it as he moved one of the cameras.

* * *

 

Oksana thumped her foot down onto the floor, letting out a growl as she felt the metal burning against her fingers. Tightly clenching her jaw, she shut her eyes and let out small heavy breaths, making sure to keep tight to the spring and the battery. She shook her head and quickly leaned forward, placing the battery underneath the small, tiny twigs, watching as the spring pressed against the twig as she kept tight to it, feeling her skin start to burn against the metal. She let out a heavy breath watching as the twig started to amber. She quickly leaned down, blowing onto the surface as she watched smoke start to slowly cascade up, as if coming from a cigarette butt. She blew on it carefully as she watched a small flame instantly take. She instantly pulled her hand back, placing the battery onto the floor and quickly rubbing her hands against her trousers, feeling her fingers tingling slightly. She blew a bit more, watching as the flame caught lite to another twig. She quickly reached over, grabbing hold of the sleeve and unravelling it, quickly wrapping it around her fist and covering the swelling that had started. Turning around, she grabbed the rubbing alcohol and brought it to her right, quickly emptying it beside the door as she watched most of it go underneath, whilst some of it stayed in her side. Throwing the cup to the side, she reached hand over, placing the back of the sleeve-covered fist, against the wet material, letting some of it soak in before looking down to the small fire that had grown. She immediately reached down, picking up an end of a twig and turned around, pushing herself up into a crouching position and looked to the door as she hovered her hand over the rubbing alcohol. She slowly smirked to herself as she let it drop from her hand, instantly filling the room with a bright orange glow as she fell backward against the floor, hearing the woof that filled the room. She let out a small laugh, pushing herself up as she looked to the fire, seeing the large flame surrounding the door.

“Come on…” She whispered, gripping the sand underneath her. “Come o-” A loud siren instantly started to surround the area as Oksana pushed herself up, seeing one of the guards running over and standing at the other end as the flames rose against the door.

“OPEN THE CELLS!” The guard shouted as Oksana smirked, placing one foot behind her as she started to get ready to run. She watched as the door instantly sprung open. She brought her hand up, guarding her face against the sudden light from the flames. Lowering her hand, she watched as Wednesday quickly pushed the guard up against the wall, reaching down and removing the baton from his belt and bringing it up, smacking it against the side of his face as he instantly fell to the floor. Wednesday quickly bent down, disappearing behind the flames as Oksana nervously tapped her hand against her thigh. Quickly standing back up, brandishing the card in her hand as Oksana nodded.

“Go!” She snapped as Wednesday smiled at her before turning around, running down the hallway. She let out a heavy breath, quickly shaking her shoulders as the loud siren filled every hallway. Time felt as if it dragged as Oksana let out another nervous breath, waiting for Wednesday to call for her.

“NOW, OKSANA!” Oksana quickly pushed herself forward, jumping through the flames and letting her shoulder quickly hit against the other side of the wall. She let out a small groan before quickly turning around and placing her hand into the fire, watching as the sleeve around her fist quickly caught on fire around the outside. Pushing herself off the wall, she turned to her right, running as fast as she could down the hallway as she looked to Wednesday, seeing her holding open the door. She came to a skidding halt, quickly looking in as she saw the large room full of paperwork.

“OKSANA!” She quickly turned around, feeling the warmth from the flames grazing her arm. She narrowed her eyes, seeing Sofia standing on the opposite side of the fence at the end of the hallway, shaking her head at her. “DON’T DO THIS!” She snapped as Oksana smirked. Bringing her hand to her fist, she quickly removed the sleeve that was on fire and turned to her side, ignoring the burning pain that hit against the palm of her hand.

“NO!” Oksana quickly threw the sleeve ball into the room, watching as it rolled just underneath one of the folders, quickly catching a lite to it as Oksana slowly smiled, turning around and looking to the end of the corridor, raising her arms.

“I slipped?” She asked as Sofia’s lips parted as her eyes widened.

“Oksana, come on!” She felt Wednesday pull her arm as Oksana gradually smiled, seeing the pissed off look on Sofia’s face. She found herself slowly looking up, watching as the camera pointed away from the fire, looking straight to her as Wednesday started to pull her back. Her smile slowly turned into a smirk as she showed off her white teeth, letting Wednesday pull her backwards before quickly turning around.

* * *

 

A massive shout out to _**smolygay11, RuBy978AsInjuStRuBy, Engy8**_ and the lovely _**Krusten**_ for all your amazing comments and following the story. If i've missed any names out, very sorry! You're all amazing. =)

* * *

 


	15. You shot me?

**Chapter 15.**

**You shot me?**

 

* * *

 

 

Irina quickly stood up, hearing the sirens filling the corridor. She quickly ran to her open door and looked out into the corridor, seeing the guards running towards the metal gate and out of the area. Irina slowly frowned as she watched a couple of the kids quickly run past them, laughing as they ran into the corridor. She immediately stepped back, turning around and reaching into her jumpsuit as she quickly removed the phone and pressed the power button, nervously tapping her foot against the floor as she watched the logo pop up on the phone. As soon as the home screen turned on, she scrolled to contacts and quickly dialed the last number, bringing the phone to her ear as she listened to the dial tone.

* * *

 

Eve couldn’t remember the last time she breathed as she watched Oksana and another woman running down the corridor. A small smile came to her lips and a wash of relief as she bowed her head, parting her lips.

“Where is she going?” Konstantin asked as Eve looked back up, watching as the woman who was with Oksana, came to a door and swiped something down a panel, opening the door into the stairway.

“She’s in the stairway.”

“Is she going to get Irina?” Eve asked as she narrowed her eyes.

“I’m not psychic, Eve.” Kenny mumbled as Eve sighed, looking over her shoulder as Carolyn started to walk ver.

“Who’s the other woman?” Carolyn asked as Eve narrowed her eyes, looking to the woman who was running beside Oksana.

“I don’t know…” She mumbled as she tilted her head, watching as they came to a large door on the second floor. “Looks like they know where they are going.”

“Maybe Irina’s on the second floor.”

“Or maybe she’s going off track.” Carolyn said as Eve quickly shook her head.

“No. She wouldn’t.”

“She kills people-”

“I know her.” Eve snapped as she turned and looked to Carolyn, seeing her frowning at her. “She will want to find Irina.” She added before looking back to the screen.

“What if she doesn’t?” Eve turned and looked to Kenny, seeing him look over his shoulder to her. “We’re all worried about what she might become after this, what they have done to her in there. She might go back to her old way-”

“She hasn’t got old ways.” Konstantin said as Eve quickly looked to him. “Oksana is still the same person she used to be-”

“No, she’s not.” Eve butted in as Konstantin turned and looked to her. “And you know that.” She added as he took a deep breath in. “Oksana has changed, all we have to do is hope that she makes the right choices.” Eve mumbled as she looked down.

“What if she doesn’t?” Kenny asked as Eve looked up to the group, seeing them all looking to her as Eve took a nervous breath in.

“I’ll deal with it.” She said as Elena frowned.

“Stab her again you mean?” She asked as Eve looked down.

“If it comes to it.” She mumbled before looking back up. “But it won’t. Oksana isn’t the person she used to be, she’s… Different.” She added as Elena nodded and looked down.

“Let’s hope that lasts then.” Kenny said as he turned back around and looked to the screen.

* * *

 

“Infirmary is this way!” Oksana quickly followed behind Wednesday, seeing her come to the door and quickly swipe the card down, letting the door buzz open as they both quickly pushed themselves forward into the hallway. Oksana quickly looked to the left, seeing the sign for the infirmary. She turned and looked to her right, seeing the long narrow corridor.

“Which way?” Oksana asked as she looked to Wednesday, seeing the woman frown and look from one end to the other.

“Umm…”

“You don’t know?” Oksana asked as Wednesday shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s been a long time since I was last here!” She snapped as Oksana sighed, moving over to the wall and leaning back against it, folding her arms as she looked to her right, gradually looking up as she saw the camera looking straight to her.

“Did you get the folder?” Oksana asked as she looked back to Wednesday, watching as she quickly turned around to face her, opening the top of her jumpsuit as Oksana nodded, seeing the folder sticking out the top. “Okay…” She mumbled as she looked between Wednesday’s eyes. “Give it to me…”

* * *

 

Eve smile slowly went as she saw Oksana and the other woman both standing not so far apart, Oksana’s hand reached out towards her. A less than impressed look on her face, a look Eve knew was a look of pure annoyance. She fluttered her eyes to the other image, seeing five guards running down the corridor.

“Where’s that?” Eve asked as she pointed to the screen.

“Urgh… It's around the corner from them!” Kenny snapped as Eve placed her hands onto the desk.

“Any chance you can warn them?” She asked as Kenny quickly started to tap on his keyboard.

“The only access I have is the cameras and the alarms.”

“The alarms?” Konstantin asked as Eve looked to him. “What If you set off the alarms, all of them. She’ll know there’s something wrong.”

“Give me a sec.” He mumbled as Eve looked down to the image of Oksana again, tapping her fingers against the side. “Okay, fire alarm done.” Eve watched as Oksana kept her eyes on the woman in front of her, taking a step forward as she kept her hand outstretched. “Alarm system, done.” Eve let out a heavy breath as Oksana tilted her head, looking over her shoulder before looking back to the woman, her eyes slowly wondering up to the camera as Eve quickly placed her hand onto Kenny’s shoulder.

“Move the camera from side to side.” Eve said as Kenny nodded, quickly playing with his mouse as Eve watched Oksana slowly point up towards the camera.

* * *

 

“Something’s wrong.” Oksana mumbled as she pointed her hand up to the CCTV as Wednesday turned and looked up.

“What-”

“Eve…” She whispered with a small smile but that smile slowly went as she slowly frowned, watching as the camera turned side to side and then up and down. Narrowing her eyes, she watched it for a moment, seeing it edging down towards the corridor to their right.

“This way!” Wednesday quickly turned around but Oksana instantly reached forward, grabbing hold of Wednesday’s arm.

“No…” She mumbled as Wednesday frowned and looked back to her. “They set off the alarms.” She whispered as Wednesday turned around and faced her. “They’re telling us something.”

“That you’re a psycho?”

“No… She’s already told me that.” She mumbled as she looked over Wednesday’s shoulder, narrowing her eyes as she looked to the corridor disappearing to the right. 

 _“This way!”_ The distant voice called as Oksana widened her eyes. Oksana looked back up to the camera, watching as it went back down and then up. She looked just below it, seeing the entry into the Infirmary.

“Come on.” She mumbled as she grabbed hold of Wednesday’s arm, quickly pulling her forwards and pushing her towards the door as Wednesday quickly brought out the card, swiping it down against the panel as the door quickly opened. Oksana immediately took a step in and looked around the small room, seeing the nine beds spread out in the area. She kept completely still as she scanned the area, seeing the one bed that was unoccupied. “There!” Oksana snapped as she turned and looked to Wednesday. “Get in!” She quickly said as she brought her hands to her jumpsuit, quickly undoing the buttons.

“Oksana-”

“Get in.” She mumbled as she watched Wednesday quickly run over to the bed, pulling back the sheets and jumping in, quickly pulling the sheets over her shoulder and laying on her side. Oksana quickly pulled her arms out of the jumpsuit and wiggled the clothing down, quickly removing her shoes and throwing them underneath the bed. Pulling the jumpsuit over her ankles, she stumbled slightly as she quickly turned around and threw the clothing behind the curtain to the left. She looked down to herself, seeing herself standing in her underwear. The door buzzed open and she quickly turned around, looking straight to one of the guards as he came to a halt at the door, instantly looking at her.

“Get out!” She snapped as she quickly placed her arm around her chest and the other hand against her underwear. “Seriously, you’re just going to just stand there?” She asked as the guard parted his lips, looking at her. “GET OUT!”

“Sorry, sorry…” He mumbled as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “Catrina, get in here.” He shouted as Oksana narrowed her eyes, watching as a small woman walk in beside him, looking straight at her as Oksana parted her lips, seeing the muscles almost bulging out of the uniform she was wearing. “Make sure no one leaves this room, we’re heading upstairs.” Oksana took a deep breath in, watching as the guard quickly left, leaving the woman staring at her.

“Put your clothes on.” She hissed as Oksana slowly smiled, placing her hand onto her hips.

“Why? I think this looks better.” She mumbled as she looked down, nodding her head. “I do have amazing breasts.”

“Put this on!” Oksana looked up, watching as the woman turned around and grabbed the gown, turning around and throwing it at her as Oksana kept her hands on her hips, watching as it hit against her chest and fell to the floor.

“Why don’t you put it on for me?” She asked as the guard slowly frowned at her. “Come here.” She whispered as the guard looked around the room before looking back to her as Oksana slowly bent down and picked up the gown, standing back up and placing on her best smile as she outstretched the gown towards the Guard. “I don’t bite.” She whispered whilst raising her eyebrows. “Unless you want me too?” She asked as the guard slowly smiled, looking her up and down before walking towards her. Oksana looked to the guard’s waist, seeing the radio on one side and a baton on the other. She took a deep breath in, placing on her best smile as the guard took the robe from her hand.

“You’ve got a lot of bruises.” She whispered as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“I’ve been a bad girl.” She replied as the guard smirked, licking her lips that instantly made Oksana almost want to grimace. However, she held it in as she watched the woman look her up and down.

“Turn around.” Oksana nodded her head and turned around, her smile instantly gone as she tilted her head and looked to her right, seeing Wednesday looking at her as she felt the cold fingertips of the guard touch her back. She slowly nodded her head as Wednesday quickly pushed back the covers. Oksana immediately turned around, bringing her fist swinging as she quickly smacked it against the side of the woman’s face.

“Ah!” She yelped as she quickly cradled her fist, feeling the pain run through her hand from the bruising and cuts she already knew was there. She took a few steps back, cradling her hand as she looked up, watching as the woman fell against Wednesday’s bed. A smile slowly came to her lips as Wednesday quickly slide down the bed, quickly wrapping her legs around the guard’s neck. The guard quickly stood back up but Wednesday reached out, holding tight to the bed as she kept her upper back against the mattress, pulling the woman back down onto the bed and in-between her legs as Oksana quickly pushed herself forward, coming to the guard’s trousers and quickly removing the baton as the woman’s legs kicked outwards. Oksana took a step back, watching as Wednesday lifted her head, letting out a grunt as she kept her legs folded around the guard’s neck. She watched as the guard reached up, trying to grab hold of Wednesday but she couldn’t reach. Oksana slowly smiled as she watched the woman’s body slowly become limp until it no longer moved. Oksana let out a small breath of air as she watched Wednesday’s legs loosen as the woman’s body instantly fell to the floor. Oksana turned and looked to Wednesday, seeing her quickly push herself up and walk to the end of the bed, looking down at the guard.

“What now?” She asked as Oksana placed her hands onto her hips, holding tight to the baton as she looked down to the body.

“Now?” She asked as she looked back up, seeing Wednesday nod her head. “This.” She quickly swung the baton around, watching as it hit against Wednesday’s head as she quickly fell to her knees, placing her hands onto the floor as Oksana took a deep breath in, watching as Wednesday looked up to her, blood starting to run down the side of her head as panic filled her eyes.

“I… I helped you.” She whispered as Oksana slowly nodded her head.

“You did…” She replied as she licked her lips. “And I am sorry...” She whispered as Wednesday frowned. “You’re a good person.” She said as she watched a tear run down Wednesday’s cheek. “But I can’t let you leave.”

“Why?” She cried out as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“Because I’m not like you.” She said whilst frowning and nodding her head. “I’m not a good person.”

“You’re helping your friend, that makes you good.” Oksana slowly smiled as Wednesday sat down on her bum, placing her hands onto the floor as she looked up to Oksana. She felt her eye start to burn as she looked down to Wednesday, tightly gripping the baton in her hands. “Doing this, doesn’t make you a good person.” She whispered as Oksana pouted, nodding her head as she looked to the wall opposite, taking in a deep breath as she felt a tear stroll down her cold cheek. 

“No…” She whispered before looking back to Wednesday and shrugging her shoulders. “But if they find you, I can’t risk them find out about us. About what we are doing.” She whispered as she raised her eyebrows.

“Oksan-”

“I’m sorry.” She quickly swung the baton down, hitting it against Wednesday’s head again as the woman fell against the floor, laying flat on her stomach as Oksana took another deep breath in, looking down to Wednesday as the blood slowly started to pool against the floor around her head. She let out a small sigh, bending down and flipping Wednesday’s body over, and undoing the top of her jumpsuit, quickly removing the file and throwing it onto the bed. In an instant, she pushed herself up and walked over to the guard.

* * *

 

Eve tapped her fingers against the table, watching the door in the corridor.

“She’s been in there for over ten minutes.” Kenny mumbled as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“I know…” She mumbled.

“She’s probably just screwing the guard.” Eve raised her eyebrows and looked over her head to Konstantin, seeing him shrug his shoulders. “What? We were all thinking it… It’s not exactly like she can keep her hands to herself.” He mumbled as he looked down.

“The doors opening.” Eve quickly turned her attention to the screen, narrowing her eyes as she watched the guard walk out into the hallway, stopping in the middle and placing her baton into the belt around her waist.

“Shit…” Kenny whispered as Eve tilted her head, looking to the blonde ponytail that was sticking out the back of the hat.

“It’s Oksana!” Eve shouted as she tapped her finger against the screen, standing tall.

“What? How do you know?” Kenny asked as Eve suddenly heard a buzzing sound, she turned and looked to Elena, seeing her reaching for her phone.

“The woman before had dark hair.” She said as she quickly looked down to the screen, seeing the woman look from right to left before quickly turning to the left and walking with her back to the screen. “And that’s her walk.” She quickly added as she pointed to Oksana’s back.

“Hello?” Elena mumbled as she walked away from the group.

“You know her walk now?” Carolyn asked as she came to Eve’s side. Eve turned and looked to her, seeing her raising her eyebrows towards her.

“It’s distinctive.”

“So is her arse.” Konstantin said as Eve swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back to the screen.

“Irina?” Eve quickly looked over her shoulder, seeing Elena turn and look to her. “It’s Irina!”

“Give me the phone!” Konstantin boomed as Elena nodded, quickly pulling the phone away from her ear and putting it on the loudspeaker as she handed it to Konstantin.

“Irina?” He quickly said as he took the phone out of her hand. Eve stood straight as she watched him look to her.

“Dad!” She cried out as Eve took a deep breath in, seeing Konstantin cover his mouth as tears brimmed in his eyes. “What’s happening? All the alarms are going-”

“It’s okay.” He quickly said as he looked to Eve. “Oksana is coming for you.” He said as Eve looked down. “We’re coming for you.” He added as Eve looked back up to him.

“Where is she? Where’s Oksana?” She asked as Eve turned around and looked to the screen, seeing Oksana walking down the corridor.

“What’s that area?” Eve called out as she pointed to the camera that Oksana was heading towards, seeing a large door to the right.

“Two seconds.” Kenny mumbled as Eve bit down onto her lip, watching as he quickly clicked and zoomed into the sign. “Uhh… I can’t read Russi-”

“The uh… The shower room.” Carolyn said as Eve quickly turned and looked to Konstantin.

“Ask her what story she’s on?” Eve quickly asked as Konstantin looked down to the phone.

“Irina, what-”

“I heard what she said, I’m not deaf.” Irina mumbled as Eve smiled. “I’m on the second floor.”

“The same one Oksana’s on.” Eve said as she looked back up to Konstantin. “Irina, do you know where the shower block is?” She called out as she nervously tapped her fingers against the table.

“Umm, yeah. I think I remember.”

“Head there, now!” She snapped as she quickly looked to the screen, seeing Oksana making her way down the long corridor, taking each step slowly as she looked through every door.

“Stay on the phone, Irina.” Konstantin added as he quickly walked over to the screen. Eve turned her head and looked to the monitor, the room filling with silence.

“I’m coming out of my room… There are no guards…” She whispered as Eve watched Oksana place her hand against the wall, guiding her way down. “I’m walking down the hallway… Where is everyone?” She whispered as Eve let out a heavy breath, looking onto the third story camera’s and seeing the load of guards trying to put out the fire that was roaring out of the room Oksana had set fire too.

“It’s okay, they’re all upstairs.” Eve narrowed her eyes, looking through the bunch of guards and seeing a woman pushing her way through the guards, pulling out a handgun from the side of her trousers.

“Shit.” Eve whispered as she pointed towards the woman.

“Irina… Run.” Konstantin quickly said as Eve looked down to the second hallway, seeing Irina running through the hallway, holding the phone close to her ear.

“Next left!” Eve shouted as she clenched table, nervously shifting from one foot to the other as she looked to the stairway, seeing a woman running down the stairs.

“Right!” Kenny shouted as Eve looked back to the cameras.

* * *

 

Oksana came to a halt as she tilted her head to the right, hearing the sound of someone running down the hallway. She instantly looked up, hearing it come closer. She quickly reached down, placing her hand onto her baton as she watched the small girl run out a few feet in front of her, looking to the left and then looking to her right. Oksana took a deep breath in, slowly smiling as she watched Irina look at her, her eyes widening for a second until she realized who she was. Oksana quickly placed the baton back into her belt and walked forward as Irina quickly walked towards her.

“Hey.” Irina mumbled as Oksana nodded.

“Hi.” She mumbled as they both slowly smirked at each other, not wanting to show too much affection.

“For you.” Irina said as she outstretched her hand. Oksana looked down to the phone, taking in a deep breath and reaching out, quickly picking up the phone and bringing it to her ear as she looked down each hallway.

“Good morning.” Oksana cheerfully said as Irina quickly came to her side.

“Oksana, are you okay?” She heard the panic in Eve’s voice and instantly started to smile.

“Oh, I’m fine, having the time of my life, Eve. Yesterday we had a fire with marshmallows.” Oksana mumbled as she pushed herself forward, placing her hand against Irina’s shoulder and pushing her behind her.

“Really?” Kenny asked as Oksana frowned.

“Oksana, there’s a woman coming down the stairs with a gun. It looks like she’s trying to follow you.” Eve said as Oksana frowned and looked over her shoulder.

“Short, thin, wearing a coat with fur around the collar? Really small arse?” She asked as she turned back around, walking a bit faster.

“Yeah?” Eve said as Oksana raised her eyebrows, tilting her head.

“Great.” She sighed out.

“Oksana, we’re going to get you out, okay?” Eve said as Oksana looked down the corridor to her left.

“Oksana, go straight forward, there’s a separate stairway that goes down.” Kenny called out as Oksana quickly moved past the corridor, Irina following behind her.

“Oksana, I’m leaving the phone with Elena and Kenny.” Eve said as Oksana frowned.

“Where are you going?”

“Me and Konstantin are coming to get you.”

“Konstantin’s with you?”

“It’s a long story…” She mumbled as Oksana nodded her head.

“There’s a main road towards the building.” Kenny shouted out as Oksana quickly brought the card up swiping it down against the machine as the door quickly buzzed open. Oksana immediately stepped in, dragging Irina with her as they both started to run down the stairs.

“Oksana, can you make it towards the main road?”

“We can try.” Irina shouted as they both quickly turned the corner, making their way down the next stairway.

“Oksana, be careful.” Eve said as Oksana smiled, bringing the key card up to the next panel and letting the door quickly open. Oksana’s eyes widened as she looked to the guard staring straight at her. She dropped the phone to her waist, placing on her best smile as the guard looked to Irina and then back to her, reaching down for his gun.

 _“Her handler is waiting outside.”_ Oksana said in Russian as the guard narrowed his eyes, halting his hand on the weapon.

 _“He was worried that the escapee would come for me.”_ Irina added in Russian as Oksana kept her eyes on him, watching as he looked down. She reached the phone behind her as Irina quickly removed it from her hand.

 _“One sec.”_ Oksana narrowed her eyes, watching as he turned around and reached down for his radio, pulling it out of its holder and bringing it up to his mouth. Oksana immediately reached for her baton, removing it as fast as she could and quickly reaching behind her back, pushing Irina behind the wall before lurching forward and smacking the baton across his head as he instantly fell to the floor. Oksana quickly straddled his back whilst standing and raised the baton above her before quickly bringing it down against his head, letting a small smile come to her lips as she raised it above her head again, smashing it down as she felt some blood splash upwards hitting against her face as the warmth instantly made her smile more. She quickly raised it again.

“Oksana!” She snapped her head around, looking over her shoulder as she saw Irina standing in the middle of the doorway, her eyes wide as they looked straight at her. Oksana’s smile slowly faded as Irina frowned at her, slowly shaking her head. She stood straight, dropping the baton onto the floor as she looked back down to the guard, seeing the indent in the back of his head.

“Elena, where now?” Oksana looked over her shoulder, seeing Irina holding the phone to her ear as she quickly walked past her. Oksana quickly reached down, removing the gun from his waistband and stepping over him as she placed the gun into the back of her trousers, following behind Irina. “Okay.” Oksana kept her eyes over Irina’s shoulder, seeing the fenced walls to the right and the left, holding several wheelchairs and tables. Oksana quickly looked to the back of Irina’s head, seeing her still holding the phone close to her ear. Oksana felt something dripping down her face and brought her hand up, wiping the area and pulling her hand away, seeing the blood from the guard against her fingers. She froze in position as Irina turned and looked to her. “Elena said that there are two guards coming our way.” She whispered as Oksana nodded, reaching behind her and placing her hand against the gun. “No.” Irina mumbled as Oksana frowned and looked to her. “Please?” She asked as Oksana loosened her grip on her gun, nodding her head as she looked to the right, seeing the small gap in between the two fences.

“In there.” She whispered as Irina quickly turned and ducked behind one of the tables as Oksana quickly followed her, placing her back against the upside-down table. Looking to her left, she saw the panic in Irina’s eyes as she looked up to her. Oksana reached over, removing the phone from Irina and bringing it to her own ear.

“Stay low.” She heard Elena say as Oksana rested the back of her head against the table, hearing the group walking past. “They’re almost gone. You’ll be good in five, four… Okay, I counted wrong, they’re gone.” Oksana sighed and pushed herself up, looking towards the corridor as she saw it completely empty. She quickly walked into the hallway, looking to her left and then right, seeing the empty corridor.

“Come on.” Oksana whispered as she held her hand out towards Irina. Oksana slowly frowned as she watched Irina look to her hand and then back up to her, a look of fear in her eyes still. “I won’t hurt you.” She whispered as Irina looked between her eyes. “Come on!” She snapped as Irina let out a small sigh, reaching her hand out and placing it into Oksana as Oksana quickly turned around, pulling Irina with her as they both ran out into the hallway.

“Oksana, stop!” She came to a sudden halt at the end of the corridor, feeling Irina run into the back of her. She let out a small sigh, looking over her shoulder to Irina and raising her eyebrows.

“Sorry.” She whispered as Oksana sighed and turned back towards the two corridors, one heading to the left and the other heading to the right.

“To your right, there’s a big door, looks like it can be the exit.” Oksana nodded, quickly turning the corner and pulling Irina with her as she quickly got to the door and reached her hand out, pulling down the door handle and pushing open the door as the blinding white look pierced at her. She narrowed her eyes, gathering her thoughts as she looked out onto the pure white snow. Both of them took a step out, standing onto the crunchy snow as Oksana slowly smiled, looking out into the forest. “Oksana, you need to move fast, the woman’s gaining on you.” Oksana looked over her shoulder, seeing the shut door behind her and quickly turned to the right, running around the corner of the building as she came to a quick halt, seeing the tracks at the front end of the building, where the cars came and went. “Okay, you’re on your own. Call us when you’re with Eve so we know you’re alright.” Elena said as Oksana nodded.

“Okay.” She mumbled as she quickly hung up the phone, placing it into her pocket and looked back towards the woods. “This way.” Oksana said as she pulled Irina to the left, heading towards the woods as she pushed herself as fast as possible, feeling Irina trying to keep up behind as they quickly entered the woods. They both felt the cold hitting them, each snowflake hitting against their skin, making them that much colder. The trees started to become more regular and the bushes started to get taller as Oksana kept looking to the right, following the tyre tracks that weren’t that far away.

“Oksana… Wait!” Irina heavily breathed out as Oksana quickly turned around, coming to a stop as she let go of Irina’s hand, watching as she placed her hands onto her thighs and leaned over, trying to catch her breath. “Give me a sec…” She whispered as Oksana took a moment to catch her own breath. She looked down to the floor, frowning as she saw the circular mound near the tree a few feet away. The tiny little rusted spikes pointing upwards just beneath the snowy surface. She could instantly tell that it was a bear traps. A soft bang caught her attention as she quickly looked over Irina’s shoulder, towards the building. She could just make out the front door opening and someone walking out. Oksana slowly shook her head, a tenseness entering her body as she instantly recognized who it was. Reaching behind her back, she removed the gun and quickly flicked the safety off and raised the gun, pointing it into Sofia’s direction and closing one eye. “Oksana, come on!” She felt Irina tug her top and instantly looked over her shoulder to Irina, seeing the look of panic in her eyes. She quickly looked back to Sofia, seeing the woman running over before coming to a halt at the center of the woods, looking straight at her as she held a handgun by her waist. She slowly lowered her gun and reached into her jacket, removing the folder and quickly turning around, handing it back to Irina.

“Take this to Eve.” She whispered as Irina frowned.

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine.” She mumbled whilst shrugging her shoulders as Irina frowned and looked back towards the woman.

“Oksana, you don’t have to-”

“I do.” She whispered as Irina looked back to her. “Go, and make sure you look at the floor, I think there are traps.” She said as Irina slowly nodded her head and turned around, starting to run slowly back through the woods, keeping her eyes on the ground. Oksana took a deep breath in and turned back around, seeing Sofia walking over, stepping over one of the bushes and coming to a halt around ten feet in front of her, both of them keeping a safe distance.

 “You’ve ruined everything.” Sofia said as Oksana shrugged her shoulders, keeping the gun at her waist.

“I get bored.” She mumbled as Sofia smiled, nodding her head. “You should be happy! Now you can have a normal life.”

“This was my only job!” She snapped as Oksana smirked.

“Maybe you should find a different career?” She whispered as Sofia sighed, bringing her gun up and pointing it at Oksana as Oksana raised her own.

“Tell me, Oksana… How do you think this is going to work? Do you really think you’re going to get away from us? Every person who has ever escaped has been caught.”

“I’m hard to find.”

“No. You make mistakes.” She replied as Oksana turned to one side, holding the gun level to her eye as she looked down the small sight attached to the gun. “What do you think is going to happen to the people who are helping you?” She asked as Oksana frowned. “Do you really think we won’t hurt them?” Oksana quickly closed one eye, grimacing as she quickly pulled down on the trigger, hearing the click of the gun and the lack of power of a bullet passing through. Oksana slowly frowned and looked to the gun.

“We don’t keep guns loaded, Oksana.” Oksana instantly looked to Sofia, seeing her smiling as she lowered her gun and reached into her pocket, removing some bullets and loading them into her gun. Oksana took a deep breath in, dropping the gun to the floor and slowly smiling as she watched Sofia point the gun back to her. “Where’s your friend?” She asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“Frankie?” She asked as Sofia slowly nodded. “I killed her.” She mumbled whilst shrugging her shoulders. “She was holding me back.” She whispered whilst widening her eyes as she smiled and looked back to the gun. “If you shoot me, they won’t be happy with you.”

“I have a bunch of guards inside that can stand by what I say, all I have to tell them is that you flipped.”

“You don’t have the records to prove that.”

“No, but we have tapes.” She said as Oksana’s smile slowly went. “Are you still afraid to die, Oksana?” She asked as Oksana clenched her fists, taking in a deep breath as Sofia pulled back the barrel, loading the bullet as Oksana took another step back.

A loud bang filled the woods as Oksana felt something hit against the side of her arm, sending her foreheads as she quickly fell to her knees, letting out a frustrated groan. Her eyes instantly looked down to the white snow, seeing the small spots of red hitting against the white sheet of snow below her. She quickly sat up on her knees and looked to her left arm, seeing the small tear in clothing with the small amount of blood starting to surround the clothing around it. She instantly turned and looked to Sofia, seeing the woman frowning at her before looking past her. Oksana quickly looked over her shoulder, seeing Eve standing not that far away, holding the gun in both her hands, her eyes wide as they looked straight at Oksana.

“You shot me?” Oksana shouted as Eve’s lips parted.

“I… I didn’t mean to!” She called out as Oksana raised her eyebrows, watching as Eve quickly pointed the gun towards Sofia as another gunshot rang throughout the woods. Oksana ducked, watching as the bullet hit beside Eve’s foot, sending her stumbling to the side. Oksana quickly rolled onto her side, watching as Sofia took a step to her right, raising the weapon towards Eve and firing the gun again. Oksana quickly turned her head to the left, watching as Eve took a step behind the tree as the bullet quickly hit against it. Eve quickly turned the corner and pointed the gun towards the pair of them, her arm shaking slightly.

“Eve, don’t!” Oksana shouted but the gunshot quickly echoed throughout the woods as Oksana shuffled to her right, seeing the bullet pierce the ground next to her. She quickly pushed herself up, stumbling slightly as she ran towards Eve as she heard Sofia fire a shot from behind her, hitting the tree to her right. Oksana quickly came to Eve’s side, pushing her shoulder against Eve’s as they both stood behind the tree.

“Nice shot.” Oksana mumbled as she turned and looked to Eve, seeing her hold the gun in the air in front of her.

“I don’t know how to use these!” She snapped as Oksana quickly reached out and took the gun off her.

“A, don’t wave it around. B, never carry one again!” She argued back as Eve nodded.

“It’s Konstantin’s.” She added as Oksana sighed and looked down to the gun, quickly loading the bullet into the barrel. “I wasn’t actually aiming for you.” Oksana nodded and quickly looked around the tree, immediately ducking behind it as a bullet penetrated the wood. “What do we do? Shall we run?” Eve panickily asked as Oksana frowned and looked to her.

“Run?” She asked as Eve nodded. “We can’t outrun a bullet, Eve.” She hissed as Eve raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes.

“I don’t know what to do! I’ve never been in this situation before!” She whispered in a slight panic as Oksana smiled and looked down, tilting her head as she looked to Eve’s neck.

“New scarf?” Oksana asked as she looked back up, watching as Eve frowned and looked down, noticing the thick woolly scarf around her neck.

“Oksana, this isn’t the time.” Eve hissed as she looked back to her as Oksana frowned, watching as Eve sighed. “Yes, it’s a new scarf.” She whispered as Oksana smiled.

“Looks good, brings out the color in your eyes.” She whispered as Eve looked up to her, looking between her eyes as Oksana smile turned into a smirk. Another gunshot rang out in the woods as Eve jumped slightly and looked to Oksana, seeing her frowning with a smirk as she looked Eve up and down. “Bit jumpy.” She mumbled as she turned and slowly peeked her head around the corner.

“I get like that when someone’s trying to kill us.” Eve hissed as she reached out and grabbed hold of Oksana’s arm, keeping herself grounded to the spot.

“Just pretend you’re in a water pistol fight.” Oksana said as she quickly turned around and looked to her, shrugging her shoulders.

“Did that feel like water?” Eve hissed as she pointed her spare hand to Oksana’s arm as Oksana looked down to the small wound.

“Yes, Eve. That’s exactly what it felt like.” She mumbled sarcastically. A branch snapping instantly made her turn her head to the side as she heard the noise come from around ten feet behind her. She instantly turned around, pointing the gun as fast as she could as Sofia quickly raised hers, taking a step to the right. As soon as she took that step, her gun dropped from her hand and a loud scream surrounded them as Oksana looked down to Sofia’s foot, seeing the bear trap wrapped around her ankle. She instantly fell to the floor, gripping tight to her ankle. Oksana slowly turned the corner and looked back to Eve, seeing the woman standing against the tree still.

“Wait here.” She said as Eve slowly nodded. Oksana looked down to the floor, watching her every step as she slowly walked over, watching as Sofia looked up to her. “Looks sore.” She whispered as she stood in front of Sofia, seeing the pained look in Sofia’s eyes as she looked up to her. “I told you I would kill you.” Oksana whispered as she slowly raised the gun, pointing it towards Sofia’s head as the woman slowly smiled at her, letting out a small cry.

“You won’t survive this, Oksana.” She whispered as Oksana licked her lips, looking down to the ground.

“She will.” Oksana looked over her shoulder, watching as Eve slowly walked over, looking straight at Sofia. “Because she has us.” She added as Oksana slowly smiled as Eve came to her side, still looking at Sofia. Oksana turned and looked down to Sofia, watching her wince as she held tight to her ankle, a small tear rolling down her cheek from the pain. Oksana placed her finger against the trigger as Sofia closed her eyes. 

"Oksana, don't." Eve whispered as Oksana clenched her jaw, watching as Sofia opened her eyes and looked between them. "You're better than her." Eve whispered to her right as Oksana looked between Sofia's eyes. "You're better than this." She added as Oksana took a deep breath in. "Come on." Oksana pouted slightly as she heard Eve turn around, starting to walk off. She looked between Sofia's eyes, watching as the woman looked between her own, a small smile coming to Sofia's lips.

"You're just like your father." Oksana's started to pull down on the trigger but stopped when she felt Eve's hand against her arm. She quickly turned her head and looked into the dark brown eyes looking between her own, releasing her finger from the trigger. Eve slowly pushed Oksana's arm down, lowering the gun as Oksana looked between Eve's eyes. A loud gunshot filled the woods as Oksana and Eve both jumped. Both of them quickly turned around and looked to Sofia, seeing her body fall to the side, hitting against the floor as the red blood started to swamp around her head. Oksana quickly looked to Sofia's side, her eyes instantly widening.

"Irina!" Eve snapped as Oksana parted her lips in shock whilst Irina turned and faced them. Her eyes almost completely dark. 

"What? Problem solved." Irina mumbled as Oksana narrowed her eyes, watching as Irina dropped Sofia's gun onto the floor and stepped over her, walking past the pair of them and starting to head towards the road, leaving both Oksana and Eve staring at her back. 

 

* * *

 Sorry for the delay! i haven't got enough time to proofread either, unfortunately. I would say why it's taken me a few more days than usual, but in all honesty, i have no excuse. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i should have the next one by................. Saturday? Or Sunday? I think? Maybe? Who knows? I'm hoping by either saturday or sunday. =)


	16. Lavender piss?

**Chapter 16.**

 

The car journey back to the small bungalow Eve, Elena and Kenny rented for the week, was slow and painful. Eve and Konstantin remained at the front. Oksana and Irina remained in the back of the car. The tension unbearable as Konstantin would occasionally look at Eve. Eve would look into the mirror, looking to Oksana and Oksana would occasionally look to her left, watching as Irina stared out the window. No one knew what to say.  So, the entire journey was full of uncomfortable silence. The only thing that was said that entire journey, was Oksana asking Irina for the folder, then handing it to Eve, explaining what was inside but both deciding not to look at it until they got back.

Once they got back, Eve started to look through the notes from the last entry Oksana had told her about. Elena and Kenny quickly started to go through Sofia’s phone, looking for a number that had been dialed frequently. Konstantin and Carolyn went to try and book the next flight home, trying to find the earliest and easiest way out of Russia without being seen. Oksana took a shower within the first five minutes of entering the house, almost lasting an hour whilst Irina waited for her turn. After her shower, she returned back into the room, sitting opposite Oksana.

 “So, you shot her?” Kenny asked. However, his voice was a distant echo in Oksana’s head as she heard Eve start to answer Kenny’s question. Eve’s voice also disappearing as she kept her eyes straight forward, watching as Irina stared down at her own phone, swiping her finger against the screen and smiling to herself. Taking a deep breath in, Oksana tilted her head, narrowing her eyes as she looked Irina up and down.

“Oksana?” She tightly clenched her jaw, looking back to Irina’s face as she saw the girl’s dark eyes looking down to the phone. “Oksana?” She kept her arms folded, one leg over the other as she slowly bounced the leg on top, watching as Irina looked up to her, her smile slowly going as Oksana kept a stern look on her face. “Oksana!” She quickly snapped her head around, looking to Eve.

“What?” Oksana mumbled as Eve looked to Irina before looking back to Oksana.

“I said does it still hurt?” Eve asked as Oksana frowned.

“What hurts?”

“Your arm?” Eve asked as Oksana nodded, looking back to Irina and seeing the girl looking straight at her. “It does?” Eve asked as Oksana looked between Irina’s eyes, seeing them almost challenging her.

“What?” Oksana mumbled to Eve as she watched Irina raise her eyebrows.

“It does hurt?” Eve asked as Oksana frowned and turned her head, looking back to Eve.

“What hurts?”

“Your arm!” Eve said as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“Oh… No, it’s fine.” She said as Eve slowly nodded, looking back down to the folder.

“You need to learn how to aim, Eve.” Oksana turned and looked back to Irina, seeing her smiling at Eve. “Before you kill someone.” Irina laughed out as Oksana frowned, watching as Irina looked back down to her phone as the room fell into an awkward silence.

“Have you found anything?” Oksana took in a deep breath and turned her head, looking to Kenny as he asked the question to Eve.

“I found a signature but his or her handwriting is so scruffy I can’t really make sense of the name.” Eve mumbled.

“Pass it here?” Elena asked as Eve quickly leaned forward, handing the folder over to Elena.

“You can understand scruffy handwriting?” Kenny laughed out.

“I can understand yours, so yes.” She mumbled as Oksana smiled and looked down.

“Fair play.” He mumbled as Oksana looked back up, her eyes slowly scanning the pair of them until they fell on Eve, seeing the woman looking directly at her, a soft look in her eye that made Oksana take a deep breath in. Eve slowly smiled to her as Oksana smiled back before Eve looked back down to the folder.

“So, are we heading straight back to England?” Irina asked as Oksana turned and looked to her, seeing her looking towards the others.

“When your dad-”

“You’re staying in Russia.” Oksana butted in as she watched Irina look to her.

“What?” Irina snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“I said you’re staying; would you like me to write it down? Make it a bit clearer?” She asked as Irina slowly frowned.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” Oksana laughed out as she leaned forward, pointing her finger towards her chest as Irina nodded.

“Oksana, this isn-”

“Yeah, you’re being a dick.” Irina mumbled as she looked back down to her phone. “If this is about Sofia, I was just finishing the job.” Oksana pushed herself up, quickly making the two steps forward and reaching out her arm, grabbing Irina’s phone from out of her hand and turning around, throwing it as fast as she could as it instantly hit against the concrete wall, smashing into tiny pieces. “HEY!” Irina shouted as Oksana quickly turned around, watching as Irina pushed herself up and looked up to her as Oksana clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at Irina, watching as the cockiness slowly left and a look of fear entered her eyes as Oksana leaned forward.  

 “Oksana, stop!” Eve snapped as Oksana looked between Irina’s eyes.

“You do not work for them, you do not work for anyone. If I ever see you pick up a gun again, I’ll break your arm. Then your face.” Oksana hissed as Irina swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Hey!” Oksana felt Eve grab her arm, but she kept her eyes on Irina, watching as the young girl slowly looked down to the floor. “Outside.” Eve whispered into Oksana’s ear as Oksana slowly shook her head at Irina, watching as she threw herself down onto the sofa and folded her arms, looking down to the floor. “Now, Oksana!” Eve whispered sharply as Oksana turned around and looked to Eve, watching as she headed towards the back door as Oksana quickly followed behind.

Eve quickly slid the door open and walked out, watching as Oksana immediately walked out before she pulled the door shut and turned around, seeing Oksana take in a deep breath as she turned and looked to her. “She’s a kid.”

“She killed someone, Eve.” Oksana said as Eve nodded her head, folding her arms whilst Oksana placed her hands onto her hips.

“So, have you.” She whispered as Oksana rolled her eyes and looked down. “You were just a kid as well, you can’t shout at her when you’ve done the exact same thing.” Eve mumbled as Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked up to Eve.

“You’re not this easy on me when I kill someone!” Oksana snapped loudly as Eve quickly looked to her right, making sure there was no one in the opposite garden before looking back to Oksana.

“You kill someone almost every day!” Eve snapped back as Oksana frowned. “You’re acting like you’re better than her like you haven’t made mistakes.” She snapped as Oksana licked her lips. “You can’t judge her when you’re not better yourself.” She whispered as Oksana looked between her eyes. “She sees the luxurious life you lead.” Oksana parted her lips, taking in a deep breath. “She sees the money, the flashy apartments, and the traveling. Nothing you do has any consequences.” Oksana looked down, licking her lips.

“My body says differently.” Oksana mumbled as Eve smiled, watching as Oksana looked back up to her.

“You do look a bit stiff.” She whispered as Oksana nodded, letting out a small sigh as she looked to the roof of the building. “Do you want to talk about what happened in there?” Eve asked as Oksana slowly looked back to her, looking between her eyes before looking back towards Irina.

“No… Not yet.” She mumbled as Eve nodded her head, looking down to Oksana’s hands and seeing the bruising around her knuckles.

“Maybe instead of shouting at her and breaking her stuff, you should talk to her.” Oksana looked back to Eve as she shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m not great at talking.” Oksana mumbled as Eve smiled and looked between her eyes.

“I know.” She whispered as Oksana smiled at her. “But you can help her see that what you do, isn’t something to enjoy.”

“I enjoy it.” Oksana mumbled as Eve let out a small chuckle.

“That’s because you’re special.” She nervously chuckled out as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“Was that a compliment?” She asked as Eve sighed and looked between her eyes.

“I think it came off more of an insult.” Eve laughed out as Oksana smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth.

“Did you miss me?” She asked as Eve’s smile slowly went as she looked between the cat-like eyes, seeing them piercing into her own. Eve licked her lips, slowly nodding her head as Oksana’s smile grew. “I didn’t miss you.” Oksana whispered as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“Oh really? I bet you didn’t.” Eve chuckled out as Oksana smiled and looked up to the sky as Eve walked over and stood beside her, looking up to the stars above before looking to Oksana, seeing her still staring up. She took a minute to look over her features before looking down and frowning. “There’s something we need to talk about.” Eve whispered as she looked back up as Oksana turned and frowned at her. “We went to see your dad.” She said as Oksana tilted her head.

“Right.” She mumbled as Eve took a deep breath in.

“I’m sorry but… He passed away.” Eve said as Oksana slowly nodded her head, looking between Eve’s eyes. She waited a few moments, but nothing came out of Oksana’s mouth.

“Oh, are you waiting for me to be shocked?” Oksana asked as she raised her eyebrows.

“I was kind of hoping for something-”

“They told me.” Eve frowned as she watched Oksana turn back around and look up to the sky again. “Did you go in?” Oksana asked as Eve watched her stare up to the sky still.

“Yeah, to try and find stuff out we removed a box from under your bed… Sorry.” She whispered as Oksana slowly nodded her head, biting down onto her lip. “We spoke to the neighbor's as well.” Eve added as she looked back up, feeling her shoulder brushing against Oksana’s. “Apparently you were lovely.” Oksana smiled and tilted her head, looking to Eve. “What happened to you?” Eve asked as Oksana’s smile slowly went as she looked between Eve’s eyes.

“Rude.” She whispered as Eve looked over Oksana’s features.

“Are you ever going to tell me?” Eve asked as Oksana widened her eyes.

“Isn’t that what you like about me?” She asked as Eve frowned. “My allure?” She asked as Eve chuckled.

“I wouldn’t say it’s an allure. More psychotic.”

“Sometimes, Eve…” Oksana whispered as she turned around and faced her. “Things are better left in the past.”

“Does that mean something did happen to you?” She asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath in. 

“Doesn’t something happen to everyone?” Oksana countered as Eve slowly nodded. “I’m guessing you found about my mother?” She asked as Eve nodded again. “That’s something that worries me.” Eve frowned as Oksana looked back towards the building. “I had many things that set me off, made me the person I am today.” Eve frowned and looked to her right, seeing the group all talking to each other inside. “Irina didn’t have an excuse.” Eve turned back around and looked to Oksana as she stared into the building, frowning slightly.

“You can’t have an excuse for killing people, Oksana.” Eve whispered as Oksana shrugged her shoulders and looked down. Eve gradually started to frown as she watched Oksana look towards the grass. “What happened?” Eve asked as Oksana frowned and looked at her. “In there?” She asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows, shrugging her shoulders. “You’re different.” Eve added as Oksana looked between her eyes. “You seem quiet.”

“I’m tired.” She mumbled as Eve slowly nodded, watching as Oksana looked back down to the floor. “And I haven’t masturbated in a _very_ long time.” She chuckled out as Eve laughed and shook her head, looking down to the floor.

“Maybe we can sort that out.” Eve stated and quickly looked up to Oksana, seeing the smirk growing. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean me.” She said as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “I meant you can have my room, for some quiet time.” Oksana’s lips parted, showing off her pearly whites as she watched Eve’s face flush with red. “I won’t be there. I mean, I’ll be in the same house, but I can sleep on the sofa, I don’t mind. Not that I don’t find you attractive!” She quickly said as Oksana folded her arms, tilting her head slightly. “I do, I mean… I like you, I care for you, but nothing can really happen… I mean it can, but I don’t really know what would uh...” Eve mumbled as she looked down. “You’re a lot younger than me, I’m married and I’ve never really experienced-”

“Eve?” Eve looked up, seeing Oksana smirking at her. “Shut up.” She whispered as Eve took a nervous breath in, slowly nodding.

“Sorry, I got a bit-”

“No shit?” Oksana laughed out as Eve let out a frustrated groan and looked up to the sky.

“Do you ever wish we could just have one normal night?” Eve asked as she looked over the stars. “You know, just a break?”

“You? Have a break?” Oksana laughed out as Eve smiled and looked to her, seeing Oksana also looking at the stars. “I didn’t know you had an off button.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Oksana. Just like there’s a lot I don’t know about you.” Eve sighed out as she looked back up. “I think the last time I had a break, where I could just sit down and relax… Was when we went to Rome and we went for a drink down at the bar.”

“Look how that turned out.” Oksana laughed out as Eve smiled. “And you chatted up that man.” Oksana added as Eve let out a small chuckle.

“I didn’t chat him up, he came onto me and you weren’t even there.”

“Be happy about that.” Oksana laughed out as Eve smiled, hearing the jealous tone in Oksana’s voice. She decided not to poke that demon, she saw Oksana on good days and sometimes that Oksana made her nervous. Eve turned her head and saw Oksana’s eyes closed as she pointed her head up to the sky, taking in a deep breath.

“Are you feeling a bit better?” Eve asked as Oksana slowly nodded, reopening her eyes and looked to her. “Irina may have a family, Oksana. But the one person she looks up to the most, is you.” She whispered as Oksana frowned. “Instead of shouting at her, maybe you should just talk to her.”

“How do I do that?” She asked as Eve let out a small chuckle, seeing the confusion in Oksana’s eyes.

“I’m not guiding you through it all.”

“Maybe just a bit?” She asked as Eve shook her head. “Oh, come on? You did shoot me!” She said as Eve parted her lips, pulling a shocked expression as she looked to her.

“It was a mistake!” She snapped. “For that, you can work it out yourself.” Eve laughed out as Oksana sighed and looked down. Eve smiled and shook her head, turning around. She suddenly felt Oksana take hold of her arm, turning around. Eve frowned as she looked to Oksana.

“Do you think we will ever kiss again?” Oksana asked as Eve slowly smiled, seeing the concentration on Oksana’s face. Eve slowly shrugged her shoulders as Oksana nodded and removed her hand, looking down to the floor.

“I wouldn’t kiss, Villanelle.” Oksana frowned and looked up to her as Eve took a deep breath in. “But I would think about kissing, Oksana. The person you was, when you were Villanelle, isn’t the person you are now. You’re starting to show yourself, who you can be. That’s the person I kissed. That’s the person I wouldn’t mind kissing again.” Eve said as Oksana looked between her eyes.

“After everything, what’s going to happen?” Oksana asked as Eve took a deep breath in. “Are you going to arrest me?” She asked as Eve looked between the light brown eyes.

“Would you let me?” Eve asked as Oksana slowly smiled and looked down. “Didn’t think so.” Eve chuckled out as Oksana looked back up to her.

“Are you going to kill me?” She asked as Eve let out a small scoff and looked between her eyes.

“I don’t think we will ever venture down that fun road again.” She said as Oksana smirked.

“No… It wasn’t as fun as what I thought it would be.” She mumbled as Eve frowned.

“You thought it would be fun?”

“I thought it might have been like tripping on Acid, but it was more like having very bad sex.” Eve let out a small chuckle as she raised her eyebrows.

“You think being stabbed is like having bad sex?”

“If they don’t find the hole. You know, just prodding it around, it’s like that. You feel confused and slightly panicked that they will never actually find your entry. Then after all the waiting, you finally feel it… and it’s shit. Then bam, you’ve fucking started your period.” Eve let out a loud laugh as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “What?” She asked as Eve shook her head and let out a small sigh.

“I… That was...” She said as Oksana frowned.

“Was it the period or the bad sex?”

“Mixture of both.” Eve nervously laughed out as Oksana smiled.

“Have you ever had bad sex?” Oksana asked as Eve licked her lips and cleared her throat.

“Umm… I’ve only ever been with Niko.” She mumbled and looked up as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“You’ve only ever been with porno stash?”

“Niko, and yes.” Oksana nodded her head, grimacing slightly as she looked to her right. “Why, how many people have you been with?” Eve asked as Oksana took in a deep breath and looked to her.

“I’m a virgin.” She whispered as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“No...” She whispered as Oksana nodded. “Are you really?”

“No.” Oksana laughed out as Eve’s smile went.

“Oh… I’m guessing yours is going to be very high then?” Eve asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders. “So, are you going to kill me?” Eve asked as Oksana smiled.

“I made you a promise.” Eve smiled and looked down before slowly looking back up to Oksana and nodding her head. Eve reached out and gently gripped Oksana’s arm, giving it a small squeeze before turning around and about to head back towards the building. “Let’s go out?” Oksana asked as Eve raised her eyebrows and turned around, seeing Oksana looking at her, slightly confused. “When we get back to England?” She said as Eve tilted her head. “Before we go onto finding the person in my folder, maybe we could all go out for some drinks?”

“All of us?” Eve asked as Oksana slowly nodded her head. “You want to go out with Kenny and Elena as well?” Eve asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“I would like to try a normal night.” She whispered as Eve showed a sad smile.

“Okay.” She whispered as Oksana smiled. “Now, let’s go in… I’m freezing my tits off.” Eve chuckled out as she turned around, heading back towards the building. Oksana took a deep breath in, following behind Eve as they walked up to the door. Eve reached out and grabbed the door handle before turning and looking to Oksana. “Don’t let her wind you up. Take deep breaths.”

“I know how to breathe, Eve.” Oksana whispered as Eve frowned.

“No, that’s how you stay calm, deep breaths.”

“I thought that was for childbirth?” She asked as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“What? No, that’s… Well… Kind of.” Eve mumbled as Oksana nodded.

“It’s fine, if it comes to it, I’ll just kill her.” Eve’s smile instantly went as Oksana turned and looked to her, her face completely serious until she slowly smiled. “I’m joking, Eve!” Eve let out a small sigh, pushing the door open. “I’ll just hit her a few times.” Eve raised her eyebrows as Oksana walked in and made her way over to the kitchen. Eve took a deep breath in, turning and shutting the door, smiling to herself.  

* * *

 

Eve placed her elbows onto the table, looking into the lounge as she saw Oksana flat out on the sofa. The fire burning a few centimetre’s beside her, the soft orange glow dancing across her skin. She had been sleeping for the past hour whilst everyone else gathered their belongings, getting ready to meet Carolyn and Konstantin outside.

“You're looking again.” Eve quickly turned her head and looked to her right, seeing Elena standing at the end of the table, raising her eyebrows at her.

“What?” Eve whispered as she watched Elena point her head towards Oksana.

“You’ve barely been able to take your eyes off her.” Elena whispered with a smile as Eve cleared her throat, sitting up in the seat.

“I wasn’t looking at her… Just in that general direction.” Eve mumbled as Elena let out a small chuckle and sat down, flipping open the folder in front of her.

“Have we found a name?”

“Kenny said he will be able to get it a bit clearer when we get back.” Elena nodded.

“Don’t you have the urge to look through this?” Elena asked as Eve frowned and looked to her.

“No?” She asked as Elena raised her eyebrows.

“Really? Because I’ve been fighting every muscle in my body, to not come over here, and read what’s in this.” Eve looked down to the folder, shaking her head. “This is, Oksana.” She whispered as Eve looked back to her. “This must have all the information about her in it.” Eve looked to the folder, frowning as she watched Elena hold it up. “Aren’t you interested? Slightly intrigued? Slightly sexually aroused?”

“What?”

“Just me then…” Eve shook her head, looking back to the folder. “This is how we find out, why she is the way she is.” Eve looked over her shoulder, seeing Oksana still fast asleep on the sofa.  She took a deep breath in and turned around, looking back down to the folder and biting down on her lip. “We’re holding the gold to all the things we’ve wondered about her.” Eve held out her hand as Elena pushed the folder over to her. Eve reached her hand over, placing it on top of the folder and slowly opening it, going to the page where she knew one of the Twelve had written on. She quickly removed the page and placed it on the side, closing the folder and pulling it in front of her, looking down to the brown cover. She licked her lips, looking to Oksana’s name written on the front. Nodding her head, she pushed herself and grabbed the folder, walking over to the lounge and coming to the fire, quickly throwing the folder onto the fire as she watched the papers start to catch alight. Slowly smiling, she nodded to herself and turned around, seeing Elena and Kenny both looking at her, their eyes wide as Eve quickly make her way back over and came to the edge of the table, looking at them.

“She will tell us when she’s ready. I’m not going behind her back again.” Eve said as Elena’s smile widened.

“Good.” She whispered as Eve smiled and looked down.

“Is my dad here yet?” Eve looked over her shoulder, watching as Irina walked out of the hallway and entered the lounge, looking straight at her.

“No, not yet.” Eve said as Irina nodded.

“Is she still pissed?” Irina asked as Eve turned around on her chair, facing Irina as she walked over.

“She's not pissed-”

“You could have fooled me. I just did what she wouldn’t do.” Eve frowned as she watched Irina sit down on the chair beside her.

“You think she wouldn’t have done it?” Eve asked as Irina shrugged her shoulders. “She would have.” Eve said as Irina frowned and looked to her. “She just chose not to. Instead, you killed her.”

“You didn’t see what she did.” Irina whispered as Eve frowned.

“She’s still human.”

“Wasn’t Oksana when you tried to stab her?” Irina said as Eve clenched her jaw. “Or when you shot her… Or betrayed her, must I go on?” She asked as Eve took a deep breath in, trying to keep herself calm. “Are you going to do the same to me?” She asked as Eve narrowed her eyes. “Are you going to try and kill me now that I’ve killed someone? That’s what you do-” Irina instantly stopped talking as her whole body jumped as Oksana slapped her hand down onto Irina’s shoulder, instantly making her turn and look at her. Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her staring down at Irina with a less than impressed look.

“Would you like to finish what you were saying?” She asked as Eve looked to Irina, seeing her nervously swallowing the lump in her throat as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“That… was pretty much it.” She mumbled as Oksana nodded, narrowing her eyes.

“Good, get in the bedroom.” Oksana snapped as she removed her hand and took a step to the right. Eve looked between them, seeing Irina staring at Oksana.

“I’m not into-”

“Now!” Oksana snapped as Eve jumped slightly.

“Fine, no need to shout.” Irina mumbled as Eve watched her jump off the chair and make her way towards the bedroom, slamming the door shut as she entered. Eve looked to Oksana, watching as she started to walk towards the door.

“I agree to you slapping her by the way.” Eve said as Oksana looked over her shoulder, smiling at her before pushing her way into the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

 

Oksana folded her arms, leaning back against the door as Irina walked over to the bed and sat down, staring down at the floor.

“Is this the part where you tell me off?”

“I’m not your mother.” Oksana said as Irina looked up to her. “Neither am I your sister.” She added as Irina looked down to the floor.

“We’re famil-”

“No, we’re not.” Oksana snapped as Irina frowned and looked up to her. “I’m not your role model, I’m not any role model. I am a killer, a murder. I am a bad person.” Oksana said as Irina looked between her eyes.

“I am too.” She whispered as Oksana frowned.

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“You’re not.”

“I AM!” She screamed as Oksana raised her eyebrows, watching as Irina stood up and looked at her.

“You want to shout?” Oksana asked as Irina parted her lips, letting out heavy breaths. “You think you’re grown up because you killed someone? And then you scream like a child?” She laughed out as Irina frowned at her. “You’re nothing but a child, Irina. Enjoy it while you can!” She snapped as Irina frowned.

“How can I?” She asked as Oksana frowned. “I have to be more like you.”

“No, you don’t!” Oksana snapped back as Irina nodded her head.

“I do! Because she almost made you into someone and I don’t think we would have got you back. Imagine if you killed me that day!” She snapped as Oksana parted her lips. “What would you be doing right now? You would be wrecked!” Irina snapped as she pointed her finger towards Oksana. “You wouldn’t have been able to recover from that and we both know it! I killed her because if she came back for you, she would have killed you!” She snapped as Oksana looked between Irina’s eyes, seeing them started to fill with tears.

“Irina, I don’t need you to take care of me.” Oksana said softly as Irina’s bottom lip started to tremble.

“Yes, you do. The only way I can do that is to become like you.” She added with a slight whimper as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“And you think that’s a good idea?” Oksana asked as Irina shrugged her shoulder and took a step back, sitting down onto the bed.

“You have money, nice places to stay, you go where ever you want to go…  Meet whoever you want to meet, be whoever you want to be.” She mumbled as Oksana tilted her head back. “You have it all.”

“No, I don’t.” She mumbled as Irina frowned and looked up to her. “Do you know what I am thinking right now?” She asked as Irina shook her head. “I am thinking what an ugly crier you are.” She said as Irina frowned at her. “I don’t do emotions, I don’t know how to react.” Oksana said as Irina looked down. “I don’t know how to do these things, because I was never brought up that way. I’m not good at saying how I feel, I don’t even want to be here talking to you right now, but Eve said it would be the right thing.” She mumbled as she looked down. “I actually couldn’t give a shit about what you’re going through right now, because what you did… What you became in that moment when you pulled the trigger, you lost a part of your innocence, something that made you who you are. You lost a part of your identity.” She said as a tear ran down Irina’s cheek. “You don’t want to become like me, Irina. Because soon enough, you won’t know who you are.” She added as Irina slowly nodded her head and looked down. Oksana took a deep breath in, licking her lips and looking down.

“I… I thought it would feel different.” Irina mumbled, her lip trembling as she spoke the words. “Killing someone.” She whispered. “But I just feel… I feel horrible.” She cried out as Oksana nodded her head and looked down. “I just didn’t want anything to happen to you…” She whispered as Oksana looked back up to her.

“If something happens, Irina. It happens, that’ life.” She whispered as Irina nodded.

“Are you still a bad person?” Irina asked as Oksana looked between her eyes.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Oksana let out a small sigh as she looked out the window to the left, seeing the ground shapes of the mountains below them. The sound of the plane’s engine surrounding her as she looked down to the clouds. She turned her head and looked to her right, seeing the old woman sat beside her, staring down at the book in her hands. Leaning forward, she looked to the opposite aisle, seeing Eve and Elena sitting next to each other. She turned in her seat and looked through the small gap, seeing Carolyn and Kenny sat with each other and behind them, was Konstantin and Irina. Letting out a sigh, she turned back around and leaned back in her seat, looking to the chair in front, suddenly becoming extremely bored as she tapped her fingers against her stomach.

“First time flying?” Oksana turned and looked to the happily smiling woman next to her.

“No.” Oksana mumbled as the woman nodded, closing her book and placing it down on the table in front of her.

“You look like you’ve been in the wars.” She said, her voice slightly ruffled from the woman’s old age.

“You look like you’ve lived through two.” Oksana mumbled as the older woman let out a small chuckle.

“You’re quick. You remind me of my granddaughter.”

“Is she in her mid-twenties and extremely good looking?” Oksana asked as the older woman turned and looked to her.

“No, she’s eight.” Oksana’s smile slowly went as the woman grinned at her. “I may be old, but I am quick.” Oksana found her smile coming back as she nodded and raised her eyebrows.

“I wouldn’t tell your hips that.”

“Funny.” She mumbled as Oksana nodded.

* * *

 

**2 hours later.**

Oksana held both her hands out in front of her, seeing the wool wrapped around both her hands as the older woman finished the outline of the scarf, starting the first part. She slowly looked over the woman’s shoulder, seeing Eve chuckling as she shook her head, looking at her. Oksana shook her head, clenching her jaw as she looked back down to the older woman, watching as she delicately started the first section.

“Why am I doing this?” Oksana asked as the woman looked up to her, frowning.

“Because you’re younger than me and I need a pair of hands to keep it straight for a bit.”

“If you want things straight, you shouldn’t have asked me.” Oksana whispered, smiling to herself as she looked to the woman, seeing her look up to her and narrow her eyes.

“I don’t get it?” She whispered as Oksana narrowed her eyes to her.

“You weren’t supposed to.” She mimicked the woman’s voice before rolling her eyes and throwing her head back against the chair, looking down to where the woman was knitting.

“You should respect your elders.”

“You should respect that I didn’t want to do this.” Oksana hissed as the woman smiled.

“We all do something we don’t want to do.” She mumbled as Oksana sighed and looked back to Eve, seeing the woman still laughing, Elena joining in as they looked to her. Oksana turned and looked down to the scarf, noting to herself that it looked so easy to just pull the wool around the woman’s neck and pull it as hard as she could. However, she was in a tiny space with a load of people and I don’t think Eve would really appreciate me killing a pensioner. “What was the last thing you didn’t want to do?”

“This.” Oksana said as the woman smiled and looked up.

“Before this?”

“I kind of wish I stayed in Russia, so I didn’t have to sit next to you.” She whispered. “Can I ask you a question?” The woman nodded as Oksana tilted her head. “Why do you all smell of Lavender piss?” The older woman raised her eyebrows and looked up to her.

“You mean older people?”

“Yes.” Oksana said as the woman shook her head and looked down.

“You will smell like this one day.”

“No, I won’t.”

“You will.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I like my perfume and baths.” Oksana hissed as the woman shook her head.

“One day you will realize those things, aren’t important.” Oksana frowned as the woman kept her eyes down. “You will realize at my age that the things you saved, the things you worked so hard for, mean nothing when all you want is your family.” Oksana looked down to the scarf, noticing the size of it.

“Are you making this for a midget?”

“My daughter just had a baby.”

“Ah.” Oksana mumbled as she looked over the scarf. “So yes.” Oksana said as the woman smiled, nodding her head.

“Hey?” Oksana looked up, seeing Eve standing behind the older woman, looking down at her. “Do you want a drink?”

“Whine.” Oksana quickly answered as Eve raised her eyebrows, smirking at her.

“Cup?”

“No… Just… A bottle.” She added as Eve smiled, nodded her head whilst pointing towards the older woman and mouthing the words she said next.

“So cute.” Oksana grimaced, shaking her head as Eve smirked and turned around, making her way down the aisle.

“Pay attention!” Oksana quickly looked back to the woman, seeing her giving her daggers. “I forgot to get them a gift, so I have to make sure this is perfect.” She mumbled as she looked back down.

“Maybe the gift should be for you to stay in Russia longer.” Oksana mumbled as the woman looked back up to her, narrowing her eyes as Oksana widened her eyes, pulling a face as the older woman shook her head and looked down. Oksana let out another sigh, letting her head fall back against the headrest.

* * *

 

Eve pushed the door to her house open, feeling a wave of comfort and exhaustion hit her as she walked into her house, leaving the door open. She quickly shimmied her shoes off, pushing them to the side as she looked to the door, watching as Elena and Oksana both walked in, followed by Kenny, Carolyn, Konstantin, and Irina.

“Okay, I don’t think all of us are going to fit in my house.” Eve said as she looked around the group.

“Me and Irina will find somewhere else to go.”

“You can stay with us?” Eve looked to Carolyn, seeing her smiling at Konstantin.

“Thank you.” He said as Carolyn nodded before turning and looking to Oksana.

“Maybe in a few days, we can talk?” Carolyn asked Oksana as Eve turned and looked to her, seeing Oksana frown at her.

“Sure.” Oksana mumbled as Carolyn nodded, turning around and walking through the door.

“I’ll try and find that name for you and I’ll pop over tomorrow.” Kenny added as Eve nodded, watching as he quickly followed behind. Eve watched as Konstantin nodded at Oksana before following them out of the door. Eve gradually looked to Irina, seeing her nervously playing with her sleeve as she looked up to Oksana.

“I’ll see you later?” Irina asked as Eve looked to Oksana, watching as she slowly smiled and nodded. Irina smiled back before turning around and following her father, shutting the door behind her as Eve let out a small sigh, leaning back against the wall.

“God it’s so nice to be in a quiet place.” Eve sighed out as Oksana turned and looked to her.

“I can’t wait to sleep in an actual bed.” Oksana breathed out as Eve frowned and looked to her, seeing Oksana looking down at herself.

“Didn’t you have your own room?” Elena asked as Eve looked down, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

“It was more of a pit with a mattress in it. Not what I would call five stars.” Oksana mumbled as Eve smiled and looked up to her.

“Right, well I am well and truly done for. Are you alright if I crash here tonight.” Eve nodded as Elena smiled and walked to the stairs. “Good, by the way, I’m taking the spare room with the single bed.” Eve frowned and quickly looked to Elena, seeing her wink at her as she walked by, walking up the stairs as Eve took a nervous breath in and looked to Oksana.

“Umm…”

“I can take the couch-”

“No, as you said, you’re excited to sleep in an actual bed. I’ll take the sofa.” Oksana sighed and looked between Eve’s eyes as Eve looked down.

“We’re adults, Eve.” Eve looked back up as Oksana shrugged her shoulders. “We can share a bed.” Eve raised her eyebrows as Oksana smiled at her. “I promise I won’t look.”

“You said that last time.” Eve whispered as Oksana smiled and looked down.

“Oh yeah…” She mumbled as she remembered taking off the wet dress, she had brought Eve.

“Are you thinking about it?” Eve asked as Oksana smirked.

“More imagining it.” She whispered as she looked back up.

“Okay, I’m sleeping on the sofa.”

“Oh, Eve. Come on, I was kidding!” She laughed out as Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to her. “A tiny bit?” She asked as Eve smiled and shook her head. Oksana took a deep breath in and licked her lips. “I need your help.” She said as Eve frowned. “With, removing certain items.” She mumbled as she looked down.

“You put drugs in you?” Eve snapped as Oksana instantly looked up and widened her eyes.

“What? No!” She snapped back as Eve frowned. “I… am still slightly sore.” She said as Eve narrowed her eyes.

“Slightly?” She asked as Oksana licked her lips and looked down.

“It took me thirty minutes in the shower to just put a jumper on.” Oksana admitted as Eve folded her arms.

“Why didn’t you ask for help?”

“Because Irina would have volunteered, and I don’t want her smelly little fingers on me.” Eve laughed and shook her head as Oksana shrugged her shoulders. “Plus, it will make us even, you will see me naked and I would have seen you naked.”

“You’ve only seen my back.” Eve said as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“It was an amazing back.” She said as Eve blushed slightly. “I promise I won’t come on to you or try anything.” Oksana sighed out as she rolled her eyes.

“Your promises when it comes to nudity, I do not trust.” She said as Oksana smirked, looking between Eve’s eyes and slowly pouting. “Fine!” She snapped as Oksana smiled. “Any kind of touching and you’re sleeping on the sofa.” Eve stated as she turned around, starting to walk up the stairs.

“Can I touch myself?” Oksana called out as she followed behind but came to a halt as Eve turned around and looked to her.

“Any kind, you’re on the sofa.” She said again as Oksana sighed and nodded.

“Fine. Just don’t wear those come to bed pajamas.” Oksana said as Eve let out a loud laugh, carrying on up the stairs.

Once they were in the room, Oksana walked over to the bed and looked down to the large mattress, her smile going as she thought about which side of the bed she was going to lay on and what side Niko laid on.

“I think I’ve got some pajama’s that might fit you.” Oksana turned her head and looked to Eve, watching as she opened the drawer and pulled out a pajama set, throwing it onto the bed and looking to Oksana. “Umm… Do you want me to help you now?” Eve asked as Oksana slowly nodded, turning and facing her as she brought her hands to the bottom of her jumper, slowly pulling it up and wincing as she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. “I’ve got it.” She felt Eve quickly grab the collar, pulling it over her neck and then pulling the sleeves down her arm. Oksana let out a small groan as she dropped her arms to her side and looked down, looking past her breasts as she saw the bruising that covered the left side of her ribcage. “Jesus, Oksana!” Eve hissed as she quickly walked over, bending down and looking at the area as Oksana frowned and looked to the purple bruising.

“It’s not as bad as what it looks.” She mumbled as she watched Eve bring her hand up, outstretching her thumb as she slowly pressed it against Oksana’s skin, feeling the hotness from the bruising almost too much for her to handle as she stood up and kept her eyes down on the bruise. “Nothing’s broken,” Oksana whispered as she swallowed the lump in her throat, seeing Eve only a few centimetre’s away, the smell of her shampoo filling her nostril as she felt her eyes becoming slightly heavy as she watched Eve look up, looking between her eyes. She felt Eve’s thumb gliding against the side of her stomach as one thumb, turned into two more fingers, followed by the rest as she slowly placed her palm against her skin.

“I thought you said no touching?” Oksana whispered as she watched Eve look down to her lips, instantly making her skin start to burn.

“Right…” Eve whispered as she looked back to Oksana’s eyes, seeing them turn slightly darker. She took a deep breath in and let out a small sigh, dropping her hand and reaching out, picking up the jumper as she placed on a smile and looked back to Oksana. She gently brought Oksana’s arms through, seeing the small graze against her arm from where she had shot her. As soon as her arms were covered, she delicately pulled the neck of the jumper over Oksana’s head and pulled it down, quickly covering the woman’s chest and stomach. She looked back up, seeing Oksana still looking at her the same way she was a second ago. An animalistic look in her eyes that made Eve’s throat become suddenly dry. She sometimes, occasionally, tried mentally not to but found herself imagining what sex with Oksana was like. The day when she stabbed her, she was moving in so delicately and softly and the kiss they did share, was soft and gentle. Yet, everything in Oksana’s eyes was telling her the complete opposite.

 When she had sex with Niko, there wasn’t much that Niko shared with looks, he always expressed what he felt, what he wanted to do, how he wanted to do it and they would talk about it. They would express how they feel through communicating with each other and making sure it was alright. That, she only just realized, was boring. After so many years of doing this, she would like some spontaneity. However, Oksana never say’s what she wants, she just takes it. She doesn’t express herself, doesn’t communicate, doesn’t listen, doesn’t pay much attention. That absolutely terrified, Eve. She knew how much Oksana wanted her, she knew that from the start. She was afraid she would give in to Oksana but over time, realised maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. However, now? Now looking into those animalistic eyes, she was more scared about what Oksana was actually like. She was a lot younger than her, more energetic, a lot stronger, defiantly more aggressive and god knows what that leads to in the bedroom. Plus, by the sounds of it, she has had a lot more experience than herself. All this was running through her head as she watched Oksana sit down on the bed and shuffle down her trousers, slowly pulling on the bottoms that Eve gave her.

“You’re staring.” Eve took a deep breath in, refocusing as she watched Oksana raise her eyebrows, smirking at her. Eve let out a heavy breath, hearing it shake slightly as she quickly cleared her throat and walked over to the cupboard, quickly opening the draw and taking out her pajama’s. “What were you thinking about?” Eve looked straight ahead, staring at the wall for a moment before turning around and looking down to Oksana as she placed her hands behind her, leaning backward slightly.

“How did you get those bruises?” Eve asked as Oksana tilted her head, her smile going.

“That was not what you were thinking about.” Oksana mumbled as Eve walked across the room and opened the door to the next bedroom, quickly walking in and standing out of view as Oksana sighed and looked down.

“I was thinking about Irina.” She mumbled as Oksana frowned and stood up, walking to the left side of the bed, pulling back the duvet and looking down to the perfect white sheets.

“Bit weird.” Oksana mumbled as she climbed into the bed and let out a small sigh, feeling a dull ache in her back as she got comfortable. “Do you always think about little kids when you touch someone? If so, we might have a problem.”

“What? No!” Eve snapped as Oksana rolled onto her side, resting her head back against the pillow as she let out a content sigh, feeling her bones and muscles start to sink into the bed.

Eve quickly pulled her trousers up, reaching down and picking up the dirty ones and turning around, throwing them onto her chair.

“I was thinking if she will be okay.” She mumbled as she brought her hands to her coat, undoing the buttons. “God knows what happened to her in there and what she might have in her head. I mean, having Konstantin as her dad is bad enough.” Eve said as she shook off her jacket and tossed it onto the bed, quickly bringing her hands to the bottom of her jumper and raising it above her head. She quickly looked down to herself, deciding to keep her bra on for extra security if Oksana did become handsy. “And being so far from home must be scary. Also seeing what she had seen must change someone. You just have to make sure you keep an eye on her, Oksana. We don’t want her going all… Villanelle on us.” Eve nervously laughed out as she quickly pulled the jumper over her head and pushed herself forward, walking back into the room. “Oksana are you list-” She stopped talking as she looked to the bed, seeing Oksana’s back facing her, her body slowly moving up and down beneath the duvet. A small smile crept onto her lips as she walked over and pulled back the blanket, slowly getting into the bed and sinking down into it and rolling onto her side as she faced Oksana’s back, looking to the long blonde locks that covered the pillow beside her. She smiled to herself, bringing the duvet up and over her shoulder as she slowly closed her eyes.


	17. Ooo… Pretzels

Eve’s eyes slowly fluttered her eyes open, narrowing them as she saw the light from outside penetrating through the curtains. She pushed her shoulders back, stretching as she took in a deep breath and rolled onto her back. Her head quickly darted to the right, remembering she wasn’t alone as she saw the back of Oksana’s head still in the same position, she fell asleep in. Eve’s body relaxed as she turned onto her side, facing Oksana’s back. She thought she might have woken up with the younger girl snuggling into her or touching her when she shouldn’t be; she was pleasantly surprised that Oksana had slept through the entire night, not taking advantage like Eve thought she might. If she couldn’t see the woman’s shoulders slowly moving up and down beneath the duvet, she would consider that Oksana was in fact, dead.

“Morning.” Eve frowned, watching as Oksana slowly turned and looked to her, a sleepy look in her eyes as Eve slowly smiled.

“Sleep well?” She asked as Oksana closed her eyes again, turning onto her side and facing her.

“I think it’s the first time I’ve slept through the entire night in at least two weeks.” She mumbled, her voice slightly hoarse. “You fart in your sleep.” Eve’s eyes widened as Oksana slowly smiled.

“That was mean.” Oksana let out a light chuckle before closing her eyes again. “How long have you been awake for?”

“Only a few minutes, you kicked me, so I thought maybe you were waking up.” Oksana mumbled as Eve raised her eyebrows, waiting for Oksana to smirk but nothing came.

“You’re being serious?” She asked as Oksana slowly opened her eyes and looked to her.

“Yeah?” She asked as Eve widened her eyes.

“Shit, sorry!” She quickly declared as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s better than farting I guess.” She mumbled as Eve nodded her head, watching as Oksana brought her hand up, placing it underneath her cheek against the pillow as she closed her eyes again.

“I think this might be the first time I’ve ever woken up with someone I haven’t slept with.” Oksana mumbled as Eve rested her head back down onto the pillow, frowning as Oksana reopened her eyes and looked between Eve’s.

“Really?” She asked as Oksana nodded. “I don’t know whether to be privileged or sad for you.” Eve said as Oksana smiled. “Wait, you didn’t touch yourself, did you?” Eve asked as Oksana frowned and opened her eyes.

“No.” She said as Eve let out a nervous breath. “Why, did you?” She asked as Eve widened her eyes.

“No! Cause not.” She mumbled as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “I didn’t, no.”

“Do you remember the last time we were in this position?” Oksana asked as Eve frowned and looked between her eyes, suddenly remembering that the last time they were in this position, she almost killed Oksana. Eve took a nervous breath in, nodding her head.

“Why did you shoot at me?” Eve asked as she looked back up, watching as Oksana raised her eyebrows at her.

“You tried to kill me.”

“I know that but… I told you I was trying to help you.”

“After you stabbed me.”

“Yeah bu-”

“Eve?” Oksana asked as Eve looked back up to her. “We don’t need to bring it up again.” Eve took a big breath in, nodding her head.

“Hello?” Oksana let out a groan as she heard Konstantin call out from downstairs.

“We better get up.” Eve said as she pushed the covers back.

“No…" Eve smirked and turned around, watching as Oksana turned around and buried her head into the pillows.

“If they walk in and see we’ve shared the same bed, I don’t think Konstantin will be too thrilled.”

“I don’t care.” Oksana mumbled as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“You’re not much of a morning person, are you?” Eve asked as Oksana threw herself onto her back and looked to her.

“I’m not a morning person when I know for a fact, Irina’s probably down there with him.” She mumbled as Eve let out a small sigh.

“Maybe this is the perfect time to have another word with her.” Eve watched as Oksana narrowed her eyes and looked to her.

“She’s not my responsibility.” Oksana said as Eve slowly frowned. “She’s not my family, I’m not her carer.”

“No, but you’re her friend and she’s probably hurting from what she did.”

“I don’t care.” Oksana cried out as she brought her hands up, covering her eyes as Eve let out a small chuckle and bent down, picking up her slippers.

“We both know you do.” Eve said as she quickly placed the first slipper on. “She needs someone to talk to-”

“Send her to a shrink.” Eve raised her eyebrows and looked back to Oksana as she threw her arms out to her side, looking up to the ceiling.

“How did that work out for you?” Eve asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes and looked at her.

“Why are you so cheery?” Oksana asked as Eve shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the door.

“Because I’m home and we’ve got you and Irina out, we’re kind of safe and it’s warm.” Eve said as Oksana nodded, sitting up in the bed and watching as Eve walked over to the dressing table, pulling open the drawer and remove a set of folded clothing. Oksana took a moment to look the woman up and down, tilting her head slightly.

“Can we go out tonight?” Oksana asked as Eve looked over her shoulder to her.

“You want to do it tonight?” She asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders and looked down. “Are you sure you don’t want to go with Elena and Kenny? I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up with you guys. Don’t know if you noticed, but I’m a older than you.” Eve said as she turned back around.

“Just means you have more experience.” Oksana said as she walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, hearing Elena and Konstantin talking to each other.

“I have little experience in anything.” Eve chuckled out.

“I’m sure we can change that.” Eve looked over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows as Oksana smirked at her.

“Get changed.” Eve said as Oksana sighed and watched Eve throw the clothing onto the bed. Oksana sighed and pushed herself up, walking to the end of the bed and picking up the clothing as she watched Eve take her own into the other room, keeping the door open as she stood out of sight. Oksana sighed as she brought her hands to her bottoms, quickly pulling them down and reaching out to the underwear. Her eyebrows raised slightly as she looked to the pair of white underwear.

“Do you have anything other than grannie pants?” Oksana called out as she turned the underwear in her hands.

“Deal with what you get and they’re not grannie pants.” Eve mumbled as Oksana sighed and threw them onto the bed.

“Remind me after this is done, to take you shopping.” Oksana said as she quickly removed her underwear and picked up the ones on the bed, pulling them up before reaching out and grabbing the jeans, pulling them up her thighs whilst slowly done the button up. Looking to the bed, she noticed the t-shirt laying on the bed with a small image of a unicorn at the bottom. Letting out a frustrated groan, she shook her head and brought her arms up, whimpering slightly as she pulled the jumper over her head.

“You okay?” Eve called out as Oksana quickly removed the jumper and threw it onto the bed.

“Great.” Oksana mumbled as she looked down, seeing the bruising becoming lighter. “I can’t wait to see no bruises.” Oksana mumbled as she reached out and picked up the t-shirt. She instantly stopped as she looked to her left hand, seeing the cuts on her fist were still open, one on her pinkie finger had turned a shade of green. “Eve?” Oksana asked as she picked up the t-shirt quickly pulling it over her head.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any disinfectant?”

“I have floor cleaner.” Oksana frowned and looked to the doorway.

“Yeah, I don’t think that would be helpful.”

“What is it for?”

“I’m sure I have an infection in my finger.” Oksana mumbled as she straightened out her top and looked down, seeing the gray t-shirt, followed by the rainbow-colored Unicorn to the bottom right of the shirt.

“I think I have a medical kit somewhere in here, hold on.” Oksana nodded, turning around and sitting down on the bed as she raised her hand and looked down, seeing the dark purple bruising covering her knuckles. “Found it.” A soft knock came at the door and Oksana instantly looked up, watching as the door opened and Irina looked at her. Oksana took a deep breath in, watching as Irina slowly smiled at her.

“Hi.” She whispered softly as Oksana slowly nodded her head, unsure what to say.

“Morning.” Oksana was suddenly grateful Eve walked in and came over, placing the medical bag onto the bed beside her. “How did you sleep?” Eve asked as Oksana watched her bend down, sitting down onto the floor as she opened the bag.

“Not great.” Irina mumbled as Oksana turned and looked to her, seeing her shut the door and turn around, placing her hands behind her back as Oksana noticed the slight bags underneath her eyes.

“Why’s that?” Eve asked as Oksana felt Eve take hold of her hand. She instantly looked down, seeing Eve’s hand underneath her own as she pulled it forward, looking down to the cuts on Oksana’s hands.

“I kept having a nightmare.” Irina mumbled as Oksana nodded her head, looking back to her.

“You’ll get over it.” Oksana whimpered as Eve pressed against her bruised knuckle. She instantly pulled back her hand as she looked to Eve, seeing her raising her eyebrows with a disapproving look in her eyes as Oksana sighed and looked back to Irina, feeling Eve pull her hand back towards her. “I’m sure it will be fine.” Oksana said before looking back to Eve and seeing her shaking her head. “What? I don’t know what to say!” She whispered harshly as Eve sighed and looked up to her before turning her head and looking to Irina.

“What you did, was wrong.” Eve said as Oksana watched her turn back and bring up the cloth to her knuckles, dabbing the area. “Your nightmares aren’t a bad thing, Irina. It proves you care and that you are sorry for what you did. You can’t get over it, ride it out. Make sure you feel everything, feel sorry, feel guilty. It’s what makes us human.” Eve mumbled as Oksana looked down to the ground.

“Is that what got you past stabbing Oksana?” Irina asked as Oksana turned her head, watching as Irina came over and sat on the chair beside the bed, looking to Eve.

“What I did was wrong, I know that now. It felt good at the time like I was taking something bad away from the world-”

“I am here you know.” Oksana mumbled as Eve looked up to her, smiling softly before looking back down to Oksana’s fists.

“Then as soon as I took the knife out… Everything changed. I felt angry with myself for doing what I did, I felt sad that I let myself become something I am not, and I felt as if I had let everything slip. I didn’t know if she was dead or alive, which made the situation a thousand times worse.” Oksana watched as Eve placed the cloth with disinfectant down and picked up a roll of bandage. “I had nightmares for months… One she was a zombie and was coming back to kill me, another was she was watching me throughout the day, just in the shadows.” Eve mumbled as Oksana watched Eve look to Irina. “You need to get past that, once you do… You’ll be okay.”

“What if I can’t get past it, what if I do it again?” Irina asked as Eve looked to Oksana, taking in a deep breath as she looked down to the roll of bandage and unrolled it.

“Then you’ll become like Oksana.” Eve said as Oksana stared down at the floor. “Look how far that’s got her.” Eve nervously laughed out as Oksana smiled down to the floor.

“Do you regret what you have done?” Irina asked as Oksana turned her head and looked to her, slowly shaking her head.

“No.” She said as Irina looked down.

“Do you see them?” She asked as she looked back up. “In your dreams?”

“No.” Oksana said again as Irina frowned.

“That’s what separates you from Oksana.” Eve said as Oksana looked back down to the ground. “You feel sorry, that’s why you see them in your dreams. Oksana doesn’t.” Oksana watched as Eve slowly wrapped the bandage around her knuckles, bringing it around the center of her palm.

“I sleep like a baby.” Oksana said as she turned around and grinned at Irina. “Why are you here, anyway?” Oksana asked as Irina sighed and looked down.

“Kenny found the name. They’re downstairs now trying to work out who is.” Irina said as Oksana nodded her head.

“Cool. Do you mind going downstairs and putting on the kettle?” Eve asked as Irina nodded, pushing herself up as Oksana frowned.

“You never put the coffee on for me!” Oksana said as Irina turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

“She asked politely.” Oksana shook her head as Irina quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door.

“Who was she?” Oksana frowned and looked down to Eve.

“A very annoying girl who has turned slightly insane?” Oksana asked as Eve smiled and pushed herself up.

“I meant the woman she killed.” Eve said as Oksana looked down. “She sounded like she knew you.”

“She thought she did.” Oksana sighed out as she pushed herself up. “She was my new handler.” Oksana said as she rolled her eyes and turned around, looking to Eve as she took a seat on the bed, placing the packets back into the medical bag.

“What did she do?” Eve asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes.

“You really want to know?” She asked as Eve shrugged her shoulders, looking up to her. "She attacked me with a feather." Oksana said as she widened her eyes, smirking at Eve.

 

“If you don’t want to say, then don’t. Don’t be a dick about it.” She said as she stood up, walking past Oksana and to the door. Oksana closed her eyes for a second before turning around and reaching her arm out, pushing it against the door Eve was opening as it quickly shut. Eve immediately turned around, leaning back against the door as Oksana took a step forward, looking between Eve’s dark brown eyes. Letting out a small sigh, Oksana took another step forward. She took a moment to look over Eve’s features before looking down to her lips, licking her own as she kept her hand just above Eve’s shoulder, her palm against the door. She slowly smiled as she looked back to Eve’s eyes, tilting her head.

“Did you really dream about me?” Oksana asked as Eve nervously swallowed the lump in her throat, watching as Oksana carried on looking over her features, her eyes darkening.

“Half of your face was hanging off.” Eve whispered as Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked back to her eyes. “You were covered in dirt and your eyes were yellow.”

“Was I still attractive?” Oksana asked as Eve tried to hold back her smile, watching as Oksana’s continued to grow.

“I know what you’re doing.” Eve whispered as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “You’re trying to intimidate me, trying to get me to stop asking questions.”

“Is it working?” Oksana asked as Eve looked between her eyes, narrowing them slightly.

“No… You don’t scare me, Oksana.” Eve said as she brought her hand up, pushing it against Oksana’s shoulder, pushing her back slightly as Oksana moved backward. “You worry me.” Eve said before turning around and opening the door, walking out. Oksana took in a deep breath, watching as the door shut before she looked down to the floor, tightly clenching her fists as she shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

* * *

 

Oksana kept her head against the back of the sofa as she stared up to the ceiling, throwing the apple into the air and quickly catching it as it fell down.

“If that hits you, it will hurt.” Irina said as Oksana turned and looked to her right, seeing Irina sat in on the opposite sofa. She took a deep breath in and looked back up to the roof, throwing the ball again.

“Really?” Oksana asked as she grabbed hold of the apple and raised her eyebrows, looking back to Irina. “I would have never guessed!” She whispered as Irina looked down whilst Oksana smirked and turned back around, looking up to the ceiling as she threw the apple again. However, she frowned as the apple landed into the palm above her. She slowly leaned further back, seeing Eve looking towards the kitchen as she started to walk towards it. “Hey! That’s my apple!” Oksana said as Eve frowned and looked over her shoulder to her.

“Did you pay for the shopping?” Eve asked as Oksana widened her eyes and looked down to her lap.

“First, I was a house guest, now I’m a prisoner.” Oksana mumbled as she pushed herself up and looked into the kitchen. Eve walked over to the table, placing the apple back into the bowl before walking behind Kenny, Elena and Konstantin as they all looked down to Kenny’s laptop screen. “What’s next? Am I going to become your sex toy?” Oksana asked as she took a seat on the opposite side of the table, keeping her eyes on Eve as she instantly looked to her. She completely ignored the fact she knew everyone suddenly became uncomfortable from her sudden question as she watched Eve look between her eyes before looking back down to the screen.

“What have you found?” Eve asked as Oksana smiled and leaned forward, taking an apple out of the bowl and sitting back as she took a bite, watching as Eve looked to her before looking back down to the screen and shaking her head.

“Okay, we’ve worked out what his name is, Phoenix Matthews. He lives in England and that he used to work for the FBI but has now retired.” Oksana frowned and took another bite of her apple. “He’s in Australia where he... Okay… Where he gives talks to people in colleges about why to join the FBI.”

“So, not only is he teaching people to kill other people for his own benefit and the others, but he’s also teaching children to join the FBI? That doesn’t make much sense.”

“He’s keeping up the charade.” Oksana mumbled as she continued to eat her apple as the others turned and looked to her. Oksana quickly swallowed the bite of the apple and cleared her throat. “I know I would do the same thing. If I was retired and had an organization under my sleeve, I would make sure I’m seen by as many normal people as I could.” Oksana mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

“That’s actually a good point.” Kenny mumbled as Oksana looked back up and widened her eyes.

“I’m actually really smart.” She whispered as Kenny looked back down to his screen. “It’s probably why he is in Australia.” She said as she looked to Eve, seeing her frowning at her. “Me being sent back to training, he would want to be seen by as many people as he could-”

“To prove he had nothing to do with it.” Elena said as Oksana pointed to her.

“And you win the Teddy Bear!” Oksana said as Elena smiled and looked back down.

“But that means someone else must have been there when you were taken in?” Oksana frowned and looked to Konstantin. “I mean, someone had to make sure you were staying there. One of the Twelve must have been there, did anyone look or act differently towards you?” Konstantin asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows, taking in a deep breath as she looked around the group.

“No…” She mumbled as she looked down.

“What about Sofia?” Irina asked as Oksana looked over to her, seeing her leaning forward and looking to the group. “I mean, she was trying to get Oksana to forget who she was?” Irina said as Oksana sighed and looked down.

“No… I don’t think it was her.”

“What do you mean she was trying?” Eve asked as Oksana looked to Irina, seeing the girl quickly look to her before looking down to the table, taking in a deep breath.

“That doesn’t matter right now.” Oksana said as she turned and looked back to Eve. “It wasn’t her.”

“If she was trying to make you-”

“She’s dead.” Oksana snapped as she looked to Eve, seeing the woman frowning at her.

“Oksana’s right, if one of the Twelve died, I don’t think they would show themselves. Especially at talks.” Oksana nodded and looked back to the table. Oksana looked to her right, watching as Irina came over to her and smiled as she sat down on the seat next to her. Oksana slowly showed her a smile, but it quickly went.

“Irina, go sit in the lounge!” Konstantin snapped as Oksana frowned and looked to him, seeing the anger in his face as he looked at Irina.

“But it’s boring-”

“Now!” He snapped as Oksana turned and watched as Irina walked back into the lounge, throwing herself down onto the sofa as Oksana took a deep breath in and looked down to the floor.

“So, what do we do now?” Kenny asked as Oksana looked up, seeing them all looking to Eve as she stared down at the table.

“I don’t know… Wait for him to come back?” Eve asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked to Carolyn, seeing her nod as she looked down.

“Really?” Oksana asked as they all turned and looked at her. Oksana lifted her hand up, pointing it to Carolyn as she looked to Eve. “Her.” Oksana said as Eve frowned. “She’s still in the FBI?” Oksana asked as Eve nodded, a sudden realization hitting her as Oksana rolled her eyes. “There we go.” She mumbled as she brought the apple back to her mouth, taking a bite.

“Okay, so… Carolyn, can you find out any information through the people you know about Phoenix? Make sure you don’t ask too many questions.” Eve said as Oksana watched Carolyn nod her head as Oksana continued to eat her apple. “Kenny, can you see when his next flight home is and when he’s coming back?”

“I can try.”

“Okay.” Eve sighed out before looking to Elena. “What we will do is wait till he comes back to the UK.” Eve said as Oksana took another bite of the apple. “Once he’s back…” Eve mumbled as she looked down.

“I’ll kill him.” Oksana said whilst chewing her apple as Eve looked to her, slowly nodding her head before she looked back down to the table. “Don’t look so sad, Eve.” Oksana mumbled as she quickly swallowed the rest of the bite. “It’s not like he’s a good person.” She added as she pushed herself up and walked over to the bin, pressing her foot on the bottom as the lid flipped up. She threw the core in and looked to the right, frowning as she spotted a red letter on the side of the dresser.

“Okay, so… What do we do in the meantime?” Konstantin asked as Oksana reached out and picked up the letter, quickly bringing it to her pocket and stuffing it in before turning around and looking back to the table, seeing everyone looking at Eve.

“Now we relax.” Eve said as she sat back in her chair. “We take this time just to recoup and get rest.” She added as Oksana nodded, leaning back against the dresser.

“Okay, I will head home to find out more about Phoenix.” Carolyn added as Oksana folded her arms and looked to Carolyn, seeing her turn and look to her. “Maybe we can have a talk beforehand?” She asked as Oksana frowned.

“Why?” She asked as Carolyn cleared her throat and looked around the room before looking back to Oksana.

“So, we can talk about what happened?” She asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes. “When you were a kid?” She asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows, shrugging her shoulders. “Don’t you remember me?” She asked as Oksana nodded her head. “Then don’t you think we should talk?”

“About what?”

“About the fact I didn’t do much to help you.” She said as Oksana took a deep breath in, tilting her head.

“Okay.” She said as Carolyn frowned.

“Does that mean you do want to talk?”

“I thought we just did?” She asked as Carolyn sighed.

“I want to apology-”

 “You only want to apologize so it will make you feel better.” Oksana mumbled as she stood up straight, shrugging her shoulders. “If it makes you feel better, I accept your apology even though I don’t care about it.” She sighed out as she gradually smiled and looked at Carolyn.

“It doesn’t-”

“I don’t care.” Oksana said as she raised her eyebrows. “Your apology means nothing.” She mumbled as she pushed herself forward, coming to stand in front of Carolyn. “Get over it.” She quickly added as she walked past Carolyn and went to the fridge, quickly opening it and looking in.

“There’s no more food.” Oksana sighed and closed the fridge, turning back around and looking to Eve.

“Can I borrow your car?” She asked as Eve frowned.

“For what?”

“To go buy food?” She asked as Eve nodded her head, pointing towards the front door.

“Keys are hanging up at the front door. I’ve only got a few pounds-”

“I’ll get it.” Oksana said as Eve frowned and looked at her. “What? I’m eating you out of your house, might as well buy your food.” She mumbled as Eve slowly smiled, nodding her head.

“Thanks.”

“You allergic to anything?”

“No.” Oksana nodded and turned around, heading towards the front door.

“Wait!” Oksana quickly turned around, looking to Eve. “Instead of going out, did you want to have a few drinks here tonight?” She asked as Oksana shrugged. “Do you two want drinks here?” Eve asked as she looked to Elena and Kenny.

“Sure.” Elena mumbled as she looked down.

“With… Oksana?” Kenny asked as Oksana leaned against the doorframe, watching as he looked to her briefly before turning around and looking to Eve. “You sure?”

“I think little else could go wrong.” Eve said as Oksana watched Kenny nod.

“Okay, I guess it’s a yes then.” Kenny sighed out.

“Don’t sound too excited.” Oksana said as Kenny kept his back to her. “Bye!” Oksana called out as she turned around, instantly coming to a halt as she saw Irina looking up to her.

“Can I come?” She asked as Oksana slowly nodded.

“Irina?” Konstantin called out as Oksana looked over her shoulder, seeing Konstantin quickly stand up. “You’re staying.” He said as Oksana frowned.

“But… She said I could-”

“I don’t care.” He warned as Oksana looked down to the floor.

“Can’t-”

“Over here, now!” He said as Oksana looked to Irina, showing her a small smile as Irina sighed and walked past her, stomping to the other side of the room. Oksana looked to Konstantin as her smile quickly went, seeing him shake his head at Irina and then turn to look at her. Oksana clenched her jaw, watching as he slowly sat back down, looking to the laptop.

“Irina, come on.” Oksana said as Konstantin frowned and looked up to her. Oksana turned and looked to Irina, seeing her frown as she looked between the pair.

“Irina, don’t.” Konstantin warned as Oksana took a deep breath in through her nose, clenching her fists.

“Irina.” Oksana said as she looked to her.

“Oksana!” Konstantin snapped as Oksana blinked and looked to him. “Don’t.” He warned as Oksana slowly smiled and raised her eyebrows.

“Are you afraid of leaving her with me?” Oksana asked as Konstantin stood up, looking at her.

“I’m afraid she’s turning out like you.” He hissed as Oksana’s smile slowly went as she nodded her head, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“You know I don’t have to be here, right?” Oksana asked as Konstantin looked between her eyes. “I could just leave you. All of you.” She added as she looked around the group before looking back to Konstantin. “Maybe you should be nicer to me.” Oksana whispered as she leaned towards Konstantin.

“Where else is there for you to go?” Konstantin asked as Oksana slowly smiled, looking between his eyes. She looked down, seeing the knife against his plate and slowly looked back up to him, seeing him also looking down to the knife. Her smile slowly went as she watched him look back up to her. She felt something deep inside almost burning its way out as she gradually frowned.

“I get it.” Oksana whispered as Konstantin slowly frowned. Oksana nodded, looking down at the table before pushing herself back and turning around, keeping her head slightly bowed as she made her way into the hallway.

“Hey… Hey!” Oksana got to the door and reached up, grabbing the car keys and turning around, seeing Eve crossing her arms, walking over. “Are you okay?” She asked as Oksana reached out and grabbed the door handle, nodding her head. “He didn’t mean-”

“He meant what he said.” Oksana said as Eve looked down. “I don’t blame him.” She whispered as Eve looked back up to her. “Irina is his kid, Eve.” Eve took a deep breath in, watching as Oksana smiled and shrugged her shoulder before pulling open the door and quickly walking through it, shutting it behind her as Eve let out a nervous sigh.

* * *

 

Oksana made her way to the car, pulling out the keys and pressing the unlock button.

“Excuse me?” Turning her head to the right, she frowned as she saw a young woman smiling at her, holding tight to her phone. “Do you mind if I take your photo to put on my Instagram? Your skin is so clear, and you look beautiful!”

“No.” Oksana mumbled as the woman frowned, taking a step back. “No, of course not!” Oksana snapped as the woman quickly turned around, walking back out of the driveway. "Get a real life!"

Oksana quickly got into the car, placing the key into the ignition and letting out a small sigh as she reached forward and grabbed the steering wheel, holding on tight to it as she looked at the road in front of her. She quickly reached into her pocket, removing the letter she had taken from Eve’s table and bringing it in front of her, quickly opening it up and looking down as she saw the Final Notice letter in her hands. She let out a small sigh, seeing the bright red writing and the final bill settlement at the bottom of the page.

“Eleven thousand…” She sighed out as she quickly folded the letter back up and shoved it into her pocket, reaching out and taking a hold of the steering wheel. She looked to the right, seeing the road leading to where she knew Tesco’s was. She quickly looked to her left, knowing where that road led too. She quickly put the car into first, turning the steering wheel to the left.

* * *

 

**4 hours later.**

Konstantin, Irina, and Carolyn headed back to Carolyn’s house. Deciding it was best for Carolyn to work out how to find things about Phoenix out, at home. Where she had the information, she could find at hand.

Eve nervously tapped her finger against the windowsill, looking out the window as she saw the empty parking space in front of her house.

“Do you think what Konstantin said pushed her over the edge?” Eve looked over her shoulder, seeing Kenny and Elena sat on the sofa, looking straight at her as Eve sighed and looked back out the window.

“Oksana wouldn’t leave us.” Eve mumbled.

“How do you know?” Kenny asked as Eve looked over her shoulder, seeing Kenny look to Elena before looking back to her. “It’s not like she hasn’t left before.” He mumbled as Eve sighed and looked down. A low rumble instantly tore her attention away from the floor as she looked out the window, seeing the familiar car pull up. She felt as if she could finally breathe again as she watched Oksana step out of the car and walk to the boot.

“She’s here.” Eve said as she quickly pushed herself off the sofa and walked around the corner, coming to the door and quickly opening it as she took a step out. She walked towards the car as she watched Oksana pop open the boot and look to her, smiling softly.

“Hey.” She said as Eve raised her eyebrows, coming to a stop at the car.

“You’ve been gone four hours.” Eve scolded as Oksana frowned and reached into the boot.

“Was it that long?” She asked as Eve parted her lips.

“Where were you?”

“Shopping.” Oksana mumbled as Eve frowned and looked into the boot, seeing it overflowing with bags.

“Jesus! Did you buy the entire store!” Eve snapped as she looked back to Oksana whilst Oksana shrugged her shoulders, grabbing some bags.

“I get hungry.” She mumbled as she walked by. Eve quickly went to the boot and opened the bag, seeing the Sainsbury items inside.

“Didn’t you go Tesco?” Eve asked as Oksana turned around and looked at her. “It’s closer.”

“I like Sainsbury’s.” Oksana said as Eve raised her eyebrows. “What? It’s not like we’re married, Eve.” She laughed out as Eve watched Oksana turn back around and walked into the house. She couldn’t help but smile as she turned around and reached out, grabbing a handful of bags as she quickly followed behind.

* * *

 

**4 hours later.**

Oksana raised the glass of vodka and orange juice, taking a sip as she looked at the table that was full of alcoholic beverages and snacks.

“I think you might have overdone it.” Eve whispered as Oksana looked to her right, seeing Eve’s eyes wide open as she stared at the table. Oksana frowned and looked back to the table.

“I thought this was normal?” She asked as she looked back to Eve.

“Normal if you’re an alcoholic, yes.” Eve nervously laughed out as Oksana frowned and looked back to the table. “You’ve brought enough for a small army!”

“Well, you have no excuse not to get drunk then Eve.” Oksana mumbled as she took a step towards the table and picked up the bottle of wine, removing the cover on the top and lowering the bottle, squeezing the top as Eve jumped from the loud bang it gave off. Oksana turned around and outstretched her arm, holding the bottle in her hands as Eve frowned. “What?” Oksana asked as Eve looked to the bottle. “I didn’t think you liked glasses.” She said as Eve sighed and looked to her, raising her eyebrows as Oksana smirked at her. “Or are you weaker than I thought?” She asked as Eve quickly reached out, taking the bottle out of Oksana’s hands and bringing it to her lips, quickly taking a sip before looking back to Oksana and seeing the big grin on her face.

“There are two things I’m good at, Oksana. My job and out drinking people.” She said as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“Really?” She asked as Eve nodded and walked up to her, coming to a stop just in front of her as she looked between Oksana’s eyes. “I would have thought it was getting involved in other people’s lives, then your job.” Oksana mumbled as Eve reached forward, slapping her hand against Oksana’s shoulder as Oksana widened her eyes and looked up to her.

“Alright! Jesus, it was a joke.” Oksana mumbled as Eve quickly took another sip of the Champaign before reaching over and placing it onto the table before looking back to Oksana.

“What’s yours? Killing and then manipulation?” Eve asked as Oksana smirked and raised her eyebrows, looking back to Eve.

“Sex.” Oksana said as Eve’s smile slowly went as Oksana nodded. Eve looked between Oksana’s eyes before looking down to her lips, taking in a deep breath. “Then killing people.”

“I hope not in that order.” Eve quickly took a step back as she heard Elena speak up. She looked to her right, seeing Elena looking at the table. “Have you brought enough, Oksana?” She asked as Eve looked to Oksana, seeing her staring at her bum but slowly looked back up as Eve raised her eyebrows, seeing the smirk return to Oksana’s face that immediately made her feel slightly uncomfortable and yet slightly aroused. “Ooo… Pretzels.” Eve quickly looked back to Elena, seeing her walking over to the table and picking up a pretzel in the bowl.

“I’m starving.” Kenny sang out as he quickly walked to the table, joining Elena. Eve looked to Oksana, watching as she took another sip of her drink, looking to Elena and Kenny as they rummaged through the food. “So, what is the plan now? We wait?”

“Now we drink.” Oksana said as Eve took a deep breath in, watching as Oksana placed her glass down and reached for the small stack of plastic cups and quickly took one out from the other, placing four down. Eve looked to Elena, seeing her let out a small sigh as Oksana walked over to the Vodka bottle and picked it up, coming back to the cups.

“So, we’re just not going to talk at all about what-”

“Nope.” Oksana interrupted Kenny before he could finish. “We’re not talking or doing anything to do with anything or everything we are doing.”

“That makes no sense.” Eve mumbled as Oksana filled the cups.

“Hopefully, neither will any of you in a few hours.”

* * *

 

**3 hours later.**

Walking over to the side cabinet, Oksana quickly placed the letter back into its original spot and turned around, coming to a halt as she saw Elena looking at her from the lounge. She took a deep breath in and looked to her right, seeing Eve and Kenny with their backs to her. Pushing herself forward, she walked back into the lounge and threw herself onto the sofa, letting out a small sigh.

“You know… I think you’re all right.” Oksana turned her head and looked to Elena, seeing her reach forward and place her cup down onto the table before falling back into the armchair. Her words slurred and slightly slower than usual as Oksana raised her eyebrows in curiosity. “I don’t think you’re as bad as what you think you are.” She mumbled as Oksana smiled.

“I kill people.”

“You’re right there. But also, you come across as a massive dick head and I think in certain areas you are. I don’t like you but, I can’t help but like you.” 

“Thank you?” Oksana laughed out as Elena nodded.

“I get that you don’t care about what you do, but I think if it was someone you knew, you wouldn’t do it. Kill them that is.”

“I tried to kill Konstantin.” Oksana said as Elena nodded.

“Look how that ended up.” She mumbled as Oksana frowned.

“I killed Nadia?” She asked as Elena nodded and turned her head, looking up to the ceiling with a look of confusion.

“I think you only did that because she knew you.” Elena said as she looked back to Oksana. “I don’t think you wanted Eve to find something out about you.” Oksana slowly smiled, leaning closer to her.

“What do you think that could be?”

“Something bad.” Elena mumbled as Oksana took a deep breath in, narrowing her eyes. “I think something bad happened to you that we still don’t know about.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“We’ll find out though.” Elena sighed out as Oksana slowly sat back in her seat, watching as Elena picked up her glass, smiling to her. “We always do.” Oksana nodded, her smile going as she turned her head and looked to Eve, watching as she and Kenny walked back over. Eve kept her hand against Kenny’s shoulder, using him for support as they got back to the sofa and sat down, re-joining in conversation.

“So… I think we should play a game!” Elena snapped as Oksana looked down to her glass of Orange juice and Vodka.

“What kind of game?” Kenny asked as Oksana looked to Elena, watching as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Truth or dare.”

“That’s childish, don’t you think?” Eve laughed out as Oksana looked to her, seeing Eve leaning back against the sofa, her cheeks a slight tint of red from the amount she had been drinking.

“Do you have another game?” Elena asked as Eve shrugged her shoulders, looking down to the ground. “Exactly. So, this is happening. I’m going to ask the person of my choice  truth or dare, and they have to pick one. Then they get to choose who to ask and what to ask the next person. Whoever dares instead of Truth, also has to take a shot of Beer mixed with Vodka and red wine.”

“No!” Eve snapped as Oksana looked to her, seeing the disapproving look in her eyes. “I’ll throw up!”

“You better choose truth then.” Oksana said as Eve looked to her, raising her eyebrows as Oksana smirked.

“You better not lie then.” Eve countered as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“You won’t know even if I did.” She whispered as Eve shook her head.

“Okay. Kenny, Truth or dare?” Elena asked as Oksana sat back in her seat, watching as Kenny narrowed his eyes at Elena, smiling softly to her.

“Truth.”

“How old were you when you first had sex?”

“First? probably still hasn’t.” Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked to Eve, watching as she quickly brought her drink up and took a sip.

“Alright, Eve!” Kenny snapped as Oksana’s smile grew, seeing another part of Eve coming through. “I was eighteen, respectable age thank you very much.”

“Probably with a thirteen-year-old,” Eve mumbled as Oksana let out a small laugh, watching as Eve joined in as she looked down into her cup.

“I don’t think I like you when you’ve been drinking.” Kenny mumbled. “Okay then, Eve?”

“Mhm...” Eve mumbled as she reached forward, placing her drink down onto the table and sitting back, bringing her legs up onto the sofa as she brought her knees to her chest.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How likely do you think it is that my mum and Konstantin are having sex?” He asked as Oksana frowned and looked to him, seeing a worried look in his eyes as he looked to Eve.

“Are? They probably have been for years.” She mumbled as Oksana frowned.

“Really?” Oksana asked as Eve shrugged her shoulders and looked to her.

“It’s really obvious.”

“Yeah, it is.” Elena added as Oksana frowned and looked to Kenny, seeing him staring at the floor.

“Oh…” Oksana mumbled as she reached forward, picking up her glass and sitting back into the chair, taking a quick sip of her drink.

“Okay. Kenny, do you like Elena?” Oksana smirked and looked to Kenny, seeing his cheeks turn slightly red.

“Yes…” He mumbled as Oksana nodded her head.

“Then why don’t you both have sex?” Oksana asked as Elena raised her eyebrows at her.

“Okay… Maybe we can go out on a date or something first.” Elena laughed out as Oksana rolled her eyes, looking down to the floor.

“Or that.” She mumbled.

“Okay, Oksana… Truth or dare?” Elena asked as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“Truth?” She asked as Elena nodded.

“What were you doing with Eve’s letter?” She asked as Oksana slowly narrowed his eyes, watching as Elena raised her eyebrows.

“My letter?” Eve asked as Elena nodded.

“I saw her putting it down earlier. The one over there.” Elena said whilst pointing towards the letter as Oksana sighed and sat back in her seat, watching as Eve frowned at her before pushing herself up, wobbling slightly as she made her way into the kitchen.

“I was just looking, being nosy.” Oksana mumbled.

“I saw you putting it back, didn’t see you picking it up.” Oksana quickly looked at her, clenching her jaw.

“Maybe you should mind your own business.” Oksana whispered as Elena frowned.

“Say’s the person rummaging through other people’s letters.” Oksana took a deep breath in, pushing herself up as she watched Eve pick up the letter.

“I’m going for a walk.” She mumbled as she turned to the left, walking towards the door.

“Come on, Oksana… I was just curious!” Elena snapped as Oksana quickly walked through the lounge door, into the hallway and quickly turning to the left.

“Oksana, wait!” She heard Eve call out as she quickly made her way to the front door, placing her hand onto the handle. “Oksana!” Eve snapped as Oksana sighed and looked over her shoulder, seeing her holding up the letter with a receipt attached to it. “You paid for it?” She asked, wobbling slightly as Oksana swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Before you say anything, that money I used for it, wasn’t from the Twelve.” Oksana said as Eve dropped her hand to her side. “I saved that money before I joined. It was from the other jobs I had before.” She mumbled as Eve frowned.

“You paid off my mortgage?” She asked as Oksana shrugged off her shoulders, letting go of the door handle.

“Don’t act like it’s a big deal.” Oksana mumbled as she watched Eve take a step closer. “You got me and Irina out of there, think of it more as a reward.” Eve raised her eyebrows as Oksana placed her hands into her pockets.

“Like a lost and found reward?” Eve asked, slurring her words slightly as Oksana smiled.

“Something like that.” She said as Eve smiled at her.

“Thank you.”

“Whatever.” Oksana mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders and looked down. “I don’t think you would have lasted well on the streets, anyway.”

“No…” Eve whispered as Oksana looked back up to her, seeing her frowning at her. “Come back, please?” Eve asked as Oksana looked over her shoulder to the door before looking back to Eve. “I’ll tell them to leave, then it will be just you and me.” She added as Oksana frowned.

“Okay…” Oksana agreed as Eve smiled and quickly made her way into the lounge as Oksana let out a small nervous sigh, thinking the situation would go more toward Oksana using her money from the Twelve to pay for the Mortgage when she hadn’t.

* * *

 

Eve smiled as she watched Elena and Kenny walk over to the taxi. She gave them a quick wave before they got in and quickly left the driveway. A sudden nervousness came over Eve as she slowly shut the door, feeling the entire house become engulfed in silence. She turned around, resting her back against the door before pushing herself forward, stumbling slightly as she came to the lounge and looked in, seeing Oksana picking up the cups and taking them into the kitchen.

“Aren’t you tipsy?” Eve asked as she followed behind Oksana, watching as she placed the plastic cups into the bin.

“A tiny bit.” Oksana chuckled out as she turned around and made her way to the kitchen counter, sitting down onto the stool as Eve walked to the one beside her, taking a seat. She took a moment to watch as Oksana reached out, picking up a raisin from the nuts and raisin bowl and bringing it to her mouth, quickly swallowing it.

“Tell me.” Eve said as Oksana frowned and looked to her. She widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

“Tell you?” She asked as Eve took a deep breath in.

“Tell me what they did in there.” Eve said as Oksana smiled and looked back to the food.

“Nothing, Eve.” She mumbled as she reached out, picking up another raisin. Eve quickly leaned forward, slapping her hand against the back of Oksana’s as Oksana quickly dropped the raisin and looked to her.

“Ow!” She said as Eve’s eyes suddenly widened, remembering the back of Oksana’s hands still covered in bandages.

“Shit, sorry!”

“Jeeze, Eve. There’s no need to be like that.”

“I didn’t… I forgot-”

“I’m kidding.” Oksana said with a smile as she shrugged her shoulders. “Didn’t hurt.” Eve let out a small sigh, relaxing back into her chair as she watched Oksana quickly pick the raisin back up, placing it into her mouth. “I’m going to give you the short version and that’s it.” Oksana said as Eve nodded. “I went in, someone I knew was in there… She helped me figure out some stuff, I stabbed a therapist in the neck-”

“What?” Eve snapped as Oksana turned and looked to her.

“What?”

“You stabbed someone?”

“Yeah?” She asked as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“Is he dead?” Oksana shrugged her shoulders as Eve let out a nervous sigh.

“Do you want me to carry on?” Eve quickly nodded. “I stabbed him, they sent me back to my room…” Eve frowned as she watched Oksana pull her hands back and stare down at the table for a second. She could tell Oksana was trying to gather her thoughts before she continued. “They pulled me into training… I uh… They made me fight against others-”

“Why?” Eve asked as Oksana turned and looked to her.

“To make me angry.”

“How?”

“Bringing up things that were none of their business.” She snapped as Eve nodded. “The people who I was fighting would go by your name, Konstantin’s name or Irina’s.” Eve frowned, watching as Oksana took a deep breath in. “So, I got angry, I fought them, beat them…” She mumbled as she reached over, picking up another raisin and quickly eating it.

“What next?” She asked as Oksana chewed on the raisin, looking to the opposite side of the room.

“Then they sent in Irina.” Oksana mumbled before reaching over and picking up another raisin, looking at it. “They threw us a knife, long story short… Nothing happened.” Oksana said whilst shrugging her shoulders. “Got sent back, escaped… Burnt the records for everyone in that building and left. Bam… Here we are!” Oksana laughed out as she quickly placed the raisin into her mouth, smiling at Eve.

“What about the woman?” Eve asked as Oksana frowned. “The one who was with you on the stairs coming down? The one you went into the room with and then never came out with?” She asked as Oksana took a deep breath in and looked back down to the table.

“I killed her.” She said before looking back to her.

“You killed her?” Oksana nodded her head, smiling softly at Eve.

“Shocker.” Oksana nervously laughed out as Eve frowned, watching as Oksana reached out and picked up a nut, quickly placing it into her mouth. 

“Was she your friend?” Eve asked as Oksana stopped moving. The only part that was moving, was her tongue as she cleared her mouth from the nut residue and licked her lips, looking to the opposite side of the room. She let out a small chuckle before turning her head and looking to Eve.

“I don’t have friends.” She whispered as Eve took a deep breath in, watching as Oksana smiled and leaned back, shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t know why you look so shocked when I tell you I have killed someone, you should know better than to expect nothing else from me.” Oksana laughed out as Eve licked her lips, watching as Oksana smiled and looked down.

“Because I don’t think you killed her for fun.” Eve said as Oksana’s smile slowly went as she stared down at the table. “I might be guessing here… But did you kill her so she wouldn’t hurt us?” Eve asked as Oksana looked to the wall opposite, folding her arms as she narrowed her eyes. Eve waited for a second but gathered she would not get an answer. “Why did you pay for my-”

“I’m not a good person, Eve.” She said as she turned and looked to Eve. “Don’t expect me to change.” Eve slowly nodded, watching as Oksana looked down to the floor. “I’m good at what I do.”

“I know that.” Eve said as Oksana nodded. “But what do you expect to have at the end of it?” Eve asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“… Freedom…” She said whilst looking back up as Eve frowned. “I’ve always been owned or manipulated into thinking I’m my own person. After this, I will be.” Eve smiled, slowly nodding her head.

“I get that.” Eve sighed out as she sat back in her chair.

“What do you get out of all of this?”

“A fresh start.” Eve said as Oksana nodded. “Maybe a new job. A fun job.” Eve laughed out as Oksana smiled and nodded, letting out a big sigh as she leaned back in her chair.

“I don’t think I could do anything normal.” Oksana said as Eve frowned, watching as Oksana stared at the opposite wall. “I don’t think I can be anything close to normal.” Eve licked her lips, watching as Oksana shrugged and looked down to her lap, slowly frowning. “I can’t work anywhere because of the government, I am dead. I can’t get fake passports, because they people who got them for me, I no longer work for.” Eve looked down to the floor, knowing where this was leading. “I can’t be normal, because that has been taken away from me.” She mumbled as Eve turned and looked to her, seeing her slowly nod as she stared at her lap. “So…” Oksana said loudly as she took a deep breath in, plastering on a fake smile as she looked to Eve. “Let’s drink to that.” Oksana said as she reached forward, picking up the cup and reaching out as Eve picked up her own and quickly brought it to Oksana’s, tapping it against hers before Oksana quickly brought it to her lips, swallowing the entire contents of the plastic cup. Eve took a small sip before placing the cup back down, watching as Oksana quickly refilled her cup.

“What do you think you will do then?” Eve asked as Oksana brought the cup up to her lips, taking a small sip before looking down into the cup.

“I don’t know.” She mumbled whilst shrugging her shoulders. “I’ll find something… Maybe I’ll join the circus!” She said with a smile as she turned and looked to Eve. “I’m fantastic with knives.” Eve smiled and nodded her head, watching as Oksana’s smile slowly went as she looked back down. “Don’t worry, Eve… After this, it won’t be any of your concern.” She said whilst nodding her head as Oksana smiled softly at her.

“You are kidding me?” Eve asked as Oksana frowned. “I think even if you left after this, I’d still come looking for you.” Eve said as Oksana’s frown softened into a smile. “I feel as if-”

“I’m a burden?”

“That you need it.” Eve said as Oksana looked down. “I think you need someone to look for you, to help you.”

“I don’t need help, Eve.” She said as she looked back up.

“Don’t you?” Eve asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes at her. “Because recently, I’ve been feeling you want it.”

“I want other things from you.” Oksana said as Eve licked her lips, watching as Oksana smirked at her. “And I know you want me too.” She whispered as Eve felt her throat suddenly becoming dry.

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I?” Oksana asked as Eve took a deep breath in as Oksana looked between her eyes, twisting her seat around so she faced Eve and leaned in, stopping centimeters from Eve’s face. “So, you don’t want to kiss me?” Oksana whispered as she licked her lips, instantly making Eve look down to them. “Admit it, Eve. You like me.” Eve looked back up, seeing the playful look in Oksana’s eyes.

“You’re drunk, go upstairs and sleep it off.” Eve said as Oksana narrowed her eyes, leaning in a bit more so her nose was inches from Eve’s.

“I think you want to kiss me.” Oksana whispered said as Eve looked between her eyes, suddenly feeling a wave of anger growing inside her.

“I don’t.” She said as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.” Eve sighed and looked to her left, seeing the knife on the surface of the table. She looked back to Oksana, seeing her looking down to the knife before smiling and looking back to Eve. “Really?” She asked as Eve suddenly become nervous as she watched Oksana look back down to the knife. “You want to try that again?” She asked as she looked back to Eve. Eve watched as Oksana raised her eyebrows at her, challenging her. She didn’t know what came over her but she knew it was either this, or the knife. Eve quickly leaned forward, instantly connected their lips as she felt Oksana freeze for a second as she captured Oksana’s bottom lip, taking it between her own as the entire room fell into silence. She held her breath without even knowing until she felt Oksana’s lips start to move, slowly parting and reconnecting as Eve quickly moved her left hand out to the left, swiping it against the worktop and knocking everything off before she quickly pulled out of the kiss and looked to her left, moving herself to the side as she quickly pushed herself up onto the kitchen counter and turned her attention back to Oksana, feeling her lips instantly connected against her own.

* * *

You're going to have to excuse the lack of updates. At the moment i can only promise like... One a week. My laptop only charges when it's off and it's doing my head in. So i have to write, turn it off, charge it, turn it back on... Write and then turn it back off again for an hour, you get the idea. I'm getting a computer at the end of the month so hopefully it will be more regular. I'm 26 and have no idea how to take care of my stuff or my wife's.... So... Apparently that means i have to have a computer, something i can't move around haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if i don't chuck my laptop at a wall by wednesday, there should be an update by then. =) Eloise. 

 


	18. Slow and steady, wins the race.

 

I haven't got enough time to proofread as i promised on Wednesday i would update and it's an hour and a half till midnight so... I want to post it up before it turns thursday as i don't want to break me old promise. =)

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

* * *

 

The loud ringing started to buzz through Oksana’s ears as she slowly fluttered open her eyes, seeing the door opposite her. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly rolled over, a small smile coming to her lips as she saw Eve fast asleep beside her, the duvet just over her shoulders. Oksana brought her hand up, moving it towards Eve’s hair and gently pushing back the small curl that was in front of her eyes. She pushed it behind her ear, resting her hand against Eve’s cheek and caressing the small area. Pulling her hand away, she rested it under her own cheek as she looked down to Eve’s lips.

“You’re staring.” Oksana’s smile widened as she watched Eve keep her eyes firmly shut.

“You’ve got your closed, how do you know?” Oksana asked as Eve slowly fluttered open her eyes, looking at her as Oksana smiled at her, watching as Eve quickly shut her eyes again.

“You’re staring.” She mumbled as Oksana smirked.

“Is this the part where you say it was a mistake?” Oksana asked as Eve smiled and fluttered open her eyes.

“Is this the part where you leave because you’ve done what you wanted?” Eve asked as Oksana parted her lips, showing off her perfect teeth.

“What do you take me for, Eve?” Oksana whispered as Eve looked between Oksana’s eyes.

“It wasn’t a mistake.” Eve said as Oksana nodded.

“Sex isn’t all I want from you.” Oksana said as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“If it’s money, I have none.” Eve laughed out as Oksana smiled.

“Your company is what I want, Eve.” Eve’s smile slowly went as she saw the sincere in Oksana’s eyes.

“You know this will never work.” Eve said as Oksana nodded. “I’m too old for you.”

“You didn’t seem that old last night.” Oksana said as Eve chuckled and shook her head, rolling onto her back and holding the duvet close to her as she looked up to the ceiling. “Three-time-”

“Okay, I get it.” Eve nervously laughed out as Oksana frowned.

“You don’t like talking about sex?” Oksana asked as Eve turned her head and looked to her.

“I’m British… Of course, I don’t. Even saying the word, we have to whisper it.” Eve said as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“Because it’s a bad word?”

“No… It just makes people nervous sometimes.” Eve laughed out before closing her eyes again. Oksana heard the loud ringing again and looked towards the door. “Just leave it.” Eve mumbled as she brought the duvet further up, almost covering her face. “It’s probably Kenny or Elena.”

“Do you want me to answer?” Oksana asked as she looked to Eve, seeing her eyes still shut.

“Mmm….” She mumbled as Oksana pushed the duvet back and slowly crept out, walking over to the door and removing the dressing gown from the back of the door, quickly pulling it over her shoulders and tying it in the middle before looking over her shoulder. Eve rolled onto her side, her eyes still firmly shut as Oksana reached out and opened the door, stepping out and closing it before turning and walking over to the side table, picking up the phone and bringing it to her ear.  

“Hello?”

“It’s me.” Konstantin said as Oksana sighed, resting the back of her head against the wall. “I need to speak to you; can you meet me in half an hour at the coffee shop near Eve’s? The one on the corner?” Oksana nodded her head.

“Sure.” She mumbled.

“Okay, see you in a bit.” Oksana nodded, quickly hanging up the phone and walking back to the door, pushing it open and looking in. Eve’s lips were parted as she took in small breaths.

* * *

 

**2 hours later.**

The pain in Eve’s head started to shoot straight through her, instantly waking her up as she slowly fluttered her eyes open, wincing slightly from the light that was shining in through the window in her bedroom. Quickly closing her eyes again, she tried to gather her thoughts. She slowly stretched her back, moving her arm to the left as she felt her fingers glide across the soft, warm fabric. She instantly frowned as she opened her eyes and looked to her left, seeing the empty space beside her. Taking a deep breath in, she turned onto her side, looking at the empty spot beside her, reaching her hand out and placing it down onto the pillow. She remembered all of last night, she had never thought Oksana would take things slow, she was scared that Oksana was going to be forceful and rushed in the act of loooooooove. However, she was far from it. She was gentle, as if she was trying to savor the moment. There was one thing that Eve regretted this morning and that was allowing it to happen more than once. Her body felt the aftermath of that today, for sure. She had never orgasmed more than twice in her entire life, especially in one night.

Eve reached out, removing the dressing gown from the table beside her, quickly putting it on before she pushed herself out of bed and headed downstairs. Once downstairs and in the kitchen, she let out a small sigh, seeing the broken bottle of Vodka on the floor and the stupid number of nuts that were scattered throughout the kitchen. The box full of letters she had retrieved from Oksana’s house, were also scattered across the floor, some with minimal damage from the Vodka and Orange juice that was spilled during their rendezvous last night.  She must admit, last night was probably the most excited and nervous she had ever been. This morning felt like a new day. As if every day of her life had a black cloud on it and suddenly this morning, a light had started to shine through. Maybe this was her purpose. To be with Oksana, to make sure that she doesn’t hurt anyone else. Well, anyone who is innocent. Maybe this was what she was waiting for, what she needed in her life. Looking to her left, she saw the small piece of paper on the side and took a step closer, looking down onto it and seeing Oksana’s writing.

_Gone to meet Konstantin, will be back soon. Sorry baby x_

Eve smiled to herself as she picked up the note, quickly folding it and placing it into the dressing gown pocket before looking back down at the mess.  

* * *

 

Bringing the coffee up to her lips, she took a sip of the hot drink, narrowing her eyes as she watched Konstantin stare down to the glass of whiskey. She quickly swallowed the warm liquid and placed the cup down, licking her lips.

“Bit early, isn’t it?” Oksana asked as Konstantin looked up to her.

“You seem happier than normal.” He said as Oksana smiled and shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes.

“What can I say? I uhh… Had a good night sleep.” Oksana said as Konstantin looked back up to her, taking in a deep breath. “Why did you ask me to come here? Not that I’m not excited to see you, it’s been less than a day and I started to lose my mind a bit.” Oksana said sarcastically as Konstantin sighed and looked down.

“So, how was it?” Oksana raised her eyebrows as Konstantin looked up to her. “Being in there.” He added s Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“Irina told me what happened, with the woman.” He said as Oksana widened her eyes.

“Your daughter can exaggerate.”

“Did she?” He asked as Oksana sighed, looking between his eyes.

“I don’t want to get into this.” She sighed out as she leaned back in her chair, staring towards her cup.

“Why? Is it too emotional?” Oksana looked up, seeing Konstantin smiling softly at her. “I’m joking.” He added as Oksana narrowed her eyes, watching as he looked down to his drink, smiling towards it.

“Why are you making jokes and weirdly smiling?” Oksana asked as Konstantin looked back up to her, narrowing one eye and tilting his head slightly.

“Why are you?” He asked as Oksana quickly dropped her smile, she didn’t know she was sporting.

“I’m not.”

“Me either.” He added as they both frowned at each other. Oksana slowly looked him up and down before looking between his eyes.

“You had sex.” Oksana said as Konstantin shook his head, looking down.

“No, I didn’t.”

“You had sex with Carolyn?” She almost shouted as Konstantin quickly looked around the room. Oksana looked to her left, seeing the couple on the table beside her, frowning at her. “What?” She asked as the female quickly looked away. Oksana looked to the male, seeing him frowning at her still. “Carolyn is my dog.” She whispered as his eyes widened as he looked to Konstantin.

“She’s joking!” Konstantin snapped as Oksana smiled, seeing him look back to her.

“I’m not.” She whispered before looking back to Konstantin, watching as he shook his head and leaned towards her.

“I didn’t.” He snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows, watching as he looked her up and down. Oksana sighed and nodded, watching as Konstantin reached down, removing the pieces of paper from the seat beside him and placing it onto the table. “This is everything you need to know about Phoenix.” He said as he pushed the paperwork towards her. Oksana frowned as she looked to the small cottage house that was on the top piece of paper. She quickly reached out, moving the top piece of paper and looking down to the next piece of paper, seeing the old man on the front, holding onto a walking stick.

“Are you serious?” Oksana asked as she looked back up to Konstantin. “Give it a few more days and he will probably die of old age!” Oksana snapped as she picked up the piece of paper and looked closer, seeing the man’s white hair and adorable smile as he smiled towards the camera, showing off the wrinkles that blanketed his face.

“At least he won’t fight back.” He said as Oksana frowned at the image. “Are you going to be okay doing this?” He asked as Oksana looked over the old, frail man’s face. She couldn’t help but spot the similarities that reminded her of her grandad. The cute smile he would smile when he saw her. The braces up and around his shoulders, exactly like the ones her grandad used to wear. “Oksana?” She slowly looked back up, seeing Konstantin frowning at her. “Is it going to be a problem?” He asked as Oksana slowly shook her head, looking back down to the image.

“No… No problem.” She mumbled before taking a deep breath through her nose. “No problem at all.” She quickly placed the image face down, placing on her best smile and looking back up to Konstantin. “So… You and Carolyn?” Oksana’s smile slowly went as she frowned at Konstantin. “Wait… Is Kenny your son?” Oksana asked as Konstantin took a deep breath in, shaking his head as he looked down. “Oh my god… He is!” Oksana snapped as Konstantin looked over his shoulder. Oksana followed his eye line, seeing Irina in the far corner, playing on one of the machines.

“Will you keep your voice down!” He hissed as he turned and looked back to Oksana. “Kenny isn’t my son.”

“But there’s a possibility?” She asked as Konstantin took a deep breath in again, looking between Oksana’s eyes.

 “He’s not my son.”

“You know Irina hates him, but Kenny likes her. There’s kind of a love-hate relationship. I wonder what they would think if they knew-”

“You aren’t going to mention it-”

“So, it’s true?” Oksana asked, smirking as Konstantin sighed and looked down. “Wow… I was only joking.” She laughed out as Konstantin looked back up to her.

“You can’t tell anyone, not even Eve.” He said as Oksana shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

“It’s not my business.” She mumbled.

“So, back to Phoenix-”

“I can’t picture it.” Oksana said as she looked back to Konstantin, seeing him frowning at her. “You and Carolyn. She’s very bossy and you… You’re very bossy… What’s the sex like?”

“Oksana-”

“Please, when you next see Kenny, can you use a Darth Vadar voice?” Oksana asked as Konstantin frowned. “You know... Luke, I am your father.” She said in her best impression as Konstantin narrowed his eyes. “No?” She asked as Konstantin sighed and looked over his shoulder to Irina.

“Stop being childish.”

“I can show you childish.”

“I’ve already seen it.”

“Doubt it.” Oksana mumbled as she looked down.

“Back onto subject!” He snapped as Oksana looked back up to him. “He’s heading home now, you need to go there as soon as possible and do the job. Try and figure out who the other Twelve are.” He added as Oksana nodded.

“I should go tell Eve.” Oksana said as Konstantin frowned and looked at her.

“Why?” He asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“We are a team? Isn’t that what you do?”

“We'll head over.” He said as Oksana licked her lips and looked down. “She’ll probably try and stop you.”

* * *

 

**30 minutes later.**

Eve quickly opened the back door, throwing the rubbish bag into the back garden and turned around, seeing the kitchen looking cleaner than it was an hour ago. The front door caught her attention as she quickly shut the back door and walked through the kitchen and looked into the hallway, seeing Konstantin walking in with Irina behind. She smiled politely at Konstantin, watching as he smiled at her before walking past her and into the kitchen. She looked to Oksana, watching as she shut the door and turned around, stopping for a moment as she showed off her pearly whites. Eve smiled back before looking down and seeing Irina frowning as she looked between the pair of them.

“Umm… What’s happened?” Eve asked as she quickly cleared her throat and looked to Oksana, seeing her making her way in, squeezing past her and making her way into the kitchen, followed by Irina. Eve turned around and folded her arms as she walked over to the table, watching as they all sat down.

“We know when Phoenix is coming back.” Konstantin said as Eve instantly looked to Oksana, seeing her looking to the folder than Konstantin had placed onto the table. “Oksana is going to head over there in a bit.” Eve frowned and looked to Oksana, seeing her smile gone as she looked to the folder.

“I’ll drive.” Oksana frowned and looked to Eve. A small smile coming to her lips as Oksana nodded.

“Okay.”

“Here I was, thinking you were going to try and stop her.” Konstantin said as Eve turned and looked to him.

“This is for the best.” Eve said as she looked to Oksana, watching as she slowly frowned, looking her up and down as Eve took a deep breath in and walked over to the table, looking down to the image. “How are you going to do it then?” Eve asked as she looked to Oksana, watching as she slowly smiled before looking back down to the image.

“He’s slow, I can stay in the house until he gets in.”

“What if he’s got a gun?”

“I don’t think he would be able to pull a trigger, let alone hold a gun.” Oksana sighed out as she sat back in her chair.

“Just because he’s old, don’t underestimate him.” Eve said as Oksana kept her eyes down.

“He may be older, but us oldies still have a lot of energy.” Konstantin added as Eve watched Oksana smirk as she looked up to him.

“Oh… I know.” She mumbled before she turned and looked to Eve. Eve cleared her throat and quickly looked down to the photo. “I think I’ll just stab him.” Oksana said as Eve looked back to her.

“Why don’t you use a gun?” Eve asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked up to her. “It’s quicker, easier.”

“Also, louder.”

“Not if you put a cushion in front of it.” Eve said as Oksana’s lips pulled into a small smile.

“I forgot you were an expert in shooting people.” Oksana said as Eve shook her head.

“I shot you, didn’t I?” Oksana let out a small chuckle, shaking her head and looking down.

“By accident. Did you also stab me by accident?” Oksana asked as she raised her eyebrows and looked to Eve. “Have you thought about doing that again? Or did something change your mind?” Eve couldn’t help but bite down onto her bottom lip, knowing Oksana was trying to push her as Eve quickly licked her lips and looked back down.

“Wait…” Eve looked to Irina, seeing her frowning as she looked between the two of them. Irina’s eyes quickly landed onto Oksana as her eyes instantly started to widen. “Oh my god you-”

“Irina…” Oksana said as she quickly stood up. “Shall we go outside?” Oksana asked as Eve looked to Irina, seeing her looking between the pair of them.

“But you two-”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Konstantin said as Eve quickly looked to Oksana.

“I just want a chat with her.” Oksana said as Eve looked to Irina, seeing her quickly look to her.

“I don’t think it would be a good idea for you both-”

“I think it will be fine.” Eve butted in as she looked to Konstantin, seeing him frown and look to her.

“You-”

“Let’s go.” Oksana said as Eve watched Irina quickly stand up, following Oksana out of the back door as Oksana quickly shut the door.

“What’s happening?” Konstantin asked as Eve looked down to him, watching as he looked from the back door, back to her.

“I don't know." Eve mumbled.

* * *

 

“You two had sex!” Irina said as Oksana watched Irina smirk at her. “You did, didn’t you!”

“Don’t tell your dad.” Oksana hissed as Irina frowned.

“Why?”

“Because he would probably think differently.”

“Does this mean that you are stopping?” Irina asked as Oksana frowned. “I mean, Eve’s not exactly going to allow you to keep doing what you are doing.” She said as Oksana looked down. “Or was this more of a once thing?” Irina asked as Oksana shrugged and looked back to Irina.

“I don’t know… Plus it’s none of your business!” Oksana snapped as Irina smirked at her.

“You had sex.” She said as Oksana sighed.

“Don’t be so childish.”

“If I was being childish, I would have sung it.”

“Why are you so happy about this?”

“Because it’s what you wanted… And you deserve something good.” Irina said as Oksana narrowed her eyes.

“Why are you being nice?”

“I’m happy for you.”

“Don’t be… It’s weird.” Oksana mumbled.

“Are you going to have kids?” Oksana’s eyes widened as she shook her head.

“What? No.”

“Married?” Oksana sighed and placed her hands into her pockets.

“I’m technically dead, so I doubt it.”

“But you thought about it?”

“No, I’m just saying… That can never happen.”

“But you’ve thought about it?”

“Irina, I can barely think about tomorrow, let alone the future.”

“So, you think you have a future?” Oksana clenched her jaw looking down at Irina.

“Just… Shut up!” Oksana snapped as Irina chuckled.

“Do you love her?” She asked as Oksana closed her eyes, letting out a grunt as she tilted her head back and looked up to the sky.

“Do you love Elena?” Oksana mimicked her voice as she looked back to Irina, seeing the girl's smile go.

“What? No…” She mumbled as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “She’s too old for me.”

“Eve’s too old for me.” Oksana said as Irina chuckled.

“I think we both know you don’t care about age.”

“I think we both know that you’re an arsehole!” Oksana snapped.

“At least I’m not sleeping with a married woman.”

“At least I’m sleeping with someone.”

“I’m sixteen!” Irina snapped as Oksana rolled her eyes and looked down.

“Whatever.” Oksana mumbled as she turned around and reached for the door, pulling it open and quickly walking in. She instantly looked to Eve, watching as she immediately looked to her. Oksana smiled before looking down and walking over to the table, taking a seat as Irina quickly walked over and took a seat beside her. Oksana couldn’t help but feel a bit wound up from her and Irina’s conversation. She knew Irina was joking with her, but she also knew how to push Oksana’s buttons. She quickly reached out, taking the piece of paper and bringing it in front of her, looking down to the man I the image. “I’ll go in an hour.” Oksana said as she looked to Konstantin, seeing him nod.

“Do we know how to get in?” Eve asked as Oksana looked over the piece of paper, looking to the cottage house.

“It’s an old house, it will be easy to get in.” Oksana said before looking back to the image.

“Easy access, huh?” Oksana clenched her jaw, turning her head and looking to Irina, seeing her smirking. “Thought you would be best at that.” Oksana placed on her best fake smile before looking back down to the image.

“It’ll be tight.” Konstantin said as Oksana closed her eyes, hiding her face behind the piece of paper. She heard Irina chuckle and she quickly brought her hand down onto Irina’s leg, digging her fingernails into her leg, instantly silencing her. “The house is small.”

“I’m sure Oksana can manage.” Eve said as Oksana licked her lips and looked to Eve, seeing her also looking down to the image, not getting what Irina was laughing at.

“I’m sure she can too.” Irina said as Oksana turned her head and looked to her, raising her eyebrows as Irina looked down to the table.

“You have to make sure you go in there slow, take your time.” Konstantin added as Oksana watched Irina bite down onto her bottom lip.

“Stop.” Oksana whispered as Irina looked back up to her.

“Oksana?” Oksana dropped the piece of paper and looked back to Konstantin. “Take your time.” Oksana nodded.

“Slow and steady, wins the race.” Irina said as Oksana shook her head and looked down to the image.

“Make sure you are quiet.” He added.

“No one likes a screamer in your ear.” Oksana tried to calm herself down, taking in a slow breath. She looked back to Konstantin, watching as he reached behind him and removed the small gun, placing it down onto the table.

“There are four bullets in there, make them last.” Oksana nodded, reaching over and grabbing the gun, immediately placing it into the back of her trousers. “Irina, maybe you should go wait in the other room.”

“I’m fine, aren’t I Oksana?” Oksana turned her head and looked to Irina, seeing her raising her eyebrows as Oksana slowly nodded her head, turning back around and looking to Konstantin.

“She’s fine.”

“I’m her father and I’m older than Oksana, I know what’s best.” He stated.

“Eve’s older than Oksana as well…” Oksana turned her head and looked to Irina. “Does that make her my mother?” Irina asked as Oksana frowned.

“How would that make Eve your-”

“Would that make you my-"

“Kenny is Konstantin’s son.” Oksana blurted out as she watched Irina’s lips slowly part.

“Oksana!” Konstantin snapped as Oksana grinned at Irina before pushing herself up and walking around the table.

“That’s not true! You’re lying!” Irina snapped as Oksana turned around and raised her eyebrows at her.

“What?!” Eve snapped as Oksana looked to her, seeing her eyes wide as she looked between herself and Konstantin.

“I think we need to go now.” Oksana said as she quickly reached forward, grabbing the paperwork and quickly stuffing it into her pocket and turned around, walking towards the hallway.

“Dad, is that true?” She heard Irina snap.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Eve asked as she grabbed Oksana’s arm. Oksana turned and looked to Konstantin, seeing him gritting his teeth as he looked to her before looking back to Irina. “Oksana!” Eve snapped as Oksana turned and looked to her.

“She was going to tell him.” Oksana said as Eve frowned.

“So?” Eve asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“I thought you didn’t want him to know?”

“No, I just didn’t think it was appropriate to discuss it in front of Irina…” She said as Oksana parted her lips.

“Oh…”

“Konstantin?” Eve called out as Oksana frowned, watching as Eve turned and looked to him. “Me and Oksana had sex last night.” She said as Oksana raised her eyebrows, looking to Konstantin and seeing his eyes widen that tiny bit more. “Three times.” Oksana stood completely still as Eve slowly walked past her, walking into the hallway whilst Oksana kept her eyes on Konstantin, seeing him looking down to the floor in confusion. “Oksana?” She quickly looked to her right, seeing Eve raising her eyebrows at her. “Let’s go.” Oksana nodded, quickly following behind Eve as she opened the door and walked out.

“KENNY?” She heard Irina shout as she quickly walked out, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 

Eve looked to her right as Oksana kept her eyes out the window, frowning at the scenery. Eve turned back around, focusing on the road as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Is Kenny really Konstantin’s son?” Eve asked as turned the steering wheel to the right.

“Maybe...”

“Maybe you should have let him tell her.”

“She was annoying me.”

“She is always annoying you.” Eve laughed out as Oksana slowly smiled, resting the side of her head against the window as she watched the trees go by.

“What do you think it is like?” Oksana asked as she looked to the sun, seeing it disappearing behind the fields.

“What?”

“Having a child and knowing where it is but… Not taking responsibility?” Oksana asked. A few seconds passed before Oksana turned her head and looked to Eve, watching as Eve turned and looked to her before looking back to the road and looking back to her again, before looking back out.

“Is this your way of telling me you have a child?” Eve asked as she quickly looked back to Oksana, seeing the woman’s eyes instantly widened.

“No! No… No.” She mumbled as Eve nodded, letting out a small sigh as she concentrated back onto the road. “I thought you wouldn’t like Konstantin knowing?” She asked as Eve shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s none of his business what we do, Oksana.” Eve mumbled as she flicked the indicator on, turning to the left as Oksana watched the concentration on Eve’s face. “Doesn’t bother me if he knows. It’s not like he can hate me any more than he already does.” Eve laughed out as Oksana smiled and looked back out the window. Her smile slowly turned into a frown as she looked down to the floor. “Why did you think I would mind?” Eve asked as Oksana sighed and looked back out the window.

“Anna didn’t want anyone knowing-”

“I’m not Anna.” Eve said as Oksana turned her head and looked to Eve. “Have you had any relationship that isn’t a secret?” Eve asked as she turned and looked to Oksana, seeing the clueless look on her face as Eve frowned and looked back out the window. “You haven’t had a relationship that hasn’t been a secret?” Eve asked as Oksana looked down. “That’s why you thought I didn’t want Konstantin knowing.” Eve sighed out, understanding why Oksana instantly thought she wouldn’t want him finding out.

“We weren’t allowed relationships where me and Nadia were, we had to keep it a secret.” Oksana said as Eve nodded her head.

“And the others?”

“I can’t exactly tell them who I am.” Eve nodded again. “And you know about Anna.” Eve turned and looked to Oksana, seeing her staring out the window.

“So…” Eve mumbled as she looked back out the windscreen. “You’ve never been with anyone who A, doesn’t know who you are or B, knows who you are, but can’t say they are with you?”

“Pretty much.” Eve frowned, turning to look at Oksana and then back to the road.

“Isn’t that lonely?”

“How far away are we?” Eve turned and looked to Oksana, seeing her turn and look at her with a look that Eve knew meant she didn’t want to continue this conversation.

“Around an hour.” Eve said before looking straight ahead. The car fell into silence as Eve nervously grabbed the steering wheel, narrowing her eyes as she looked out the window. “You do understand the repercussions you’re going to have now that Irina knows, right?”

“It isn’t any of my business.”

“Just like it wasn’t your business to tell her.”

“She was about to tell him about us.”

“Doesn’t mean you had to get there first.”

“Jesus Eve, we’re not married.” Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to her left, seeing Oksana looking back out the window. Eve parted her lips, shaking her head as she looked straight forward again.

“And I’m not something you can sweep under the rug.” Eve added as she looked back to Oksana, seeing her frowning at her before looking down to the ground.

“So… Because I told her… What do I have to do?” Oksana asked as Eve took a deep breath in.

“What do you think you should do?” Eve asked as she turned the steering wheel to the right, going to the outside lane as she quickly checked her mirrors.

“Buy her something?” Oksana asked as Eve smiled, shaking her head.

“Why would you buy her something?”

“To make her feel better?”

“Why would you want to make her feel better?” Eve asked as she looked to Oksana, seeing her frowning at the glovebox, trying to register her question.

“Because…” She mumbled as she continued to look at the glovebox. Eve turned and looked back out the windscreen. “Because she sounded angry?”

“Do you think she sounded angry or upset?”

“My head hurts.” Oksana sighed out as Eve turned and looked to her, watching as she sunk down into her seat. She quickly looked forward again, reaching her hand out and placing it onto Oksana’s thigh, giving it a small squeeze before placing her hand back onto the gearbox.

“You’re almost there.” Eve said as she slowly pulled into the other lane. “Do you think she’s angry or upset?”

“Knowing Irina, probably all of them.”

“She’s angry that you told her and that her dad didn’t. She’s upset because she’s found out her dad had an affair-”

“My dad had loads, don’t see me complaining or crying about it.” Oksana mumbled as Eve shook her head, letting out a sigh.

“So… Theoretically, you could have a half brother or sister then?”

“He had the snip.” Eve slowly nodded.

“Is that because he saw how you turned out?” Eve asked, a big smile on her face as if she was proud of her comment.

“You’ve changed.” Oksana said as Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to Oksana, seeing her narrowing her eyes towards her. “You seem more… Cocky…. Did sleeping with me make you cocky?”

“There was no cock involved.” Eve laughed out as Oksana let out a loud laugh, raising her eyebrows slightly.

“Okay…” Oksana chuckled out whilst nodding her head. “Would you like some?” Eve frowned and turned to Oksana, seeing her raising her eyebrows as Eve quickly shook her head and looked back out the window.

“No? Why, do you?” Eve asked, keeping her eyes out the front.

“No… I just wanted to see what your answer was. I thought if you said no, it’s not happening again… I would know you didn’t want it to happen again. But-”

“Because I went on with it, you know that I want to do it again.” Eve answered, smiling to herself. “You’re very good with reverse phycology.” Eve stated as she checked her mirrors.

“I’ve had enough therapy sessions to gather what to say and what not to say.” Oksana laughed out as Eve nodded before the car fell into silence again. “So… You want to do it again?” Oksana asked as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“You say it as if it’s a-”

“I’m trying.” Oksana said as Eve turned and looked to her, seeing the exhausted look on Oksana’s face. As if this conversation had completely drained her. Eve smiled and slowly nodded her head before looking back out the window.

“Maybe…”

“Maybe? It’s not like I was bad. I was amazing.” Oksana said as Eve shrugged her shoulders.

“You were… Alright.” She mumbled.

“What?” Oksana almost snapped as Eve heard her slide up in her chair.

“Yeah… You know… Different.”

“Different good or different bad? Are you kidding me?” Oksana almost shouted as Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to Oksana, seeing the anger in her eyes as Eve nervously laughed.

“I’m joking.” She said as Oksana frowned, tilting her head slightly. “You were… Good.” Oksana raised her eyebrows at Eve’s choice of words.

“Good? You came three times!” She snapped as Eve nervously laughed, looking back out the window.

“Alright, Jesus. You were great, the most sex I’ve had in one night.”

“Really?” Oksana asked, sounding slightly shocked. Eve nodded her head, keeping her eyes on the road. "Because i was tired and i can do it more tha-"

“Can we stop talking about it now?” Eve asked as she shifted in her seat. “I don’t really feel comfortable talking about it, knowing you’re about to kill someone.”

“About that, how come you are suddenly in for me killing people?” Oksana asked as Eve took a deep breath in, licking her lips.

“Because if you don’t kill them, they’re going to kill you.” Eve whispered softly, keeping her eyes on the road.

“And you care about me?” Eve nodded her head, turning and looking to Oksana as she nodded and looked down.

“That doesn’t mean if you kill someone innocent, I won’t do something about it.” Eve said as Oksana looked up to her. She slowly nodded as Eve smiled and looked back out the window.

* * *

 

Oksana placed her hand into the packet of crisps, taking one out and placing it into her mouth as she looked to the dark cottage a few doors down. Slowly chewing on the crisp, she narrowed her eyes, seeing zero lights on.

“Doesn’t look like anyone’s in.” Eve said as Oksana nodded, placing her hand back into the crisp packet and removing another crisp, placing it into her mouth.

“No…” Oksana mumbled as she placed the crisp packet into the middle of the car and reached behind her, removing the gun as she quickly sat back down and pulled back the barrel of the gun, loading the bullet.

“Maybe one day you can teach me to aim?” Eve asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked to Eve. She let out a small chuckle before shaking her head and frowning.

“No.” he said sternly as Eve frowned.

“Why?”

“Because you are a shit aim.” She laughed out as Eve sighed and rested the side of her head against the chair, watching as Oksana looked back down to the gun. “Right, I’ll be back in around an hour.” Oksana sighed out as she reached over and grabbed the handle, pulling it open.

“You don’t sound happy about doing this.” Eve said as Oksana turned and looked to her, looking her up and down before looking back into her eyes.

“Would you like me to sound happier?” Oksana asked as Eve frowned.

“No… That would be a bit creepy.” Eve whispered as Oksana nodded and stood up. “Be careful!” Eve snapped as Oksana ducked her head and looked into the car, frowning at Eve.

“He’s in his eighties.” Eve shrugged her shoulders as Oksana slowly smiled. “If you need anything, beep the horn.” Eve nodded as Oksana quickly shut the door. Eve gripped tight to the steering wheel, watching as Oksana started to run down on the pavement before turning left and placing her hand onto the gate, delicately pushing herself over it as she quickly ran around the side of the house, disappearing into the darkness as Eve let out a nervous sigh, looking back towards the road.

* * *

 

Oksana sat down into the arm chair, watching the big clock in front of her as she watched ever hand tick to the next section. The door opening caught her attention as she quickly looked to the doorway, lifting her arm up and placing it onto the armchair as she pointed the gun towards the doorway as the light turned on. She heard the soft tapping of the walking stick as his body slowly came into view not that far in front of her. Clearing her throat, she saw Phoenix suddenly stop moving as he slowly turned his head and looked to the gun in her hand.

“Hello.” Oksana said happily as Phoenix looked to her. A small smile coming to his lips that instantly made Oksana’s go.

“You took your time.” He breathed out as Oksana narrowed her eyes, keeping her elbow on the side of the chair, pointing the gun towards Phoenix. “Villanelle, is it?” He asked as Oksana looked him up and down, watching as he turned his body, placing the walking stick in front of him with every step he made to turn and face her. She nodded her head once as he smiled in return. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said as Oksana looked into his ocean blue eyes. “You’ve caused a bit of trouble, young lady.” He chuckled out as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“I’m not here for pleas-”

“Would you like a cup of tea?” He asked as Oksana frowned, dropping her forearm down onto the arm of the sofa, keeping the gun pointing towards him. She tilted her head, giving one nod as she watched him slowly turn, using the walking stick as he took seven steps before he reached the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. He turned around and leaned back against the counter, looking to Oksana as Oksana watched his every move. They remained staring at each other as the kettle started to boil. Oksana let out a heavy breath as she narrowed her eyes, watching as his smile grew. The kettle flicked off and he took his time turning around and picking up two cups, placing them in front of the kettle. “I’ve been waiting for you for some time.” He said as he kept his back to Oksana. “Ever since I heard that you started to go off the rails. It was only time until one of you came for us.” He said as Oksana raised her eyebrows, watching as he turned around and picked up the two teas and turned back around, keeping the walking stick against the side as he started to slide his feet across the floor, letting out a small moan as he got halfway through. He looked up as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “I don’t suppose you could help me, could you?” He asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes before looking back to him. “I’ll take that as a no.” She smiled as he pushed himself forward, coming in front of her and placing the tea down before walking over to the arm chair and sitting down. “Would you like a biscuit?” He asked happily as Oksana narrowed her eyes, seeing how happy Phoenix looked.

* * *

 

Apologies for the shortness and possible mistakes i wanted to put it up before it became thursday as i promised it today =)

Hope you are all enjoying! 

 

 

 


End file.
